Hi My Sweetheart!
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Ichigo es un niño rico que nunca habia experimentado los sentimientos de la amistad y el amor, ya que tiene una sobreprotectora hermana mayor entonces decide irse a una universidad lejana a casa, conoce a muchas personas, sobre todo a Rukia Kuchiki que tiene una personalidad fuerte y muchos problemas, se hacen amigos y al final se enamoran pero el destino los separara.
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste este fic, es sobre el dorama **Hi My Sweetheart, **el cual me a gustado tanto

que me pareció muy bueno hacerlo Ichiruki, espero sus comentarios para saber si debo continuarlo!

* * *

**_Capitulo Uno: Estúpido?_**

En una mansión enorme de cara contextura un revuelo se había armado debido a la marcha de un joven de gafas gruesas negras y cabello con forma de seta de un particular color anaranjado, sus ojos eran color miel con un brillo inocente y añorando conocer el mundo exterior, vestía de una manera algo_ ''extraña''_ tenia unos short largos hacia arriba de las rodillas los cuales estaban unidos a unos tirantes que sobresalían por su camisa de cuadros color azul. Todos los sirvientes estaban dispersos en dos largas e interminables filas con la cabeza baja demostrando la tristeza que sentían ante la partida del joven amo, mientras que el mayordomo se encontraba caminando hacia delante de manera nerviosa y llevando con sigo una maleta donde estaban todas las pertenencias del joven, excepto una _''La pantera rosa''_ que el joven amo se encontraba cargando, solo el podía llevar aquel juguete _''envista de los demás''_ pero para el era un tesoro.

El joven se encontraba algo nervioso y como no estarlo esta seria la primera vez que podría hacer las cosas por si mismo, ser independiente ese era un gran paso, pero ver como su One-San se negaba a ello le entristecía de alguna manera.

La mujer le miraba con ojos llorosos y trataba de correr hacia el pero una joven le jalaba del brazo obligandole a quedarse.

El nombre de One-Sama era Unohana ella era una mujer de larga cabellera azabache y de mirada aterradora pero a la vez tierna, aunque para su edad no lo pareciera ella era su One-Sama y la mujer que se interponía en su huida era One-san su nombre era Matsumoto tenia una muy voluptuosa delantera junto con su larga cabellera anaranjada era una muy hermosa mujer, siempre vistiendo opas glamurosas y ademas es muy soñadora del amor.

Los gritos de One-Sama no se hicieron esperar.

―ICHIGO-CHAN, ICHIGO-CHAN POR FAVOR! ―Gritaba desesperada Unohana mientras que Matsumoto la sostenía del brazo enfadada por su actitud tan sobre protectora.―

Ichigo solo la miraba nervioso, sin saber que hacer o decir.

―ICHIGO NO TE VAYAS!―Gritaba la morena de manera exagerada mientras que todos los sirvientes la miraban apenados.―

―YA BASTA! ―Dijo Matsumoto furiosa.― Solo ira a la universidad no a la guerra! Deja de ser tan sobreprotectora! ―Le grito enfadada y cansada mientras que la morena sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba las lagrimas.― No es como si fuera a no volver jamas, por favor!

La morena ante lo ultimo dicho le miro espantada. ―No te permito que le traigas mala suerte a nuestro querido Ichigo-Chan!.―Le grito furiosa para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de tristeza a Ichigo.―Solo...estoy preocupada, jamas a estado fuera de casa...―Dijo espantada, mientras en su mente millones de inseguridades se formaban.―Pero...si...―Dijo mientras sollozaba y el naranjito la miraba desde la entrada.

Matsumoto cansada de tantas lagrimas estallo en furia y le grito.

―Es por tu culpa! por eso el debe dejar esta casa, eres tan sobre protectora, que no dejas que ni su sombra se acerque a el!.―Le grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todo lo que habia dicho tenia su verdad la morena era muy demasiado sobre protectora con el.― Si no fueras así el no tendría por que ir a estudiar en la universidad de Karakura!

―Que insinúas? ―Dijo la morena mientras sentía como la ira hacia que su cara se pusiera roja.―El se va a esa Universidad por tu culpa!.―Le grito mientras le señalaba con el dedo.― Le llenaste la cabeza con tonterías como que sea valiente y fuerte, ese es el motivo por el quiere irse!

Matsumoto solo decidió ignorarla, sabia que cuando se ponía así era difícil contradecirla.

―Si si tienes toda la razón es por mi culpa.―Le dijo con indiferencia.―Y que? ―Le pregunto dejándola sorprendida.―Tu siempre le has seguido a todos lados como un perrito, por eso sus compañeros de la escuela se burlaban de el, y no me digas que no lo sabes? ― Le soltó enfadada mientras la miraba seriamente dejando a la mujer sorprendida.―

―Se burlaban de el?...por que se burlarían de nuestro Ichigo-Chan? ―Dijo sin entender de que hablaba.―

―Se ríen de el se burlan de el, no saben que eres...si eres su madre, o su abuela! ―Le soltó dejando perpleja a la morena, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.―Aunque es gracioso.

**Pov Ichigo.**

**Esa mujer de allí, si esa de larga cabellera anaranjada es mi One-San su nombre es Matsumoto se a casado dos veces no hace falta decir que sabe todo sobre el amor, siempre dice que las mujeres nacieron para estar enamoradas...aunque nunca me halla dicho para que nacieron los chicos.**

―ESTO ES TODO POR TU CULPA! ―Grito la mujer de cabello oscuro.―

**Pov Ichigo.**

**No se asusten...esa mujer gritona no es mi madre y desde luego no es mi abuela...ella es...mi One-Sama, su nombre es Unahona, siempre a cuidado de mi desde que tengo memoria, escuche que ella se iba a casar cuando tenia treinta años...pero entonces mama y papa murieron y me dejaron a su cargo...así que nunca se a casado ni conocido lo que es el amor.**

―Todo por mi culpa! y dime que aras al respecto? ―Pregunto con sorna la oji azul.―

―YA BASTA!.―Grito Ichigo, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.―Dejen de pelear! ya estoy llegando tarde.

―Y que si pierdes el vuelo?―Cuestiono la morena.― Si lo pierdes no te iras.

El peli naranja solo la miro apenado mientras hacia un gesto extraño con sus cejas sin prestarle atención al egoísmo de su one-sama para luego despedirse con una ligera reverencia provocando que la morena se sorprendiera.

―Gracias por estos veinte años de cuidado.―Dijo en un suspiro y con los nervios a flor de piel.― Yo...me voy.

Todos los sirvientes lo vieron marchar y gritaron un fuerte. ―Joven amo cuídese mucho!

El solo sonrió de manera sincera mientras se despedía con la mano de la morena y la peli naranja, dio una media vuelta y en ese momento comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían asta llegar al auto que lo esperaba, mientras que detrás de el su One-sama le seguía corriendo.

―ICHIGO-CHAN! ICHIGO-CHAN!

El solo siguió corriendo asta por fin llegar donde el mayordomo le esperaba con la puerta abierta, luego de que este le deseara suerte, el auto arranco y el pelinaranja miro hacia atrás con nostalgia _''Los extrañaría''._

**Pov Ichigo.**

**Yo soy...Ichigo Kurosaki, aquí es donde nací y crecí jamas...JAMAS deje este lugar y tan poco las abandone a ellas pero a hora debía hacerlo, tengo que crecer!,** Bye Bye hogar.― Decía mientras movía la pata de la pantera rosa como despedida, mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver como la morena se peleaba con la ojiazul por querer ir detrás de el.― Adiós querida familia.―Dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos debido al sueño.―

Pasaron unos segundos cuando unos gritos se hicieron escuchar fuera del auto provocando que el pelinaranja se despertara asustado y mirara hacia todos lados.

―ICHIGO-CHAN! ICHIGO-CHAN! -Gritaba la morena quien los seguía corriendo desde afuera.―

El ojimiel asustado miro hacia la ventana comprobando que aquello no era una pesadilla, allí se encontraba su One-sama corriendo a toda velocidad, asustado le dijo al conductor que aumentara la velocidad a lo que el chófer obedeció.

El auto aumento la velocidad dejando ya a unos metros hacia atrás a la morena quien se encontraba muy molesta, con los dientes apretados torció el cuello y en posición comenzó a correr a toda velocidad _''Su Ichigo-Chan no la dejaría jamas!'' _corrió a toda velocidad logrando posicionarse frente al auto haciendo que este frenara justo a tiempo, Ichigo estaba sorprendido al igual que el chófer.

― Iré contigo a Karakura.―Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras levantaba con elegancia su bolso.―

**Pv Ichigo.**

**''Esta es mi familia...la familia de la cual nunca puedo alejarme''.**

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto, la morena y el ojimiel quien se encontraba molesto por su actitud caminaba con la cabeza gacha era muy vergonzoso aquella situación pero no se podía quejar su One-sama era la que traía su equipaje aunque el se hubiera negado ella lo quería así, llegaron a unos asientos para esperar el avión y el ojimiel se sentó derrotado.

― Quédate aquí.―Le ordeno la morena.― Iré a facturar.

El oji miel se levanto sobre saltado.―nunca podre facturar yo? ―Se quejo como niño pequeño.―

―Eso ara que te duelan la piernas, caminar por todo el aeropuerto te cansara.―Le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.― Que are si le pasa algo a tus piernas? como podre compensar a nuestro difunto padre? ―Dijo de manera melancólica.―

―Pero nuestro difunto padre no dijo que tenias que ayudarme a facturar.―Se quejo haciendo un pequeño berrinche, el quería hacer las cosas por si mismo pero ella no le dejaba y eso le molestaba.―

Su One-Sama puso cara triste logrando que el ojimiel le mirara, a el nunca le había gustado verle triste y menos por su culpa.

―Esa bien, esta bien, me quedare aquí...―Dijo derrotado logrando que la morena se saliera con la suya, ella sonrió victoriosa para luego tomar la maleta y comenzar a caminar asta la caseta de facturación.―

El ojimiel cansado se sentó en su lugar mientras tomaba su pantera rosa y la miraba.

**Pov Ichgo.**

**Mi padre se llamaba Isshin y mi madre Masaki, ellos me tuvieron cuando mi padre tenia sesenta y como verán soy el único hijo varón así que por eso todos me tienen entre algodones, protegiéndome. No me dejan hacer nada, así que en verdad no se hacer nada...es por ese motivo que me cambie a la universidad de Karakura.**―Sonriendo alegre.―Quiero ser libre!

El ojimiel siguió con sus pensamientos, cuando una voz suave y llena de paz lo distrajo...

_―Como cambias dentro de mí en este hermoso momento. Por eso he rezado al cielo durante 500 años, rezando por nuestro destino aquí en la tierra, el cielo me destino a ser un árbol; las raíces de la carretera que tu cambiaras, a la luz del sol, las flores se abren. Cada flor, la esperanza de mis pasadas vidas- Se oía una dulce dulce voz, la cual parecía ser de una mujer , era como escuchar a un ángel.―_

El ojimiel se quedo anonadado por aquella voz tan deslumbrante.―Que bonita voz.― Decía para sus adentros mientras su mente viajaba hacia un lugar desconocido, donde solo habían enormes arboles de flores de Sakura cayendo a su alrededor, al salir de su fantasía intento darse la vuelta para ver de quien era la dueña de esa voz tan angelical.

_―Mientras te acercas escucha con cuidado, estos hermosos pétalos son el fervor de mi ilusión. Mientras por fin caminas a mi lado con indiferencia…- Ichigo había intentado voltearse pero, solo veía el libro que la chica sostenía en sus manos,ya que no estaba volteado del todo- tras de ti caen. Amigo, esos no son pétalos de flores, es mi marchito corazón._

Cuando por fin estaba apunto de ver quien era, la morena hizo su aparición.

―Ichigo toma esta es tu tarjeta de embarque.―Le dijo extendiéndole su pase, mientras que el muchacho la tomaba algo distraído y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, para luego voltear y tratar de ver quien era aquella mujer pero solo pudo divisar su espalda y su cabellera azabache, molesto se volteo chocándose sin querer con otra persona provocando que sin darse cuenta uno de los papeles que llevaba en mano se cayera en el suelo, sin notarlo siguió con su destino.―

Mientras tanto una joven de cabellera negra se encontraba recibiendo las gracias de un anciano por a verle leído el libro el cual tenia un poema que era el favorito de su difunta esposa.―Gracias por leérmelo.―Le dijo muy sonriente.―

―De nada.― Sonrió de manera amable para luego levantarse e irse, la joven vestía unas botas negras junto con una campera de cuero y una remera con un dibujo de calavera tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la caseta, en el camino noto que en el suelo había un pase embarque, _''Quien seria tan estúpido como para perder su pase de embarque?''_ se pregunto enfadada, lo que mas odiaba eran los idiotas, miro el pase dando con el nombre.―Ichigo...

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo y la morena estaban por abordar, cuando la mujer le pidió su pase, el pelinaranja le paso sus papeles tal como se los había dado sin darse cuenta de que faltaba algo y ese algo era el pase.

―Donde esta tu pase de embarque? ―Le pregunto seria.―

Ichigo le miro desconcertado a lo que la mujer le señalo el papel viendo como el ojimiel le seguía mirando sin comprender.

―La perdí...

One-sama le miro con el ceño fruncido.―Donde la perdiste?

―Creo que por aya donde estaban los arboles...

―Arboles? acá no hay arboles...Ichigo.―Dijo suspirando.― Sera difícil encontrarla,

El ojimiel hizo un puchero avergonzado, mientras se escuchaba como desde los altavoces decían _''El pasajero de Mucha-ka de vuelo LL9100 con destino hacia Karakura por favor venga a buscar su pase.''_

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por aquel enorme aeropuerto, llegaron a la caseta.

―Disculpe señorita.―Dijo One-Sama con tono amable, el cual solo usaba para ese tipo de ocasiones_ ''Ocasiones donde su hermano menor metía la pata''._―El es Ichigo Kurosaki.―Le mostró su Dni la mujer miro la foto y luego a Ichigo.―

― Cierto este es su pase.―Le respondió mientras le entregaba el papel.― Por favor sea mas cuidadoso.―Le aconsejo al joven, quien solo se sonrojo de vergüenza.―

―Muchas gracias.―Le respondió la morena, Ichigo intento quitarle sus papeles peo ellos lo evito.―Mejor déjamelo a mi, o lo volverás a perder.―Miro el pase dándose cuenta de que tenia un pequeño papel pegado en el.― Que es esto?

Ichigo tomo el papel de color naranja y lo leyó con atención.

― ESTÚPIDO?

_Minutos antes..._

_La pelinegra luego de encontrar aquel pase se dirigió a la cabina para entregárselo a la mujer de objetos perdidos, pero antes le pidió un pequeño papel para advertirle algo a su propietario, con papel en mano saco una pluma y con letra firme y claro lo pego en el pase, para luego marcharse a su destino._

* * *

―Quien escribió esto? ―Se pregunto la morena.―Como alguien puede decirte estúpido!

Ichigo ignorándola seguía mirando la nota...Acaso de verdad era estúpido?

―Dime One-sama... de verdad soy estúpido?―Pregunto curioso y a la vez triste, aunque era verdad había sido muy torpe y descuidado.―

One-sama le miro con el ceño fruncido.―Claro que no! por que ibas a ser estúpido ―Le dijo defendiendole, aunque una pequeña parte dentro de ella lo creía.―

―Lo dices de verdad?

―Ichigo-Chan dime de verdad quieres hacer esto? podrás vivir solo allí...lejos de tu One-Sama ―Dijo para cambiar de tema con tono dramático para llamar su atención, viendo como el chico asentía con la cabeza decidido.―

―Si! yo puedo One-Sama.―Dijo de manera firme y con decisión.―Nunca mas me volverán a llamar estúpido!

_Estaba decidido nunca volverían a llamarle estúpido otra vez!_


	2. Chapter 2

Adrii Kyouyama AS Carabajal ALEXZHA: Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

en el próximo pasara algo muy interesante!

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Lin Da Lang!

Ambos abordaron el mismo avión la chica que le había apodado estúpido y el, ellos iban muy tranquilos disfrutando del agradable viaje sin saber lo que les depara el destino.

Al cabo de unas largas horas de vuelo ambos por fin habían llegado a la universidad de Karakura, claro que cada uno se fue por su lado, Ichigo admiraba todo lo que le rodeaba estar en un lugar tan lejos de su casa era una nueva experiencia y estaba muy emocionado por ello, en aquella ciudad había de todo tiendas,cines pero lo que mas le gustaba era el hermoso paisaje, estaba tan tranquilo admirando todo aquello cuando la morena le saco de sus pensamientos.

―El ambiente de esta universidad es agradable.―Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Ichigo algo dudoso solo la ignoro y camino hacia adelante, tratando de perderle de vista.

― Adiós.―Le dijo rápidamente, pero antes de que comenzara acorrer Unohana le detuvo.―

―Como que adiós? ―Le dijo de manera amenazante.―

Ichigo con temor se volteo.―¿No me dijiste que cuando llegara a Karakura volverías a la mansión?―Pregunto con una ceja levantada.―

Unahona miro hacia otro lado con indiferencia.―No puedo irme...debo matricularte y luego ver si todo es apropiado para mi Ichigo-chan.

Ichigo le miro incrédulo, **''Acaso jamas podría sacársela de encima?''**

―No soy un niño!.―Bufo molesto, mientras hacia un puchero.―Esto es humillante, a ningún estudiante le acompaña sus padres a matricularse!

Unahona le miro con una sonrisa irónica ―Fuiste capaz de perder tu propia tarjeta de embarque...como podre estar tranquila contigo? y si te pierdes?―Le miro asustada y preocupada, **''Y tenia razón el era demasiado torpe a pesar de tener veinte seguía siendo un crió''**.―

Ichigo solo se cruzo de brazos enfadada.―Tssk!

―Que significa ese Tssk? ―Cuestiono la morena enojada.―

El peli naranja solo le ignoro y volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado comenzando a caminar, mientras que la morena le seguía a cada paso que daba, intento ir mas rápido pero la misma le seguía como si fuera un sabueso, **''Era un hecho jamas podría perderle de vista''.**

En pocos minutos llegaron al lugar donde debía matricularse.

―One-sama es por allí ―Le señalo Ichigo con el dedo mientras que la mujer volteaba a ver el lugar sin percatarse de que Ichigo aprovechaba para irse corriendo para el lugar donde si debía matricularse.―

―Seguro que es allí?―Le pregunto la morena dándose cuenta de que su hermano pequeño ya se había escapado de su vista, y entre tantos jóvenes que habían por allí no podía encontrarlo.―

Mientras Ichigo algo agitado había llegado al lugar, y en su cara se podía ver una enorme sonrisa.

―Como te llamas? ―Pregunto uno de los hombres de administración.―

―Mi nombre es Ich...―Fue interrumpido por una voz gritona, no hacia falta que se volteara sabia que esa era su One-sama.―

―Su nombre es Lin Da Lang.―**''Lin da Lang?** Se pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a verla.―

El hombre busco los papeles y se los entrego a la morena.―Bienvenidos a nuestra universidad, a hora puede pagar la matricula.

―Quien es Lin Da Lang? ―Le pregunto Ichigo a la morena mientras esta pagaba.―

―Gracias.―Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa al administrador mientras se daba la vuelta.―

―Vamos dime quien es Lin Da Lang? ― Seguía insistiendo Ichigo, ella solo le ignoraba y seguía caminando.―

―No te vallas, One-Sama ―Le dijo Ichigo mientras la seguía a cada paso que daba, asta llegar fuera de las instalaciones.― Yo soy Lin Da Lang? ―Pregunto pensativo, mientras que la morena se le acercaba para hablarle en susurro.―

―Nuestra familia es muy rica...y piensa si alguien se entera de ello y comienza a molestarte? y si te hacen algo? ―Le pregunto viéndolo ella solo lo hacia para cuidarlo.―No podría perdonarme si algo malo te sucediera.―Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelito de su bolso.―

Ichigo solo le miro incrédulo, ella siempre podía ser tan sobre protectora pero aquello era demasiado.

―Ya comenzaste otra vez! ―Dijo enojado.―Vas a decirme que por eso los demás tienen motivos ocultos para acercarse a mi!

―Si,exacto! ― Le dijo la morena mientras le hacia señas para que no gritara.―

El peli naranja bajo la cabeza cansado.―No quería ir y volver de la universidad con guardaespaldas con coches luego de ir a todas partes...por eso vine aquí.―Le dijo con sinceridad, quería que entendiera por que hacia todo aquello.―

―Es por eso que te puse un nombre falso.―Le dijo con una sonrisa, como si su idea lo hubiera salvado de las garras de gente mal intencionada.―Solo debes recordar que somos extremadamente pobres y todo ira bien.

―One-sama no me lleve el dinero esta vez ni la tarjeta de crédito estoy utilizando el dinero que ahorre desde mi niñes.―Le dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz, quería que entendiera que la quería lejos que le dejara solo para así poder hacer lo que quisiera.― Fingir que soy pobre no sera un problema! ―Le soltó para que entendiera mientras tomaba el papel de la matricula de mala gana.―Pero dime por que un nombre falso? ― Seguía insistiendo irritado.―

―Vamos tranquilízate ..no es para tanto.―Le dijo de manera despreocupada.―Desde que dijiste que querías venir a esta universidad te matricule con este nombre.―Le explico para que comprendiera.―Solo debes recordar que somos pobres y que te llamas Lin Da Lang.

―Por que Lin Da Lang? ―Le pregunto con las cejas fruncidas por el enojo.―No me gusta ese nombre...es horrible!

―Lo olvidaste? ―Le dijo la morena-―

―Ehh?

―Cuando eras muy pequeño mirabas mucho la pantera rosa y sabes cual es el mejor amigo de ella? ―Le pregunto mientras que el peli naranja solo le miraba incrédulo.―Es Da Lang! Da lang! Da Lang.― Decía la morena mientras comenzaba a cantar la canción.―

―Tss por que te acuerdas de eso? ―Le pregunto apenado mientras apretaba su peluche de la pantera rosa contra el.―

―Si me acuerdo de ello y se que tu tan bien!

―Lo olvide! Lo olvide! ―Le decía apenado, de verdad quería olvidadlo.―

―Solo estas avergonzado admítelo.―Le soltó la morena, le gustaba molestarlo.―

―Tsssk!

―Tssk? ―Le imito la morena mientras sonreía comenzando a reírse.―

Ichigo enfadado tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos ya estaba muy cansado y harto de la morena, estaba tan inmerso en su enojo que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y se choco con una chica provocando que la misma tirara todo lo que llevaba.

―L-lo siento, lo siento!―Se disculpo Ichigo de su torpeza mientras comenzaba a ayudarla a juntar sus papeles justo cuando iba a tomar el ultimo por accidente tomo su mano, sintiendo como si una enorme corriente eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, miro hacia el frente para ver quien era la causante y solo se choco con unos ojos grises que lo dejaron asombrado, tenia una larga cabellera castaña y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era muy bonita, lo cual provoco que el joven se sonrojara y se le quedara mirando atónito, asta que ella miro su mano y el avergonzado la soltó.

―lo siento en verdad.―Le dijo muy apenado mientras miraba hacia el suelo.―

―Esta bien no hay problema.―Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras acomodaba las hojas, mientras el tomaba los que aun seguían en el suelo y levantándose se los entrego.―Gracias.

―Lo siento.―Se disculpo pero esta vez viéndola.―

―No te preocupes, ¿Dime eres nuevo estudiante? ―Le pregunto de manera amable.―

―No, no.― Negó con la cabeza moviendola para todos lados.― Soy un estudiante que a sido transferido.―**''Era lo mismo''**, ella solo se río.―

―Mi nombre es Inue Orihime.―Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.―Pero me llaman Inue.

―Yo soy Ich...―Iba a decir su verdadero nombre, si no fuera por que el carraspeo de su hermana le salvo.―A si soy Lin Da Lang.

La castaña solo sonrió divertida.

―Eres muy gracioso Da lang.―Le alago, '_'Se podía ver que ella era muy amable ademas de guapa''_.― Dime has elegido ya un club?

―¿Club? ―Pregunto Ichigo mientras la miraba perdido.―

―Si, yo estoy en el de baile así que desde el club de baile te damos la bienvenida.―Le dijo con una sonrisa provocando que el se sonrojara, mientras le extendía su mano para que la estrechara, el estaba apunto de hacerlo pero dudo tenia miedo de volver a sentir aquella electricidad tan extraña, ella solo sonrió apenada.―

―Club de baile?―Pregunto, extrañado.―

―Si es muy divertido.―Le comento mientras soltaba una risita.― Dime sabes bailar?

―Bailar?

―Da lang, Da lang, Da Lang, ―Entonaba la morena desde su sitio, mientras el le miraba enojado para luego mirar a Inue .―

―Si no sabes bailar no te preocupes.―Le dijo de manera despreocupada.―Te enseñaremos, te espero en el club! ―Le dijo por ultimo mientras le sonreía de manera amable por ultima vez antes de irse a hacer sus deberes.―

El peli naranja solo se quedo allí parado viendo desde sus enormes lentes como la castaña se iba muy alegre y como volteaba y le sonreía para luego seguir con su camino, se sentía extraño por que seria?. La morena irritada solo se puso enfrente de el arruinándole la vista.

―TSSSK!.―Le dijo enfadado para luego seguir su camino, mientras la mujer le seguía con la cabeza en alto.―

* * *

La universidad era enorme y luego de subir escaleras tomar ascensores por fin había encontrado su habitación la cual era compartida, entraron sin tocar viendo a solo dos chicos que jugaban vídeo juegos sin notar su presencia, asta que uno de ellos volteo y se sorprendió al ver aquel chico de cabellera tan extraña y vestido de manera tan nerd.

―Tu! ―Le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo-―Eres el nuevo estudiante verdad? ―Pregunto el chico de cabello castaño y de ojos marrones.―

―Claro que lo es idiota acaso no ves su maleta.―Le dijo el otro mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con un libro, este tenia el cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos y era mas bajo que el castaño.―

―Si.―Dijo Ichigo mientras los miraba curioso y emocionado** ''Ellos podrían ser sus nuevos amigos, claro en cuanto se fuera su One-Sama''**―

―Hola mi nombre es Keigo Asano!―Le dijo muy animado, mientras le tomaba de las mano y se las estrechaba al peli naranja para entrar en confianza.―

―Yo soy Mizuiro Kojima.―Le dijo mas tranquilo que el castaño, solo se limito a sonreirle.― Bienvenido! ―Le dijeron ambos chicos mientras le haciendo gestos extraños de bienvenida.―

Ichigo y Unahona solo se miraron y les sonrieron extrañados.

―Como te llamas? ―Preguntaron ambos chicos mientras le miraban curiosos.―

―Yo soy Ich...―Otra vez su One-Sama le salvo.―

―Su nombre es Lin Da Lang,Lin Da Lang,Lin Da Lang. ―Lo dijo tres veces para que los tres incluyendo a Ichigo lo recordaran y el no hiciera ninguna estupidez.―

―Entendimos.―Dijeron ambos chicos con una gotita de sudor en sus frentes.―Pero por que tres veces?―Cuestiono el castaño poniendo una cara pensativa.―Entonces yo soy Keigo Asano,Keigo Asano,Keigo Asano!

―Y yo Soy Mizuiro Kojima, Mizuiro Kojima, Mizuiro Kojima. ―Lo dijo de la misma manera que su idiota amigo.―

Los tres chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse por la tontería que habían hecho.

―Entonces ustedes debe de ser la abuela, abuela, abuela? ―Dijo Keigo mientras miraba a la morena con los ojos muy abiertos.―

La rubia solo le miro muy molesta **''Como se había atrevido a llamarle abuela, cuando estaba en la flor de la juventud!''**

―NO! no soy la abuela,abuela,abuela! ―Le dijo entre dientes.―

Ambos chicos se miraron y entonces el moreno hablo.―Entonces es la madre, madre, madre! ―Dijo con seguridad.―

Ichigo solo se mordía el labio para no reírse, ver a su One-sama tan enfadada era algo demasiado gracioso, la morena los miro extremadamente enfadada y con gana de golpearlos pero se contuvo ―Soy su One-Sama, One-Sama,.One-Sama!―Les grito para que lo entendieran y dejaran de decir tantas tonterías.―

―¿One-e-Sama? ―Dijeron ambos chicos tartamudeando, no podían creérselo―

―C-como es...posible?― Pregunto Mizuiro, a simple vista se podía ver que Unahona daba mas para una madre que para una hermana.―

―Es eso..Para tanto?―Pregunto Ichigo, mientras se reia por dentro, aquellos chicos les agradaba.―

La morena enfadada solo los ignoro y comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar, para ver si aquello era el lugar ideal donde su One-Chan podía vivir, en aquella habitación se podía ver enormes posters pegados de mujeres,animes, había una computadora y una cama litera y al lado había una cama individual la cual seria para Ichigo enfrente se podía ver una puerta la cual seria del baño y al lado un enorme armario del cual sobre salia mucha ropa.

La morena miraba de mala gana aquel lugar, era muy pequeño y desordenado como Ichigo podría vivir en un lugar así? el se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor!

―Este lugar es muy pequeño...como pueden vivir tres personas? ―Dijo la morena mientras miraba todo aquello con repulsión ―Nuestra casa es mucho mas grande que esto! es mas nuestras mucamas asta tienen una habitación mas grande que esto! ―Dijo de manera arrogante mientras toqueteaba las sabanas de la cama.― Esto es muy áspero...esto no es terciopelo!―Exclamo asombrada.―Y si te da alergia? ―Dijo asustada de lo que podría sucederle a su tan amado Ichigo-Chan.―

―Ustedes son ricos?―Pregunto Mizuiro curioso al ver las expresiones de la morena,mientras miraba a Ichigo.―

―No,no.― Negó Ichigo mientras movía las manos-―Somos muy pobres! ― Le aclaro ya que eso era lo que su hermana le había dicho que debía decir pero ella misma le había dejado en evidencia.―

―En serio? muy pobres? ―A hora pregunto Keigo poniéndolo nervioso.― Pero tu One-sama dijo que tenían mucamas?

―Eso...eso es por que...―**''Vamos Ichigo piensa''**.―Etto... ella tiene una enfermedad se llama...''Alucinaciones de riqueza'' si.―Grito lo ultimo algo fuerte para que la morena le escuchara, ella solo le miro desconcertada.―

―Alucinaciones de riqueza? ―Dijeron ambos chicos a la vez algo asombrados-―

―Si verán...es una enfermedad muy rara.―Les explico para que así la morena tan bien le siguiera el juego.―Eres tan pobre que empiezas a imaginar que eres rico.

―Claro que no! ―Exclamo la morena ofendida.―No estoy enferma! ―Le grito muy molesta, asombrando a los chicos.―

Ichigo se acerco de manera amenazante asta donde se encontraba y con los ojos fijos en ella le dijo.―Si que lo estas! y es muy grave.―Le dijo claramente peor ella seguía sin entenderle.―¿Por que no ibas a imaginar que tienes mucho dinero? ―Le cuestiono―Somos muy pobres verdad? ―Le dijo esto ultimo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, a lo que la morena comprendió la situación.―

―Cierto somos muy pobres.―Dijo de manera triste la morena.― Demasiado.

―Que pena...nosotros tan bien somos pobres.―Le dijo Keigo conmovido.―Pero no tanto como para tener esa enfermedad.―Dijo apenado el castaño.―Se ve que tu familia es mas pobre que la mía...es triste-

―Si...muy triste.―Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Unahona regañandole con la mirada.―

―Muy triste.― Decía ella mientras sacaba un pañuelito fingiendo secarse las lagrimas-―

En ese momento el peli naranja recordó por que estaba allí, y tomando la palabra del acuerdo que la morena había hecho le dijo.―One-Sama ya es hora de irte!.―Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero la morena solo le miro con un puchero triste.―Ese truco no funcionara otra vez! ―Le advirtió Ichigo para que le dejara en paz.―No habíamos acordado que después de matricularme y de ver las habitaciones te irías?.―Le cuestiono mirándole muy seriamente.―Y ademas me dijiste que antes de que no me gradué no vendrías a visitarme a Karakura.―Le recordó ―Ademas desde que tengo memoria me has enseñado de que hay que cumplir con lo que uno promete!―La morena sintió que aquello era un golpe bajo, sacarle en cara lo que le enseño para ponérselo en su contra _''Muy mal Ichigo''_pero tenia razón.―

―Entonces me voy.―Dijo Unahona sin moverse mientras lo miraba para que le dijera algo.―Enserio me voy!.―Le repitió esperando que le dijera que no se fuera.―

―Bye,Bye!―Le dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de ella con la mano.―

Ella dio unos pasos y volteo a mirarlo.―Me voy!―Camino unos pasos y dejo su ''bolso'' arriba de la maleta del peli naranja para luego salir, al ver que por fin su One-Sama se había ido una enorme sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

―Hola! Hola! ― Decía mientras los saludaba con la mano.―Hola soy Da lang.―Dijo muy emocionado, por fin se había librado de Unahona, pero había un problema a hora debía fingir que era Da lang, de pronto sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo ton temor se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su One-Sama otra vez.―

―Que haces aquí otra vez? ―Le dijo ya harto.―

―Yo...―Se acerco hacia la maleta del ojimiel y tomo **''Su bolso''** el cual había dejado apropósito.―solo olvide mi bolso.

―Espero que esta sea la definitiva! ―Le advirtió Ichigo a la morena, ella solo suspiro fingiendo tristeza.―

―Enserio ya me voy.―Dijo esperando que la detuvieran, pero Ichigo solo se limito a despedirla con la mano, con un suspiro se marcho dejando a su Ichigo-Chan-―

―Mucho gusto!.―Les dijo a sus dos compañeros y nuevos amigos.―

―Igualmente Da Lang.― Decían ambos jóvenes muy alegres por su nuevo compañero, pero otra vez alguien les interrumpió unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon Ichigo miro aterrado pero sus nuevos amigos se encargaron de ello.

Ambos chicos abrieron de golpe la puerta y miraron de manera intimidante a la morena.

―Yo...―Dijo pero fue interrumpida.―

―Todos sabemos que te vuelves a ir! ―Le dijeron ambos a la vez, cansados al igual que Ichigo este ni le miraba, ella se asomo pero el seguía sin mirarla, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse dejándola sola en el pasillo.―

* * *

Unahona salio a toda velocidad de aquel lugar y se tomo el primer taxi que pasaba por aquella calle.

―Al mejor hotel de Karakura!.―Le ordeno la morena al Taxista, **''Con que intentas echarme Ichigo?, yo no iré a ninguna parte!.''**

* * *

La noche había llegado y Ichigo y sus compañeros ya estaban en sus respectivas camas, Mizuiro dormía arriba mientras que Keigo en la de abajo, ambos compañeros estaban medios dormidos, y lo estarían si no fuera por que Ichigo todo el día les preguntaba como era la universidad el se sentía muy emocionado jamas había estado solo por su propia cuenta y aquello era algo que jamas olvidaría.

― Díganme como es la universidad? ―Pregunto muy emocionado, mientras apretaba una almohada contra su torso.―

―La universidad de Karakura, es...―Dijo bostezando.― Una universidad publica con mas renombre.―Dijo cansado Keigo.―

―Lo sabes con solo mirarme.―Dijo Mizuiro sin modestia alguna.―

―Quien te miraría? ―Le dijo en broma Keigo, mientras de apoco caía en sueño.―Seguro viniste en busca de chicas guapas!.―Dijo sonriente mientras que de su boca un poco de baba caía.―

―Chicas guapas? ―Pregunto inocentemente Ichigo.―

―Si nuestra escuela esta llena de ellas.―Le aclaro Mizuiro, mientras le decía eso Ichigo recordó el pequeño accidente que había tenido con Inue la joven que le había invitado a bailar, logrando que una sonrisa boba apareciera en su rostro, estaba apunto de contarles lo sucedido pero sus amigos ya estaban dormidos y roncando.

**Pov Ichigo**

**Estoy solo, sin Unahona, sin guardaespaldas ,Tengo compañeros, amigos! y hay chicas guapas! estoy muy nervioso por lo que sucederá mañana...pero debo recordar a hora soy Lin da lang ya no soy Ichigo Kurosaki! , se dijo así mismo mientras se quitaba las gafas para luego caer rendido en la cama mientras que en brazos sostenía sus preciada pantera rosa.**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios para saber si la sigo o no.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres.

**Fea Cabeza de Seta, vergüenza de la sociedad**

Ya había amanecido y en el cuarto ya eran las diez y cuarenta Mizuiro y Keigo estaban cambiados y muy apurados ya que dentro de cinco minutos la clase ya comenzaba y como eran algo idiotas se habían olvidado y a hora andaban a toda velocidad apurados, estaban terminando de arreglarse cuando vieron como el peli naranja seguía durmiendo, con los ojos muy abiertos se acercaron y gritaron muy fuerte el nombre del peli naranja.

―DA LANG! ― ambos compañeros se miraron al ver que no lograban su cometido asta que lo intentaron de nuevo con su nombre completo.― LIN DA LANG! ― Le gritaron muy cerca del oído provocando que el peli naranja por fin despertara y a la vez extendiera los brazos esperando algo, Keigo le miro extrañado a la postura que estaba haciendo el naranjito.―Que haces?

―No van a vestirme? ―Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos cerrados esperando a que lo hicieran, ya que en su mansión los sirvientes lo vestían.―

Los chicos le miraron con cara rara y comenzaron a reírse.―Estas bromeando, no somos tus sirvientes, Por que íbamos a vestirte?.―Le pregunto Mizuiro.―

En ese momento Ichigo lo recordó todo...

**Pov Ichigo**

**Claro no estoy en la mansión, estoy en Karakura, ya no están los sirvientes para vestirme.― Pensó Ichigo mientras miraba a sus compañeros esperando a que no se dieran cuenta de su grabe error.―**

―Hey que esperas? ―Le grito Mizuiro mirando su reloj.―Ya levántate o llegaremos tarde!

―Mejor nosotros ya nos vamos!.―Grito Keigo mientras empujaba a su compañero hacia la salida.――

Ichigo se puso las gafas y con los ojos muy abiertos miro la hora, ya estaba llegando tarde a su primer día, rápido se levanto fue asta su armario a sacar su ropa y vestirse para irse corriendo a la universidad y ver si podía alcanzar a sus compañeros.―

― Espérenme! ―Grito mientras se acomodaba las zapatillas y se colocaba una remera con rayas amarillas y rosas junto con unos tirantes, un short blanco asta la rodilla, unas medias largas blancas y unos zapatos del mismo color y se coloco la mochila para irse corriendo en busca de sus dos compañeros.―

Corrió a toda velocidad por toda la universidad pero cuando intento frenar sus pies le fallaron y termino callendose en el pasto del edificio.

* * *

Ya sano y salvo en el salón, el peli naranja entro con muchas ramitas en su cabeza.

―Hola a todos! ―Saludo muy contento a sus compañeros de salón pero estos al momento se levantaron y salieron corriendo por la puerta como manada de lobos, el peli naranja se quedo parado sin comprender que era lo que sucedía asta que se les acercaron sus amigos Mizuiro y Keigo.―Que ocurre? ―Pregunto curioso de la huida de sus compañeros.―

―VIENEN TRES BELLEZAS!―Le gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez mientras lo tomaban del brazo y se lo llevaban de arrastras de allí.―

Todos los chicos del salón se encontraban en el pasillo mirando con cara de babosos como tres chicas venían caminando, la primera tenia el cabello violeta y ojos ámbar era muy bonita tenia un vestido color rosa junto con unos tacones a juego y una cartera negra con tachas, la del medio tenia el cabello largo asta la cintura de color castaño y de mirada amable llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba asta la rodilla junto con unos tacones del mismo color, la tercera tenia el cabello verde y de profunda mirada llevaba un vestido estraples que dejaba ver su esbelta figura.

Ichigo al ver a la joven de largo cabello castaño la reconoció al instante.

―Inue.―Susurraba Ichigo sin sacarle los ojos de encima, Mizuiro y Keigo al oírlo se quedaron asombrados.―

―Conoces a la diosa Inue? ―Pregunto asombrado Keigo mientras su compañero miraba a Ichigo asombrado.―

―N-no la conozco.― Respondió Ichigo ya que era la verdad, solo se la había cruzado el primer día por accidente, **''Un lindo accidente''**.―Quienes dijiste que eran?.―Pregunto con sumo interés mientras veía como las tres chicas caminaban lentamente.―

―Son las tres bellezas de la universidad de Karakura, Senna es la de vestido rosa, la de cabello verde se llama Nell y la del medio es Inue Orihime. ―Finalizo Mizuiro mientras que de su nariz salia un poco de sangre.―

―Son las mas hermosas y inteligentes de nuestra universidad.―Le contaba Mizuiro con cara de idiota.―Todos se vuelven locos por ellas y sobre todo por Inue, ella no es solo hermosa tiene una gran personalidad y sobre todo es la hija del director...todo el mundo la adora.―Dijo esto ultimo con tono cantarin mientras la veía con una pose soñadora.―

―Mira, mira me sonríe!.― Decía emocionado Keigo.―

―Estas ciego? ¡Me sonríe a mi! Mis ojos nunca se equivocan!.―Le aseguro Mizuiro.―

Ichigo se quedo un largo tiempo mirándola embobado, asta que en un momento se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor, todos ya se encontraban dentro del salón como un idiota se había quedado soñando con la castaña, otra vez corriendo se fue al salón y busco donde sentarse ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados pero solo dos estaban disponibles los de la fila del medio así que se sentó en el de adelante dejando el de atrás libre, muy contento volteo a todos lados para ver a sus compañeros** ''Estos compañeros de clase parecen ser muy amistosos, Debe de ser fácil llevarse con ellos''** pensó con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, busco con la mirada a sus amigos Keigo y Mizuiro quienes estaban en el otro extremo del salón que le miraban con caras extrañas como queriéndole decir algo, pero Ichigo creyó que lo estaban saludando así que hizo lo mismo pero en ese momento sintió como alguien le pego en la cabeza con un libro haciendo que se golpeara la misma con el asiento del personas que estaban allí solo se rieron por lo bajo, Ichigo levanto la cabeza y miro hacia atrás para ver quien había sido el que lo golpeo, pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una chica, la misma vestía un chaleco de cuero negro junto con una remera que tenia la imagen de una calavera llevaba unos pantalones de vestir gris junto con unos zapatos de tacón negros y tenia muchas pulseras y muñequeras con tachas en sus muñecas, su cabello era negro oscuro pero tenia un mechón el cual caía por su frente que era de color rosado y sus ojos eran de color violetas oscuros y tristes.

La morena se había sentado con las piernas abiertas poniendo su pie en el asiento de Ichigo y tenia su mano en su rodilla mientras miraba al peli naranja de manera fría tan fría que daba terror sobre todo por que de ella salia un aura muy oscura.

―Este es mi sitio!.―Le dijo al peli naranja mientras le miraba de mala gana y muy enfadada.

―L-lo siento, lo siento.―Se disculpo Ichigo con terror mientras se levantaba para intentar irse al de enfrente, pero cuando lo intento ella coloco su pie en el asiento sin sacarle la mirada de encima.―

―Ese asiento es para que yo coloque mis pies.―Le informo al novato mientras el le miraba nervioso y la morena coloco su pie para luego recostarse en su sitio de manera vulgar y poco femenina, se podía ver como de ella salia un aura que decía **''No te acerques o estas muerto''**, Ichigo al tenerle miedo no le quedo de otra que quedarse parado como idiota, pero de nuevo escucho como la morena le gritaba.―Hey! Quítate que haces de pie? Me tapas la vista.―Le reprendió con la misma actitud escalofriante de antes.― SIÉNTATE! ―Le ordeno.―

―Si! ― Asintió Ichigo con terror y se sentó en la orilla de su asiento ya que estaba ocupado por el pie de la morena.―

Desde el otro lado del salón un chico de cabello castaño junto con uno de cabello blanco solo se reían de lo tonto que podía ser el nuevo y mas por su apariencia que dejaba mucho que desear.―

El peli naranja miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos con cara de auxilio perro ellos solo subieron los hombros sintiendo mucha pena por lo desafortunado que podía llegar a ser, Ichigo se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás donde se encontraba la morena pero esta al instante al notarlo muy enojada le regalo una cachetadas que le volteo la cara hacia el frente de nuevo.

―Lo siento, lo siento.―Se disculpaba mientras se acariciaba el cachete sin saber que era lo que había hecho mal de nuevo.―

* * *

El profesor se encontraba delante de todos, el mismo tenia el cabello negro era de brazos musculosos y tenia un peculiar parche en el ojo derecho, todos los alumnos lo miraban con atención ya que era reconocido por su mal carácter y sus castigos severos.

―Alumnos ya empezó el segundo años y tenemos a un nuevo compañero el viene de Taiwan.―Les informaba el moreno, mientras que Ichigo veía timidamente a todos sus compañeros y con temor a la peli negra que le miraba amenazante.―Vamos a darle la bienvenida, dejemos que se presente por si mismo.

Todos esperaron en silencio a que Ichigo dijera algo pero el no decía nada, parecía demasiado nervioso.

―No puede ni moverse, a caso es un hombre? ―Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño de manera sarcástica mientras se reía de el.―

―El jefe te dijo que te levantes!.―Le ordeno el de cabello blanco y de ojos achinados.―

Ichigo se mordió el labio nervioso.―S-soy Lin Da Lang.――Provocando que todos sus compañeros comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas.―

―Lin Da Lang? ―Pregunto el castaño que se había burlado de el.― Tu padre debe de odiarte para ponerte un nombre tan desafortunado!.―Le grito al peli naranja logrando que todos los del salón comenzaran a reírse a excepción de Keigo y Mizuiro y la morena que solo se quedaron serios.―

La morena solo le miraba enfadada como todos e burlaban de el y el ni se atrevía a defenderse.

* * *

Luego de un largo rato de clases por fin la tortura había finalizado, los chicos se encontraban caminando por el pasillo conteniendo a Ichigo quien estaba muy molesto por lo que le habían dicho.

―Mi padre y mi madre no me odian, ellos me quieren mucho.―Les contaba a sus compañeros para que no creyeran en lo que aquel arrogante chico le había dicho.―Ellos murieron y no pudieron verme crecer.― Decía con tono triste al recordarlos.―

―No te enfades con Aizen, siempre es así de molesto.―Le contaba Keigo, ya que el tan poco le agradaba siempre se burlaba de el y a hora se atrevía a molestar al nuevo de la clase.―

―Es mejor que no te metas con el, si lo haces te ira mal.―Le advirtió Mizuiro, ya que conocía a muchos que lo hicieron y terminaron muy mal parados.― Cuídate.

Ichigo se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos para luego preguntarles.

―Tan feo es mi nombre? ―Tal vez era algo estúpido aquel nombre pero no era del todo malo, ademas el amigo de la pantera rosa se llama así.―

―Un poco! .― Le dijo gritando Mizuiro tratando de que no se ofendiera.―

―Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo culpar a los padres.―Le decía Keigo ya que no quedaba otra opción.―

Ichigo en ese momento lo recordó, su hermana le había puesto aquel nombre tan vergonzoso.―No, Yo culpo a mi hermana.―Dijo sin pensarlo.―

Los chicos le miraron confundidos.―A tu hermana?

**Pov. Ichigo**

**CASI LO DIGO!**

―Etto, no ...― Negó firmemente con la cabeza.―Keigo, Mizuiero...nuestros compañeros de clase me odian? ―Pregunto para tratar de cambiar de tema y de paso saber si era verdad ya que lo sentía así.―Aizen se burlo de mi frente de todos y la chica de atrás mio tan poco fue muy amable que digamos...

Ambos chicos se miraron muy asustados.

―Ella es Rukia Kuchiki! A ella nunca le a gustado nadie! ―Le grito Mizuiro para que lo entendiera bien.―

―Si y ella tampoco le gusta a nadie, ni nadie le hace caso.―Agrego Keigo algo molesto ya que la conocía de hace mucho.―

Ichigo solo les miro raro.―Por que? ―Pregunto ya que la chica no tenia nada de malo.―

―Tiene una muy mala personalidad es rara...tan bien no es nada sociable y es excéntrica ―Le comento Keigo para que se alejara de aquella extraña y mala persona.―Ella es es...una rara.

―Y ademas todos la conocen como la chica mala...todos la odian.―Le contó Mizuiero, ya que la morena nunca se acercaba a nadie.―Y ademas dicen que ella sabe judo y por eso siempre esta golpeando a las personas...si alguien la molesta ella los golpea!...la llaman shinigami.

―Shinigami? ―Pregunto Ichigo con la boca abierta.―

―Si por que es como la diosa de la muerte.― Decía Keigo mientras temblaba de miedo.―

Ichigo movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro pensando.―Estoy de acuerdo con eso de que pega a la gente.―Dijo mientras se sobaba donde la morena le había golpeado.―

―Así que mejor ven y siéntate donde estamos nosotros.―LE dijo Mizuiro de manera gentil y con una enorme sonrisa.―

―Pero a hora que estas sentado delante de ella, estas...muerto!―Dijo titubeando Keigo, temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo,―

―M-Muerto? ―Dijo con terror.―Que me va a hacer? ―Pregunto Ichigo con terror, mientras veía como sus compañeros movían la cabeza hacia un costado y miraban asustados a la persona que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo, Ichigo al ver la actitud de sus amigos volteo de apoco hacia atrás viendo como la morena venia caminando de manera amenazante hacia donde el se encontraba, paso a su lado logrando que a Ichigo un escalofríos le invadiera todo el cuerpo y el alama se le fuera por unos pocos segundos, estaba apunto de irse espantado pero una mano le sostuvo del hombro.

―Tu! chico raro.―Le hablo una voz algo escalofriante, Ichigo volteo de apoco y la miro tratando de poner una sonrisa.―

―R...Rukia-San ―Dijo con algo de temor en su voz, mientras la morena le miraba enfadada.―

Ella solo le miro de arriba a abajo.

―Eres muy rápido adaptándote, no? ―Le dijo de manera ofensiva.―

―Gracias por el cumplido Rukia-San ―Dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de inocencia, sin entender lo que la morena le quiso decir en verdad.―

La morena solo se molesto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que Ichigo se moviera del lugar.

―No era un cumplido! ―Le grito con cólera, como aquel chico podía ser tan idiota?.―

―Gracias por el no cumplido, Rukia-San ―Le respondió Ichigo arrepentido por haber entendido mal.―

La morena se le quedo viendo la cabezota del peli naranja para luego decirle.―Donde te costaste así el pelo? ―Le pregunto de manera ofensiva ya que le molestaba mucho su cabello.―

―Eh? ―Dijo Ichigo mientras pestañeaba muchas veces sin entender.―

―Te estoy preguntando que donde te cortaste esa fea cabeza de seta que es la vergüenza de la sociedad! ―Le grito molesta la morena ante su ignorancia.―

Ichigo solo se rió algo avergonzado y empezó a peinarse el cabello muy orgulloso para luego mirarla.

―Rukia-San quieres mi corte de pelo? ―Le pregunto viéndola sin dejar de estar feliz.―

―Ni de broma! ―Le escupió de manera agria, ese corte era el peor del mundo, Ichigo solo bufo de manera molesta.―Con la boca así de abierta...no tienes miedo de que te entren los mosquitos? ―Pregunto Rukia mientras le miraba con algo de pena.―

―Mosquito? ―Dijo Ichigo mientras miraba para todos lados.―Donde? ―Dijo mientras seguía buscando, asta que el ruido de uno se hizo escuchar y entonces el golpe de una mano contra su mejilla sonó.―

―Esta...Justo aquí.―Dijo la morena mientras le mostraba el mosquito que tenia en su mano y luego lo soplaba, Ichigo solo se sobaba la mejilla.―

―No tenias por que pegarme tan fuerte.―Le cuestiono enojado a la morena.―

Rukia solo le ignoro.―De donde dijiste que venias?

―Taiwan.― Respondió, mientras Rukia solo suspiraba.―

―Que coincidencia, yo también soy de Taiwan.―Dijo la morena mientras torcía los labios.―

―Rukia-San enserio? Tu tan bien eres de Taiwan? ―Pregunto Ichigo muy emocionado, por que su compañera era del mismo lugar que el.―

Ella solo le miro molesta.―Que? No puedo? ―Le dijo levantando la voz y acercándose de manera amenazante, mientras Ichigo se echaba hacia atrás asustado.―

―Si, si.―Balbuceo con temor por la mirada fría de la morena.―

―Como dijiste que te llamabas? ―Dijo ya irritada.―

―Ich...―Casi Lo digo otra vez!― Soy Lin Da Lang.―Provocando que la morena se riera.―

―Lin da lang? ―Le dijo cuestionandole.―Te crees el mejor amigo de la pantera rosa? ― Pregunto mirándole, Ichigo solo la miro impresionado―

―Sabes quien es el mejor amigo de la pantera rosa? ―No sabia como ella podía saber tal cosa, era impresionante.―

―El mejor amigo de la pantera rosa es...Da Lang Da Lang.―Dijo canturreando la canción.―

―Da Lang, Da Lang, Da Lang -―Tan bien canto Ichigo acompañándola muy emocionado.―

―Que tan bien lo llaman igual que a ti.―Dijo Rukia de manera pensativa, Ichigo se quedo muy impresionado tanto que de la emoción la tomo de la mano.―

―De verdad lo sabes! ― Decía con inmensa felicidad, la morena solo le miro asqueada y se deshizo del agarre.―

―Por que te emocionas tanto? ―Le pregunto viéndolo sin entender su felicidad.―Cuando era pequeña y mis padres no estaban en casa, siempre veía la pantera rosa.―Lo decía de manera tan sencilla que parecía como si le resultara insignificante.―

―Yo también! ― Volvió a emocionarse.―Los dos somos de Taiwan y a los dos nos gusta la pantera rosa.―Dijo Ichigo como sacando una conclusión así que volvió a tomar sus manos emocionado.―Sin duda nos convertiremos en buenos amigos! ―Le dijo con los ojos llenos de ilusión tan inocente, que ella no le lograba entender. Rukia le miro seriamente mientra Ichigo seguía con esa felicidad estúpida en la cara y le dijo.

―Quieres ser buen amigo mío? ―Pregunto muy seria viéndolo.―

Ichigo solo asintió muy contento, provocando que la morena se enfadara y lo tomara por el cuello de su playera.

―TE ATREVES A SER BUEN AMIGO MIO? ―Le pregunto gritándole Ichigo solo se quedo quieto sorprendido, en ese momento llegaron Keigo y Mizuiro corriendo hacia ellos.―

―Da Lang! Es hora de ir a nuestro club! ―Le grito Keigo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba muy lejos dejando a la morena atrás Mizuiro miro a la morena y le dijo.―Rukia-San nos llevamos Da Lang para que se una al club por favor no te enfades.―Le dijo antes de irse con miedo, la morena solo se quedo viendo como los tres idiotas desaparecían de su vita, extrañada por la actitud del moreno aunque sabia muy bien por que todos le trataban así...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy dejen reviews para saber si les gusto_

_que creen que sucederá? Por que nadie quiere a Rukia?_

_lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo jojojo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro: Encuentro.**

Luego de llevarlo casi arrastras, a hora se encontraban en la puerta del edificio muy lejos del peligro.

―Te acabamos de salvar.―Le informo Keigo― Tienes que recordar devolvernos el favor.―Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.―

―Recuerdalo, recuerdalo! Mantente alejado de Rukia.―Le aconsejo exasperado Mizuiro.―Es peligrosa lo sabes?

―Pero Rukia-San no da tanto miedo como dicen.―Dijo Ichigo mientras se aferraba a su mochila.―

―Como lo sabes? ―Le pregunto Keigo.―

―Por que sabe que el mejor amigo de la pantera rosa es...

―Quien? ―Gritaron sus compañeros.―

―Es Da Lang.―Dijo con una sonrisa Ichigo.―

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y dijeron juntos a la vez.―Da Lang?

En ese momento Ichigo comienza a cantar la canción.― _''Da lang, Da lang, Da lang, Da lang''_.―Y Keigo siguiendo el ritmo comienza a tararearla pero Mizuiro los interrumpe.-

―Eso no importa!―Les grito.― Aunque la Shinigami―Dijo Refiriéndose a Rukia _''Ya que le apodaban así''_― Lo sepa, tu no eres la Pantera Rosa y no te harás buen amigo de ella.―Le grito Mizuiro tratando de que entrara en razon.― ¿Esta bien?

―Mizuiro, Estas seguro de que sabes lo que estas diciendo? ―Pregunto Keigo con curiosidad.―

―No estoy seguro.―Admitió Mizuiro.―Solo se que ahora voy al club de baile.

―Es cierto o llegaremos tarde.―Dijo muy contento Keigo,mientras que de su boca algo de baba le caía.―

Ambos chicos se miraron para luego salir corriendo, pero al ver que Da Lang_ ''Ichigo''_ no les seguía lo tuvieron que arrastrar nuevamente con ellos.

* * *

Estaban algo sudorosos por tanto correr y de llevar arrastras a Da lang, pero valía la pena si podían ver a las diosas de la universidad, a penas pisaron un pie en el piso del lugar de baile pudieron ver como una manada de chicos venían corriendo hacia la entrada del mismo, todos con la misma meta ver las_ ''tres bellezas'_', a unos pocos minutos las tres chicas hicieron acto de presencia venían caminando desde el otro extremo y se detuvieron, como siempre Inue Orihime iba en el medio, Da lang de tanto correr había caído al suelo por los golpes de los otros chicos llenos de hormonas.

―Gracias a todos por estar tan dispuestos por entrar a nuestro club de baile.―Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.―Pero... en la sala de baile no cabe tantas personas.―Dijo Senna mientras miraba el lugar, ya que era algo pequeño y ellos eran demasiados.―Así que decidimos hacer una fiesta fuera de la universidad, esperamos que todos quieran participar.―Dijo Nell con mucha autoridad en su voz.―

―Las personas que quieran ir vengan a pedirme una invitación.―Dijo Senna sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.―Recuerden el lugar es limitado.―Mientras sostenía las entrada en sus manos.―

En ese instante todos los chicos salieron corriendo en manadas hacia las tres bellezas no querían perder las entradas por nada en el mundo, Da lang quien intentaba levantarse del suelo fue otra vez tirado por sus compañeros quienes habían salido corriendo por las entradas, mientras gemía por el dolor que ellos le habian causado a su espalda, intento mirar hacia al frente así que se limpio las gafas gruesas y se las acomodo bien en su rostro pero con tanta mala suerte que otra vez el grupo de chicos ''llenos de hormonas'' vinieron de regreso y lo volvieron a pisar mientras el solo gritaba del dolor, al rato Mizuiro y Keigo regresaron con caras tristes hacia donde se encontraba su adolorido amigo.

―Da lang, no conseguimos ninguna, vayámonos.―Dijeron muy triste Keigo y Mizuiro.―

El pelinaranja algo aliviado, solo asintió con la cabeza '' A hora podría descansar su adolorido cuerpo'', los chicos se acercaron a el y lo levantaron del suelo sin darse cuenta de las miradas de las tres bellezas.

―Oigan.―Se escucho una voz femenina llamándoles.―

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, quedándose asombrados por lo que veían.―

―Ah! ―Repitieron juntos algo atontados, sin creer que una de las diosas les llamaba.―

―Tu! ―Exclamo la castaña, mientras que les apuntaba con el dedo.―

―Yo? ―Preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez, mientras se señalaban.―

―Tu, Da lang! . ―Dijo con tono divertido, viendo las tonterías de aquellos chicos.―

Mizuiro y Keigo lo miraron intrigados, que quería Inue con Da lang?, mientras que Da lang solo se quedo callado tímido, al ver que el no hacia nada ella decidió hacerse.

―Tu me recuerdas? ―Pregunto el peli naranja mientras le miraba asombrado.―

―Por supuesto.―Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.―Te guarde una entrada.―Dijo mientras se la mostraba esperando que la tomara.―

―¿Enserio?―Dijeron asombrados sus compañeros.―Nosotros tan bien queremos ir.―Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras ponían carita de cachorros.―

Orihime lo pensó unos segundos y luego movió la cabeza invitándolos.―Vengan juntos.―Dijo con una amable sonrisa.―Los amigas de Da Lang son mis amigos tan bien.

Ambos chicos se miraron mientras saltaban de alegría.―Gracias, Da lang! ―Gritaron muy contentos, ya que si no fuera por el ellos no irían a aquella fiesta tan especial.―

―Da Lang espero que te unas a nuestro club de baile estoy segura de que te llevaras bien con nosotras! ―Decía la castaña muy animada mientras le miraba a los ojos, provocandole que se sonrojara.―Como soy la representante te doy la bienvenida! ―Dijo muy contenta mientras le extendía la mano esperando a que Da lang la aceptara pero el solo le miraba sin saber que hacer.―

Sus amigos quienes estaban curiosos le susurraban.― Rápido,Rápido dale la mano!. Inue Orihime quiere darte la mano!

Darle la mano a Inue?..Ichigo con algo de timidez acerco su mano hasta que ella la tomo y en ese momento volvió a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo_. ''Cielos, ¿Cómo es que hay unas manos tan suaves en este mundo?''_

_''Es como si estuviera en una gran pradera con nubes flotando sobre mi cabeza y una suave brisa acariando mi cara.''_

Se preguntaba algo hipnotizado, luego de varios minutos cuando volvió en si, sintió como le besaban la mano y a la vez se la acariciaban miro hacia abajo y allí estaban sus amigos, Keigo y Mizuiro lo que provoco que Ichigo retirara la mano rápidamente asqueado.

―Que estaban haciendo? ―Dijo algo indignado.― Por que estoy aquí? No estaba en una pradera―Se preguntaba algo desorientado, sus dos amigos pusieron sus brazos en el hombro de su amigo.―

―Puedo entender cómo te sientes porque tocaste la mano de Inue Orihime.―Le contó Keigo mientras hacia gestos con las manos.―

―Toque la mano de Inue Orihime? ―Pregunto Ichigo algo atontado.―

―Si, ¿olvidaste decirnos que conocías a Inue-San? ―Dijo Mizuiro mientras le apretaba un poco el cuello.―

―No la conozco. Acabo de matricularme aquí, no conozco a nadie.―Dijo sinceramente Ichigo.―

―¿Entonces porque es tan amable contigo y te guardo una invitación? ―Le pregunto Keigo con mucha curiosidad, ya que Orihime jamas había hecho tal cosa.―

―Si es así, es porque antes me choque con ella, eso es todo ―Decía Ichigo tratando de defenderse.―

―¿Es tan buena contigo porque te chocaste con ella?―Pregunto algo histérico Mizuiro.―Por que?

―¡Tu, hijo, eres demasiado afortunado! ―Le dijo Keigo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo envidiando su suerte.― ¿Por qué te guardo una invitación? ¡Me enfada!

― Quiero tocarla...―Dijo Keigo refiriéndose a la mano de Ichigo.―

―Yo tan bien quiero tocarla. ―Alego Mizuiro, con cara de pervertido.―

Ichigo Levanto su mano y miro a ambos chicos.― No les dejare tocarla. ―Para luego echarse a correr mientras era perseguido por sus dos compañeros.―

* * *

Muy lejos de la ciudad, donde se podían ver las luces titilantes de ella y la luna clara de la noche, tres jóvenes se habían parado en la puerta de donde se suponía seria la _''fiesta''_ por fuera dos matones aseguraban el lugar tan solo verlos los ponían algo nerviosos, desde allí se podía escuchar la música y como todos las personas se divertían.

―Es aquí? ―Pregunto Keigo observando el lugar.―

―Eso dice la invitación.―Le dijo Mizuiro mientras leía la invitación, Ichigo camino hacían la entrada donde se encontraban los de seguridad y e atrevió a preguntar.― Disculpe, ¿Es aquí una fiesta del club de baile de una Universidad Karakura?

―Si ―Respondió muy amable.―

―Entonces, disculpe, ¿Dónde esta la entrada del restaurante?-Pregunto Ichigo mirando el lugar de manera extraña, ya que no se parecía a los lugares que solía frecuentar en Taiwan.―

―Señor, esto es una discoteca, no un restaurante.―Le informo el de seguridad.―

― ¿Una discoteca? ―Dijo Ichigo sin comprender mientras que sus compañeros sonreían muy contentos.-

―Si, por aquí.―Le señalo para que entraran, Keigo y Mizuiro sonreían de oreja a oreja como idiotas mientras caminaban pero Ichigo les detuvo.―

―Esperen. No puedo. Nunca en mi vida he ido a una discoteca a bailar.―Decía Ichigo muy preocupado, si en una discoteca se tenia que bailar, que debía hacer el que no lo sabia?, Mizuiro y Keigo solo se rieron por dentro.― No, no, debería decir que lo peor que hago es bailar.―Les informo ya que no quería pasar vergüenza.―Tengo miedo de entrar!

Keigo choco su mano contra su cara algo frustrado mientras que Mizuiro solo rodaba los ojos.

―¡Por favor! Se puede ir a una discoteca sin tener que bailar, si quieres solo puedes observar.―Le informo Mizuiro con algo de paciencia.―

― ¿Esta bien no bailar en una discoteca? ―Pregunto sin estar seguro de sus palabras, Que mas se podría hacer en una discoteca si para bailar es?.―

―Desde luego eres pobre y pueblerino.―Dedujo Mizuiro.―

―Estamos aquí para ver a las tres bellezas de la Universidad! ―Le informo Keigo restandole importancia al tema de bailar.―No vinimos a bailar!

―¡Si! ¿No quieres ver a Inue...bailar? ―Pregunto Mizuiro tratando de que entrara en razón.―

―A Inue bailar? ―Se pregunto Ichigo mientras que los chicos solo asentían con la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.―

―Si mira a Inue bailar! ―Gritaron ambos chicos algo exasperados para luego caminar hacia la entrada. Ichigo solo sonrió y los siguió.―

* * *

Adentro todo se encontraba oscuro, solo algunas luces brillaban y titilaban mientras que mucha gente bailaba al compás de la música que estaba a todo volumen, era música electrónica _''cosa que Ichigo jamas había conocido'',_ a lo lejos se podía ver como las ''tres bellezas de la universidad, Keigo y Mizuiro entraron casi corriendo de lo emocionados que estaban mientras que Ichigo con tan solo poner un pie en la discoteca se tapo las orejas por el enorme ruido que había.

― ¡Cuánto ruido! ―Dijo Ichigo sin destaparse los oídos.― No me gusta esto, me voy.―Les comento a los chicos mientras se daba la vuelta, pero los mismos lo tomaron del brazo impidiéndole irse.―

―¡Las discotecas son así! ―Le grito Mizuiro por el ruido.-

―QUE? ―Pregunto.―

―¡LAS DISCOTECAS SON ASI! -Le gritaron a la vez Mizuiro y Keigo, para luego tomar al peli naranja del brazo para pasar entre las personas.-

― Disculpen, perdón, dejen paso―Decía Keigo, mientras pasaban por las personas que había en todo el lugar, Ichigo iba sin quitar sus manos de sus oidos, caminaron y caminaron asta llegar asta donde estaban los chicos de su universidad, las tres bellezas bailaban junto con Aizen y el chico que siempre lo acompañaba Gin, Inue mientras bailaba vio a Da Lang mientras que el le miraba bailar_ ''Mientras que en su imaginación solo estaban ellos dos bailando y nadie mas.''_ pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando la música se apago y todos los de la universidad comenzaron a aplaudir.

Orihime vio a Ichigo a lo lejos y le saludo, este como era tan idiota volteo a todos lados para ver si se trataba de el, por lo que Orihime tuvo que hacerle algunas señas para llamar su atención, mientras que los amigos de la castaño le miraban algo celosos.

―Tu.―Le señalaba la castaña.―

Ichigo se señalo así mismo mientras que ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

Aizen a ver toda la escena lo mirada celoso. Keigo empujo un poco a su compañero para que se acercara a la castaña ya que se había quedado duro y no se movía, gracias a ello comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Pero justo cuando estaba llegando Aizen le puso el pie logrando que cayera pero para su tan mala suerte en los brazos de Inue, quedando abrazado a ella.

―Lo lo siento.―Dijo algo nervioso mientras la soltaba.―

―Esta bien.―Dijo Inue restandole importancia a lo sucedido.―Atención todos, déjenme presentarle a un nuevo miembro del club de baile.―Dijo mientras los miraba a todos.―El es...

―DA LANG.―Dijo Aizen con burla, logrando que todos se rieran de el.―

―El es Lin Da Lang.―Corrigió molesta Orihime.― Aizen es así como haces amigos? ―Le regaño al castaño quien tenia un mechón cayendo por su frente.―

Nell y Senna se miraron con una sonrisa mientras murmuraban.―Su favorita es Orihime, seria raro que no se enfadara.

―Parece que Da lang debe tener cuidado. ―Dijeron amabas jóvenes a la vez, mientras se reían por su aspecto.―

―No! ―Grito Aizen― Inue Que es Da lang para ti? ―Pregunto impaciente por una respuesta―¿Por qué tienes que presentarlo especialmente?―Dijo enfadado ya que el estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella jamas le presto atención.―

Inue solo lo ignoro y puso su mirada en la de Ichigo mientras le sonreía de manera amable para luego tomar su mano y caminar hacia la pista de baile, ya que había comenzado a sonar la música pero era una muy diferente a la anterior esta era una melodía tranquila, Inue puso sus manos en los hombros de Ichigo y el sus brazos en la cintura de la castaña, estaba tan nervioso ya que no era muy bueno bailando, aunque aquel baile era algo sencillo, mientras bailaban Aizen a lo lejos los miraba muy molestos y Gin lo trataba de tranquilizar como podía, Keigo y Mizuiro lo miraban con envidia deseando algún día estar en aquella posición. De alguna forma en un momento Ichigo sintió de nuevo aquella descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo logran que se retorciera para todos lados.

―Que pasa? ―Preguntaba Orihime.―No quieres bailar conmigo?

―Por que tengo tantas cosquillas? ―Se preguntaba Ichigo mientras se retorcía.-

―Que pasa? ―Le pregunto preocupada.―

―Tengo un poco de ser, voy a beber algo.―Le respondió Ichigo para luego irse corriendo de allí, sin percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el y de como había dejado a Inue bailando sola.―

Se acerco asta donde estaban las bebidas y llamo al mesero.

―Que quieres tomar? ―Pregunto el mesero.―

―Cualquier cosa.

El mesero entonces le sirvió un vaso lleno de cerveza, ichigo sin saberlo comenzó a beber pero en ese momento llega Aizen y lo voltea, Ichigo al sentir un sabor asqueroso en su boca sin querer se lo escupe a Aizen.

―¿Qué es esto? ¡Es muy amargo! ―Decía mientras veía el vaso con cara de asco.―

Aizen molesto por las personas que se reían de el a su alrededor le dio un puñetazo a uno para que te reías! ―Le grito.―Y tu Da Lang te atreves a escupirme alcohol en la cara? ―Le grito mientras lo tomaba del cuyo de su camisa.―

―Esto es alcohol? Pero yo no bebo. ―Decía Ichigo mientras miraba el vaso, Aizen solo le miraba molesto_ ¿Quien no lo estaría si te escupieran en el rostro?_.―

―¿Así que me escupiste en la cara?―Le grito muy molesto y lo soltó estaba apunto de golpearlo pero los amigos de Ichigo se pusieron enfrente para evitar la pelea.―

―No le pegues, no le pegues, no te enfades tanto―Dijo Keigo tratando de calmar al brabucon.― El club de baile esta dando una fiesta aquí...si pasa algo será malo para Inue y las demás.―Dijeron los chicos logrando que Aizen entrara en razón.―

Pero el chico aun molesto le apunto con el dedo a Ichigo y le dijo.―¡Cuando me veas, mantente alejado de mi!―Le advirtio para luego irse junto con su amigo Gin.―

Justo cunado Aizen se fue el celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, el se fue afuera para poder hablar mejor sin tanto escándalo.―

―¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ―Pregunto curioso al de la otra linea.―

―Soy yo Unahona tu One-Sama ―Le dijo una voz femenina.―

―One-Sama estas en Taiwan? ―Pregunto ya que era raro que no le llamara.―

―Yo...eh llegado. ―Le contesto algo nerviosa la mujer, lo cual era una mentira ya que aun seguía en Karakura.―¿Dónde estabas hace un momento? ¿Por qué se oía tan ruido?

― Estaba en una discoteca.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Una discoteca?! ―Dijo escandalizada la mujer.―

―Una discoteca dónde vas a bailar.-Le informo para que no se preocupara tanto.―

―¿Qué haces en una discoteca? ―Le pregunto es mas le ordeno que le contestara.- ¿Había chicas de compañía? ―Pregunto preocupada ya que creía que estaba en algún lugar sucio _''un prostíbulo etc''_.―

―¿Chicas de compañía? ―Pregunto inocentemente Ichigo.―

―Esas que les pagas para que bailen contigo.

―¿Las chicas que bailan contigo, son chicas de compañía?―Pregunto sin entender.―

―Si, ¿las había? ―Dijo su One-ama preocupada por la santidad de su pequeño hermano.―

Ichigo se puso a recordar.―Bueno, había muchas… pero.

―Pero Que? ―Pregunto su One-Sama esperando lo peor.―

―Parecía que no había que pagar.―Dijo sin entender lo que le había contado su hermana con respecto a las ''Chicas de compañía''.―

―¿No tenias que pagar? ¿Entonces porque querrían bailar contigo?―Dedujo la morena.―

―Yo… yo tampoco lo sé. Iré a preguntarles. ―Dijo algo nervioso.―

―¡No existen chicas de compañía que no quieran dinero! Sin duda hay algún problema allí.―Le aseguro, ya que creía que nadie quería bailar con su hermano.―Espera, ¿Qué hacías en una discoteca? ―Pregunto nuevamente.―

―Vine con mis compañeros de clase.

―¿Qué compañeros son esos? ¡Llevarte a una discoteca! ―Dijo sobresaltada.-¡No te hagas amigo de esos compañeros de clase! ― Le ordeno, ya que no quería que le hicieran daño.―

―Esas chicas de compañía son todas de nuestra universidad ―Le dijo intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.―

― Cielos, ¿Qué mundo es este? ―Se pregunto la morena mientras miraba hacia el techo.―Ichigo, tienes que aconsejar a tus amigas que no vayan por el mal camino.―Ya que pensaba en otra cosa.― Diles que no deberían venderse. ¡En la vida, cuando das un mal paso, todos se vuelven malos pasos! ―Le decía algo preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano.― Y lo más importante… para ser hombre, _¡tienes que saber proteger a una mujer!_ ―Le aconsejo.―

― Esta bien, lo sé ―Le contesto algo inseguro.― Voy a ir...

―¿Ir… ir a donde? ¿A la discoteca? ―Pregunto otra vez exaltándose.―

―¿No me dijiste que las aconsejara? ―Pregunto Ichigo, dejándola callada.―

― Bueno, si ―Dijo la morena resignada.― Entonces Adiós. ―Se despidió no muy convencida.―

* * *

Mientras tanto un par de bandalos caminaban fuera de la discoteca, se podía notar que estaban algo tomados ya que se tambaleaban al caminar.

―¡Quiero seguir bebiendo, vamos a por otra copa! ―Decía uno de los chicos con pinta de punk.―

Justo un vagabundo había en el camino pidiendo limosna, los chicos sin dudarlo lo empujaron tirándolo al suelo.― ¡Piérdete! ¡Que fastidioso! ―Dijo el otro chico de ojos verdes mientras entre los dos comenzaban a golpearlo sin parar asta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien que los empujaba con una fuerza sobrehumana, los chicos se voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello negro corto y justo en su frente caía un mechón oscuro, sus ojos violetas los miraban con un odio profundo pero ellos no se atemorizaban por ello.

―¡Pegando a un mendigo, avergüéncense! ―Le exigió Rukia esperando a que entraran en razón ya que estaban borrachos mientras que el mendigo aprovecho y se escapo dejándola sola.―

―Tomamos mucho alcohol, solo nos faltan algunas mujeres.―Dijo uno con voz carrasposa mientras comenzaban a acercarse a la morena.―Pequeña, tienes un bonito cuerpo. ―Decían ambos chicos mientras le recorrían con la mirada.―Vamos a divertirnos un poco esta noche. ―Decía el otro mientras que la morena comenzaba a retroceder.―

― ¡Piérdanse! ―Les grito muy molesta Rukia.―

El grito de Rukia fue tan fuerte que Ichigo desde donde estaba pudo escucharlo, Ichigo volteo y vio lo que estaba sucediendo y al darse cuenta de que era Rukia corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

Mientras tanto la morena seguía retrocediendo, lo que provocaba que los dos chicos solo sonrieran logrando que ella se molestara mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, se paro derecho y mirándoles a los ojos les dijo.―Si no se van, no seré amable. ―Les advirtió.―

― ¡Esta pequeña es muy agresiva! ―Dijo uno mientras se burlaba.― Vaya, vaya!

Justo cuando se estaba acercando a ella, Rukia se agacho y paso por el medio de ellos esquivándolos.

― ¡Les aviso, no les conviene provocarme! ―Grito muy enfurecida_ ''Aquellos idiotas estaban sacando lo peor en ella''_.―

― ¡Que agresiva! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! ―Siguieron burlándose.―

En ese momento llega corriendo Ichigo y se pone enfrente de Rukia con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia los brabucones.― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a los chicos.―

―Hey! ―Le llamo Rukia mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro para captar su atención.―

Ichigo giro su cabeza y le dijo.― Rukia-San no te asustes, estoy aquí para protegerte. ―Le dijo muy serio y decidido, ya que la protegería sin importar lo que pasara.―

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

Que les pareció? me mate haciéndolo ya son la una de la noche acá, y me duelen los ojos jajaja

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy... el Ichiruki LLEGA! WIIII


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: ''Eso''**

En ese momento llega corriendo Ichigo y se pone enfrente de Rukia con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia los bravucones.― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a los chicos.―

―Hey! ―Le llamo Rukia mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro para captar su atención.―

Ichigo giro su cabeza y le dijo.― Rukia-San no te asustes, estoy aquí para protegerte. ―Le dijo muy serio y decidido, ya que la protegería sin importar lo que pasara.―

- Tu, fea cabeza de seta, vergüenza de la sociedad… ¡no te metas en los asuntos de los demás! ¡Fuera de mi camino!- Le grito La morena enfadada, percibiendo que le idiota solo se metería en problemas.-

El peli naranja solo se quedo parado si moverse- ¡No quiero! ¡Soy un hombre!- Dijo disidido ya que proteger a una mujer era lo que hacia un hombre, tal como le dijo su hermana mayor- Para ser un hombre lo importante es…Saber como proteger a una mujer!- solamente subió los puños en defensa de la morena, aunque no supiera pelear lo aria- ¡Si quieren pegarle, antes tendrán que tumbarme a mí!- les grito a esos tipos borrachos.-

- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que te peguen, pequeño idiota?- Pregunto uno de los borrachos burlándose de el.-Cumpliré tu deseo!- Grito el mismo, para luego irse directo hacia él lanzandole un puñetazo en la cara, el cual Ichigo recibió para luego ponerse de frente a la morena en modo de protección para que no la golpearan reciviendo todos los puñetazos de los idiotas en su espalda, la morena solo le miraba asombrada.-

-Fea cabeza de seta- Le dijo mirándolo algo asombrada, por que hacia esto por ella?.-

El tenía los lentes corridos por los golpes-Kuchiki-san ten cuidado... -Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer desmayado al suelo, Rukia muy enfadada miro a los dos idiotas.-

- Ustedes son demasiado!- Les grito muy enfadada, para luego ir por cada uno de primero le dio una tremenda patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente al segundo le dio un puñetazo dejándolo adolorido para luego rematarlo con una patada dejándolo inconsciente como su otro amigo.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mizuiro y Keigo habían salido de la discoteca en busca de su anteojudo amigo, ya que se había tardado demasiado en hablar con su hermana por telefono y estaban preocupados.

- Da Lang!- Gritaron ambos chicos y viendo a todos lados.-

- Da Lang! Da Lang!- Grito Keigo desesperado.-

- DA LANGGGGGG!.-Grito Mizuiro muy fuerte.-

- Da Lang no esta aquí afuera, ¿A dónde se fue?- Pregunto el castaño viendo a todos lados.-

- Llamemos a su teléfono. - Dijo Mizuiro.-

- Da LANG! DA LANG!.- Keigo no hizo caso y comenzó a gritar nuevamente, mientras que Mizuiro se tapaba el oído.-Que no ibas a llamarle? .-Pregunto Keigo a su amigo.-

-Quería que le llamaras tu!.-Exclamo Mizuiro.-

-Por que no le llamas tu mismo!.-Le grito indignado Keigo.-

-Llamar es caro, esa clase de gastos son un exceso.-Le informo Mizuiro con cara de niño bueno.-

-Un exceso en un momento así? -Dijo Keigo exasperado.-

-La avaricia esta muy dentro de mi cuerpo, arraigada en mi vida.-Dijo el moreno con pose de inteligencia.-

-''Arraigada en mi vida''.-Se burlo Keigo, para luego marcar en su celular a Da lang(Ichigo).-No contesta nadie!

-Vuelve a llamar.-Le insistio Mizuiro.-

-No contesta nadie, ¿Por que tengo que volver a llamar?.-Le grito Keigo.-

El moreno le miro enfadado.-Si te digo que llames, llama.¿Por que hablas tanto?-Keigo le miro resignado y marco de nuevo, luego de un rato escucharon un sonido a lo lejos.-Oíste eso?

Ambos compañeros se fueron directo asta donde provenía el sonido, llegando a una zona muy alejada de la discoteca donde el celular de Da Lang (Ichigo) estaba tirado en el suelo.-De verdad es el teléfono de Da lang! .-Exclamaron a la vez mientras lo tomaban del suelo.-

-Pero donde esta el?.-Pregunto preocupado Mizuiro.-Podría a verle pasado algo?

-Calla! Da lang es tan pobre, su One-Sama es sucia, fea, vieja y esta enferma...esperemos que no le pase nada!-Exclamo Keigo.-

-Cállate! Estas gafando nuestra pobre y trabajadora juventud.-Le grito Mizuiro.-Tienes un corazón terrible!

-Yo?.-dijo señalándose.-Entonces ¿A donde se fue?

-Como voy a saberlo? .-Dijo Mizuiro con tono triste.- ¿Quieres que le busquemos?

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a gritar el nombre del pelinaranja muy desesperados.-

-Da Lang, Tienes que estar vivo!.-Gritaba Keigo preocupado.-No dejes que tu One-Sama gris sobreviva a tu pelo naranja! Da Lang!.-Grito lloriqueando.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Ichigo...

Ichigo se encontraba en un lugar solo junto con muchas plantas a su alrededor, un tipo bosque muy tranquilo, al verse solo se sentía confundido, como había llegado ahí, una luz enceguecedora lo iluminaba todo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me estoy muriendo?- Pregunto el chico de grande anteojos volteando a todos lados.-

- No te asustes, te pondrás bien- Le contesto alguien, su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, lo cual lograba calmar sus miedos.-

- ¿Quién eres? Tu voz es tan bonita- El pelinaranja de cabeza de taza pregunto aunque su voz era muy bonita, aun seuia algo asustado por no saber donde se encontraba.-

- Soy tu ángel de la guarda

- ¿Mi ángel de la guarda?- Dijo el chico sin comprender- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi ángel de la guarda?- Volvió a Preguntar pensativo.-

- Como cambias dentro de mí, en este hermoso momento. Por esto, he rezado al cielo durante 500 años. Rezando por nuestro destino en la tierra. El cielo me destino a ser un árbol. Las raíces al lado de la carretera por la que tú caminaras. A la luz del sol, las flores se abren; cada flor, la esperanza de mis pasadas vidas. Mientras te acercas… escucha con cuidado. Estos temblorosos pétalos son el fervor de mi ilusión. Mientras por fin caminas a mi lado con indiferencia…- Fuera del sueño del pelinaranja, alguien sostenía la mano de el, estaban en la enfermería de la Universidad, la voz hermosa voz de la joven no dejaba de hablar, ni de sostener su mano con dulzura- Tras de ti caen. Amigo, esos son pétalos de flor… en mi marchito corazón-El pelinaranja estaba abriendo los ojos a lo que podía, ya que estaba sumamente cansado, veía lo que alcanzaba y lo que pudo ver fue una sonrisa era la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo ver en su corta vida, junto con una cabellera oscura.-

- No te vayas, no te vayas.- Pidió el pelinaranja entreabriendo los ojos.-

- No me iré,rápido duérmete-Le pidió la joven sin dejar de sostener su mano.-Duerme, despierta por la mañana y todo irá bien- Le dijo la joven de hermosa y dulce voz, logrando calmar al pelinaranja quien ya dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-Ángel de la guarda.-Llamo Ichigo entre sueños al no sentir la mano de la joven.-Ángel de la guarda, sigues aquí?.-Dijo mientras entre abría los ojos.-Ángel de la guarda?

- Da Lang, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Orihime al verlo en ese estado, mientras sostenía sus manos.-

- Inue!- Exclamo viéndola sorprendido, que hacia allí?-

- Si soy yo. -Le contesto viéndolo-

-Era tu voz? -Pregunto Ichigo algo decaído todavía.-

Inue le miro sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-La que me trajo al hospital, la que me dijo que no tuviera miedo... Fuiste tu? -Pregunto curioso, mientras la castaña solo le miraba sin saber que responder.-

En ese momento los amigos Ichigo llegaron a la puerta, al ver que Inue tenía sus manos en las de Da Lang, corrieron rápidamente hacia él y posaron las manos de ambos sobre las de ella, para poder sentir su piel.

- Da Lang, ¡no te mueras!- Grito Mizuiro queriendo hacer un lado, el hecho de que tenía sus manos sobre la castaña.-

-Da Lang! no te debes morir!- Grito Keigo también en el mismo plan que el Moreno.-

En ese momento cada joven tomo la mano de la castaña y comenzaban a acariciarla con atención, mientras que la castaña les miraba preocupada y sorprendida y Ichigo solo les miraba algo avergonzado.

- ¡Gracias, gracias!-Dijo Mizuiro sonriente a la Castaña.-

- ¡Gracias por traer a Da Lang al Hospital!- Dijo Keigo sin soltar la mano de Inue, mientras que Ichigo les señalaba con el dedo cosa que ambos jóvenes ignoraban.-

- No, oí que Da Lang estaba herido y vine a visitarle en nombre del club de baile- Corrigió la Castaña ya que ella no había sido quien lo trajo a ese lugar.-

- No, venimos al hospital y solo te vimos a ti- Dijo Keigo sin soltarle.-Debe ser como...esa gente que hace buenos actos sin desear que otros lo sepan...estoy tan conmovido.-Dijo casi entre lagrimas.-

Inue solo los miro algo asqueada y retiro sus manos.-

- Gracias- Le dijo Ichigo algo apenado.-

- No fue nada. Ya que hay gente para hacerte compañía, me voy- Le dijo amablemente,ya que se sentia incomoda por Keigo y Mizuiro.-Se levanto y agarro su bolso.-

- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?- Le pregunto viéndola el chico de anteojos grandes.-

-Am... el club de baile tiene algunos compromisos, tengo que irme. Espero que te recuperes pronto para que puedas bailar con nosotros. -Le dijo la castaña sonriente.-

- ¿Bailar?- Cuestiono, recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho su 'hermana'.-

_''Ichigo-Chan, tienes que aconsejar a tus amigas que no vayan por el mal camino. ¡En la vida, cuando das un mal paso, todos se vuelven malos pasos!''_

- Inue, me salvaste la vida pero tengo que aconsejarte… no bailes mas- Le dijo recordando esas palabras que tanto como él y como su 'hermana' habían entendido mal.-

- ¿Por qué?. -Pregunto asombrada.-

- Aunque no sé porque tengo que pagaste para bailar contigo… ser una chica de compañía no es bueno- Le recomendaba.-

- ¿Una chica de compañía?- La castaña verdaderamente no entendía nada.-

- Si, ¿no eres una chica de compañía?.-Pregunto Ichigo.-

- Da Lang.-, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza? -Cuestiono el pelimarron metiéndose en la conversación, ya que lo que decía el cabeza en forma de seta, era algo estúpido.- ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así a Inue que es pura como el hielo y el jade?- el chico no entendía por lo mencionado por su amigo.-

- Mi One-Sama dijo que si una chica baila con un cliente, es una chica de compañía- Les informo muy seguro de sus palabras, ya que eso era lo que le habían dicho y confiaba en su One-Sama- Y Inue bailo conmigo, ¿no es una chica de compañía?- Les pregunto, ya que el tenia otro concepto.-

La Castaña comenzó a reír con tal inocencia del pelinaranja, ya que el chico había mal interpretado todo.

- Da lang ¡eres muy gracioso!-Le dijo entre risas.-

* * *

En el cuarto de los chicos, esa misma noche… Shouta estaba sobre su cama un poco avergonzado y sus amigos riéndose por la inocencia de su compañero, ellos ya le habían explicado lo que era y lo en lo que el se había equivocado.

- Eres demasiado gracioso! ¿Dijiste que Inue era una chica de compañía?-Dijo Keigo mientras reían ambos chicos.-

-¿Te golpeaste demasiado fuerte?-Pregunto Mizuiro con lagrimas sobre sus ojos de la risa contenida- ¡Deberías haberte quedado en el hospital para hacerte un chequeo!¿Cómo es que te habrán dado de alta?- Preguntaba el moreno riéndose a más sin parar.-

- ¡Ya basta!- Les grito molesto el pelinegro y algo avergonzado por su torpeza- ¡Dejen de reírse!

- Esta bien, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es que saliste a hablar por teléfono y acabaste así?-Pregunto Keigo mirándolo, mientras que Mizuiro calmaba la risa.-

- Yo tampoco lo se -Respondió sin recordar lo ocurrido- Solo sé que mi One-Sama llamo y entonces…

**FlashBack...**

_¡Soy un hombre! Para ser un hombre lo importante es, ¡saber proteger a una mujer!-Decia Ichigo mientras pretegia a la morena de los borrachos.-_

_-Por que tiene tantas ganas de que te pequen, pequeño estúpido? Cumpliré tu deseo!.-Grito uno para luego darle un puñetazo.-_

**FinFlashBack.**

En ese momento Ichigo salio de su recuerdo gritando, logrando que sus amigos se asustaron por la cara que el Pelinarajan puso.

- ¿Por qué nos asustaste?- Cuestiono Keigo asustado por su grito.-

- Si no me lo hubiesen preguntado, me habría olvidado. ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-san?- Pregunto rápidamente mirando a sus amigos.-

- Kuchiki Rukia?- Le pregunto el pelimarron para asegurarse, Ichigo solo asintió.-

- ¿Te refieres a la mas antisocial, excéntrica, impopular, extraña chica, Rukia Kuchiki?- Pregunto Mizuiro con cara de asombrado.-

- Si, recuerdo que cuando me desmaye, ella estaba a mi lado- Dijo Ichigo muy seguro.-

- Por que estaba ella allí?.-Pregunto Keigo curioso.-

- Yo tampoco lo sé -Bufo Ichigo algo frustrado.- Solo recuerdo que había un grupo de delincuentes a su lado. Y entonces… y entonces…

- ¿Y entonces que? -Dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez.-

**Pensamiento de Ichigo...**

_Los borrachos se encontraban sonriendo de manera maliciosa a Rukia, mientras se hacercaban a ella._

_-Se lo suplico, no me hagan nada.-Decia La morena muy asustada, para luego gritar.-_

**Fin.**

Ichigo en ese momento grito muy fuerte asustado, asustando a sus compañeros.-

-Tu! ¿Por que...Por que nos volviste a asustar? -Cuestiono Keigo enfadado.-

- Esa gente no le hizo 'eso' a Rukia, ¿verdad?- Dijo asustado Ichigo temiendo por que le hubieran hecho algo malo a Rukia.-

- ¿De que 'eso' estas hablando?- Le pregunto el pelimarron.-

-¡'Eso'!-dijo insistiendo el pelinaranja para que entendieran.-

- ¿Qué?- cuestionaron los dos.-

El se acerco a ellos y les susurro algo al oído a ambos chicos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Negaron ambos chicos.-

- ¿Entonces porque esos delincuentes abordaron a Rukia-San?- Pregunto Ichigo viéndolos, no había otra explicación- Y Rukia-san es una chica débil, ¿Cómo pudo defenderse de esos delincuentes?- El pelinegro se preocupaba por el bienestar de la chica de mal carácter y aspecto oscuro.-

-Rukia-san no es una chica débil como las demás- Le advirtió Mizuiro ya que Rukia podría ser muchas cosas pero no era para nada débil.-

- ¡No me importa! ¡Que horror! ¡Soy un hombre pero no pude proteger a una chica!- Se lamentaba y estaba avergonzado de si mismo.-Mañana iré a la universidad y le preguntare -Quería cerciorase de que nada le había pasado a la morena.-

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle algo así? -Dijo Mizuiro ya que lo que le hiba a preguntar era algo muy descarado.-

- ¿No puedo preguntarle…-Ichigo se aclaro la voz y dijo- ''Rukia-san, no te hicieron 'eso' esos chicos''?- Pregunto, de la justa manera como lo iba a hacer.-

Ambos jovenes le miraron y le soltaron un sonoro.-NO! no puedes!

- ¿Por qué?- Dijo Keigo.-Por que...

- Piensa en ello… Si te dice que no, te mirara mal… o…- Ichigo se imagino en ese instante que la chica lo golpeaba de una manera brutal, que era lo más lógico por una pregunta tan descarada- ¡Te llevas la paliza de tu vida!- Era algo que era lo más seguro- Si llora y te dice que anoche le hicieron 'eso' un grupo de delincuentes, ¿Qué puedes decirle?- Refiriéndose a otra posible reacción de la chica. Ichigo comenzó a imaginarse a Rukia llorando por lo que le había pasado, luego que el asumía la responsabilidad para luego besarla. Los 2 chicos se asquearon ya que ambos habían pensado en algo así.-Que espeluznante!-Grito Mizuiro.-

-Si, así que mañana, ¿Estas seguro que quieres preguntarle?.-Dijo Keigo.-

-Puede que viendo como se comporta mañana en la universidad...lo sabremos.-Dijo algo preocupado.-

* * *

Al otro día las clases habían comenzado y Ichigo desde que llegaron quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Rukia, pero por más que la buscaba no lograba localizarla, el volteaba a todos lados… entraron al salón y el banco de la morena que era atrás de el, estaba vacío, estaba muy preocupado por ella, no aparecía por ninguna parte donde estaría?

- Estudiantes presten atención a esto… Hoy realizaremos la primera actividad de la clase. ¡Vamos fuera a hacer una barbacoa!- Dijo el profesor Mayuri quien era el que dictaba la clase.-¿Que les parece eso?

Todos comenzaron a hacer fiesta menos Ichigoya que se encontraba muy preocupado por la morena, sin poder contenerse se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba el profesor.- Mayuri-Sensei… ¿Cómo es que Kuchiki Rukia no ha venido?-Pregunto, ya que una enorme preocupación crecía en el desde que no la veía.-

-¿Kuchiki Rukia no ha venido?- Al parecer ni el sensei notaba su existencia- No me dijo nada, ¿Sabe alguien porque no ha venido?- Pregunto al alumnado.-

- Por favor, esa Kuchiki Rukia ¿la conocemos siquiera?- Dijo Aizen con tono molesto.- Aunque desaparezca, no sabremos porque-Lo decía de manera burlona a lo que todos los compañeros le daban la razón.-

Ichigo solo se quedo callado preocupándose mas por ella.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Dejen Reviews para saber si lo continuo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Joha781,Yampier** :Gracias por sus comentarios :) espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: ''Eso'' Parte Dos.**

Keigo,Mizuiro y Ichigo llegaron asta el área donde arian la barbacoa el profesor les indico lo que debían hacer a cada uno, unos debían  
juntar madera otros traer la comida, Ichigo para su mala suerte tuvo que ir a juntar madera ya que sus compañeros tenían que hacer otras  
cosas. Ichigo solo se fue a caminar por todo aquel bosque en busca de ramas para utilizar para la barbacoa pero justo cuando estaba  
juntando unas ramas a lo lejos ve de espaldas a una joven muy parecida a Rukia la cual se encontraba muy cerca de un lago con la mirada  
perdida, Ichigo preocupado empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba.

-Kuchiki-San No! .-Gritaba el pelinaranja mientras se le acercaba corriendo, la morena solo le miraba asombrada y cuando estaba muy  
cerca de ella la misma se corrió del lugar provocando que el cayera en el lago.-

Rukia solo miraba como el idiota hacia muchos movimientos con los brazos.-Hey no me digas que no sabes nadar.

Pero este no le respondió y en vez de eso se hundió en el agua, la morena algo fastidiada salto al lago en su rescate, aunque le costo un  
poco logro sacarlo del lago logro colocarlo en la orilla.

-Hey fea cabeza de seta, despierta!.-Le gritaba la morena mientras le cacheteaba en la cara.-

AL ver que el mismo no respondía no le quedo otra que hacerle el Rcp, coloco sus brazos en el pecho del joven y empezó a apretarlo  
viendo como este escupía algo de agua, así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca muy grande y estampo sus labios con los de el...

Justo en ese momento Ichigo había abierto los ojos, quedando casi espantado por el gesto tan espantoso que hizo la morena para  
besarle, pero la misma ni se había dado cuenta de ellos, lo importante era hacerle el Rcp.

* * *

Mientras tanto sus compañeros ya habían vuelto al campamento, ya habían obtenido todo lo necesario para la barbacoa pero no veía a su compañero por ningún lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta Da Lang?. -Pregunto Keigo mientras miraba para todos lados.-

- No lose -Contesto Mizuiro para seguir haciendo lo que hacia pero en ese momento junto con Keigo recordaron.-

- IMPOSIBLE!- Grito Mizuiro mirando a su compañero.-

- No otra vez!- Lloriqueo Keigo mientras estrellaba su mano contra su rostro

- De acuerdo con la rutina, deberíamos llamar inmediatamente a su teléfono- Dijo el castaño, ya que no había tiempo que perder

- De acuerdo con la rutina, debes llamar a su teléfono- Exclamo Mizuiro provocando que Keigo le mirara con el ceño fruncido.-

- De acuerdo con la rutina, nadie contestara -Recordó el castaño-

- De acuerdo con la rutina, el teléfono de Da Lang comenzara a sonar cerca. -Dijo Mizuiro recordando lo sucedido en la  
ese instante comenzó a sonar una melodía de la pantera rosa- ¡De verdad lo hace!

- De acuerdo con la rutina. -Fue interrumpido por el moreno.-

- ¡Déjate de rutinas! Rápido, busquémoslo -Le grito el castaño, el chico comenzó a correr y colgó el teléfono.-

- Eso también es parte de la rutina. -Dijo Keigo mientras lo veía correr.-

Ambos chicos corrieron asta el lago en busca de su amigo.

-Da Lang!Da Lang!Da Lang!.-Gritaban a la misma vez al no verlo por ninguna parte.-

Justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido del celular de Ichigo siguieron el sonido asta encontrarse con el telefono, sin pensarlo  
Mizuiro contesto.

-Hola One-Sama de Da Lang.-Dijo el moreno.-

- ¿Cómo es que no contesto Da Lang? -Pregunto con voz autoritaria la morena, ya que Ichigo jamas le dejaba su teléfono a nadie.- ¿Dónde  
esta?

- Da Lang, el… el… ¡desapareció!.-Le soltó el moreno demasiado preocupado por su amigo.-

- ¡¿QUE?! -Grito asustada Unahona mientras caía sentada en su cómodo sofá, mientras les colgaba,-

Ambos chicos muy preocupados salieron corriendo en busca de su Sensei tal vez el sabría que hacer.

-Sensei!Sensei!Sensei!. -Gritaban ambos jóvenes mientras corrian hacia el ante la atenta mirada de sus curiosos compañeros.-Sensei! Da  
Lang desaparecio!

- ¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo que desapareció?- Pregunto el sensei comenzando a preocuparse.-

-No lose, encontramos su celular cerca del lago- Dijo Keigo muy preocupado ya que el idiota de cabello extravagante de alguna manera  
le había caído bien.- Pero él no estaba.

- Entonces, ¡apresúrense, búsquenlo!- Les grito, y todos los chicos se pusieron a buscar al pelinaranja de lentes enormes y cabeza de seta.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en una habitación un joven de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba durmiendo, se podía notar a simple vista que aquella

habitación es mas toda la casa pertenecía a una familia de dinero, ya que las sabanas eran de seda y todo estaba muy decorado de manera  
muy elegante, el pelinaranja que se encontraba durmiendo en un momento comienza a moverse de un lado a otro logrando despertarse  
sobresaltado.

-Donde estoy?.-Susurro mientras miraba para todos lados.- ¿Cómo es que no llevo puesta mi ropa?.-Se pregunto mientras levantaba la  
sabana que le cubría el cuerpo, ya que se encontraba sin su camisa de cuadros.-Que paso?.-Se preguntaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza  
logrando recordar.-RUKIA-SAN! cierto vi a...Rukia-San...ella iba a besarme...me había desmayado por que había intentado besarme? No  
estaría intentando…

**Imaginacíon de Ichigo...**

_La morena se le acercaba con una mirada maliciosa mientras se pasaba un mondadientes._

_- No a mí, por favor.-Rogaba Ichigo mientras se alejaba como podía desde la cama.-_

_Rukia solo le ignoraba y se le acercaba.-Todos los chicos del mundo me lo deben, Así que voy a vengarme de todos los chicos del _  
_mundo!-Decía la morena mientras reía a carcajadas y Ichigo le miraba asustado.-_

_-Kuchiki-san piénsalo bien! Kuchiki-san.-Gritaba Ichigo asustado mientras la morena se tiraba encima de el.-_

**Fin de la imaginación de Ichigo.**

-Como quería vengarse de todos los chicos del mundo...tomo represalias contra mi de ese modo!.-Chillo Ichigo asustado mientras  
lloriqueaba como niña.-No...no puedo permitir que me trate así.-Dijo mmuy decidido el cabeza de seta.-Tengo que irme, Tengo que  
irme.-Se repitió mientras tomaba una toalla y se la ataba al cuerpo, desde el pecho, como si fuera una mujer, estaba saliendo de la  
habitación cuando sintió un olor extraño.-¿Qué es ese olor?.-Se pregunto, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una pava hervir.-  
Huele a...GAS!.-Grito asustado mientras bajaba por las escaleras a toda velocidad, viendo como a lo lejos la morena hacia algo,  
pensando lo peor le grito.

-NO!.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr a su dirección pero justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar la toalla se le cayo.-

La morena solo le vio con indiferencia mientras su mirada comenzaba a bajar hacia sus partes, Ichigo al notarlo dio un grito espantado  
mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-No mires!.-Le grito muy apenado sin sacarse las manos del rostro.-

-¿Te la quitaste para que te viera verdad?.-Pregunto la morena mientras le miraba curiosa.-

-Entonces que ves? -Le cuestiono el pelinaranja mientras se destapaba la cara.-

-Que veo?.-Dijo la morena sin sacar su mirada de sus partes.-Veo a...Da Lung,Da Lung,Da Lung.-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, mientras  
tarareaba la canción de la pantera rosa.-

-Que? de que hablas?.-Dijo Ichigo sin comprenderle.-

-Digo que los dibujos que veo...-Dijo la morena mientras agachaba la mirada para ver mejor sus calzoncillos de la pantera rosa. Ichigo  
horrorizado tomo la toalla y se la hato de nuevo al cuerpo.-

-Que es este lugar?.-Dijo mientras le daba la espalda muy apenado.-

-Mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? -Pregunto ichigo.-Y a hora mismo, intentaba detenerte así que...

La morena le miro con una ceja levantada.-Detenerme de hacer que?

-Tu!.-Dijo Ichigo mientras se daba la vuelta pero al sentir vergüenza de su desnudes volvió a darle la espalda.-Debes habértelo tomado  
muy mal así que encendiste el gas...Sabes, aunque la situación sea desesperada...la vida es valiosa!

-De que hablas? -Pregunto sin entender a que iba todo ese discurso.-

-Estoy diciendo que… aunque la situación pueda ser desesperada… ¡no puedes encender el gas para suicidarte!

La morena enfadada le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este de vueltas y quede enfrente de ella.-Estúpido!.-Le grito mientras pasaba  
su brazo por su hombro obligandole a agacharse para hablarle mejor.-Estoy calentando agua.

-Para que calientas agua?

-Para que tu la bebas, estúpido! -Le dijo escupiéndole la ultima palabra.-

-Si quieres calentar agua para que yo beba, por que me quitaste la ropa? .-Pregunto Ichigo avergonzado mientras se aferraba a la toalla.-

-Cierto, no debería haber sido una entrometida y haberte quitado la ropa.-Le dijo con sarcasmo.-Así te habrías quedado empapado y te  
habrías resfriado.

-Bueno, si no encendiste el gas para suicidarte, pero querías tirarte al lago, eso es un hecho, ¿verdad? -Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba la  
barbilla.-

Nuevamente la morena le volvió a golpear enfadada.

- ¿Por qué me volviste a pegar?- Pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿Tirarme al lago? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan anticuado?

- Pensé que te sentías muy mal...

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque te hicieron 'eso' -Dijo apenado Ichigo sin poder decir la palabra.-

- ¿''eso'' que? -Pregunto la morena sin saber de que le hablaba.-

- Bueno, ''eso''- Muy avergonzado se acerco a ella y se lo susurro al oído.-

La morena al oír lo que le dijo nuevamente volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

- ¡Pervertido!-Le grito la morena muy enfadada por su ''imaginación''.-

- Entonces, ¿no te hicieron ''eso''?- Cuestiono aliviado el pelinaranja.-

Rukia solo lo miro para luego gritarle enfadada, por su actitud tan infantil.

- Idiota!- Le dijo molesta- ¡Has visto demasiadas películas!

- ¿Eso significa que no te hicieron ''eso''?- Le pregunto nuevamente, él quería asegurarse, ya que la chica no le había dicho nada . Ella  
solo bufo, entonces el entendió- Eso esta bien, entonces el que te salvara y acabara en el hospital mereció la pena. -Aseguro satisfecho-

- ¿Quién quería que me salvaras?.-Le cuestiono la morena.- Vaya entrometido, metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás!.-Le dijo mientras le  
miraba molesta.-Yo termine salvándote a ti! Y te lleve al hospital

- ¿Qué?- Cuestiono sin entender.-Tú me salvaste y me llevaste al hospital?- Ichigo estaba impresionado.-

- ¿Quién sino?- Le respondió rápidamente, ya que no habría habido otra persona que se tomara el tiempo de llevar a un tipo desmayado  
al hospital y menos un idiota cabeza de seta!.-

- Pensé que había sido Inu…- La morena le miraba, entonces no dijo nada- No importa!,así que la persona que me decía que no me  
preocupara, que no tuviera miedo… esa persona de la voz bonita, ¿eras tú?- Pregunto viéndola verdaderamente asombrado ''Ella no  
parecía para nada linda como para tener aquella voz''. Ella lo miro y le hizo un gesto de si- ¿Cómo es que no me lo parece?- Dijo ya que la  
voz de ella es agresiva y daba mucho miedo.-

Rukia enfadada por su declaración lo tomo del cuello.-¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?.-Le grito enojada.-Mi voz suena tan mal?- Decía  
poniendo su voz en un tono agresivo.-

-No es mala, es solo un poco, agresiva…-Dijo Ichigo mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, intentando calmarla.-Así que, tu eres mi  
ángel de la guarda.-Dijo mientras le le tocaba la nariz.-

Rukia solo le miro con cara de asco.-Que ángel de la guarda? Quien quiere ser tu angel de la guarda? ¡Repugnante!

Ichigo solo estiro los labios en forma de puchero y dijo.-Repugnante? no conozco esa palabra.-Dijo molesto.-Es romántico.-Finalizo  
con una sonrisa boba.-

La morena solo le ignoro.

- Entonces esos delincuentes ¿no te hicieron, 'eso'?-Cuestiono Ichigo sin dejar de ser curioso.-Entonces, ¿que hacías en el borde del lago?.  
-Rukia solo corrió la mirada sin decir nada.-

-Cuando te vi, parecía que algo te rondaba por la cabeza.-Dijo sinceramente preocupado.- Estabas de mal humor?

- ¿A ti que te importa?- Le soltó todavía sin mirarle- ¿Quién te pidió que te metieras en mis asuntos?-Le grito mientras le miraba a la cara.  
-Me rodearon, viniste y me 'salvaste', estaba en el borde del lago y una vez más querías salvarme.-Dijo sin entender la actitud del chico,  
por que se preocupaba por ella? por que le salvaba? cuando todos deberían odiarle.-Tanto de gusta salvarme?-Le grito enojada, nadie se  
preocupaba por ella, por que el quería hacerlo? por que?!.-

- Cuando estabas rodeada de esos delincuentes… me puse muy nervioso...tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño.-Dijo Ichigo ante la atenta  
mirada de la morena.-Y luego no viniste a la universidad y no avisaste...Nadie sabía dónde estabas y la gente incluso decía que habías  
desaparecido...Y entonces pensé que tal vez, esos delincuentes te había hecho ''eso'' y te lo tomaste muy mal… y después te vi en el  
borde del lago, parecía que algo te rondaba por la cabeza. Así que...

- Pensaste que iba a suicidarme, tirándome al lago?-Pregunto Rukia incrédula ante lo que oía ''Acaso ese chico tenia un problema?'' Ichigo  
solo asintió con la cabeza.-Aunque fuera a hacerlo… ¿a ti que te importa? -Cuestiono de la manera más fría, como toda una Kuchiki.-

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Tu eres mi compañera de clase… y te sientas detrás mío casa día. Si no te veo, por supuesto que me  
preocupare- Le dijo ante la atenta mirada violeta de la morena,mirándola, en verdad se había preocupado mucho por ella, entonces por  
que se enfadaba?.-

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, sin saber que decir.

-Dilo otra vez.-Le ordeno, no se había esperado que le dijera aquello.-

- Decir que?- Cuestiono viéndola. Ella no dijo nada, entonces el chico recordó- Oh… ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Tú, eres mi  
compañera de clase y…-Rukia le interrumpió.-

- No!- Le dijo perpleja, el, la miro- Esa última frase- Pidió sin dejar de mirarle.-

-¿La última frase? La última frase... -Entonces se puso a recordar lo que él, anteriormente había dicho- Espera -Pidió, mientras ordenaba las  
palabras- ¿Cómo puedo pensar así?- Pregunto, ya que sentía mucha presión- Volveré a empezar- Le dijo, ya que no recordaba bien- ¡Por  
supuesto que me importa! Tú eres mi compañera de clase… y te sientas detrás de mí todos los días. Si no te veo, yo… Si no te veo,  
yo…-Intentaba recordar lo que había dicho pero no lo lograba.- Si no te veo, yo… ¡olvide lo que dije!

- Que te preocuparías por mi- Soltó Rukia.-

-Si,Sisi.-Dijo Ichigo muy emocionado.-Me preocupare por ti. ¡Por supuesto que me preocupare por ti!- Dijo sinceramente, mientras le  
miraba con una sonrisa.-

Rukia solo se quedo callada sin decirle nada, ¿Que había sido todo aquello? , entonces se volteo y le dio la espalda..-Tu ropa esta seca.  
Puedes irte.-Le dijo rukia sin voltearse.-

Ichigo no entendía lo que le sucedía primero estaba enojada y a hora se comportaba de esa manera, le toco el hombro y le pregunto.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hechas de repente?-Pregunto mirándola.-

La morena se volteo muy molesta y le dijo.-Si no te vas, te haré ''eso'' a ti!

Ichigo solo le miro asustado mientras se aferraba mas a la toalla.

**Continuara..**.

_Próximo capitulo..._

_Ustedes son novios, ¿verdad? -Cuestiono Inue a los chicos mirándolo sin entender.-_

_- No… solo somos…- Trataba de explicarse Ichigo pero la morena lo empidio.-_

_- Si Somos novios- Dijo segura,y lo atrajo de la nuca y le planto un beso en los labios, dejando perplejas a las tres bellezas, también a _  
_cierta fea cabeza de seta que era besado.-_


	7. Chapter 7

El fic es sobre el dorama **Hi My Sweetheart, **el cual me a gustad mucho, yo solo lo paso a Ichiruki!

**Capitulo siete: Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad**

La morena se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la sala , pensando en todo lo sucedido, ese chico de cabello anaranjado era muy extraño...pero por que era tan bueno con ella? por que quería salvarla? por que hacia eso? si luego aria como todos los demás y seguro se alejaría y la despreciaría.

Mientras tanto Ichigo bajaba las escaleras, mientras admiraba toda la espaciosa sala, donde habían muchos cuadros y al parecer era todo muy elegante se notaba a simple vista que era una chica de mucha plata, silenciosamente se acerco a la morena y se coloco a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad ya que la morena estaba muy callada y pensativa.

-Dijiste que esta era tu casa. -Dijo Ichgo alsando un poco la voz para que notara su existencia.-¿Dónde esta tu familia?

- ¿A ti que te importa? -Contesto sin mirarle, ya que no quería contarle sobre su vida a un simple extraño.-

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Contestar no te matara.-Le dijo indignado por la actitud de la morena.-

Ella volteo de golpe y apunto con el dedo.- Preguntar cosas que no deberías es pedir que te maten -Le amenazo cansada de la actitud del pelinaranja.-

El joven le miro impresionado y dijo.- Eso es solo lo normal, ¿Cómo va a ser una pregunta que no debería ser?

- ¡Cállate!- Alzo la voz la morena mirándole molesta- Entonces, ¿Por qué yo no te pregunte nada?- Le dijo con tono amenazante.-

- ¿Cómo voy a saber porque no me preguntaste?- Pregunto Ichigo sin entenderla.-

- Esta bien -Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa torcida, mientras pensaba en que preguntarle.- Entonces déjame preguntarte… anoche, ¿Por qué estabas en el callejón oscuro? -Le pregunto mirándole fijamente.-

- Fui a una fiesta del club de baile en una discoteca .-Dijo sinceramente Ichigo.-

- ¿Te gusta bailar? -Pregunto con sarcasmo la morena.-

- No, no sé bailar.-Dijo Ichigo algo apenado, ya que creía que Rukia se burlaría de el.-

- Entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste a una discoteca? -Pregunto curiosa, por que, para que iría si no sabe bailar?.-

- Porque…-No sabia si decirle la verdad, ya que no quería contarle sobre sus sentimientos por cierta ojigris.-Por que...

- ¡Di la verdad! -Le ordeno, algo molesta por su titubeo.-

- Quería ver a Inoue.-Dijo Ichigo algo apenado.-

-¿Te gusta Inoue? -Pregunto Rukia algo sorprendida.-

El se quedo en silencio y comenzó a sonreír como idiota.- No sé si me gusta, solo pienso que es muy guapa- Aclaro ya que ni el mismo sabia lo que sentía.- Pero fue muy embarazoso. Ella me pidió que bailáramos pero...bailar es muy difícil.-Admitió derrotado ya que era la verdad.-Yo no se bailar y me costo mucho.

-¡Estúpido!-Le grito enojada Rukia.-¡Teniendo manos y pies, sabrás como bailar!.-Le aclaro sin poder creer lo que oía.-

-Pero nose, si supiera, ¿como iba a perder la oportunidad de bailar con Inoue? -Le pregunto el chico de gafas negras.-

Rukia le quedo mirando unos segundos para luego tomarlo muy fuerte del brazo.-Vamos!

-¿Dónde?.-Pregunto sorprendido.-

.Solo ven conmigo, hablas demasiado!

- No me dijiste que me vistiera y me fuera?.-Le pregunto, sin notar que eso la enfurecía mas.-

-Si sigues quejándote, ¡te hare ''eso''!- Volvió a amenazarlo, ya que no quería aceptar que había sido muy dura con el.-

Ichigo se agacho espantado mientras protegía sus partes nobles, Rukia solo le miro fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro en forma de amenaza mientras que Ichigo se agachaba cada vez mas,la morena solo lo hacia para intimidarlo cosa que había logrado a la perfección.

* * *

Rukia había llevado al cabeza de seta a una discoteca con el plan de enseñarle a bailar, Ichigo al entrar lo primero que hizo fue taparse los oídos ya que no lograba acostumbrarse a esos ruidos tan fuertes de la música, la morena quien se había sentado en una barra donde servían cócteles miro al pelinaranja para ver por que se tardaba tanto, así que no le quedo de otra que ir por el y arrastrarlo hacia la barra, la morena coloco su bolso y pidio unos tragos mientras que Ichigo aun seguía incomodo por la situación mientras miraba a la morena con curiosidad.

-Whisky- Le ordeno Rukia al Barman,la morena volteo y miro a Ichigo y dijo.- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Leche- Contesto el pelinaranja.-¿Tiene leche con sabor a fresa?- Pregunto con inocencia, mientras que la morena le miraba sorprendida y algo enfadada lo tomo de los tirantes de su ropa.-

-Se supone que aquí tienes que tomar alcohol!- Le grito mirándolo molesta- ¿Para que, pides leche? Y además, ¿leche con sabor a fresa?- inquirió irónica, después soltó la cinta del chico, haciendo que en el provocara un leve 'Auch'.-

-Pero yo, no bebo.-Trato de excusarse, ya que nunca en su vida había bebido y no empesaria a hora.-

- ¿No bebes?- Cuestiono mirándolo sin entender.- ¿Qué tiene de tan difícil beber? ¡Es como beber agua!- Dijo la morena, ya que de las veces que ella había bebido ya se le hacia tan simple como beber agua- ¡Mira! - Pidió, ella volteo a la mesa, tomo el vaso con Whisky y se lo tomo todo de un solo trago,después pasaron unos segundos y comenzó a hablar sin mirarle le dijo- Fea cabeza de seta...

- Qué?.-Pregunto algo curioso y preocupado por su actitud, por que la morena era de esa manera?.-

- No sabes bailar y no bebes.- Comento intentando razonar-Tu vida es muy aburrida!

-¿Y que si bebes?-Se defendió algo apenado.- Cuando bebes, dices cosas sin sentido

- Falso...Beber puede hacer que olvides muchas cosas.-Dijo Rukia con la mirada distante.-

- Qué cosas quieres olvidar? -Pregunto el chico de las gafas gruesas, esperando que le contara sobre sus problemas.-

- Cosas tristes...

Ichigo se puso enfrente de ella tratando de llamar su atención y dijo.-¿Qué cosas tristes quieres olvidar?

Ella lo miro nuevamente molesta.- ¡No es asunto tuyo!- Ichigo solo le quedo mirando algo triste ya que sentía que la morena algo ocultaba.- Y sobre el tema de baile - Recordó la morena.-

-Eh..,!-Dijo Ichigo sin entenderlo.-

- Si no te atreves a bailar delante de la gente… significa que te falta autoestima- Le acuso ya que el le habia dicho que el no sabia bailar.-

- Realmente no soy una persona a la que le falte autoestima.- Aseguro Ichigo mientras movía los hombros.-

Rukia cansada le dio tal golpe que este del dolor se tubo que sobar la cabeza, este golpe le había dolido mas que los otros que ella le había dado con anterioridad,mientras que la morena le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Cómo puedes hacer eso tan bien después de beber eso?.-Pregunto Ichigo sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza.-

-Si te falta autoestima, ¿Cómo protegerás a las chicas?.-Le grito ya que no entendía la actitud de el de andar protegiendo cuando el era siempre el lastimado.-

- Entonces que hago?- Pregunto preocupado.-

-Baila para mí.-Dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba tranquila en una de las butacas del bar.-Vamos!

Ichigo se asombro por sus palabras y miro hacia toda la gente que se encontraba bailando, el no era muy buen bailarin pero solo conocía un pase de baile y lo usaría.-Desde pequeño, solo conozco un , pero no puedes reírte.-Le amenazo intentando parecer intimidante, pero la morena ni se inmuto.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo la morena ya que creía que no podía ser algo tan malo.-

-De verdad no puedes reírte!.-Acuso el pelinegro señalandole con el dedo.-

-Ya callate,esta bien!- Le grito harta.-Vamos ve!

-Si te ríes…- Rukia le volvió a golpear, solo que no tan fuerte.-

- Qué gruñes? ¡Limítate a bailar!- Le grito hastiada, ya estaba cansada de las torpes amenazas del pelinaranja.-Ve!

Ichigo le miro con cara de cachorro abordonado y se fue hacia el frente para que ella pudiera verle bailar, mientras que la morena pedía otro trago al barman para luego ver como el pelinaranja comenzaba a bailar de una manera muy graciosa, movía las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo y luego daba unos saltos, era el baile mas gracioso que había visto en la vida la morena no podía contener su risa y con la bebida lograba que el alcohol se le escapara de la boca, a hora entendía por que el pelinaranja le decía que no se riera.

* * *

El pelinaranja y Rukia luego de ese maravilloso e inolvidable baile según Rukia salieron de la discoteca para irse a sus respectivos hogares, la morena caminaba algo borracha moviendo su bolso de un lado para el otro mientras daba vueltas y reía cantando Da lang, Da lang, Da lang...estaba tan bebida que se había puesto a cantar la canción de la pantera rosa mientras que ichigo le miraba ofendido ya que la misma le había dicho que no hiba a burlarse.

- No dijiste que no ibas a reírte?.-Le dijo ofendido ya que la morena se lo había prometido.-

Ella seguía riéndose, entonces se recargo en una barda que estaba a un lado de ella.-No solo me estoy riendo- aclaro- ¡Me estoy riendo a carcajadas!- Grito riéndose mas fuerte.-

Mientras ella se reía, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos la morena lo había notado pero igual seguía riéndose tratando de ocultarlo mientras gemía entre el llanto, sin saber que Ichigo lo había notado.

- Si quieres llorar, no tienes que reírte.-Le dijo Ichigo sintiendo como su enojo ya se había ido al verla tan triste a la morena.-

La morena al escucharlo se quedo callada, entonces de repente se volteo y lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta

- Te atreves a decir que quiero llorar? ¿Quieres morir?- Le amenazo molesta, no quería que supiera que había llorado es mas odiaba llorar frente a otras personas, Enfadada la morena azoto su frente contra la de él, provocando que el pelinaranja cayera al suelo por el fuerte impacto que le ocasiono.-

Ichigo empezó a sobarse la frente, si le dolía, mientras la morena le miraba desde arriba.

-Gamberro.-Susurro con la voz rasposa viéndolo con molestia- Te atreves a preocuparte por mi?- El chico solo la miraba desde el suelo- NADIE SE PREOCUPA POR MI!, nadie se preocupa por mi...nadie se preocupa por mi...-Dijo en susurro comenzando a gemir por el llanto.-Nadie se preocupa por mi...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos antes de caerse al suelo desmayada, debido al exceso de alcohol que había ingerido.-

Ichigo asustado se acerco muy rápido hacia la morena, intento despertarla pero esta no reaccionaba entonces no le quedo de otra que llevarla cargada en su que todos odiaban a Rukia? por que Rukia dice que nadie se preocupo,nadie se preocupa ni nadie se preocupara por ella, por que eres así Rukia? se preguntaba el pelinaranja mientras la llevaba cargando en su espalda, aunque Rukia pareciera mala persona o le pegara con frecuencia...parecía una persona muy solitaria, la cual necesita un amigo y yo sere ese amigo!.

- Fea cabeza de seta - Le llamo ella la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

- ¿Umm? -Pregunto Ichigo.-

-Te preocuparas por mí para siempre?- Pregunto la morena con la voz algo torpe,el solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo- Di que lo harás- Le pidió la chica, quería escucharlo.-

-Lo haré!-Dijo Ichigo muy seguro de si mismo, logrando que la morena durmiera con tranquilidad.-

_Cuando Rukia-san duerme, su voz es muy distinta. Esta voz dulce me suena..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**marylu Rguez**  
**kuniko04** : Si pero en el dorama es así, solo que en mas adelante se ara malo! (Buajaja)  
**rukia kuchiki White moon**  
**AS Carabajal**: Lo se pero es algo diferente jajaja ver un Ichigo mas idiota que el anime.  
**Joha781**

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho: Alone**

Mientras tanto en la universidad una mujer de larga cabellera negra, caminaba de un lado a otro muy angustiada y sin poder creer lo que los amigos de Ichigo le habían contado lo que le paso a su 'hermano menor' era algo que la tenia muy preocupada, el jamas desaparecía sin avisar es mas EL JAMAS A HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!. La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro, y detrás de ella iban Keigo y Mizuiro, dando las mismas vueltas que ella e igual de preocupados con la cabeza gacha.

-Cómo puede desaparecer una persona tan grande?-Se preguntaba la morena, caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Miren! Ya esta oscuro y no ha vuelto- Se sentía tan preocupada que no sabia que hacer por su pequeño hermano menor. Caminaba intranquila, entonces se detuvo y Keigo junto con Mizuiro se detuvieron de golpe- ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

- Es tan grave?-Pregunto Mizuiro sin tiendo algo de preocupación.-

- Oh! ¡Ah MA (Abuela)- Dijo Keigo a lo que la morena le interrumpió.-

- No me llames Ah MA! - Le grito la morena indignada-

-Si, One-sama.-Dijo Keigo apenado bajando la cabeza.-

- Qué ibas a decir?- cuestiono, retomando lo que el chico tenía que decirle

- Lo olvide...-Dijo apenado Keigo.-

La morena solo los miro molesta ''Y estos eran los supuestos amigos de Ichigo'',en ese momento se escucho como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación, los chicos se miraron y con una sonrisa gritaron- Da Lang a Vuelto!

La morena los miro preocupados y dijo-Qué hago?-Ya que ella le había mentido a Ichigo que habia vuelto a Taiwan, para así el hiciera su vida normal en Karakura.-

-De que hablar? No es bueno que Da Lang haya vuelto a casa?- Pregunto Mizuiro sin comprender a la morena quien anterior mente se sentía tan preocupada.-

- No, el no sabe que estoy en Karakura, aun piensa que volví a Taiwan.-Dijo con tono angustiado, justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea- Escóndanme, escóndanme!

Los chicos asintieron y cada uno quizo arrastrarla hacia un extremo diferente de la habitacíon, la mujer adolorida los atrajo de vuelta ya que la ''ayuda'' de ellos no servia de mucho, en ese momento la puerta comienza a abrirse y los chicos con temor gritaron a todo pulmón asustando al joven pelinaranja.

-Por qué gritan tan alto? -Pregunto asustado y con una mano en el corazón.-

-Tú One-Sama no esta aquí... Tú One-Sama no esta aquí...- Repitieron varias veces los chicos al mismo tiempo.-

El pelinaranja se acerco a ellos y dijo -Claro que mi hermana no esta aquí.-Les dijo sin prestarle atención.-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en shock y con la bocota abierta.

-Entonces, la mano que estoy agarrando es...- Decía el castaño cuando volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio que era el moreno y viceversa... sus miradas bajaron hacia abajo y ambas manos de los chicos, estaban bien sujetas. Ellos se soltaron al instante asustados, mientras que Ichigo les miraba curioso.-

En ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba en esa habitación y apurados se pusieron a buscar debajo de sus camas, mientras que Ichigo solo les miraba preocupado.

- Qué buscan chicos?

-Buscamos...- Decían a la vez mientras pensaban que era obvio que no estaba debajo de la cama, ni debajo de la mesa. Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse de su estupidez y se levantaron para acercarse a él- Te buscamos a ti, Da lang.-Dijo Mizuiro con tono nervioso, mientras que Keigo se reía como idiota.-

-Por fin has vuelto!.-Dijo Keigo.-A donde fuiste? o acaso te fuiste con alguna chica y no me invitaste?-Dicia Keigo mientras fingia llorar como nena.-Que mal amigo eres!

Mizuiro rodeo los ojos y le dijo a Ichigo.-¿Cómo es que fuiste a recoger pocos leños y desapareciste?-Dijo indignado, ya que no había tenido la decencia al menos de llamarles o algo.-

- Si, por poco llamábamos a la policía! -Dijo Keigo recordando lo preocupada que estaba su One-Sama.-

- Ya no te dejaremos solo, Si lo hacemos, seguro que te pierdes.-Le aseguro Mizuiro a su amigo, mientras Keigo asentía con la cabeza.-

-Es una larga historia.-Bufo Ichigo con algo de cansancio- ¡Olvídenlo! No se los contare. Voy a cambiarme- comento el chico mientras se dirigía al armario por su ropa.-

En ese momento ambos chicos miraron el enorme armario, sabiendo que ese seria el único lugar donde la morena seguro estaba escondida, asustados Keigo lo tomo por el cuello con su brazo, mientras Mizuiro le gritaba.-¡No puedes, no puedes!

- Por qué?- Cuestiono Ichigo.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que valla al armario?

-Porque... porque...-Dijo Keigo mientras miraba a Mizuiro para que le ayudara a inventar alguna excusa.-

-Porque... Porque hay una rata en el armario.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Mizuiro.-

- Una rata en el armario? ¿Cómo es posible?.-Dijo Ichigo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.-

- Es cierto!-Dijo Keigo, mientras que Unohana quien se encontraba escondida en el armario se sentía cada vez mas enfadada por las idioteces de sus compañeros- No me crees?- Dijo Keigo,entonces se acerco al closet y lo golpeo con el píe. La morena dentro de el mismo, no le quedo más remedio que hacer un ruidito como de rata.(shishishi).-

-De verdad hay una rata!- Exclamo el pelinaranja impresionado con la boca abierta.-

-Verdad? ¡Y es grande!-Dijo Mizuiro- Mantente alejado

- Esta bien, entonces iré a ducharme-Dijo Ichigo algo resignado.-

-Ducharte? ¡Ducharse es bueno! ve a ducharte!-Dijo Mizuiro mientras tomaba a Ichigo de los hombros y de una patada lo mandaba al baño.-

Mizuiro mas calmado se acerco hacia Keigo quien se encontraba al lado del armario y juntos lo abrieron dejando salir a una acalorada Unohana.

- Cielos, que calor-Dijo la morena agitada.-Mocosos, ¿dicen que soy una rata?-Les susurro enfadada mientras les sonreía de una manera muy aterradora.-

-Lo siento, debería haber dicho un elefante-Dijo Keigo apenado.- ¿Qué te parece un hipopótamo?-Dijo mizuiro recibiendo un golpe de parte de la morena.-

- Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ichigo desde el baño.-

- Nada! ¡La rata salió del armario!- Dijeron ambos amigos a la vez- Estamos intentando cazarla

-Necesitan ayuda?- Volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja.-

-No, no, la atraparemos solos- Le grito Keigo con tono nervioso.-

Ambos chicos mas aliviados, le indicaron a la morena que ya podía irse pero justo cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, Ichigo abrió la puerta del baño y al ver a su hermana ahí se sorprendió mucho y se molesto ya que ella le había prometido dejarle en paz al menos en la universidad.

-Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.-

- Yo...- Decía con titubeos la mujer.-

- Tu eres la gran rata!- Le acuso con el dedo lleno de enojo.-

Unohana solo se quedo callada ya que había sido descubierta.

* * *

Mientras tanto una morena de ojos violetas se encontraba intentando dormir en su enorme cama, ya que el dolor de cabeza que tenia debido a la borrachera no se le iba, en ese momento una mujer de piel blanca y de larga cabellera negra como la de ella entro en su habitación, tenia las cejas fruncidas se podía ver claramente el enojo en su rostro.

-Rukia! ¿Cómo pudiste beber tanto?- Le grito indignada por el comportamiento de su única hija-**RUKIA!**- Le grito logrando que a la morena le doliera mas fuerte la cabeza.-

En ese momento el celular de la ojiazul comenzó a sonar, enfadada la madre de Rukia contesto.

- Hola?... ¡Tu hija esta borracha!... ¿crees que quería que bebiese?... ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?... Nunca estas en casa no te importa tu hija ni te preocupas por ella...Esta bien, ¡cambiémonos! Si puedes, cuida tu de ella!... ¡esta bien! ¡Y puedes hacer negocios mientras!-Gritaba muy enfadada la morena, a lo que Rukia le grito.-

-**DEJEN DE DISCUTIR, SI QUIEREN DISCUTIR NO LO HAGAN EN MI HABITACIÓN**!- Le grito intentando que tan bien su padre escuchara desde el teléfono, siempre era lo mismo lo único que sabían era pelear, acaso jamas pensarían en dejarla tranquila?.-

-Ves?-Dijo la mujer por el teléfono mientras salia de la habitación, Rukia cansada se tapo la cabeza con la cobija intentando dormir y olvidar todo lo sucedido-

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba fuera de su habitación, había llevado a su One-Sama a un parque para que pudieran hablar solos ellos dos sin que nadie interfiriera, y ya que era de noche nadie estaria merodeando por allí.La verdad Ichigo se sentía muy frustrado como era posible que su propia hermana no confiara en el? acaso tan malo le creía? ya tenia veinte años y podía hacer lo que quería!

En cambio la morena solo le miraba avergonzada, sabia que el tenia el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su vida, desde que murieron sus padres ella se había encargado de cuidarlo y de que nada malo le sucediera, era algo que les había prometido a sus difuntos padres y no podía romper una promesa, aunque Ichigo ya estuviera en edad de protegerse solo, el ante sus ojos todavía era un chiquillo.

- Ichigo yo...-Comenzó la morena pero este le interrumpió.-

- One-Sama!-Dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción en su voz mientras la volteaba a ver.-Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, tenias miedo de que me hiciera daño,así que no me dejabas jugar a nada.

**Flash Back.**

_Se podia ver a un pequeño niño de uno cinco años de cabellera anaranjada en forma de seta en un parque el cual tenía en brazos a un peluche de la Pantera Rosa, el pequeño observaba a otros niño jugando a la pelota, a uno de los niños se le fue la pelota y fue directo al pelinegro, el se emociono mucho y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, un tipo de negro la golpeo con el píe lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo en un auto negro, junto con otros tipos de traje negro los cuales eran los encargados de protegerlo._

**-Fin Flash Back.-**

- Cuando crecí un poco... tenías miedo a las malas influencias, así que nunca me dejaste hacer amigos.-Decía Ichigo con una sonrisa torcida y triste.-

**Flash Back.-**

_Un chico de unos trece años, estaba sa__liendo de la escuela con otros tres chicos, al pelinaranja se le veía muy feliz ya que platicaba con sus amigos, caminaba tranquilo cuando dos hombres de traje negro se le acercaron, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a un auto negro, donde otros hombres de traje negro los esperaban, los guardaespaldas de Ichigo ahí la puerta y el pequeño chico sin antes dejar ver la cara llena de tristeza y decepsíon del pelinaranja._

**Fin FlashBack.**-

-Y duramente mi juventud tenías miedo de que me rompieran el corazón y no querías que tuviera citas...-

**Flash Back.**

_A los dieciocho años Ichigo había ido de excursión con sus compañeros de escuela a ver viejos trenes de la antigüedad,en ese momento una chica de cabellera verde muy bonita se le había acercado y le había entregado una carta de amor, la joven estaba muy nerviosa así que se había echado a correr Ichigo observaba la carta sorprendido y feliz, era una Carta de Amor la cual tenia dibujada un enorme corazón pero sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando alguien se la arrebato y la rompió en pedazos, era el guardaespaldas del pelinegro. El chico se dejo caer de rodillas enfadado por lo que acababa de pasar para luego gritar de coraje._

**Fin Flash Back-**

- Yo...- Dijo la morena arrepentida, pero Ichigo le volvio a interrumpir.-

-Se que papa tenía 60 años cuando nací, su único hijo varón. Así que todos me quieren y son sobreprotectores conmigo...-Decía Ichigo intentando no llorar al recordar a sus difuntos morena en cambio lloraba sin parar ante cada palabra.- Cuando murieron papa y mama, me pusieron a tu cargo. Tenías muchas responsabilidades, por eso te preocupabas tanto por mí.

La morena mas calmada levanto la mirada y mirándole le dijo.-No quieres que tu One-Sama te proteja? ¿Qué te quiera?- Pregunto con tristeza en sus palabras.-

- Quieres... que te diga la verdad?- Pregunto Ichigo con la voz algo quebrada.-

- Cuál es tu respuesta?.-Pregunto curiosa, quería saber si lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo estaba mal.-

- No me gusta.-Dijo Ichigo negando con la cabeza mientras veía como la morena se sorprendía y unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla.-One-Sama...-Le llamo Ichigo mientras tomaba una de sus manos.- Te estoy muy agradecido por sujetarme siempre fuerte la mano,pero no puedes sujetarme para siempre. He crecido, tengo veinte años. Estoy en la universidad. Quiero escapar de tu protección. Quiero sobrevivir por mis propios medios...Jugar a lo que quiera; tener amigos divertidos,Y... Y enamorarme... como Lin Da Lang. One-sama, ¿puedo?- Le pidio Ichigo mirando a la morena con desespero, le dolía lo que hacía, pero ya no quería ser protegido por ella, quería ser libre!-One-Sama...estas dispuesta a ayudarme? Para que pueda madurar?

-Ichigo-Chan...- Dijo la morena posando su mano en la mejilla de su hermano menor con lagrimas en sus mejillas-De verdad has crecido...yo tenía mucho miedo de que llegara este día, pero mi Ichigo-Chan de verdad ha crecido- Dijo ella suspirando y orgullosa por su pequeño hermano menor- Esta bien, Unohana, ya no me entrometeré mas...cuando caigas... tendrás que levantarte solo...ya no cuidare mas de ti; no podre cuidar más de ti.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Ichigo en ese momento la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.-

-Gracias, One-sama!- Le dijo muy agradecido por todo el tiempo de cuidado que ella le había dado.-

* * *

Al otro día en la universidad de Karakura, era hora de clases y como siempre todos los alumnos se encontraban aburridos por la clase de ingles del profesor Yamamoto el cual en ese momento se encontraba pasando la lista de los presentes, Ichigo al menos se sentía mas aliviado por fin su One-sama le dejaría tranquilo y hoy Rukia había a parecido en la escuela así que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, en ese momento el profesor nombro a la morena la cual se encontraba durmiendo debido a la fuerte resaca de la noche anterior, el profesor le miaba molesto mientras la llamaba y Ichigo algo nervioso se dio la vuelta dándole un golpe suave en el brazo para que se despertara, ganándose la mirada feroz de la morena.

- Qué? -Dijo Rukia con algo de sueño y desinterés en la clase.-

-Si tanto sueño tienes, levántate y lee un poco de ingles .-Le regaño el profesor algo enfadado.-

-Profesor, no me encuentro bien.-Dijo con sinceridad, mientras todo el aula la miraba.-

-De verdad?- Dijo con sarcasmo el profesor, ya que la morena no era de buen ver en esa universidad.-

-Quieres hacerme un chequeo? -Le contesto de la misma manera, logrando que todo el aula se riera.-

- Estudiante de adelante, lee.-Dijo el sensei señalando a Ichigo, quien se sesentava delante de la morena.-

-Yo? -Pregunto Ichigo asombrado.-

- Tu!- Le grito ahora molesto, ya que el pelinaranja no hacía nada- ¡Levántate!- Le ordeno.-

Ichigo resignado se levanto mientras era observado por todo el aula, el pelinaranja era pésimo en ingles, hoy no podía ser el mejor de sus días.

-Wi...wi...-Comenzó a decir mientras que el grupo de Aizen comenzaba a reírse y burlarse.-Without you...- Leía el pelinaranja, logrando que todos se rieran de el menos Keigo y Mizuiro y la morena quien miraba enfadada a todos sus compañeros, Rukia muy enojada dío un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa callándolos a todos.-

-Pegare a quien se atreva a reírse!- Amenazo la pequeña morena a todos y un aura negra la rodeaba con malicia, logrando que todos se quedaran en silencio.-

Por como lo dice, parece que soy su hijo. ¿Por fin escape de mi hermana y ahora esta chica? No, tengo que poner un límite claro.-Pensaba Ichigo.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Clase, ríanse todo lo que quieran. Wi... wi... without you...-Decía Ichigo a lo que sus compañeros solo obedecieron, el no quería que la morena le sobre protegiera como lo hacia su hermana.-

La morena quien le miraba entre sorprendida y enfadada le grito.-Gamberro patético!-Entonces puso su pie con tacón en el trasero del pelinaranja y con toda su fuerza lo empujo, haciendo que el pelinaranja se golpeara fuertemente con el pizarrón del salón.-

* * *

Luego de terminar la clase Ichigo se encontraba caminando solo por los pasillos, ya que sus compañeros se habían ido a comprar su almuerzo, Ichigo caminaba lento y tranquilo ya que por fin no vería mas a la morena pero si dios hubiera hecho caso omiso a sus ruegos la morena lo vio en el pasillo y le llamo.

-Fea cabeza de seta.-Dijo Rukia mientras veía como se tensaba la espalda de Ichigo.-

-Ehh...-Dijo sin darse la vuelta, mientras tragaba grueso.-

-Comamos juntos.-No le pregunto, le ordeno!.-

Ichigo se dio media vuelta, viendo el rostro de Rukia el cual se encontraba neutral con una semi sonrisa en los labios pero sin dejar de verse tenebrosa.

-Yo... Ya tengo planes con Keigo y Mizuiro Adiós-Dijo y volvió a voltearse y con intenciones de salir corriendo de ahí, pero la morena lo tomo de la mochila, jalándolo hacia el comedor de la escuela sin importarle sus opiniones.-

-Es solo un almuerzo ¿Por qué tanta charla?- Dijo la despreocupada morena caminando y a la vez jalando al pelinaranja, quien seguía resistiéndose- Ya pregunte, ¿esta bien?

¡No! Pensé que este era un nuevo comienzo... ¿puede ser el principio de un desastre?-Pensaba Ichigo mientras era arrastrado a la fuerza.-

* * *

En el comedor, las tres bellezas de la universidad estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando en la entrada del mismo, vieron entrar a Da Lang, junto con la chica que menos esperaban y la que mas odiaban Rukia Kuchiki! Nell y Senna se molestaron, Inue que estaba volteada al ver sus expresiones, volteo y también vio lo mismo sorprendida.

La morena sin importarle la mirada de los demás, se acerco a la cafetería junto con Ichigo y pidió la comida.

-Tres platos de fideos de carne.-Pidió la morena.-

-Solo quiero uno.- Dijo Ichigo a la empleada recibiendo un golpe en el pecho departe de la morena.-

-Yo quiero dos.

Las tres chicas les miraban asombradas, cuando terminaron de pedir y se voltearon las tres bellezas solo les ignoraron, ambos jóvenes ya tenían su comida, Ichigo llevaba una bandeja con su comida y los dos platos de su a hora nueva ''amiga''? se acerco a una mesa donde habían dos personas comiendo y dejo la bandeja allí.

-Lo siento, este asiento esta ocupado- Aviso una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la mesa.-

Ichigo se disculpo y solo siguió buscando donde a la otra mesa pero le dijeron los mismo.

-Lo siento, este asiento esta ocupado. Lo siento- Dijo un chico donde solo comían dos personas, la morena ya sabia por que todos decían aquellos, todos le tenían miedo y que Da lang estuviera comiendo con ella no haría bajar el miedo en las demás personas.-

Ichigo apenado se volteo y le dijo a la morena.-Hay muchos asientos vacíos, pero todos están ocupados...

-Lin Da lang, ven a sentarse aquí- Le pidió Orihime al pelinaranja,Ichigo solo volteo y sonrió, estaba por ir a acercarse pero Rukia se lo impidió.-

-No quiero.-Dijo seria Rukia mientras miraba enfadada a las tres chicas.-

-Por qué? ¿Quieres comer de pie?- Le dijo Ichigo mirándola- ¡Vamos!

Ichigo se acerco y se sentó enfrente de Senna y Nell, al lado de el estaban Orihime y Rukia quien se encontraba molesta.-Gracias! Son muy amables.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Si, no todos son tan amables como nosotras.-Dijo Senna con una indirecta para la pequeña morena.-

A lo que Ichigo solo sonrió.

-Lin Da Lang, debes tener cuidado- Le aviso Orihime . mientras que Rukia no hablaba y les escuchaba,mientras fingia intentando comer su ramen.-

ichigo le miro sin comprenderle-A que te refieres?

-Con la persona que esta a tu lado, una vez robo.-Dijo con tono suave la de cabello verde, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa a Rukia.-

-Quién?.-Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a la morena sin creerlo.-Rukia?.-Pregunto ya que no se lo creía.-

-Pregúntale haber si lo admite.-Dijo nuevamente Nell, mientras que la morena cerraba los puños con fuerza.-

- Rukia ¿es cierto?

- ¡No es asunto tuyo!.-Le dijo sin mirarle.-

- Aunque no sea asunto mío, quiero saber si es cierto.-Dijo Ichigo con algo de preocupación por su amiga.-

- Lin Da Lung, tienes que creernos, nosotras no te mentiríamos.-Dijo Orihime con sinceridad.-

- Si, ¿hace cuanto la conoces?.-Le dijo Senna con arrogancia.- Ni siquiera la entiendes

- Un día, cuando tus cosas desaparezcan nos digas que no te avisamos.-Le dijo Nell con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.-

- No, Rukia no robaría.-Decía Ichigo negando con la cabeza, tal vez la conocía hace poco pero no le parecía esa clase de persona.-

- Aunque no te robe... ser amigo de una chica tan materialista y manipuladora,..solo te traerá problemas- Volvió a hablar Senna.-

- ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Ichigo.-

- Pregúntale a ella, pregúntale como le hace daño a la gente- Dijo con tono acusador Senna.-

- ¿De verdad?.-Dijo Ichigo mirando a la morena.-

- Han terminado- cuestiono Rukia, harta de las mentiras que lograban decir esas tres idiotas, y como el idiota de Da lang lo creía.-

- Si no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que los demás lo digan?- Cuestiono Orihime viéndola acusadoramente

- Si, Rukia, si no lo hiciste, explícalo- Dijo Ichigo viéndola con sinceridad.-

- ¿Para que explicar?- Cuestiono la morena molesta- Si piensan que lo hice, entonces lo hice. ¿Ahora están contentos?- Dijo levantando la voz viéndolos muy enfadada, para luego tomar su bolsa y marcharse muy molesta.-

- Rukia!- Le llamo el pelinaranja para luego mirar a las tres chicas y disculparse, para ir detrás de la morena-Rukia!

- Da lang!- Lo llamo Inoue, pero el pelinaranja ya se había ido.-

Ya afuera de la universidad Ichigo iba corriendo detras de la morena, el la llamaba pero ella no le hacia caso solo seguía corriendo, Ichigo acelero la velocidad y la tomo del brazo y le dijo.-Rukia!- Mientras corrían, ella lo volteo a ver muy molesta.-

- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo que acaban de decir, ¿es cierto?- Pregunto Ichigo viendo a la chica- Senna dice que robas, Nell dijo que le haces daño a la gente. ¿De verdad hiciste esas cosas?.-Pregunto IChigo ya que no creía que la morena pudiera hacer esas maldades.-

- Si de verdad quieres saberlo, ve a escuchar lo que dicen- Le grito molesta y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa.-

El pelinaranja solo se quedo allí parado viendo como se iba,resignado se colgó la mochila cuando escucho como alguien le llamaba.

- Da Lang! -Le llamo Orihime por detrás.-

El volteo viendo a las tres chicas.

- ¿No nos crees?.-Dijo Orihime con algo de tristeza.-

- No es que no les crea... es solo que, aunque Rukia es excéntrica, rara y le gusta pegar a la gente... no parece alguien que robe.

-Lo es! Kuchiki Rukia es una ladrona, me robo algo- Dijo con tono molesto Senna viendo al pelinegro.-

- ¿Cuándo?

- Iba a una escuela en Taiwan y por casualidad iba en la misma clase que Rukia Kuchiki. Mi madre me regalo un reloj muy caro en edición limitada. Para la clase de educación física, me lo quite y lo guarde en mi bolsa. Y entonces desapareció. Entonces, la profesora busco en las bolsas de todos y por fin lo encontramos en la bolsa de Rukia. Pero sus padres no vinieron; creo que ella no le gusta ni a sus padres. Pensarían que era una vergüenza, así que no vinieron.

-De verdad paso eso? Tal vez fuera un malentendido.-Dijo Ichigo tratando de defender a la morena.-

-Un malentendido?- Cuestiono Nell estupefacta- El reloj estaba en la bolsa de Rukia Kuchiki ¿Cómo va a ser un malentendido?.-Dijo con tono molesta por que no creía en sus palabras.-

-Eso es cierto, la profesora encontró el reloj en la bolsa de ella-Dijo Senna muy segura- Ella nunca dijo una palabra. La profesora le pregunto porque me lo robo, pero tampoco dio explicaciones. Si no lo robo, ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

-Es posible que la familia de Rukia fuera pobre y necesitara dinero?-Dijo Ichigo inocentemente.-

-Da Lang, eres demasiado bueno. La familia de Kuchiki no es pobre en absoluto.-Le dijo Orihime.-

-Tiene mucho dinero- Agrego Senna- Por eso, solo sale con chicos ricos- Comento con ironía. -Y cuando un chico no tiene dinero, ella rompe despiadadamente con el

-En el primer año de Universidad...Rukia Kuchiki salía con un chico muy rico, pero cuando su familia fue a la banca rota...Kuchiki rompió inmediatamente con él. Ese chico nunca lo supero y sufrió tanto que incluso quiso suicidarse.-Dijo con tono triste Nell.-No pudo seguir en la universidad y se fue- Le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas.-

-Por qué esta tan enfadada Nell?- Les pregunto a las otras dos.-

-Porque ese chico le gusta a Nell. A muchos chicos de la universidad le gustaba Nell, pero a ella no le gustaba ninguno. Pero a ese chico le gustaba Kuchiki y ella lo dejo.-Dijo Orihime.-

-Rukia robo el reloj de Senna y le robo a Nell el chico que le gustaba y luego le dejo ¿Odian a Rukia-San por esas dos cosas?.-Dijo Ichigo tratando de ser comprensivo.-

-No solo nosotras!-Dijo gritando Nell-Todos la odian!.Ya has sido testigo de eso, todos la evitan, nadie quiere ser su amigo- Le dijo haciéndole recordar, cuando pedían un lugar donde comer.-

- Te estamos diciendo esto porque queremos que te mantengas alejado de ella.-Pidió Orihime mirándolo.- Queremos ayudarte, Da Lang!

- Ayudarme?- Pregunto curioso Ichigo.- ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?

- Porque mi padre quiere que cuide de ti.-Dijo sinceramente Orihime.-

- ¿Tu padre? ¿El director de la Universidad?- Pregunto Ichigo.- ¿Por qué quiere cuidar de mí?

- Porque es un buen amigo de tu One-sama... y ella le pidió que te cuidara- Contesto con una sonrisa.-

- ¿Mi One-Sama es una buena amiga de tu padre?- Entonces recordó todo lo que la castaña, hacia por el... lo cuidaba y lo apoyaba y le dio una invitación para ser parte del club de baile,todo lo hizo la chica por ese favor que hizo su One-sama,Ichigo solo se desilusiono.- Ahora entiendo, no me extraña que fueras tan amable conmigo

-No pensarías que le gustabas a Inoue- Cuestiono Senna en forma de burla, mientras reía.-

Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza.- No, no lo pensaba

- Ya que mi padre se puso de acuerdo con tu One-Sama, yo debería cuidar de ti y no dejar que Rukia Kuchiki se te acerque.-Le explicaba Orihime.-

- Pero Rukia-san no tiene ni un amigo, me da mucha pena.-Dijo Ichigo algo triste por la solitaria vida de la morena.-

- Da lang, tienes muy buen corazón y eres muy inocente. Es una pena que sea con una persona equivocada. Kuchiki no merece siquiera tú lastima.-Le dijo Orihime negando con la cabeza.-

- De verdad?.-Dijo Ichigo con tono triste.-

* * *

Rukia se encontraba manejando en su convertible plateado, se encontraba tan enfadada que acelero la velocidad, dejando todas las calles llenas de humo.

Soy mala, no le gusto a mis compañeros de clase. Tampoco le gusto a mis padres.-Pensaba la morena mientras hacia vueltas peligrosas en un área que parecía zona de construcción. Tal vez si muriera en un accidente, no le importaría a nadie. Si un día desapareciera... todos se alegrarían.-Pensaba la morena mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y las risas de las tres idiotas resonaban en su apunto de chocar contra una camioneta negra cuando escucho la voz del pelinaranja logrando que metiera freno y evitara el accidente, mientras que la camioneta seguía con su camino. La morena se quedo quieta mientras las lagrimas resbalaban, comenzando a llorar sin que nadie la pudiera contener.._.estaba sola._

**Continuara...**

**_Dejen Reviews para saber si lo continuo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nueve Mentiras.**

Ya era de tarde y Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación con cara pensativa con la cabeza recargada en la mano, mientra que sus compañeros Keigo y Mizuiro estaban muy entretenidos cada uno en su laptop, Keigo seguro mirando chicas lindas y Mizuiro jugando a esos viciosos vídeo juegos que había encontrado.

—Qué piensan? —Pregunto Ichigo a sus compañeros.—

—De que?—Pregunto Keigo entretenido.—

—De que?—Dijo Mizuiro sin sacar la vista de su laptop.—

Ichigo por la falta de atención de sus compañeros, se levanto enfadado y estampo las tapas de sus laptops contra los dedos de sus compañeros logrando que estos gritaran del dolor.

—Les hable tanto de Rukia-san y ni siquiera estaban escuchando!—Les grito enfadado mientras no dejaba de aplastarles los dedos.—Qué piensan? ¿Qué piensan? —Pregunto exigiéndoles una respuesta mientras seguía aplastandole los dedos, y les miraba levantando la barbilla.—

—Esos rumores de Rukia Kuchiki son de hace mucho tiempo!—Dijo Keigo con cara de sufrimiento.—

—Y en realidad nadie lo vio! ¡Y nadie sabe si son ciertos o falsos!—Dijo Mizuiro muy rápido sin respirar.—

—Así que hubo un malentendido—Les dijo Ichigo a ambos chicos.—

—Rukia Kuchiki, es una asocial, todos saben eso. Si no fuera tan mala, Por qué iban a odiarla todos?—Le pregunto Keigo con sufrimiento en su rostro.—

— Y si sigues siendo amigos suyo,te evitaran a ti también!—Le advirtió Mizuiro, logrando que Ichigo se enojara mas y aplasto fuertemente la tapa de sus laptops.—Y ya no podrás hacer amigos.

—Si,por qué te importa Rukia Kuchiki? ¿Por qué te tiene que importar?—Le cuestiono Keigo intentando calmar a su amigo y salvar sus adoloridos dedos.—

Ichigo miro a ambos jóvenes y dejo de apretar sus dedos, mientras se quedaba pensando.

—Solo me preocupo por mi compañera de clase ¿No creen que Rukia-san da mucha lástima?—Les pregunto pensando en su pequeña amiga,ellos quitaron las manos y se las acariciaron un poco ya que les dolían, luego volvieron a levantar la pantalla y se pusieron a seguir escribiendo.—

—La gente que da lástima, también tiene su lado odioso...—Comento Mizuiro mientras escribía en su laptop.— No merece tu lastima.— Ichigo por lo dicho se enfado mucho y intento hacer lo que hizo anteriormente, pero Keigo y Mizuiro quitaron las manos antes de que Ichigo se las aplastara nuevamente, mientras le miraban asustados con las manos en sus caras.—

— Si de verdad es tan mala como ustedes dicen... Por qué nadie quiere ser amigo suyo y quiere hacer que cambie?— Le pregunto Ichigo a los chicos.—Si sinceramente quieres ser su amigo, ella también será sincera.

—De dónde sacaremos tanto tiempo? Casi no tenemos tiempo ni para jugar!—Le reprocho Keigo mientras se acariciaba los dedos.— Si ni puedo terminar mis tareas, menos aun malgastar mi tiempo en un caso perdido.

—Olvidenlo.—Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ichigo mientras torcía el gesto y fue directo hacia su cama donde se encontraba su pantera rosa, pensando en que podría hacer para cambiar la mala fama de la morena.—

* * *

Al otro día en la universidad Ichigo se había quedado durante todo el día parado en la entrada esperando la llegada de la morena ya que quería disculparse por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, asta que vio como una chica de cabello negro y ropa oscura junto con unas cadenas de metal que llevaba en la muñeca se acercaba caminando decidida con el ceño fruncido, Ichigo no dudo dos segundos y se acerco rápidamente a ella.

—Rukia-san...—Dijo muy contento pero su sonrisa se borro al recibir como respuesta la mirada asesina de la morena, quien luego se fue dejándolo solo, la morena al parecer seguía enfadada por lo sucedido pensó Ichigo mientras bajaba la cabeza, y solo la seguía por detrás.—

Llegaron al salón y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Rukia atrás de Ichigo colocando como siempre su pie en la silla del cabeza de seta, mientras que este se sentaba y se volteaba dispuesto a hablarle a lo que la morena le respondió volteando la mirada.

—Rukia-San...—Le llamo, pero la morena solo le ignoro y tomo un libro que tenia en su mesa y e puso a fingir leer.—

—No tienes miedo de que te eviten si hablas conmigo? —Le pregunto la morena sin mirarle.—

Ichigo sin saber que decir miro a sus amigos quienes se encontraban en el otro extremo del salón, en busca de ayuda pero los chicos solo le hicieron gesto de** ''es tu problema''.**

El tiempo paso dando inicio a las clases

— Estudiantes, para esta clase de finanzas internacionales... además del examen, todos tendrán que hacer un trabajo.—Dijo el profesor Mayuri a todos sus alumnos los cuales bufaron molestos.— El inicio será... 'El centro de finanzas internacionales ha establecido una nueva investigación',dos personas por grupo júntense ahora.

Ichigo en ese momento le hecho una mirada a sus compañeros, pero Keigo le hizo una seña de que el y Mizuiro lo harían juntos.

— Y yo?- — Murmuro el pelinaranja viéndolos.—

— Busca algún otro entre los demás.— Le dijo Mizuiro con señas.—

— ¿Alguien sin pareja? — pregunto el profesor viendo a sus alumnos.—

En ese momento Ichigo y Rukia levantaron la mano, indicando que no tenían compañero.

-— Tu no tienes pareja?— Dijo el profesor mientras les miraba con una temible sonrisa.— Y tu? ¿Tu tampoco?-—Dijo señalando a la morena — Entonces, ustedes dos los harán juntos.— Les ordeno.—

— Esta bien.— Dijo conforme Ichigo, por que al menos podría hablar con la morena.—

Al escucharlo Rukia quien se encontraba leyendo el libro lo cerro de golpe y mirando fijo al profesor le dijo— No quiero,lo hare sola.— Dijo mientras miraba feo a Ichigo.—

* * *

La morena se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, cuando Ichigo la vio y decidió ir tras de ella.

— Rukia-san, Por qué no quieres ser mi pareja?— Cuestiono Ichigo mientras la seguía de atrás cargando su mochila, el solo quería ser su amigo tan difícil era?.—

— Vete!—Le dijo con tono cortante, no quería que por su culpa el idiota tuviera mala fama, tan solo siguió caminando como si no le hubiera escuchado.—

Ichigo se detuvo unos segundos para luego volver a seguirla.— Rukia-San.— Le llamo logrando que la morena se volteara enfadada.—

— Por qué me sigues?— Le grito harta y deteniendo su paso,quedándose frente al idiota de cabeza naranjada.—

— Porque no me has dicho porque no quieres ser mi pareja!— Le dijo Ichigo levemente molesto, acaso tan malo era ser su pareja?.—

— Por qué haces como si nada? ¿No oíste lo que dijeron?— Le pregunto sin entender por que el se comportaba tan persistente.—

— Y que? ¿Solo por eso no puedo ser amigo tuyo?—Le dijo ya que era verdad, por que aunque todos la odiaran el no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo.—

— Ya te han dicho todas las cosas malas que hice...aun así quieres ser amigo mío?—Le pregunto con voz grabe mientras le miraba seria.— Tienes problemas mentales? — Le grito harta de su comportamiento.—

Ichigo le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido— ¡Estaba siendo bueno...intentado ser tu amigo! ¿Por qué me gritas?—Le pregunto algo molesto por su actitud.—

— No necesito tu lastima.— Le dijo con tono orgulloso.—

— No te tengo lastima...

— Dices que estas siendo bueno, que quieres ser mi amigo... si no es lástima, ¿Qué es? — Le acuso la morena sin dejarle de ver enfadada.—

— Es porque se lo horrible que es no tener amigos!

— No tener amigos no es horrible en absoluto! ¡Puedo vivir bien sola!— Le dijo con tono molesta y bufo.— Amigos? Tan falso e hipócrita. Cuando hay un problema sigues estando solo...— Decía la morena con la mirada perdida.—¿Qué amistad? ¿Qué rectitud? ¡Es todo falso!- Lo ultimo lo dijo gritando, ya estaba cansada de tener esa clase de amigos.—

— Lo es? Seguramente como te traicionaron antes... piensas así. Pero yo no. Desde que era pequeño, nunca tuve amigos...— La morena ante aquella confesión se le quedo mirando sorprendida.— Así que de verdad, quiero hacer amigos.,quiero ser amigo de todos, incluida Rukia-San.—Dijo Ichigo con sinceridad esperando que la morena le entendiera.—

La morena se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y le dijo— Nunca tuviste amigos desde que eras pequeño?— Le pregunto algo sorprendida. Ichigo solo asintió sin alguna vergüenza.— ¿No tienes miedo de que te odien y te eviten igual que a mí?— Le pregunto mientras le miraba a los ojos esperando alguna respuesta negativa departe del pelinaranja.—

— Lo tenía. Pero antes, pensé en lo horrible que es no tener amigos desde niño. Así que, creo que debes ser como yo, sin amigos... debes sentirte muy sola. Y como no me gusta sentirme solo, no puedo tratar así a los demás. Quiero ser amigo de Rukia-San, así nunca se sentirá sola.—Cada palabra que había dicho el pelinaranja la había dicho con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad, mientras que la morena le miraba con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera apunto de llorar.—

— Fea cabeza de seta.— Le llamo a lo que Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza.— Sabes como llegar a la biblioteca del cuarto escuadrón?—Le pregunto dejando con cara de asombro a Ichigo quien no le entendía nada, la morena solo le ignoro y comenzó a caminar — ¡Para hacer el trabajo!—Le dijo sin dejar de caminar, dejando a Ichigo atrás.—El sábado a las dos PM. No llegues tarde ¿entendido?— Le grito sin mirarle mientras se marchaba con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.—

Ichigo quien no salia de su asombro se había quedado parado allí con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

— Ella... acepto.—Decía con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro—Tengo una amiga!—Grito muy contento.—

* * *

Ya habia llegado el día y Rukia se encontraba enfrente de la biblioteca esperando al cabeza de toronja, la morena había llegado temprano gracias a su convertible y lo buena que era manejándolo, la morena cada tanto miraba su reloj por que el chico no aparecía, acaso pensaba dejarla plantada? pensaba enfurecida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en quien sabe donde, mirando el mapa y tratando de ubicar donde se encontraría la bendita biblioteca, por que compréndanlo...el era nuevo allí.

No, Rukia-san dijo que no llegara tarde. Pero... no pensé que las calles de Karakura serian tan confusas— Pensaba el pelinaranja mientras caminaba y observaba el mapa perdido.— ¿Dónde estoy?— Se preguntaba perdido.—

**...Mientras Rukia...**

Mientras tanto la morena se encontraba muy molesta...

Esa vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta, ¡le dije que no llegara tarde y me tiene aquí esperando!

**...Mientras Ichigo...**

Mientras tanto a hora el pelinaranja se encontraba sentado en un barril en un lugar donde detrás de el había un lago y a lo lejos se podía ver claramente una rueda de la fortuna seguro seria un parque de diversiones, Ichigo miraba hacia todos lados pensando en que hacer, seria vergonzoso decirle que se había perdido.

— ¿O tomo un taxi? No puedo, no puedo. No puedo tomar un taxi cada vez que no encuentre un sitio. Además, ahorita mismo no tengo tanto dinero...

Justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar con el típico sonido de la Pantera Rosa, el vio quien era y contesto apurado—

— Hola

— Dónde estas?

— Me he perdido! — Le contesto apenado.—

— Sabía que te ibas a perder, idiota. ¿Dónde estas?— Le pregunto, ya sabiendo que eso sucedería.— Hay tiendas o edificios alrededor?

Ichigo animado se levanto y empezó a examinar el lugar.

— Hay una gran noria, un lago, un gran puente

— Esta bien, quédate allí y no te muevas, iré a buscarte.— Le dijo antes de colgar.— No te muevas!

La morena se habia subido a su auto y a toda velocidad se fue al sitio indicado, en menos de tres minutos ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado, enfadada se bajo del auto y se acerco a Ichigo quien seguia sin moverse ya que la morena le habia dicho que no lo hiciera.

— Te atreviste a llegar tarde?— Le regaño enfadada.— Y luego te perdiste para que viniera a buscarte. ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Le acuso.—

— Yo...— Intentaba decir algo pero como se encontraba parado con un solo píe se le dificultaba.—

— Por qué no te mueves?

— Me dijiste que no lo hiciera

— Estoy hablando contigo, ¿no te atreves a mirarme? — Le dijo enfada acaso estaba jugando con ella?.— El se movió y la miro rápidamente.—

— Estaba mirando el mapa y me perdí.— Le trataba de explicar.—

La morena puso sus brazos en ambos lados de su cadera y le regaño.

— Eres estúpido? ¿Quién te dijo que te vinieras a pie? ¿No puedes tomar el autobús?— Dijo sin comprender la idioteces del chico.—

— No sé como tomar el autobús.— Dijo con tono avergonzado mientras se encogía de hombros.—

— Los autobuses de Karakura y los de Taiwan no son distintos!-— Le grito , ya que creía que él era algo retardado.—

— Tampoco he tomado nunca un autobús en Taiwan.— Dijo susurrando.—

— Cuántos años tienes? ¿No sabes como tomar el autobús?— Cuestiono molesta, como era posible que ese chico fuera tan tan...idiota?.—

Ichigo levanto dos dedos y los puso enfrente del rostro de la morena y le dijo.— Veinte años...

La morena cerro los puños con fuerza y apretando los dientes le grito.— En realidad no te estaba preguntando cuántos años tienes!— Le grito cansada de su actitud, la morena suspiro tratando de calmarse y dijo.— ¡Por tu culpa ahora la biblioteca esta cerrada!

— Qué hacemos?

— Te atreves a preguntar?— Le acuso viéndolo con enojo.—

— Tendremos que ir mañana...— Dijo Ichigo intentando de que se calmara.—

— Es obvio!— Le grito nuevamente.—

— Pero...— Ichigo intento otra vez hablar pero la morena le interrumpió.—

— Deja de hablar!— Le dijo mientras levantaba un dedo en forma de amenaza.— Si vuelves a piar, te matare!— Le grito muy fuerte desahogándose, mientras le apuntaba con el puño.—

Ichigo asombrado por lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser solo cerro la boca frunciendo los labios para adentro, mientras que la morena le miraba hastiada, en ese momento el estomago de Ichigo hizo un pequeño gruñido a lo que la morena le miro con una ceja levantada.

— No soy yo, es ella! — Le dijo ya que tenia miedo de la reacción de la morena, encima que el había ido sin cenar ella se enfadaba.—

— Vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta que se perdió e hizo que no pudiéramos buscar información...— Le decía la morena con una sonrisa de lado.—** ¡¿TE ATREVES A TENER HAMBRE?!**— Le grito ya estallando de la furia.—

Ichigo solo la miro asombrado y dijo.— ¡Wow! Mi apodo se vuelve más y más largo-— Decía muy morena le sonrió para luego darle un sopapo tan fuerte que le hizo doblar la cara de angulo.—

* * *

Luego de la vergüenza de Ichigo la morena lo llevo a un restaurante ya que por su culpa habían perdido tiempo y a hora ella tan bien tenia de las meseras del restaurante se acerco y les entrego el menú a cada uno...

— Hola, este es nuestro menú, por favor, echen un vistazo.

El tomo el menú y se puso a observarlo como si fuera algo inolvidable, mientras pensaba Mi One-Sama siempre pedía por mi... ahora por fin puedo pedir solo, mientras le daba la vuelta al menú viendo algo que le gusto.

— Quiero tomar una langosta con paté y un entrecot...— Le decía a la mesera, mientras que Rukia le miraba _''Que buen gusto tienen los pobres''_— Que sea de tamaño mediano y añada mas paté-— Pedía emocionado,— Y de aperitivo, puré de patatas con trufa y consomé de marisco. Y de postre, tarta de merengue. Gracias— Dijo sonriendo mientras le devolvía el menú, sin percatarse de como la morena le miraba.—

— No pensé que una estúpida cabeza de seta tuviera buen gusto.— Comento la chica observándolo, el solo asintió diciendo ''Aja''.—

— Ya esta.— Dijo Ichigo emocionado.—

— Quiero un solomillo bien hecho, no quiero ver sangre.— Le dijo la morena a la mesera.—

— Esta bien.— Dijo la mesera para luego retirarse.—

— El solomillo es mejor cocinado a medias, así la carne no estará dura.— Le comento el pelinaranja en un susurro. La morena le miro molesta y se levanto para luego dar un golpe con la mano en la mesa.—

— Quiero comerla dura, no es asunto tuyo!— Le grito molesta sin prestar atención a como todo los clientes del mismo restaurante le miraban— Ten cuidado, comiendo tanta sangre, tendrás diarrea-.—Le dijo molesta,el no tenia por que meterse con sus gustos, que fueran compañeros no significaba que podía criticarle.—

Ichigo se levanto y pidió disculpas a todos las personas para luego acercarse a la morena y pedirle que se sentara.

— Tienes que hablar más bajo es un restaurante o no serás elegante.— Le comento Ichigo.—

La morena enfada le golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.— Quién dices que no es elegante?— Le pregunto molesta.—

— Nadie-.— Dijo sin verla ya que le tenia miedo.—

Luego del disgusto a cada uno ya le habían traído sus respectivos platos, Ichigo miraba emocionado la comida mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el cuello para no mancharse ya que así era como comía en su mansión.

— Come rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.— Le dijo la morena mientras se llevaba un enorme bocado de carne a la boca.—

Ichigo la observo y con una sonrisa le dijo.— La comida es para comerla despacio.

— Deja de quejarte como una chica! ¡Come más rápido!— Le ordeno la morena,—

Ichigo solo asintió y comenzó a cortar la carne,pasaron varios segundos y la morena le hizo el ademan de que lo hiciera rápido, el no entendía ya que ella bajaba y subía su mano.

—Idiota, te digo que comas más rápido, ¿Por qué miras hacia abajo?—Le pregunto viéndolo.—

Ichigo no dijo nada y con el tenedor tomo un poco de carne y la comió saboreando y después con el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello se limpio delicadamente los labios, ella se molesto ante el gesto y con su pañuelo de tela, lo hizo bola y se lo lanzo a la cara al pelinaranja, el se quedo estático y se le quedo mirando sabiendo que había hecho enfadar a la morena.

* * *

Ambos ya habían terminado de comer por lo cual Ichigo se encontraba muy contento, la morena y el se dirigieron a la recepción para pagar, Rukia tomo la carta y miro al pelinaranja.—

— Tus dos mil yenes.— Le pidió la morena ya que cada uno pagaría lo que había comido.—

— Yenes?— Cuestiono el pelinaranja.—

— Eres un idiota?—Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.—Como vas a usar dolares Taiwaneses aquí? creías que con docientos pagarías la langosta y el entrecot?

Ichigo saco la billetera de su pantalón notando que no tenia dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

— No traje mucho dinero.— Dijo apenado.—

— No tienes dinero? ¿Y aun así te atreves a pedir un plato así?— Le regaño molesta.— ¿No sabías que costaría mucho?

— Lo sabía...—Susurro ya que el no era siempre el que pagaba si no su familia, y ya se había acostumbrado a esos viejos hábitos.—

— Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no trajiste dinero? ¿Intentas aprovecharte de mí? — Le acuso la morena.—

— No...— Dijo Ichigo acongojado.—

— Si no tienes dinero, puedes quedarte aquí a lavar platos...

— No lo hice a propósito...cuando comía, nunca pagaba.—Le dijo Ichigo.—

— Suenas igual que un principito rico-.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.— Con gente que paga lo que comes.— Ichigo en ese momento le miro nervioso, acaso estaba por descubrirle?—

— No... No... No soy un principito rico.— Decía mientras movía las manos negandolo— Y nosotros no tenemos dinero. Somos... nuestra familia es muy pobre.— Dijo Ichigo tratando de que le creyera.—

—Tan pobre que sabes como pedir tu solomillo?— Le acuso sin creerle.—Tan pobre que sabes como pedir paté?

—Lo leí en libros...

—Qué haces leyendo libros sobre como comer solomillos?—Le pregunto gritándole sin creérselo.—

—Como mi familia es muy pobre y no nos lo podemos permitir, solo puedo disfrutarlo de esa manera...—Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza fingiendo pena.—

—Ser pobre no importa, ¿Por qué te finges digno de lastima?

—No quiero quedarme a lavar platos.—Dijo con la mirada gacha.—

La morena le tomo de las manos y le dijo.—Vamos a la comisaria.

—Por favor, no...Rukia-san por favor, por favor!.—Le pidió asustado.—Préstame algo de dinero, te juro que te lo devolveré

—Eres despreciable, te pagare esta comida.—Dijo mirándole con vergüenza debido a su comportamiento.—

Ichigo tomo su mano y la estrecho emocionado—Gracias Rukia-san, ¡te lo devolveré!

* * *

Ya fuera del restaurante ambos caminaban en silencio, Ichigo iba muy contento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la morena iba con los brazos cruzados enfadada, de vez en cuando Ichigo la miraba y la morena cuando volteaba el miraba para otro lado, asta que un momento ella se harto!

—Qué estas mirando?—Le pregunto enfrentándolo.—

Pero Ichigo solo miro para otro lado un tanto asustado, y le dijo.—Nada.— Y camino despacio hacia delante.—Mientras ella se le quedo mirando desde el mismo lugar donde le había gritado.—

—Fea cabeza de seta-—Le llamo, el detuvo su paso y la volteo a ver.—

— Eh?

—Por qué viniste a la universidad a Karakura? ¿Dónde están tus padres?.—Pregunto con tono suave.—

—Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño. Quería venir aquí a vivir mi vida, así que trabaje un poco y viene a la universidad de Karakura.—Dijo sonriendo Ichigo, aunque la mitad de lo que había dicho era mentira.—

La morena sonrió y a la vez rió un poco sin quererlo.—Un idiota viniendo solo, será un milagro si no te estafan

—Aunque me estafen esta bien. Por lo menos hice muchos amigos.—Dijo mientras la morena le miraba atenta.— Es la primera vez que se lo que se siente al tener amigos. Puedes comer con ellos, charlar, aunque no sé nada y a menudo se burlan de mí... aun así, estoy contento. Es mejor que no tener amigos en absoluto. Sin amigos es realmente penoso y aburrido.—Finalizo, sin darse cuenta de como la morena le miraba compartiendo algo de lo que el habia sufrido.—

—Dijiste que no tenias amigos desde que eras pequeño, ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con curiosidad mientras le miraba con los ojos brillosos.—

—Porque... porque...—No puedo decirle a Rukia-San que es por el dinero de nuestra familia. Y que por eso mi One-sama es muy protectora y no me dejaba hacer amigos.—Porque... porque...—Fue interrumpido por la morena que se puso enfrente de el molesta.—

—Por qué?.—Le gruño mientras le miraba fijamente.—

—Quién querría ser amigo de un estudiante pobre como yo? —Le dijo Ichigo.—

—Eso es cierto, ¡tan pobre que no puede ni pagar su comida! Debería mantenerme muy, muy alejada de ti.—Le dijo mirando fijamente su rostro.—

—Igual que te mantuviste alejada de tu novio pobre.—Dijo Ichigo con tono bromista y algo enfadado sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacia a la morena.—

La morena ante esas palabras bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza y remordimiento,por eso todos la despreciaban y tenían razon. Ichigo al darse cuenta de su error se tapo la boca asombradose por lo que habia dicho el mismo.

—Rukia-San,lo siento!.—Le pidio viendo el rostro triste de la morena.—

—No lo sientas... porque tienes razón...deje a mi novio pobre.—Dijo la morena sin mirarle viendo hacia el suelo.—

—Así que, ¿es cierto? —Le pregunto Ichigo algo asombrado.—

— Si

—Así que, ¿me estas diciendo que nunca podrías salir con alguien pobre? —Le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz, no pensaba que Rukia fuera esa clase de chica.—

—Qué pasa contigo?

—El nunca podría hacerte feliz? —Pregunto Ichigo mirándole seriamente.—

La morena se enfado por su comentario y lo tomo del cuello de su remera apunto de golpearlo le dijo.—Si sigues preguntando, te daré un puñetazo.—Pero en ese momento aflojo su agarre algo arrepentida.—

Ichigo quien se tapaba la cara al notar que no le agarraba con fuerza la miro.—Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?—La morena lo soltó esperando su pregunta.—Si un pobre no puede ser tu novio, por lo menos podrá ser tu amigo, ¿verdad? —Decía con emoción en su voz.—

—Quién quiere ser amiga tuya?—Le contesto fríamente, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. En ese instante Ichigo la siguió, quería una respuesta mejor.—

—Ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad?—Le preguntaba emocionado mientras la seguía—Vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos y comimos juntos. Yo no tenía dinero así que me lo prestaste ¡eso cuenta como ser amigos!—Le gritaba para luego tomarla del brazo para llamar su atención.—

La morena molesta se soltó y le grito.—Eres un fastidioso, vete!

—Solo admite que somos amigos ¡por favor, por favor!—Le pedía con las manos juntas

—Mañana a las dos PM, nos vemos en la entrada de la universidad. Te llevare a la biblioteca ¡así no me harás perder el tiempo!

Ichigo la miro sorprendido.—Te preocupa que me pierda? ¡Estoy muy conmovido!—Decía emocionado para luego tomarla nuevamente de la mano.—Rukia-san, de verdad eres una buena amiga. Es todo por culpa de ellas. Dicen todas esas cosas... siempre malinterpretándote.—Decía entusiasmando, la morena se fastidio del comportamiento del pelinaranja, lo tomo del hombro y lo volteo para que le diera la espalda a ella, entonces lo pateo con el pie haciendo que se estrellara con un poste de luz.—

—No digas que no te lo advertí.—Le amenazo para luego dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.—

La morena se fue de allí dejando al pelinaranja quien se había quedado todavía en el poste de luz con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos...

Ichigo se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se había perdido con anterioridad esperando a la morena, el cabeza de seta llevaba una remera blanca con rallas violetas y amarillas y un short amarillo que le llegaba asta debajo de la rodilla junto con los tirantes de sus pantalones, tenia asta el ultimo botón de su remera abotonado y unas medias largas junto con su mochila y su típico peinado de seta, no falto esperar mas por que la morena en minutos ya se encontraba allí en su convertible plateado.

—Sube.—Le ordeno.—

—Rukia-san,podemos tomar el autobús?—Le pidió a la morena mientra señalaba el cartel de la parada de autobús.—

—No dijiste que no sabias tomarlo? —Le pregunto sin entender su actitud.—

—Nose, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.—Pidió decidido.—

Rukia a suspiro y lo miro.—Soy tu niñera?.—Le pregunto algo molesta.— Ya es suficiente que viniera a recogerte, ¿ahora quieres que suba contigo, al autobús?.—Le dijo con sarcasmo ya que era algo estúpido a ver ido con auto.—

Ichigo se acerco y doblando una pierna quedando a la estatura del auto de rodillas le pidió.—Por favor, se que eres la persona más amable!—Le pedía con las manos juntas.— Nunca he subido a un autobús y quiero probar, ¿esta bien?—Dijo Ichigo esperando a que la morena se compadeciera de el.—

La morena le miro y suspiro.—Tu familia es tan pobre que no puedes tomar el autobús?

—Si.—Dijo algo titubeando esperando que su mentira fuera creíble.—

La morena solo suspiro ya que lo iba a complacer, solo esperaba que no hiciera alguna idiotez...

**Continuara...**

**eluniversoensusojos ,AS Carabajal ,Joha781 Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**En el próximo capitulo hay beso!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez Beso Robado.**

La morena molesta tuvo que estacionar el auto en otro lugar luego en cuestión de segundos estaban parados esperando el autobús, Ichigo se encontraba muy contento ya que seria su primera vez Claro tomando el autobús, no sean mal pensados.

―**De verdad es un autobús!**―Dijo emocionado mientras que la morena solo le ignoro y se subió en el autobús, Ichigo solo la siguió.―

Ichigo al ver como Rukia con su cartera se acercaba a la maquina la cual le cobraba el transporte hacia un ruidito, Ichigo hizo lo mismo con su mochila pero al no oír ese ruidito se desespero en ese momento la morena se le acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza para luego sacar su tarjeta y pagarle el transporte, mientras pensaba lo idiota que podía ser el pelinaranja, la morena lo jalo hacia donde estaban los asientos.

La morena se sentó en uno de las sillas de una sola persona, y Ichigo se agarro de las agarraderas para no caerse, el autobús dio vuelta y el pelinaranja por poco y se cae pero se golpeo sin querer a la morena.

―**Rukia-san, lo siento**.―Se disculpo apenado.―

El autobús se detuvo y subió una mujer embarazada con una niña de 5 años, la morena al ver se levanto y se puso a un lado de Ichigo.

―**Rukia-san ¿estas, enfadada? Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito**―Se disculpo al ver la actitud de ella.―

Ella solo lo miro, un chico normal se sentó en el mismo asiento, donde minutos antes Rukia se había levantado. Ella se molesto y lo golpeo en la cabeza, el asiento era para la embarazada no para ese idiota.

―**Hey! Te matara estar de pie, chico? ¡Levanta!**―Le grito molesta,el chico se levanto y la mujer embarazada de acerco.―

―**Gracias**―Le dijo la mujer embarazada.―

―**De nada**―Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera la morena.―

―**Rukia-san, no sabía que te levantabas por las mujeres embarazadas y por los niños.**―Dijo Ichigo impresionado por la buena obra que había hecho la morena.―

―**Por favor, es lo normal.**―Comentaba con tanta naturalidad, la morena se encontraba al lado de Ichigo sosteniéndose por el tubo del autobús.―

―**Gracias, Rukia-san, por enseñarme tanto.**―Dijo agradecido ya que ella era tan buena con el a pesar de que le golpeara, notaba que era una buena persona y no como le habían comentado.―

**―Cielos, nose en que mundo viviste los últimos veinte años**.―Le decía con sarcasmo, como era posible que no supiera algo tan común?.― **Nunca tuviste amigos, nunca pagaste por comida...y nunca subiste a un autobús ¿Cuántas más cosas no has hecho nunca?**―Le pregunto sin creérselo, por que en donde vivía ese chico que no conocía el mundo?, mientras le miraba sin comprenderle dejando ver su mechón rosa en su cabellera negra.―

―**Muchas!**―Le expresaba a la morena que vestía de manera sombría.― **Hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho! ¡Y es por eso que quise venir solo a la universidad!**―Le dijo con sinceridad.― **Quería experimentar una vida distinta...experimentar muchas primeras veces...**

―**Primeras veces?**―Le pregunto sin entenderlo.―

― **Mi primera vez... fue contigo**.―Se sincero de manera tan inocente, sin percatarse de como le miraba la gente.―

La morena se quedo con los ojos abiertos y se sonrojo ante el comentario y volteo a ver a todos teniendo vergüenza de que malinterpretaran la situación.

―**No digas tonterías**!―Le dijo sin mirarle algo avergonzada.―

―**No lo hago! ¡La primera vez que subí a un autobús fue contigo!**―Se excuso al no entender por que se comportaba así la morena.―

**―Si...**―Dijo la morena mientras suspiraba y le volvía a mirar olvidando lo sucedido.**―Es algo que conmemorar?**

**―Por supuesto! Siempre que suba a un autobús, la primera cosa en la que pensare será en ti**.―Le dijo sonriente muy seguro de sus palabras.―

―**Por qué...? ¿Por qué ibas a pensar en mi?**―Le dijo dudosa la morena y algo incomoda.―**¡No te lo permito!**―Le grito desviando la mirada.―

―**No puedo pensar en ti?** ―Le pregunto sin entender.―

―**¡Claro que no!**―Le volvió a gritar para que lo comprendiera.― **Si piensas en mi, estas muerto!**―Le dijo con tono amenazante.―

En ese momento el autobús se detuvo de improvisto y como la morena justo no se había agarrado de nada y se fue contra el pelinaranja que hábilmente la tomo de la cintura para que no se dañara, sin darse cuenta la morena se aferro a el, la morena en ese momento miro hacia arriba y estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinaranja, estaban muy cerca uno del otro y de sus labios. La morena le miro asombrada y sin saber que decir así que le dio la espalda para luego tragar grueso nerviosa, Ichigo le imito e hizo lo mismo, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían muy coloradas sin saber el motivo...

* * *

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca, Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban caminando por la misma, la morena al ver que el le seguía se volteo molesta y le dijo.

―**Por qué me sigues?** ―Le pregunto la morena viéndolo.―

―**Me da miedo perderme y que luego sea un fastidio tener que buscarme.**―Le dijo con sinceridad mientras se acomodaba los lentes.―

La morena solo suspiro y camino a los estantes de libros para buscar el necesario para el puso enfrente de unos de los estantes y Ichigo se puso del otro lado del estante, la morena bajo la mirada para observar los libros y cuando la subió observo por el hueco del estante como Ichigo cerraba y abría los ojos y la miraba como idiota.

―**Qué haces?.**―Pregunto susurrando hay que estaban en una biblioteca y algo incomoda por su mirada.―

―**Qué haces tu?**.―Le copio con voz poco femenina y infantil.―

―**No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así!**.―Le dijo con tono amenazante.―

―**Que fastidio**.―Dijo molesto Ichigo para luego ponerse a su lado, mientras que la morena hacia muecas con la cara de fastidio.―

―**Cielos, estoy a punto de volverme loca!.**―Dijo para luego poner su mano sobre un libro y el pelinaranja también, pero puso su mano sobre la de ella.―

En ese momento la morena le miro y Ichigo hizo lo mismo solo que el con cara de niño bueno y ella con cara de querer matarlo.

―**Hi**.―Le dijo en ingles con una sonrisa de niño bueno.―

La morena molesta saco su mano y se llevo el libro caminando con paso decidido hacia uno de los asientos que había en la biblioteca para hacer su trabajo, Ichigo tomo un libro cualquiera y la siguió para luego sentarse enfrente de la morena ya que en el medio había una morena puso su libro en la mesa para abrirlo y buscar información y así acabar con esa pesadilla. La morena estaba mirando su libro cuando miro hacia el frente a ver que hacia Ichigo este tenía la vista arriba del libro que tenia pegado a su cara, la miraba fijamente.

―**Si te atreves a mirarme fijamente, te arrancare los ojos**―Le amenazo de una manera aterradora mientra hacia un gesto con la mano, mientras todos los clientes de la Biblioteca la habían escuchado. Ichigo volteo a ver a todos y pidió perdón avergonzado.

―**Lo siento, lo siento**―Se disculpa para luego volver a mirar a Rukia.―

―**Me estas mirando a mi o al libro?**―Le pregunto la chica molesta por esa actitud que había tomado desde el autobús Ichigo.―

―**Tu no me estas mirando? Si no, como ibas a saber que te estaba mirando.**―Le dijo con tono triunfador.―

―**Ahora me replicas?**―Le pregunto enfadada.―**Quieres una paliza?**―Dijo levantándose y golpeando la mesa.―

Ichigo del miedo que le tenia comenzó a correr perseguido por la morena, Ichigo corría de un lado al otro entre los estantes de libros evitando que la morena le golpeara, en un momento Ichigo agarro a un chico para ponerlo delante de él y después corría a la otra fila como niños pequeños. La morena y el estaban a una distancia corta ya que ese estante era pequeño, el la miro fijamente y jugó con ella lanzándose un tipo besito. Ella se molesto y sin darse cuenta su pie topo con el 'pie' del estante logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, en ese momento el estante estaba tambalenadose justo por caer encima de la morena quien solo se limito a poner las manos encima de su rostro, en ese instante Ichigo corrió y se puso sobre la morena para evitar que ese estante cayera sobre ella, dejando un espacio entre los dos, los libros cayeron, golpeando al pobre cabeza de seta,y logrando que este se cayera desmayado encima de la morena, quien había visto todo lo que había hecho por ella.

―**Fea cabeza de seta..**.―Le llamo pero este no respondía, todos los presentes miraban asombrados por lo que había hecho aquel chico por la morena.―

* * *

Ya era de noche y por fin habían salido de la biblioteca, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban caminando muy lejos de allí. Ichigo tenía en sus manos varios libros que les habían prestado. Ichigo se iba sobando la cabeza algo adolorido, y ella iba a un lado de él un poco inquieta, ya que por su culpa el se encontraba así.

―**Esta bien tu cabeza?**― Le pregunto algo preocupada.―

―**Se lo preguntas a ella o a mi?**―Pregunto no seguro de lo que ella le decía**―Esta cabeza no parece parte de mi, ahora mismo...**

La morena solo comenzó a reír por lo comentado del chico―**Eres terrible!**―Le dijo Ichigo indignado.―**Estoy así y te ríes.**

― **Solo pienso que eres muy gracioso**.―Le dijo con una sonrisa.―

―**Por qué soy gracioso?**―Le pregunto algo molesto, no era ninguna especie de payaso.―

―**Cuenta las veces que me salvaste.**―Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.―

―**Aquella vez con los delincuentes... cuando pensé que ibas a suicidarte... y esta vez con los libros.**―Dijo Ichigo recordando lo sucedido.―**Un total de tres veces.**―Dijo mostrandole tres dedos.―

**―Y como termino cada vez?**

―**Me desmaye con un puñetazo de un delincuente... me desmaye cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme... y me desmaye por los golpes de los libros. Desma..**.―No termino la frase por que miro a la morena asombrado.―**Wow! me desmaye las tres veces.**

―**No crees que es gracioso?**―Le dijo con tono divertido.― **Siempre quieres salvarme pero siempre estoy bien... mientras tu te desmayas**―Le comento mientras le decía _''Ja Ja Ja''_ para molestarlo.―

―**Te ríes de mí?**―Le dijo molesto y ofendido, mientras que la morena no dijo nada solo seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.―

―**Eso es cierto, soy muy gracioso.**―Le dijo viéndole molesto.―

―**Ja ja ja!**―Se rió y volvió a sonreír burlándose.―

―**Soy un entrometido, me sobrestimo y a veces soy algo débil.**―Comento mirando hacia a un lado.―**Estas contenta ahora?.**― Le dio la espalda.―

Ella lo miraba mientras seguía riendo―**No me estoy riendo de ti, solo... Esta bien, esta bien, me estoy riendo de ti.**―Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.―

En ese momento en ese mismo lugar pasaron las tres bellezas de la universidad, Ichigo al verlas se volteo un poco nervioso, ya que ellas le habían dicho que no hablara con la morena, Rukia al ver su actitud volteo encontrándose con esas tres chicas, la sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro en ese instante se cambio a la de una molesta y demostrado frialdad típica de una Kuchiki.

_Oh no, me dijeron que no hablara con Rukia-san. Pero estoy con ella ahora mismo. Inoue debe estar muy triste._― Pensaba Ichigo sin querer voltearse.―

Inoue se acerco un poco para verlo mejor y le dijo.**―Da lang-kun, ¿Cómo es que sigues con Rukia-san?**―Le pregunto sin entender, mientras que Rukia le miraba fijamente.―

El se dio la vuelta y algo tímido le dijo.―**Rukia-san y yo formamos pareja para hacer un trabajo...fuimos a la biblioteca para buscar información**.―Le mostró los libros que tenía en sus manos.―

―**Debe ser porque nadie quería ser su pareja, así que ella te obligo ¿verdad?** ―Le dijo con seguridad Nell quien miraba molesta a Rukia.―

―**En realidad todo lo contrario!** ―Le dijo Rukia mientras miraba molesta a las tres chicas.―

**―No, yo soy el que quiso ser pareja de Rukia-san.**―Dijo Ichigo sincero, esperando que le entendieran.―

**―Da lang-Kun, quieres ser amigo nuestro, ¿verdad**?―Pregunto Senna observando al pelinaranja un tanto molesta.―** Entonces mantente alejado de ella.**

**―Por qué no puedo ser amigo suyo y de ustedes al mismo tiempo?**―Le pregunto sin entenderlas.―

**―No puedes, tienes que elegir un bando.**―Le dijo sin mas Nell ya que odiaba a la morena por todo lo que había hecho.―

**―Todos somos compañeros, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?**―Pregunto Ichigo queriendo que todos fueran amigos.―

**― Si quieres ser amigo de Kuchiki... no puedes unirte al club de baile**.―Le amenazo Senna.―

Ichigo al escuchar aquello se quedo con la boca abierta, la morena muy molesta se acerco al pelinaranja y lo tomo del brazo mirando furiosa a las tres chicas mas a Orihime.

**― No somos solo amigos, ya estamos saliendo juntos**.―Dijo con tono decidido para que le creyeran.―

**― Si, ya estamos sal...**― Se interrumpió a el mismo y le miro sorprendido**―Estamos saliendo?**―Le murmuro asombrado por eso y viéndola sorprendido, _''En que momento había sucedido aquello?''_―

Rukia se hacerco mas al pelinaranja y con tono meloso le dijo...

**―Si, si no estuviéramos saliendo, ¿Por qué ibas a quedarte en mi casa y dormir en mi cama?**―Le decía con tono meloso mientras le miraba muy de cerca a los ojos.―

**―Estuviste en su casa y dormiste en su cama?**―Cuestiono la castaña sin indignada y algo molesta.―

**― Le vi desnudo y...vi sus calzoncillos de La Pantera Rosa.**―Esto último lo dijo murmurando la morena con algo de ternura, pero igualmente fue escuchado por la jóvenes.―

**―Desnudo?** ―Grito Nell asombrada.―

**―Calzoncillos de La Pantera Rosa?** ―Dijo Senna espantada.―

Ichigo avergonzado se tapo las partes con los libros.

**―Esto no es ser novios?** ―Dijo Rukia con tono triunfante mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa tierna,sintiendo las caras de las tres chicas mas la de Inoue quienes la miraban sin creérselo.―

**―Da lang ¿es cierto lo que dice?**―Le pregunto dudando de las palabras de la morena y algo celosa.―**Esta diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?**

Ichigo algo incomodo miro a Rukia.―**Bueno es cierto, pero..**.―La morena le volvio a mirar seria y le interrumpió.―

**―¿Te atreves a decir que esas cosas no pasaron?** ―Le dijo mientras le miraba con cariño.―

**―Da lang no puede ser verdad**―Decía la castaña molesta y sin creerlo.―**No pueden ser novios!**

**― No, solo somos..**.―Estaba por decir la verdad pero la morena le interrumpió.―

Rukia hizo frente a las chicas y les dijo.―** Si, ¡somos novios!**―Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego tomar a Ichigo de la nuca para luego besarle sin aviso por varios segundos.―

Ichigo de la impresión la besaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Rukia los tenia cerrados.'_'Mi primer beso!._―Pensaba Ichigo asombrado.―

La morena lo termino de besar para luego separarse poco a poco de el y mirar triunfante a las chicas, mientras que Ichigo se había quedado con cara de idiota, la morena les sonrió y se llevo a Ichigo lejos de allí, mientras que Orihime solo les miraba sorprendida y algo se habían alejado mucho de las tres chicas en ese momento Ichigo por fin salio de su trance y se deshizo del agarre de la morena.

**―Qué haces? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Sabías que ese fue mi primer beso?**―Le dijo muy molesto.―

**―Ese fue tu primer beso?**―Le pregunto impresionada, como podía ser posible?.**―Nunca antes has besado?**

―**No.**―Respondió avergonzado tocándose los labios.―

―**Cómo es posible?**―Pregunto sin creerle aquello.― **¿Ya tienes viente años y no has besado a nadie nunca?**

― **Y que si no he besado a nadie? ¡Es mejor que besar a los demás al azar!.**―Le cuestiono ofendido.―

**―Eres tan mayor y no has besado a nadie, te bese así que deberías darme las gracias!**―Le dijo la morena con tono orgulloso y mirándole enojada.―**Y no es que nunca tocara esos labios antes!**―Le dijo ya que había pasado algo entre ellos antes.―

**―Ya habías tocado mis labios antes?**―Pregunto asombrado.―**Cuándo? ¿Dónde?**

―**Cuando te estabas ahogando en el lago! ¡Te hice respiración asistida!**―Dijo con normalidad.―

El recordó ese pequeño_ flashback_ cuando Rukia abría su boca como pescado y le besaba.―**De verdad me besaste?**

La morena lo tomo del mentón para que la viera y dijo.―**Fue la respiración asistida, no un beso, ¡que te quede claro!**―Para soltarle bruscamente el mentón.―

―**Esta bien**.―Suspiro aliviado y posando su mano en su pecho tranquilizando su corazón.―** Esa vez no cuenta. Esta vez... no...**―Se reprimió por eso y de algún modo le dolió aceptarlo.―**No, no me importa que robaste mi primer beso!**―Dijo lloriqueando.―

La morena puso su brazo en los hombros del chico.**―Mi primer beso, mi primer beso! ¿Has terminado?.Solo es el primer beso, ¿es para tanto?** ―Le pregunto ya que para ella no importaba pero para el si.―

―**Un primer beso es valioso! ¡Era para la primera persona a la que mas ame!**―Decía mientras señalaba su pecho.―**Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo pudiste quitarme así mi primer beso?**―Le dijo dolido para luego darle la espalda.―

Ella le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara

**―Has leído demasiadas novelas románticas**―Le aseguro la morena ante los comentarios de el.―**Dónde hay chicos tan puros en este mundo hoy en día? ¿No me pedirás que asuma mi responsabilidad?**

―**No quiero que asumas tu responsabilidad! ¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi primer beso!**―Le pidió como niño pequeño.― **Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo!** ―Le exigía desesperado una y otra vez.―

La pelinegra harta lo golpeo por su terquedad.

―**Puedes no parecer tan patético? ¿Por qué no te miras? Con esa cabeza de seta...**―Dijo señalando su peinado.― **Con esa mandíbula hacia afuera...**―Tocando su mentón.―**Sino te hubiese besado, no habría un alma caritativa en este mundo que te hubiera besado nunca ¿sabes que? Tuviste suerte.**―Le decía pensando solo en si misma, para luego comenzar a caminar derecho, pero fue detenida porque él comenzó a hablar.―

―**Cómo puedes ser así? Le robaste el primer beso a alguien y ahora dices que tuvo suerte. Tu fuiste la que hizo algo mal y haces que parezca que tienes razón ¡No me extraña que no le gustes a nadie!**―Le grito sin pensarlo, estaba molesto.―

―**Repite eso!** ―Le grito ella volteando a verlo.―

―**Dije... las chicas malas como tu, son orgullosas y es difícil llevarse bien con ellas ¡No me extraña que no le gustes a nadie! ¡No me extraña que nadie quiera ser amigo tuyo! ¡Porque eres realmente odiosa!.**―Le dijo enojado sin importarle en como aquello le heria profundamente a la morena.―

Ella lo miro molesta y con sus libros que ella tenía en manos los levanto y se acerco a él molesta, estaba por golpearlo cuando el le dijo viéndola sin temerla.

**―Qué haces? ¿Me vuelves a golpear?** ―Le dijo viéndola enojado por su actitud de matona todo el tiempo.―

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada,después de eso la morena bajo los libros y siguió su camino comenzó a caminar para luego salir corriendo, aunque no quisiera creerlo el tenia razón era ella mala y por eso todos le odiaban...

Ichigo se quedo parado allí, solo...pensando si lo que le había dicho había estado bien...

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Guest,Joha781 Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy..._

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo tal vez abra celos...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo once Celos parte uno.**

Ichigo llego a su habitación encontrándose con sus compañeros quienes se encontraban haciendo el trabajo muy concentrados

―**Toda esa información que no entiendo.**―Decía Keigo molesto con la vista en la pantalla.―

―**Quién eres tu para quejarte? ¡Lo estoy haciendo yo!**―Decía Mizuiro mientras escribía en el computador.―** Siempre estas armando revuelo.**

Ichigo quien recién había llegado, se sentó en su cama pensando en todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás mientras se tocaba los labios, que era esa sensación extraña que sentía? acaso seria culpa por haberle tratado mal a Rukia-san...no claro que no ella fue muy lejos esta vez!

―**Da Lang que es esa exprecíon.**―Pregunto Keigo quien se sentó enfrente de su amigo.― T**e volvió a molestar Rukia -San?**

**―Molestar...**―Dijo susurrando mirando quien sabe donde con el ceño fruncido,mientras se tocaba los labios molesto.―

―**Rukia-san siempre duerme en clase, seguro que no hace los trabajos**―Decía Mizuiro pensando mal de la morena. ―**Así que tuviste que hacerlo solo? Ser su pareja es mala suerte**.―Dijo compadesiendose del pelinaranja.―

―**Es mala suerte**.―Dijo Ichigo asintiendo enojado.―

―**Cómo es que estas tan raro desde que entraste por la puerta? ¿Por qué no paras de tocarte los labios? ¿Te hiciste daño?** ―Le llenaba de preguntas Keigo ya que tenia mucha curiosidad.―

Ichigo se sorprendió en ese momento, para luego mirar a sus compañeros.

―**Puedo hacerles una pregunta?**―Dijo algo dudoso, ya que quería sacarse una duda.―

**― Si es sobre el trabajo, no podemos ayudarte.**―Dijo Keigo quien apenas odia con su deber.―

**―Apenas podemos salvarnos a nosotros mismos!**―Dijo Mizuiro haciendo gestos con las manos.―

Los dos chicos estaban por levantarse cuando Ichigo los detuvo.

**―No es sobre el trabajo!**―Dijo Ichigo negando con la cabeza.―

**―No es sobre el trabajo? Entonces, ¿sobre que?.**―Dijo Keigo mientras se acercaba a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.―

**―Ustedes dos... han besado a alguien**? ―Pregunto muy serio.―

**―Besado?** ―Cuestiono Keigo mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios y le miraba sorprendido.―

**―Por qué nos preguntas eso de repente?** ―Pregunto Mizuiro, ya que su pregunta era algo tonta como no podrían haber besado a alguien.―

**―Rápido, contesten!**―Dijo Ichigo exasperado buscando una respuesta.―

**―Bueno... yo...**―Decía nervioso Keigo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Keigo nunca había sido muy bueno con las chicas que digamos.―

**―No me digan que no han besado nunca a alguien**.―Dijo Ichigo mirando a ambos chicos.―

Keigo y Mizuiro se miraron y comenzaron a reírse como idiotas muy nerviosos, mientras que el castaño hacia gestos extraños con las manos avergonzado.

―**Claro que si, ¿por que no íbamos a besar**?―DIjo Keigo mientras se reía con nerviosismo.―

―He besado tanto que mi boca esta a punto de podrirse.―Decía Mizuiro con arrogancia.―

Ichigo miro sorprendido por la experiencia que tenia Mizuiro.―**Tan bueno fue?**

―**Ya que Mizuiro ha besado tanto, pregúntale a el.**―Le dijo Keigo a Ichigo mientras que Mizuiro le miraba sorprendido sin saber que decir.―

―**Cuéntamelo, cuéntamelo!**―Pedía emocionado Ichigo.―

**―Esta bien. Besar... Besar es como... sentir los labios de la otra persona son suaves como el algodón de azúcar.**―Le chamullaba el moreno a Ichigo quien se preguntaba por dentro_ ¿Algodón de azúcar?_.―**Y cuando sus labios se toca, tu cuerpo se siente como si lo electrocutaran.**―_Electrocución?_volvía a preguntarse Ichigo ya que no sabia si habia sentido todo aquello con el beso de Rukia.**―Sientes que toda la ciudad, todo el mundo, da vueltas.**― _El mundo da vueltas?_―**Y hay fuegos artificiales en tu cabeza**―_Fuegos artificiales?_―

―**Algodón de azúcar, electrocución, el mundo da vueltas, fuegos artificiales.**―Memorizaba Ichigo mientras sus compañeros se acercaban mas a el escuchándolo.―**¿Cómo es que no sentí eso?** ―Se preguntaba ya que no había sentido todo aquello con el beso de la morena.―

**―Estas diciendo que besaste a alguien y no sentiste eso?**―Dijo Mizuiro mirandolo con emoción.―

**―A quién besaste?** ―Pregunto Keigo mirándole con cara de pervertido.―

**―No, no.**―Negó poniéndose incomodo.―

**―Debe ser eso, si no, ¿Por qué ibas a decir que no sentiste eso?**―Dijo Mizuiro con seguridad, por que si no por que le preguntaría aquello?―

**―Si, ¿a quién besaste? ¿Cómo ocurrió?** ―Dijo interesado Keigo mirándole fijamente.―

**―Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.**―Dijo avergonzado.―

**―No te hagas el tonto conmigo!** ―Le dijo Keigo intentando parecer amenazante.―

Ichigo al verse en problemas, se tiro a la cama haciéndose el dormido, sus compañeros le miraron para ver si era verdad y si se había quedado dormido el maldito, aunque se quedaron muy pensativos por lo que les había preguntado, Keigo miro a su compañero y frunció los labios mientras se acercaba al moreno, _''el tan bien quería saber que se sentía besar, aunque fuera del mismo sexo''_ Mizuiro molesto le dio un golpe en la cabeza comenzando a pelear con su pervertido amigo.

Ichigo al escucharlos pelear abrió un ojo mirándolos _''Si se enteran de que mi primer beso fue con Rukia-san, sin duda se reirán de mi''_

* * *

Era casi de media noche e Ichigo todavía no podía dormir, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación angustiado por lo sucedido con la morena...tal vez había sido muy cruel al haberle dicho todo aquello, tal vez no debía habérselo tomado tan enserio...

Esas cosas que dije, fueron demasiadas duras?

**Flashback.**

_―Las chicas malas como tu, son orgullosas y es difícil llevarse bien con me extraña que no le gustes a nadie!―Le grito muy molesto, mientras la morena le miraba con algo de tristeza en la mirada.―_

**Fin Flashback.**

Parecía muy disgustada...estará enfadada conmigo?

**No! ¿Quien le dijo que me besara así? Fue mi primer beso!**―Pensaba algo indignado, lo que había hecho estaba bien.―**Besarse es como... el algodón de azúcar... electrocutarse... el mundo girando... fuegos artificiales**.―Enojado sacudió su cabeza esos pensamientos.**―Por qué piensas eso? Fue muy diferente a como lo dijo Mizuiro** ―Se preguntaba en voz alta.―**Ese no fue mi primer beso!**―Se decía seguro de si mismo.―** ¡No cuenta! ¡No cuenta!**―Decía mientras se limpiaba los labios.―

* * *

Al otro día en la Universidad, la morena caminaba con paso decidido hacia su salón, ya había tocado la campana y estaba llegando tarde como era de costumbre, mientras tanto Ichigo quien se encontraba en el salón se encontraba preocupado por que la misma todavía no llegaba pero justo en ese momento la morena entra al salón y el se le acerca queriendo arreglar las cosas.

―**Rukia-san,quería aclarar las cosas contigo.**―Le decía pero la morena lo ignoro y siguió su paso hacia su asiento, haciendo que Ichigo le siguiera.―**Rukia-San!**―Le decía pero ella solo se sentó en su asiento y puso su vista en un libro, Ichigo se sentó en su asiento, dando la vuelta para estar de frente a ella, ya que no estaba dando la cara.― **Me oyes hablar?** ―Le decía algo afligido.―

La morena solo se dedico a ignorarle, acaso creía que portándose lindo se olvidaría lo del decía anterior?

Ichigo al ver la actitud de la morena, pensó en que decirle para que se volteara...

**―El profesor Mayuri no lleva ropa y esta practicando Tai-Chi.**―Decía Ichigo tratando de llamar su atención pero para su desgracia en ese momento el profesor había llegado.―

**―Disculpen, ¿algún problema?** ―Le pregunto el profesor mirando a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.―

Mizuiro y Keigo comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo, Ichigo solo dio la vuelta un poco temeroso y dijo.

**―No, no.**―Dijo Ichigo apenado.―

La morena miro a Ichigo suspirando.

**―Estudiantes... en dos semanas, acaba el plazo para su trabajo,este trabajo decidirá el cincuenta porciento de la nota final,espero que todos se concentren y trabajen duro en ello. Así no suspenderán,alguien tiene una pregunta?** ―Pregunto el profesor mirando a sus alumnos.―

Ichigo quien se encontraba inquieto levanto la mano.

―**Estudiante Lin Da Lang, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?**

―**Mi pareja no me habla**.―Le dijo su problema.―

―**Es Kuchiki Rukia?**

― **Si**― Asintió con la cabeza preocupado.―

**―Estudiante Kuchiki Rukia, ¿Por qué no le habla al estudiante Lin Da Lang?**―Le pregunto a la morena.―

La cerró su libro molesta y miro al frente.

**―Profesor, estamos buscando información,por qué tenemos que hablar?** ―Pregunto mirando de reojo a Ichigo.―

―**Pero sin hablar, ¿Cómo vas a hacer el trabajo?** ―Le dijo Ichigo volteándose.―

**―Si para hacer el trabajo hay que charlar sobre cosas inútiles, ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?**―Le grito molesta lo ultimo.―** Algún problema más?**

**―No hay problema.**―Negó Ichigo con la cabeza mientras se volteaba.―

**― Como no hay problemas, sigamos con la clase.**

**-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u**

La clase finalizo y todos los alumnos guardaron las cosas dispuestos a irse, la morena quien había terminado de guardar sus libros en su cartera se levanto y con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida, Ichigo quien le había observado fue tras de ella mientras que desde atrás Keigo y Mizuiro les seguían curiosos por sus actitudes.

**―Hey!**―Le grito Ichigo desde el pasillo, la morena le volteo a ver enojada.**―No crees que estas siendo muy dura?**

**―Dura por que?**―Le pregunto con sarcasmo mirándole fijamente.―

**―Tu fuiste la que me hizo algo horrible... pero, ¿Por qué siento que soy yo el que hizo algo Horrible?** ―Le pregunto ya que se sentía culpable por todo lo que había dicho el otro día y eso le molestaba.―

**―Qué hice?** ―Le pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza queriendo escuchar de su boca lo que había hecho.―

**―Desde que empece a ser tu compañero de clase... comimos el autobús, querías acompañarme y lo hiciste. Y lo peor...me besaste delante de los compañeros de clase!**―Grito enfadado mientras que a lo alejo Keigo y Mizuiro le miraron sorprendidos, así que por eso les habían preguntado aquello?.―**Si te robaran tu primer beso, ¿no te enfadarías?**

**―No lo dijiste ya? Yo soy una de esas chicas malas y orgullosas con las que es difícil llevarse bien, ¿verdad?**―Le pregunto molesta.― **Puedes ser como todos los demás y no gustarte ¡De todas formas no quiero hablar contigo!**

**―Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?**

**―Vamos a hacer el trabajo pero no vamos a hablar!**―Le decía la morena mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.―

**―Esta bien, tu lo has dicho!**―Dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda y levantando la barbilla con seguridad. entonces no tan seguro volvió a darle la cara.― **Entonces como sabré cuando empezaremos el trabajo?**

**―Te llamare...**

**―Me llamaras? ¿Eso no será hablar?**

**―Mientras sea sobre la búsqueda de información, es parte del trabajo ¡NO ES HABLAR!**―Le grito.―

**―Eso es muy complicado...a partir de hoy, solo estamos haciendo el trabajo. No hablaremos, no comeremos juntos,no tomaremos el autobús juntos, ni bailaremos ¡No nos besaremos! No...**―Se quedo en silencio sorprendido por lo que había dicho.―**De todas formas no deberíamos besarnos! que estoy diciendo!** ―Se decía mientras se golpeaba con la mano la cabeza.―

La morena solo le miro hastiada y se fue, en ese momento los amigos de Ichigo se le acercaron corriendo.

**―Así que tu primer beso fue con Rukia-San?** ―Dijo Mizuiro apuntándole con el dedo.―

Ichigo sorprendido.**―Ustedes...como lo saben?**

**―Lo dijiste tu mismo.**―Aclaro Keigo.**―Creo que muy pronto lo sabrá toda la escuela.**

**―Tu primer beso te lo dio Rukia-San**.―Decía emocionado Mizuiro.―**Estas muerto! tendrás mala suerte el resto de tu vida!** ―Le advirtió asustan dolo.

**―Que clase de mala suerte?** ―Dijo Ichigo mirando a su compañero.―

**―Cada vez que beses a alguien, veras la cara de Rukia-san... ¡Y siempre tendrás miedo de besar! Tu beso con Rukia-san será el primero... y... el último.**―Le decía asustando al pobre.―

**―Tan malo es? ¿Ahora que hago?**―Pregunto angustiado.―

**―Esta bien,hoy tenemos clase de baile**―Le decía Keigo tratando de animarlo.―**Así podremos recordar la dulce fragancia de las tres bellezas de la universidad y así deshacerte de un poco de tu mala suerte.**

**―Deshacerse de la mala suerte.**―Decía Mizuiro.―**Por como las describes,parece que las tres bellezas con como un cuenco de''Vermicelli con pata de cerdo''.** ―Es tradición de Taiwan comerlos para quitar la mala suerte.―

― **Bueno, tiene la misma función, vamos.**―Decía quitandole importancia al asunto, para luego tomar de la pierna izquierda a Ichigo y Mizuiro lo tomaba de la derecha para llevarlo cargado hacia el club de baile.―

**―¿Me vuelven a llevar en brazos?**―Les pregunto a sus compañeros pero estos por la emoción no dijeron nada. ―

* * *

Al llegar se colocaron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros observando a las chicas bailar con caras de babosos.

**―Uno, dos... tres, cuatro**.―Dictaba la profesora, mientras se movía moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro junto con las piernas― **Cinco, agáchense―S**e agacharon todas las chicas, dejando ver a los chicos pervertidos sus traseros.**―Seis, giren**.―Todas las chicas giraron rápidamente, para no perder el paso.―**Siete, ocho, quédense quietas.**―Finalizo la mujer cansada, la mujer tenia un largo cabello negro y tenia unos lentes que iluminaban mas sus bellos ojos su nombre era Nanao**―Esta bien, lo dejaremos aquí y le pediremos a Inoue Orihime que nos haga una demostración.**―

Todos los chicos emocionados comenzaron a aplaudir y Orihime que solo sonreía avanzo al frente y las chicas que bailaban se retiraron a un lado, para no estorbar. Inoue se acerco al frente la misma vestía un pantalón largo gris junto con una remera larga blanca que mostraba su linda figura. Orihime miro a Ichigo quien le miraba con cara de idiota enamorado y le regalo una sonrisa. Nanao fue hacia la computadora e intento poner música pero la misma no andaba.

―**Tenemos problemas con la música.**―Aviso la maestra.―**Qué les parece esto?**―Dijo volteando a ver los chicos―**Algún estudiante de aquí sabe tocar el piano**?―Les pregunto ella a todos los jóvenes.―

Todos los chicos comenzaron a mirarse...

**―Si nadie sabe y no hay música... tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima vez para ver el elegante baile de la Orihime**.―Decía Nanao tratando de animar a alguien a que tocara el piano.―

**―Yo... yo sé!**―Dijo casi gritando Ichigo logrando que todos sus compañeros le voltearan a ver.―

**―Eso es fantástico,entonces, por favor, toca un acompañamiento para la .**―Dijo la profesora.―

**― Está bien.**―Dijo Ichigo mientras le daba su botella de agua a Keigo y se dirigía hacia el piano, mientras que Aizen y Gin le miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro al igual que Senna y Nell _''Ya que creía como un pobre como el podría saber tocar el piano?''._―

Ichigo busco en las partituras la letra y se dispuso a tocar, todos los que estaban ahí lo miraron con la boca abierta,sorprendidos, Inoue solo sonrió contenta y se dispuso a bailar. Inoue bailaba un tipo ballet,moviendo los brazos y girando lentamente. Todos la veían asombrados y por supuesto también viendo a Ichigo, por lo bien que tocaba. En un momento a otro, el pelinaranja comenzó a alucinar, que el bailaba con la castaña, un Vals estaban bailando tan cerca que un momento estaban apunto de besarse cuando sintió como le daban unos golpes en el hombro sacándolo de su trance.

**― Lin Da Lang...**― Le llamo, ya que el celular de Ichigo sonaba la música de La Pantera Rosa.―

**― Qué pasa?.**― Pregunto Ichigo saliendo de trance.―

**― Tu telefoneo está sonando, ¿no vas a contestar?.**― Le dijo la castaña.―

Ichigo saco su teléfono de su pantalón y vio de quien era la llamada, se incomodo volteo a ver a la castaña y le dijo.―** Lo siento, lo siento.**― Se levanto y salió del salón de baile, hasta llegar al pasillo, donde nadie lo podría escuchar ya que estaban dentro.―

**― Hola.**― Dijo con tono nervioso.―

_― Sonó lo suficiente? ¿Dónde estas?_ ― Le pregunto ya que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca.―

**― En el club de baile.**

_―Ven a buscar información para el trabajo._― Le ordeno.―

**― Ahora mismo?**― Le dijo con tono sorprendido.―

_― Si, ahora mismo, de una vez, inmediatamente! Nos vemos en la biblioteca en treinta minutos._― Le ordeno la morena molesta por donde se encontraba.―

**― Por qué tan de repente?**― Pregunto curioso.― **Además me ordenas que me valla inmediatamente ¿No piensas que la gente puede tener otras cosas que hacer?**

_― A quién le importa?_―Respondió con su temible carácter.― _Qué es más importante que hacer el trabajo? mirar como baila Inoue?_

Ichigo volteo hacía atrás para ver si nadie le escuchaba y dijo― **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

― _No me importa ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Si llegas tarde, estas muerto!_ ― Le amenazo para luego cortar teniendo la ultima palabra.―

Ichigo enojado solo guardo su teléfono en el pantalón.― **Qué es esto? Que fastidio**.― Murmuro molesto para luego darse la vuelta sorprendido al encontrarse con las tres bellezas que le miraban.―**¿Se termino la clase de baile?**

**― ¿No estas saliendo con Rukia kuchiki?** **¿Por qué viniste a nuestro club de baile?** ― Pregunto molesta Nell.―

**― Si, Senna ya te lo dijo si tienes intención de seguir siendo amigo de Rukia Kuchiki.**― Le dijo con una sonrisa.―** No puedes unirte a nuestro club de baile! Sobre todo ahora que no son solo amigos, si no novios.**

**― Deberíamos haberte echado antes!**― Declaro Nell enojada.―

**― Si! No pensé que podrías salir con una ladrona. Increíble.**― Le decía con sarcasmo en sus palabras mientras le miraba con desprecio.―

**― No es eso, déjenme les explique...**

**―Se han besado delante nuestro! ¿Qué hay que explicar?**―Dijo Nell cruzándose de brazos, mientras Ichigo solo les miraba apenado.―

**― Ya basta, mi padre me pido que cuidara a Da Lang-kun...así que no molesten mas.**―Dijo Orihime tratando de calmarlas y mirando a Ichigo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.―

**― No le estábamos molestando! le avisamos amablemente pero él no escucho.**―Dijo enojada Senna.―

**―Si. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan tonto?**―Dijo Senna con el orgullo en alto.― **Me enfada mucho!**―

**―Ya basta...**―Pidió Inoue, volteando a verla, para luego dar unos pasos y acercarse a Ichigo..―**Da Lang-kun no sé si de verdad sales con Kuchiki-san...pero, se que seguramente aun no sabes que clase persona es...por eso no crees lo que te decimos...pero créeme, solo te estamos ayudando, no dañándote.―**

Ichigo le miro con cara de bobo y le dijo.― **Te creo.**

**― Entonces, prométeme que ya no saldrás con Kuchiki-san,está bien?**

Orihime al ver que Ichigo dudaba lo tomo de las manos, logrando que Ichigo sintiera una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

**― Prométemelo, Da lang-kun.**―Dijo Orihime mirándole seria.―

**― Está bien**.― Contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.―

Orihime solo sonrió y sus amigas también pero con una sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento otra vez el celular de Ichigo volvió a sonar, el lo saco y contesto sin borrar su sonrisa idiota.

**―Hola?** ― Contesto sin ver quién era ya que todavía se encontraba embobado por Inoue.―

**―Dónde estas?** ―Pregunto una voz prepotente.―

**―A que te refieres con dónde?**.―Dijo todavía idiotizado..―

**―DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO!**_ te quedan veinticinco minutos...si quieres morir, tomate tu tiempo_!―Dijo la morena antes de colgar muy enfadada.―

En ese momento el cerebro de Ichgo reacciono...

**―Oh, no! ¡Casi lo olvido!** ―Dijo horrorizado por lo que había hecho.―

**―Qué olvidaste?** ―Pregunto Inoue.―

**―Olvide que Ruk..**.―Se quedo callado.―**Olvide que mis amigos me esperan para comer...me voy!**―Dijo de una comenzando a correr a toda velocidad 'sin dudas Rukia le mataría''.―

**―Da lang-kun!.**―Le llamo Orihime pero el no le hizo caso.―

Mientras que sus amigas se miraban una a la otra...

* * *

Rukia estaba parada frente a la biblioteca con las piernas separadas y en una postura de chica mala, tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas estaba que ardía en fuego y como no si otra vez tenia que esperar al idiota de lentes gruesos!

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad...

**―Queda un minuto!**―Decía la morena mientras que un aura negra le cubría.**―Si tu, fea cabeza de zeta, no has llegado para entonces, estas muerto!**

Ichigo quien ya se estaba acercando, observaba su reloj y estaba más atemorizado que nada, nunca en su corta vida habia corrido tanto...

―**Cinco... cuatro...**―Contaba muy molesta la morena.―**Tres...dos... uno.**―En ese momento sintió la mano de Ichigo sobre su hombro, era Ichigo quien se encontraba agitado por haber corrido a toda velocidad, para poder llegar y evitar ser torturado por la morena.―

Ichigo observo su reloj y poso su mano derecha en su pecho, ya que se había salvado de su muerte.―**Menos mal que no llegue tarde!**―Dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, se iba a recargar otra vez en el hombro de la morena, pero cuando lo hacia se cayó por que no había en quien apoyarse.―

* * *

Ya dentro de la biblioteca tomaron cada uno los libros, y se fueron a sentar donde había una mesa cada uno enfrente del otro...

**―Esto..**.―Iba a decir algo Ichigo pero la morena le interrumpió.―

**― Si no es sobre el trabajo, no me hables**.―Dijo con tono cortante y a la vez fría como toda una Kuchiki.―

**―Te estoy hablando del trabajo**.―Le reto Ichigo.―

**―Entonces déjate de charla. Di lo que tengas que decir!**

**―No me gusta tu actitud,ya no quiero decírtelo!**―Dijo de una molesto, no le agradaba para nada su actitud.―

**― Eso es genial...podemos darnos prisa y buscar información para hacer nuestro trabajo. si no es necesario que hablemos, no lo hagamos!**

**―Eso es lo que estaba pensando yo.**―Le dijo indignado.―

Se pusieron hacer cada uno su trabajo, cuando en unos segundos Ichigo se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

**―Dónde vas?**―Pregunto la morena cuando él se levanto,Ichigo se volteo y le miro enojado.―

**―Voy a hacer pipi,eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo así que, no debería habértelo dicho.**―Le dijo con sarcasmo.―

Volvió a caminar cuando vio desde lejos a Inoue quien caminaba por la biblioteca,Ichigo la vio y se asusto.

_¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hace aquí Ino? Acabo de prometerlo que no saldría con Rukia-san. Si me ve aquí con ella...Inoue se molestara mucho! ―Pensaba Ichigo quien se había quedado parado estático.―_

**―No ibas a hacer pipi?**―Pregunto la morena mirándole raro.― ¿Qué haces allí?

Inoue quien andaba de allí para acá en la biblioteca se dirigió a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, Ichigo al notarlo se puso nervioso y lo primero que pudo hacer fue tirarse encima de la morena quien se encontraba en el sofá leyendo un libro, quedando esta aplastada debajo de el, Rukia al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada miel del pelinaranja y Ichigo se encontró con los ojos violetas de la morena que de alguna forma le cautivaron por estar demasiado cerca uno del otro, ambos se encontraban perdidos en la mirada del otro cuando la morena salio de su trance.

**―Hey! ¿Qué haces?**―Pregunto la morena algo nerviosa,mientras que Ichigo miraba hacia atrás para ver si Orihime se había ido.―

**― Me acabo de hacer daño en la espalda**.―Respondió Ichigo algo adolorido.―

**―Si no te levantas ahora mismo, te haré daño en todo el cuerpo**.―Le amenazo la morena, mientras le miraba fijamente y apretaba los puños.―

En ese momento Orihime ya estaba apunto de irse y Ichigo se enderezo en el sofá.

**―Aplastándome de esa manera, ¿quieres morir?** ―Le dijo la morena mirándole fijamente.―

Ichigo no dijo nada y miro hacia al frente y vio que Orihime estaba por voltearse, entonces en ese momento cuando ella iba a voltear, el se agacho y se escondió bajo la mesa de madera.

**―¿Qué haces?** ―Pregunto viéndolo con enojo, por que se comportaba de esa manera?.―

**―Tengo frió**.―Volvió a mentir, mientras se abrazaba a las rodillas en posición fetal.―

**―Hace mucho calor! ¿Por qué tienes frio? ¿Qué te pasa en la biblioteca? ¡Que fastidio!**―Le dijo enfadada para luego tocarle el hombro asustando a Ichigo quien miraba a Inoue quien todavía no se marchaba.―**No dijiste que ibas al baño?** ―Le recordó.―

Ichigo al ver que Orihime estaba un poco mas lejos tranquilo se sentó al lado de la morena.

**―No puedo ir.**―Le dijo.―

La morena solo movió la cabeza cansada por su actitud infantil para luego mirar hacia el frente logrando ver a Orihime, quien se encontraba merodeando por la biblioteca con su mirada de niña que no rompe un plato! ts como me fastidia eso...Así que era por eso que este idiota se comportaba así...

En ese momento Orihime nuevamente estaba por voltear pero Rukia fue mas rápida y tomo a Ichigo de su remera y lo tiro con ella hacia el sofá.

― **No puedes hacerme "eso"estamos en la biblioteca.**―Le acuso pensando en otras cosas.―

―**Tu Orihime esta a punto de pasar...no quieres que nos vea juntos, ¿verdad?** ―Le pregunto la morena viendo fijamente sus ojos marrones.―

Ichigo volteo a ver a la castaña quien solo suspiro y se marcho, la morena al ver que se fue poso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo abalanzo hacia el frente, para ella poder separarse y tomar su bolso.

**―Gracias.**―Sonreía apenado Ichigo.―**Menos mal que Inoue no nos vio sino...**―En ese momento Rukia le miro con fastidio tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar.―** Dónde vas**?.―Pregunto Ichigo tomando los libros que estaban en la mesa lo más rápido que pudo.**―Espérame!**

La morena se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca sin detenerse a los gritos del pelinaranja.

―**Rukia-san! Rukia-San**!―Volvió a llamarla para luego tomarla del hombro.―**Por qué te fuiste?** ―Le pregunto confundido logrando que la morena se volteara.―

―**Me puedo ir cuando yo quiera! ¡No es asunto tuyo!**―Le dijo con tono frió y cortante.―

**―Por qué te pones así?**―Le pregunto.―**No dijiste que haríamos el trabajo juntos?.**―Volvió a preguntarle sin entender su actitud tan fria mostrandole los libros.―**Te fuiste antes de terminar y no me dijiste nada...eres muy rara.**

**―Soy yo la rara o eres tu? Incluso tienes que esconderte para hacer el trabajo conmigo... por temor a que Orihime se entere ¿Por qué iba a importante a donde vaya?**―Le grito muy molesta.―**Si me quedo lejos, muy lejos de ti, ¿no sería lo mejor?**

**―Pero...**

**―No importa,acordamos que no hablaríamos...que solo haríamos el trabajo, hemos terminado con la búsqueda de información... así que solo tenemos que hacer cada uno nuestra parte y luego juntarlas**.―Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego seguir con su camino dejando a Ichigo confundido.―

* * *

Al salir de la biblioteca un chico detuvo a la morena quien no se dio cuenta de a que allí estaban haciendo una encuesta.

**―Señorita, concédanos unos minutos para una encuesta**.―Pidió un hombre acercándose a la morena.―

**―Vete.**―Le dijo con tono arrogante, en ese momento un hombre que se encontraba en las mesas de allí miro fijamente a la morena.―

**―Señorita, solo son unos minutos, si pudiera...**―Trataba de convencerla, desde la puerta Ichigo veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.―

**―Dije que te vayas!.**―Le grito para luego tomarlo de los hombros para empujarlo a la mesa que estaba cerca pero en ese momento alguien la tomo de los hombros y la alejo para acercarla a la pared y evitar que siguiera con la pelea.―.

**―Piérdete!**―Le grito la morena al hombre que la sostenía, mientras que desde lejos Ichigo se preguntaba que debía hacer.―

―**Hey! todo este tiempo sin vernos y sigues teniendo el mismo carácter.**―Le decía un hombre de larga cabellera y con una sonrisa en sus labios.―

**―Xuezahang** ―Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de esas que no hacia con frecuencia.―

_Xuezahang ''Estudiante de tu misma escuela pero de curso superior''_

Ichigo quien había visto todo se molesto y tiro los libros al suelo y salio al rescate de su compañera.

**―Chico malo, suéltala**!―Dijo Ichigo en posición de ataque.―**Rukia-san, no te preocupes! ¡He venido a rescatarte!**―Le decía con tono heroico mientras que Rukia le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.―

**Continuara...**

**Quien creen que sera el guapo? Manden sus comentarios diciendo quien quieren que sea!**

**Quieren el siguiente ya saben que hacer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo doce celos Parte dos final!**

Al salir de la biblioteca un chico detuvo a la morena quien no se dio cuenta de a que allí estaban haciendo una encuesta.

**―Señorita, concédanos unos minutos para una encuesta**.―Pidió un hombre acercándose a la morena.―

**―Vete**.―Le dijo con tono arrogante, en ese momento un hombre que se encontraba en las mesas de allí miro fijamente a la morena.―

**―Señorita, solo son unos minutos, si pudiera...**―Trataba de convencerla, desde la puerta Ichigo veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.―

**―Dije que te vayas!.**―Le grito para luego tomarlo de los hombros para empujarlo a la mesa que estaba cerca pero en ese momento alguien la tomo de los hombros y la alejo para acercarla a la pared y evitar que siguiera con la pelea.―.

**―Piérdete!**―Le grito la morena al hombre que la sostenía, mientras que desde lejos Ichigo se preguntaba que debía hacer.―

**―Hey! todo este tiempo sin vernos y sigues teniendo el mismo carácter.**―Le decía un hombre de larga cabellera que le llegaba asta los hombros, su cabello era azul alborotado y tenia una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.―

**―Xuezahang** ―Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de esas que no hacia con frecuencia.―

_Xuezahang ''Estudiante de tu misma escuela pero de curso superior''_

Ichigo quien había visto todo se molesto y tiro los libros al suelo y salio al rescate de su compañera.

**―Chico malo, suéltala!**―Dijo Ichigo en posición de ataque.―**Rukia-san, no te preocupes! ¡He venido a rescatarte!**―Le decía con tono heroico mientras que Rukia le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.―

**― Quién es este tonto?** ―Pregunto el ojiazul mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa sádica.―

**―El es mi...**―Ichigo le interrumpió.―

**―No importa quién soy!**―Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo frente al hombre que todavía sostenía a Rukia de los brazos.―**Chico malo, suelta a Rukia-san! ten cuidado! he practicado Tai chi antes**!―Le amenazo no tan seguro sin dejar esa pose de pelea, mientras que Rukia rodaba los ojos avergonzada.―

El peliazul miro a Ichigo y soltó a Rukia para luego levantar las manos al aíre y le miraba divertido.

**―Realmente das miedo.**―Dijo en broma, ya que Ichigo daba todo menos miedo.―**De verdad me has asustado un poco.**

**―Bien, mientras me tengas miedo**.―En ese momento Ichigo tomo a la morena del brazo y la atrajo hacia atrás de el, para protegerla del supuesto ''matón''―**Rukia-san quédate detrás mío, yo te protegeré...**

La morena harta puso su mano en la cabeza de Ichigo y empujo haciendo que él se estampara contra una pared.

**―Rukia-san! no deberías estar pegando al chico malo?**―Pregunto confundido, mientras miraba enojado al peliazul, quien solo sonreía.―**Por qué me pegas a mi?**

**―Puedes darte cuenta de la situación, por favor? siempre intentas protegerme y siempre acabo salvándote!**― Le dijo con sinceridad y algo molesta ya que no podía entender como el podía ser tan TAN IDIOTA!― **Entérate de quien es el chico bueno y quien es el chico malo!**

**―Te agarro, si no es el chico malo, quién es?** ―Pregunto sin dejar su pose de defensa.―

**― Es mi Xuezahang de la secundaria**.―Dijo con simpleza mientras se acomodaba el bolso en el hombro.―

**― Tu Xuezahang de la secundaria?** ―Dijo en voz alta algo sorprendido.―

**―Hola, soy Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu eres...?** ―Dijo mientras le miraba curioso.―

Ichigo sonrió y acomodo su cabello para luego hablar...

**― Yo...**―Fue interrumpido por la morena, que le miraba con fastidio.―

**―El es mi compañero de clase...se llama, "fea cabeza de seta, la vergüenza de la sociedad".**―Dijo la morena mientras que Ichigo se le acercaba algo molesto.―

Mientras que Grimmjow los miraba con gracia.

**―Qué fea cabeza de seta?**―Le recrimino a la morena, para luego abrochar los primeros botones de su remera con elegancia.―**Yo también tengo nombre!**―Dijo mientras extendía su mano amablemente.―**Hola, soy Lin Da Lang.**

Rukia hizo el brazo de Ichigo hacia abajo logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara tan bien, dejando ver su enorme cabeza de seta...

**―Xuezahang no le hagas caso. Solo considérale una pequeña seta que crece al lado de la carretera.**―Le dijo sin importancia.―

Ichigo molesto se levanto y mirándole le dijo.―**Una pequeña seta? Tu...**―Dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo, pero la morena le interrumpió.―

**―No hables conmigo.**―Dijo Rukia mientras le miraba enfadada.―

**―Tu me hablaste mucho!**

**―Fue un momento de coas, no cuenta.**―Decía la morena mientras que se miraban enfadados, por su parte Grimmjow solo los miraba con interés a cada uno.―

**―Eso no funciona así!** ―Le grito por primera vez ganándose una mirada de muerte de Rukia.―

Rukia enojada volteo la mirada para ver a Grimmjow y acercarse a el tomándolo del brazo en forma ''cariñosa'',mientras que Grimmjow le miraba extrañado sabiendo bien lo que tramaba, por su parte Ichigo solo le miraba muy molesto.

**―Xuezahang, ¿Cómo es que viniste a Karakura?** ―Le pregunto la morena mirándole con cariño para luego voltear y mirar a Ichigo.―

**―Vine a hacer un estudio de mercado para el concurso de la "Miss dulzura".**―Dijo con normalidad sin molestarle el agarre de la morena.―

**―Suelta!** ―Murmuraba Ichigo molesto viéndolos con enojo, si las miradas mataran Grimmjow ya estaria hecho ceniza.―

**―Ese chico al que pegaste, es uno de nuestros encuestadores.**―Le dijo viendo como la morena avergonzaba bajaba la cabeza mirando al chico que había golpeado con anterioridad.―

**―Intentas avergonzarme?**―Le reprocho la morena.―** Esta bien, ya que estas en Karakura, te llevare a tomar una buena comida!, esta bien, Xuezahang?**

Ichigo quien ya estaba harto de la situación se puso entre medio de ambos y coloco su mano en cada hombro de ellos.

**―Si, si! Xuezahang, como es poco frecuente que vengas a Karakura.. ¡"nosotros" tenemos que llevarte a tomar una buena comida!**―Decía con descaro entre medio de ellos dos.―

**―Qué "nosotros"?**―Dijo la morena estallando en furia.―**Cómo es que le llamas "Xuezahang"? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Suéltame!**―Ichigo soltó el hombro de la morena sin dejar de sonreír ya que no quería demostrar su enojo, por la visita de ese extraño.―

**―Me vuelves a hablar.**―Dijo Ichigo viéndole a la cara.―

**―Yo...**―Se quedo sin habla.**―Es porque eres muy caradura! Xuezahangy yo vamos a comer, por qué vienes tú también?**

**―Esta bien, Rukia. es tu compañero de clase, vamos juntos.**―Dijo Grimmjow intentando hacer paz.―

**―No**.―Negó Rukia volteándose sin mirarle.―

**―Por qué eres así?**―Dijo Ichigo mirándole molesto.―

**―Qué te parece esto? Decidiremos con nuestro viejo método.**―Logrando que la morena se voltee interesada.―

**―Esta bien...el que gane, decide**.―Se quedaron serios, entonces voltearon a ver a Ichigo con caras de matones, Ichigo solo les miraba asustado.―

**―Qué...?** ―Pregunto poniéndose en pose de pelea.―**Qué van a hacer?**

Rukia y Grimmjow le miraban con cara perversa, Ichigo asustado lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar ya que en ese momento la morena lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro al suelo, luego Grimmjow hizo lo mismo que la morena para que luego Rukia lo estampara contra la puerta de la biblioteca.

**―No iré a comer con ustedes!**―Grito Ichigo adolorido mientras que Rukia miraba triunfante.―** Que absurdo! ¿Por qué los golpes?..mi espalda.**―Se quejaba el pelinaranja.―

Rukia no le hizo caso y se fue con Grimmjow dejando al adolorido cabeza de seta atrás...

* * *

Grimmjow y Rukia llegaron a un restaurante de lujo, luego de pedir una mesa cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos, claro que Grimmjow antes de que la morena se sentara el muy educado le corrió la silla cosa que la morena solo ignoro, luego de un rato la comida llego y se pusieron hablar muy animados.

**―Menos mal que me uní al club de judo en la secundaria donde te tuve de profesor. Si no me habrían molestado hasta la muerte.**―Comentaba alegremente la morena a su compañero que le miraba con interés.― **Así que ahora, nadie me molesta.**

**―Estaba preocupado por ti, Pero creo que mi preocupación era innecesaria.**―Dijo viéndole a los ojos.―

**―Qué te preocupaba?** ―Pregunto con interés.―

**―En la escuela media, siempre estabas sola... temía que en la universidad fuera lo mismo...pero parece que te va bien con un amigo tan dulce.**―Dijo Grimmjow mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y le miraba de cerca.―

**―Un amigo dulce?** ―Pregunto viéndole sin saber de quien hablaba.―

**―Ese chico de hace un momento... ese...la vergüenza..**.―Decía sin recordar su apodo, cuando la morena le interrumpió.―

**―La vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta ¿Hablas de el?**―Pregunto molesta.―**Es un estúpido y un idiota!**

**―Eso es lo que le hace dulce, ¿verdad?** ―Pregunto viéndole con una sonrisa de costado.―

La morena se quedo callada durante unos segundos, pensando en el idiota.

**―Por qué preguntas? Tu eres el que piensa que es dulce, no yo.**―Le dijo con molestia.―

**―Parece que... le gustas un poco.**―Dijo con tono picaron, logrando que la morena se molestara.―

**―Si, seguro! ¡No digas tonterías!**―Le dijo molesta ''Acaso estaba loco?''.―

**―No?** ―Pregunto con interés.―

**―No.**―Negó mirando hacia otro lado.―

**― Entonces, no solo es un estúpido y un idiota... además no tiene gusto.**―Le dijo en un susurro.―

La morena suspiro y rodando los ojos le dijo―**No sabes lo altas que son sus aspiraciones! le gusta la chica más guapa de la universidad!...ni siquiera se mira en un espejo, esa cabeza de seta de mandíbula prominente**―Decía enfadada mirando hacia la nada, mientras que Grimmjow le miraba dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.―**Aunque la chica guapa de la universidad no es para tanto.**

Grimmjow dio un sorbo a su te y le dijo―**Estas celosa?**―Declaro ya que desde hacia media hora de lo único que hablaba era de esa cabeza de seta.―

La morena le miro sorprendida.

―**Celosa? ¿Dices que estoy celosa? De quién estoy celosa?**―Pregunto rápidamente algo nerviosa, Grimmjow solo le miraba divertido a todos los gestos que hacia.―**De la cabeza de seta? Puede que en otra vida!**―Dijo comenzando a reír nerviosa.―

**―De verdad espero que no estés celosa.**―Dijo mientras ponía la taza del te en la mesita y le miraba con una sonrisa torcida.―**Oh si no, me pondré celoso yo.**―Dijo con sinceridad mirándole fijamente.―

Rukia le miro por unos segundos sorprendida, para luego tomarlo como broma...

**―Xuezahang me asustaste! No bromees así!**―Dijo la morena sonriendo logrando que el sacara la cara seria y comenzara a reír con ella.―

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CLÍNICA DE MEDICINA CHINA**

**―AAAHH!**―Gritaba Ichigo al sentir como le estrujaban la espalda.―**Señor!... MAS SUAVE!**―Rogaba Ichigo ya que se encontraba recostado en una camilla y un masajista le arreglaba la espalda.―**Duele!**

**―Funciona mejor si duele! Aguanta un poco.**―Le pidió Mizuiro sintiendo el mismo dolor que su amigo.―

**―Por cierto ¿no estabas en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué terminaste así?** ―Pregunto Keigo sin entender por que su amigo estaba en ese estado.―

**―Porque... porque...**―_''Si se enteraran que esas dos personas me lanzaron por los aire por turnos...sin duda se reirían de mí y me llamarían inútil.''_―

**―Qué paso exactamente?** ―Pregunto Mizuiro viéndolo con dolor.―

**― Cuando fui a la biblioteca... me resbale en las escaleras y me caí**.―Mintió ya que era mejor a que le creyeran un débil aunque eso era lo que era...―

**―Eres muy descuidado**.―Dijo Keigo con tono burlón.―**Como puedes ser tan torpe.**

**―Dejen de preguntar! Soy digno de lastima.**―Les regaño para luego morder las sabanas con fuerza del dolor que sentía al ser tratado.―

**―Tengo una idea! Te contare un chiste estúpido para distraerte y así no te dolerá.**―Dijo muy animado Keigo.―

**―Esta bien! qué chiste? ¡Cuéntalo!** ―Dijo Mziuro muy animado.―

**― Déjame preguntarte...si un plátano se cae por la escalera, ¿en que se convierte?** ―Pregunto mientras que Ichigo no dejaba de morder la sabana.―

**―La respuesta es...en una berenjena! ¡Porque queda todo amorotonado!**―Dijo muy contento mientras comenzaba a reírse de su propio chiste junto con Mizuiro y Ichigo quien se reía algo adolorido ya que le apretaban la espalda, parecía que lloraba y reía a la vez.―

**―Duele! ¡Duele!**―Se quejaba el pelinaranja.―

* * *

Mientras tanto Grimmjow y Rukia se encontraban caminando por un centro comercial...

**―Cuánto tiempo estarás en Karakura?** ―Pregunto viéndolo a la cara.―

**―Quieres que me quede más tiempo?**―Dijo con tono divertido.―

**―Por supuesto**―Dijo sin ocultar su alegría.― **No tengo amigos aquí, sería mejor si te quedaras.**

**―Esa cabeza de seta, cuyo nombre no recuerdo**.―Decía mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello tratando de recordar.― **No es amigo tuyo?**

**―Xuezahang ¿Por qué no paras de mencionarle?** ―Cuestiono Rukia queriendo olvidarse del cabeza de seta.―

**―Por qué no quieres que le mencione?**―Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.―

**―Porque no es importante.**―Le dijo la morena rodando los ojos molesta.―

**― De verdad?**

**―Por supuesto!**―Dijo algo incomoda.―

**―Rukia**.―Le dijo para que le mirara, la morena se volteo y el coloco sus manos en los hombros de la morena.―

**― Si tienes una relación, tienes que decírmelo, ¿esta bien?** ―Pregunto el ojiazul mirándole a los ojos.―

La morena sonrió y le dijo―**Por qué tengo que decírtelo? y tú? ¿No tienes novia?** ―Le interrogo de la misma forma.―

**―Estoy esperando a que alguien crezca.**―Dijo mientras le miraba de manera tierna, la morena se quedo impresionada ya que sabía que hablaba de ella.―

**―Qué? ¿Quieres Salir conmigo?** ―Dijo con tono de broma, ya que no sabia si era de verdad que lo decía.―

**―Tu que crees?**―Contesto él con otra pregunta, mientras que la morena le miraba sin creérselo, de apoco se fue acercando a ella sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos, la morena algo tímida bajo la mirada en ese momento Grimmjow poso su mano en su mejilla acariciándola tiernamente, podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba la morena ante la situación así que decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Grimmjow divertido tomo la nariz de la morena con sus dedos y la apretó en broma.―**Pequeña mocosa!**―Dijo entre risas mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándola atrás sorprendida.―

La morena al darsecuenta fue corriendo tras de el.―**Hey! Viejo! Te Reto!** ―Le grito tomándolo de los hombros poniéndose enfrente de el.―

**―Qué haces?** ―Dijo divertido por las tonterías que hacia la morena.―**Mocosa!.**―Le grito mientras reía y corría detrás de la morena.―

**Continuara...**

**M.k.F**  
**Yampier **  
**Gaby **  
**Paula 3**  
**marylu Rguez **  
**rukia kuchiki White moon**

**Gracias por sus comentarios esta vez fueron mas que el anterior! por eso dejo capitulo antes...**

**Quiero aclarar que este es un Fic Ichiruki para los que les molesta las partes de Ichigo enamorado de Orihime**

**pero ya se le pasara en los siguientes capítulos así que no se desanimen ICHIGO YA SIENTE CELOS!**

**Pero que pasara a hora con Grimmjow? Buajaja**

**Dejen comentarios y lo sabrán...**


	13. Chapter 13

**kuniko04 **  
**rukia kuchiki White moon **  
**Yampier **  
**Gaby**  
**Joha781 **  
**M.k.F**

**Gracias por sus comentarios **  
**como veo que les gusto lestraigo el otro capitulo!**

**Espero les guste, estoschicos ay estan celosos uno del otro!**

* * *

**Capitulo Trece Necios.**

Al otro día, muchas chicas se fijaban en lo que se anunciaba en el periódico mural en la escuela, entre ellas las 3 bellezas

**―Mira este concurso de "Mis dulzura", la ganadora rodara un anuncio**.―Dijo Nell alegre mientras señalaba el cartel.―

**― Si.**―Dijo Orihime mirándola.―

**―Una de las categorías de la competición es el baile!** ―Comento emocionada,mientras miraba a sus compañeras animándolas.―

**―Esto esta hecho para nosotras.**―Dijo Senna con tono arrogante mientras sonreía.―

**―Entonces, van a participar?** ―Pregunto Orihime mirándoles contenta.―

**―No solo nosotras, tu también!** ―Dijo Senna señalándola con el dedo.―

**―Si y Inoue, tú pareces más dulce que nosotras...así que tus probabilidades de ganar son más altas! tienes que participar!** ―Le dijo animándola Nell.―

Orihime solo sonrió.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases Ichigo se encontraba retorciéndose en su asiento debido al dolor y la paliza que le habían dado Rukia y su nuevo ''amigo'', mientras que la morena quien se encontraba cómoda en su asiento leyendo un libro solo le miraba de reojo.

**―Deja de retorcerte igual que una oruga!**―Le grito intentando ocultar su preocupación.―

―**Mira, esto es por tu culpa.**―Le dijo Ichigo mientras le mostraba su mano vendada, debido a la paliza que le habían dado ayer.―

Rukia se molesto así que con fuerza tomo su mano y la apretó, logrando que Ichigo comenzara a gritar muy fuerte como nena chiquita,mientras que desde el otro lado Mizuiro y Keigo le miraban espantados.

**―Tu señor! por qué gritas en medio de la clase?** ―Pregunto el profesor con autoridad.―

**―Solo creo que Rukia-san habla bien el ingles, debería leer un pasaje.** ―Comento Ichigo en modo venganza, logrando que la morena se molestara mas y se la apretara con mas fuerza, logrando que Ichigo soltara un gritito de dolor.―**Ustedes que piensan?** ―Pregunto mirando a todos los alumnos aguantándose el dolor.―

**―Si,si!**.―Dijeron emocionados mientras aplaudían.―

― **Estudiante Kuchiki,te importaría leer esto para nosotros?** ―Pregunto el profesor a la morena.

La cual le dio un ultimo apretón en la mano a Ichigo, y se levanto con el libro de ingles en mano,miro a Ichigo con odio mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a leer.―**Cuando despierto en la mañana...''When I wake up in the morning''...Tu eres todo lo que veo...''You are all I see''…Cuando pienso en ti...''When I think about you''...y en lo feliz que me haces...''And how happy you make me''... tu eres todo lo que quería...''you're everything I wanted''…**―Leía la morena mientras que todo el aula le miraba maravillado por la hermosa voz que tenia, e Ichigo le miraba con una sonrisa embobado.―**Eres todo lo que necesito...''you're everything''...Te Miro y lo se...''I look at you and I know''...―**

_Cierto, casi olvide que Rukia-san también tiene una voz dulce...muy diferente a su voz habitual, si cerrara los ojos...sin verla... solo escuchado su voz...No sería maravilloso?_ se preguntaba Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos y solo escuchaba su voz perdiéndose en el sonido.

* * *

La clase había terminado y la morena se encontraba guardando sus libros en su bolso, por su parte Ichigo se había volteado en su asiento y la miraba con ternura, Rukia al sentir su mirada solo le miro molesta y dijo.

**―Ni se te ocurra hablarme.**―Le dijo cortante.―

**―Quiero hablar contigo del trabajo.**―Dijo Ichigo aunque en parte era por eso por la otra quería volver hablar con ella como lo hacia antes.―

**―No acordamos que cada uno haría su mitad y luego las uniríamos?** ―Se quejo la morena mirándole con molestia.―

**―Quién hace un trabajo así? eso iría en contra de hacer el propósito de hacer grupos.**―Se excuso dándole un sermón cosa que Rukia solo ignoraba.―**No será muy confuso si unimos lo que escribimos por separado**.―Decía mientras que a lo lejos Mizuiro y Keigo le miraban curiosos.―

**―Esta bien, esta bien!**―Le grito Rukia molesta.―**Deja de quejarte como una chica!**

**―Entonces tienes que decirme que vamos a hacer!** ―Se quejo mirándole de frente.―

**―Esta bien! después de clases, nos vemos en la biblioteca ¿te parece bien?** ―Dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada cínica.―

**―Entonces quieres que comamos juntos?** ―Pregunto mirándole serio.―

**―No.**―Se nego sin pensarlo dos veces, ya bastante aguanto cuando fue a la cafetería y todos le miraban molestos!.― **Ya te dije, nuestra interacción se limitara exclusivamente a hacer el trabajo.**

**―Lo sé...porque ahora tienes a Xuezahang para comer con el.**―Soltó Ichigo con tono algo molesto al recordar a Grimmjow.―

**―Y tu tienes a Inoue.**―Le devolvió Rukia con tono meloso.―**Y porque le llamas Xuezahang?** ―Pregunto molesta.―

**―No se llama Xuezahang?**―Dijo comenzando a reírse.―**Puedo hacer bromas.**―Murmuro divertido.―

**―No es gracioso,Xuezahang tiene un nombre,se llama Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

**―Yo también tengo nombre. Así que deja de decirle a la gente que soy "fea cabeza de seta"**

**―Seguramente solo tengas miedo de que Inoue se entere de tu apodo y sea embarazoso.**―Le dijo la morena retándole con la mirada.―

**―Eso no es cierto!**―Dijo pestañeando.―

**― No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.**―Grito molesta y agarro sus cosas para levantarse.―

**― Yo no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.**―Dijo lo mismo que ella, mientras que Rukia solo le ignoraba y se marchaba.―

Rukia estaba llendo hacia la salida cuando en ese momento entra Orihime, las dos cruzan miradas, la morena le miraba enfadada mientras que Orihime solo le miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita, la morena solo la ignoro y siguió su camino, mientras que Orihime se dirigía a Ichigo, para tratar de llamar su atención le dio una palmada en el hombro pero el al creer que era Rukia se levanto de golpe volteándola a ver.

**―No dijimos que no íbamos a hablarnos!**―Grito dándose cuenta rápidamente de su error.―**Hola!** ―Dijo en el mismo tono para no espantarla.―

La castaña solo sonrió y le dijo.―**Da Lang-Kun, estas ocupado?**

**―No, no estoy ocupado**.―Dijo mientras que los chicos Aizen y Gine, Mizuiro y Keigo en el salón del fondo se levantaban,para saber que era lo que quería Orihime con el cabeza de seta.―Para nada, Qué ocurre?

**―Voy a participar en el concurso "Mis dulzura" y hay una prueba de baile, así que quería preguntarte si puedes acompañarme al piano.**

**―Inoue, cómo puedes encargarle una tarea tan importante?**―Comento molesto aizen.―**Que problemático! ¡Déjame ayudarte!**

**―El grande sin duda lo hará mejor que Lin Da Lang**.―Le apoyaba su amigo Gin.―

**―Sabes tocar el piano?** ―Le pregunto Orihime mirándole seria.―

**―Qué tiene de tan difícil tocar el piano? iré a aprender inmediatamente.**―Dijo animado.―

**―Deja de bromear.**―Dijo ragañandole volviendo su mirada a Ichigo.―**Da Lang-Kun estas dispuesto a ayudarme?**

**―Pero, no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte.**―Decía algo dudoso.―

**―Puedes! la última vez que baile, tu tocaste el acompañamiento.**―Dijo alentándolo para que cambiara de opinión.―**Nos compenetramos muy bien. Y el sonido del piano es más emocional que el sonido de música...si tú tocas, creo que podre bailar bien.**

Ichigo estaba por contestar cuando comenzó a gritar de dolor ya que su amigo Keigo le había apretado la mano apropósito.

**―Pero aunque quiera tocar, no podrá.**―Le explicaba a la castaña.―**Mira sus manos...ayer se cayó por las escaleras de la biblioteca y acabo así!.**―Nuevamente volvió a apretar su mano y le saco otro grito al pelinaranja.― **Cómo va a tocar el piano?**

**―Quién dice que no puedo?**―Se quejo Ichigo empujando un poco a su amigo algo molesto.―**Mira que ágiles son mis dedos.**―Le demostraba moviendo los dedos que salían de la venda, para después chocar los mismos con los ojos de Keigo logrando que se quejara por el dolor.―

**―Te duele? ¿Estas bien?.**―Le preguntaba Mizuiro a su amigo, mientras que Inoue reía y Ichigo sonreía victorioso.―

* * *

Pasaron los días e Ichigo se encontraba con Orihime en el salón de baile para tocar el piano mientras ella bailaba, claro que el solo se concentraba en el piano ya que no quería arruinar su practica.

Otros días se encontraba con Rukia como siempre en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo...

**―La estructura del sistema del mercado financiero, infraestructura de construcción y distribución regional...**―Decía viendo como este se estaba por quedar dormido le dio un golpe en la cabeza logrando que este le mirara somnoliento.―**No te atrevas a dormirte!.**―Ichigo solo la miro, no tenia ni ganas para peliarle.―**Ya lo entendiste?**―Le preguntaba con tono prepotente a Ichigo quien solo asentía con la cabeza.―

Otros días Ichigo volvía a estar en la sala de baile acompañando a Orihime con la música mientras la misma bailaba...

Y en otro día Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, Ichigo iba de un lado de ella como siempre mirándola cosa que a la morena le molestaba, en un momento muy molesta se volteo a verlo regañandole con la mirada estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando escucho unos pasos, la morena miro hacia el frente encontrándose con el oji azul...

**―Xuezahang.**―Dijo con emoción en su voz regalandole una sonrisa,la cual el ojiazul se la correspondió, la morena volteo a ver a Ichigo para solo mirarlo molesta para luego mirar otra vez a Grimmjow y ir corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa en sus labios.―

Mientras tanto Ichigo solo veía como la morena se iba con su ''Xuezahang'' muy contenta, la morena se agarro del brazo del peliazul comenzando a caminar con el, por su parte Ichigo se molesto por ello y solo los miro enojado, aunque en el fondo no entendía por que se sentía de esa manera...

Al otro día Ichigo como siempre se encontraba en el salón de baile tocando para Inoue quien solo bailaba y no notaba la cara de tristeza que tenia el ojimarron, se sentía mal por lo del otro día y no sabia por que...

* * *

Mientras tanto en un oficina donde un grupo de hombres y empresarios se encontraban mirando con atención a lo que Grimmjow explicaba todo sobre el concurso Miss Dulzura...

**―Las pruebas se celebraran en el patio de la universidad; los temas serán la juventud y la vivacidad...**―Explicaba mientras señalaba la pizarra con un señalador.―**Elegiremos a "Mis Dulzura" y será la imagen del anuncio. "Mis Dulzura será elegida a base de tres criterios; el aspecto físico y una sonrisa dulce, la lectora de un paisaje del eslogan del anuncio, con la esencia de nuestro producto, Por último y más importante, la prueba de baile.**―Finalizo mientras que todos le miraban con aceptación.―

* * *

Ichigo seguía tocando para Orihime ya que era lo único que lograba olvidarse de cierta pelinegra la cual confundía su corazón, tocaba el piano sin prestar atención a quien pasaba justo por allí, cierta morena le miraba a Ichigo quien tocaba muy concentrado mientras que Orihime bailaba, solo los miro algo molesta para luego irse de allí...

* * *

Al siguiente día, Ichigo se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Rukia quien imprimía el trabajo ya terminado, al terminar se dirigió a Ichigo y se lo entrego.

―**El trabajo por fin esta terminado.**―Dijo con tono cansado.―

Ichigo miro con una sonrisa todo su esfuerzo.

**―Rukia-san sabes...**―Dijo quedándose callado esperando una respuesta de la morena,la cual no hubo ninguna,como ella se dio cuenta de que el no iba a seguir lo miro feo.―

**―Claro que no! Si no lo dices, Cómo voy a saberlo?**―Le regaño mirándole con el ceño fruncido.―

**―Tu tienes dos de mis primeras veces.**―Dijo logrando que la morena solo le mirara en silencio.**―La primera vez que subí a un autobús, la primera vez que hice un trabajo, No estas contenta?.**―Decía Ichigo muy contento.―

**―Por qué debería estar contenta?**―Dijo la morena intentando parecer enfadada aunque en el fondo eso le había alegrado.―**Que mala suerte.**―Dijo para luego tomar su bolso.―**Me voy.**

**―Espérame! espera, déjame guárdalo.**―Dijo Ichigo para luego tomar su pendrive la puso en la laptop de la biblioteca, guardo el trabajo y camino siguiéndola corriendo.―

Ichigo corría detrás de la morena, la cual se volteo para mirarle seriamente.

**―El trabajo esta terminado, así que a partir de ahora, no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro**.―Volvía a hablarle de forma fría.―

**―Cómo puedes decir algo tan despiadado?** ―Dijo algo confundido.―

**―Tienes algún problema con eso?**―Dijo sin dejar de ser fría y mirándole seria.―**De todas formas ya no tenemos que hacer el trabajo! no nos esta permitido hablarnos nunca mas.**

**―Entonces, antes de que empiece eso, puedo decirte algunas cosas?** ―Dijo Ichigo con tono de niño bueno.―

**―No, no puedes.**―Dijo para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.―

**―Rukia-san! Gracias.**―Dijo Ichigo agachándose como agradecimiento. Rukia en ese momento se quedo en silencio, no sabía ni que decir, aunque seguía dándole la espalda.―

Rukia entonces se dio la vuelta para encararlo...

**―Por qué me das las gracias?**―Pregunto Rukia mirándole confundida―

**―Porque acababa de trasladarme de Taiwan y no sabía nada.**―Dijo Ichigo recordando su comienzo en aquella ciudad.― Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas y ayudarme a terminar este trabajo.

**―No te des importancia!**―Le grito la morena tratando de no volverse débil ante sus palabras ''amables''.―**Es algo que tenía que hacer. Incluso sin ti, podría haberlo terminado.**

**―Si tu lo dices así, parece que yo no contribuí en nada.**―Decía Ichigo reprochandole.―

**―Siempre estas acompañando a Inoue y su baile, cuál es tu contribución?**.―Le grito molesta, molesta sin saber por que, pero así era como se sentía cada vez que lo veía cerca de esa, de esa...Idiota!.―

Ichigo le miro sorprendido y se acerco a ella de frente.

**―Tu siempre estas saliendo con Xuezahang!** ―Le acuso de la misma manera.―

**―Aunque Salí con Xuezahang, no descuide el trabajo!** ―Le dijo levantando los hombros excusándose.―

**―Cuando acompañe al piano el baile de Inoue, tampoco descuide el trabajo.**―Le dijo de la misma forma.―

**―Para que digo todo esto? De todas formas ahora ya no tenemos que hacer el trabajo! ¡Solo somos compañeros de clase!**

**―Somos compañeros de clase que no se hablan!**

**―Somos compañeros de clase que no se hablan, ni comen juntos!**

**―Somos compañeros de clase que no se hablan, ni comen, ni van juntos en autobús!**

**―Somos compañeros de clase que no se hablan, ni comen juntos, ni van juntos en el autobús y no bailan!**―Le dijo gritando la morena.―

**―Somos compañeros de clase que no se hablan, ni comen juntos, ni van juntos en el autobús, no bailan juntos...! no...**―Pensaba que mas decirle.― **Solo somos compañeros de clase que no hacen nada juntos!**

Ambos se miraron molestos y dijeron TSK al mimos tiempo para darse la vuelta quedándose en silencio, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera admitir. hubieran preferido que el trabajo no terminara así podrían estar juntos pero los dos eran muy orgullosos e idiotas. Rukia cansada de la situación comenzó a caminar, mientra que Ichigo miraba como se marchaba...

**Flash Back...**

**―A alguien le hace falta compañero de trabajo?―** Pregunto el profesor a todos.―

Ichigo y Rukia levantaron la mano.

**―Entonces, ustedes dos lo harán juntos.**

**Fin flashBack.**

Rukia caminaba despacio y pensando en el estúpido cabeza de seta anaranjada...

**FlashBack...**

―**Eres mi compañera Si no te veo, por supuesto que me preocupare!**―Decía Ichigo con sinceridad mientras que la morena le miraba con cariño.―

―Que te preocuparías por mi.―Decía la morena.―

**Fin FlashBack.**

**FlashBack...**

**―Es porque se lo horrible que es no tener amigos...desde que era pequeño, nunca tuve amigos. Como no me gusta sentirme solo, no puedo tratar así a los demás...Quiero ser amigo de Rukia-San así nunca se sentirá sola..**.―Decía con tono dulce el pelinaranja.―

**Fin Flash Back...**

**Flash back...**

**―Te preocuparas por mi siempre?.**―Preguntaba la morena quien era llevada en la espalda del pelinaranja.―

**―Lo haré**.―Decía Ichigo con tono decidido.―

**Fin FlashBack.**

**FlashBack...**

El autobús había parado bruscamente logrando que Rukia se acercara hacia el pecho de Ichigo en ese momento se miraron fijamente por la cercanía.

**―Si un pobre no puede ser tu novio... por lo menos podrás ser su amigo, ¿verdad?.**

**Fin FlashBack.**

Ichigo miraba tristemente como la morena se iba cada vez mas lejos dejándolo solo...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo...**

**Grimmjow quiere que Rukia participe en el concurso Miss Dulzura!**

**El trabajo de Rukia e Ichigo era plagiado? **

**Que pasara a hora? por que nadie le cree a Rukia! Buajaja!**

**Dudas,Sugerencias y opiniones serán bienvenidas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Catorce Culpable!**

En el cuarto de Ichigo, se encontraban Keigo y Mizuiro terminando el trabajo que debían entregar mañana.

**―Ya es la última noche! RAPIDO!**―Demando Keigo a su amigo.―**Cuando termines esa pagina apresúrate a imprimirlo.**

**―Así podremos entregarlo mañana**.―Decía el moreno mientras escribía.―

Keigo se volteo algo molesto.

―**Por qué Da Lang siempre olvida sus llaves?**―Se quejo mientras iba a abrir pero al abrirla recibió una patada en su estomago tirándolo al suelo,Mizuiro al verlo se levanto rápidamente hacia el.―

**―Keigo!** ―Grito mirando a su amigo para luego levantar la mirada temeroso,ahí estaban Aizen y su secuas Gin con cara de pocos amigos.―

**―Esto es muy problemático pero no tengo remedio.**―Decía con tono arrogante.―**Necesito que me ayuden con algo...**

**―"Mi Gefe" quiere que nos hagan el trabajo para mañana.**―Agrego Gin mirándoles con una sonrisa en su espantosa cara.―

**―No lo hicieron?**―Gritaron ambos chicos desde el suelo.―

**―No! es muy problemático! por qué si no iba a pedirles ayuda a dos basuras como ustedes?**―Dijo con tono cansado al tener que hablarles.―

**―Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿nos dará tiempo a hacerlo para mañana?** ―Dijo Mizuiro con tono preocupado.―

**―Ese es problema suyo, nosotros solo sabemos que lo necesitamos para mañana.**―Dijo Aizen mirándoles con enojo.―

**―Si no lo hacen, les aseguro que su vida en esta universidad...será espectacular!**.―Dijo con sarcasmo Gin sin borrar su sonrisa.―

Aizen y Gin solo los miraron por unos segundos para luego marcharse satisfechos por su acción del día,mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro se miraban uno al otro asustados sin saber que hacer, no querían ser molestados por ellos por el resto de la universidad así que no les quedaría mas que hacer el trabajo que tanto les había costado.

**―Qué hacemos?** ―Pregunto preocupado Keigo mientras le temblaban las rodillas.―**El trabajo es para mañana y ya es muy tarde! ¿De dónde vamos a conseguir otro trabajo?**

**―Cómo voy a saberlo?** ―Contesto Mizuiro pensando.**―Qué te parece si olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar? no les hagamos caso...**

**―Pero todo el que se cruza en el camino de Aizen acaba sintiéndolo!**―Le comento Keigo asustado.―

**―Por qué eres tan cobarde? Sé un poco más valiente,quieres?** ―Dijo Mizuiro tratando de ser fuerte pero Keigo no le ayudaba en nada.―

**―Pero...**―Se levanto y lo miro asustado.―

En ese momento se escucho como alguien entraba en la habitación,los dos se hincaron y alzaron las manos en forma de piedad ya que pensaban que eran Gin y Aizen.

**―Lo siento, lo siento! lo entregaremos mañana, seguro, seguro...**―Decían temblando de miedo.―

**―Entregar que?**―Pregunto Ichigo mirándolos raro.**―Que están haciendo?**

**―Estamos...**―Decía titubeando Keigo.―

**―Haciendo el trabajo.**―Dijo Mizuiro.―

**―Estamos buscando algo.**―Invento Keigo mientras hacia como que buscaba algo en el suelo seguido por Mizuiro.―

**―Estaba por aquí**.―Murmuraba Mizuiro mientras seguía buscando.―

**―Dónde lo dejamos?** ―Le pregunto Keigo mientras que Ichigo los ignoraba y se iba a sentar en su cama.―

Keigo y Mizuiro lo miraron curiosos se le acercaron.

**―Da Lang, Cómo va tu trabajo de mañana?** ―Pregunto Keigo a su amigo.―

Ichigo solo sonrió orgulloso mientras señalaba el bolso negro que estaba en su cama.

**―Esta terminado, Y el suyo, chicos?** ―Pregunto Ichigo mirándolos.―

**― Casi hemos terminado también**.―Dijo Keigo algo desanimado.―

**―Animo! hoy estoy un poco cansado, iré a ducharme**―Dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía al baño.―

Mizuiro miro con determinación el bolso negro que estaba en la cama de Ichigo y llamo a su amigo quien estaba algo preocupado.

**―Hey**.―Le llamo.**―Reescribamos el trabajo de Da Lang para dárselo a Aizen.**

**―Y si sedan cuenta**?―Pregunto preocupado.―

**―Le haremos algunas modificaciones y cambiaremos el titulo...el profesor Mayuri seguramente no se dará cuenta.**―Decía algo dudoso.―

**―Estará bien eso?** ―Pregunto Keigo sintiendo algo de culpa.―

**―Entonces quieres que te peguen?** ―Le grito Mizuiro.―

Dejando a Keigo pensativo...

* * *

aL otro día se encontraron con Aizen para darle el pendrive del trabajo de Ichigo, Mizuiro estaba dudoso entre darsela y no pero este se la arrebato de la mano con rapidez y guardo la información en la computadora,Gin solo les miraba con una sonrisa a esos idiotas mientras que Aizen paso por al lado de Keigo y se marcharon dejándolos algo asustados...

Ya en el salón de clases el profesor Mayuri había pedido los trabajos, Aizen y Gin se acercaron y se lo entregaron muy felices, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro les miraban temerosos, Ichigo por su parte se encontraba muy contento por haber terminado su trabajo así que sin pensarlo se volteo para mirar a Rukia quien solo le miro con su típica cara de enojo provocado que el se volteara con tristeza, Ichigo seguía con su trabajo en la mesa estaba apunto de olvidar entregarlo si no fuera por Rukia quien le golpeo el hombro con el pie señalando que fuera a entregarlo, Ichigo muy contento se acerco al profesor y se lo entrego.

Luego de unos minutos la clase finalizo y el profesor salió con todos los trabajos de los alumnos, después poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando...

**―El trabajo ya esta entregado,a hora podemos relajarnos.**―Decía Keigo algo asustado todavía.―

**―Deberíamos ir a celebrarlo a alguna parte**.―Dijo Mizuiro muy fuerte para que Ichigo tan bien escuchara.―

**―Nosotros tres?** ―Pregunto Ichigo sin ver las intenciones de su amigo.―

**―Bueno, ¿no se supone que deberíamos ir con nuestras parejas?** ―Pregunto Keigo con claras intenciones de que fuera la morena tan bien.―

**―Entonces pregúntale tu si quiere venir.**―Dijo Ichigo levantando la barbilla de modo indiferencia hacia la morena.―

**―Esta detrás de ti, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?** ―Dijo Mizuiro sin entender su actitud.―

**―No quiero hablar con ella.**―Se quejo Ichigo como si fuera un niño pequeño.―

**―Se han peleado?**―Pregunto Keigo mirándolos.―

**―Quién se ha peleado con ella?**

**―Quién se ha peleado con él?.**―Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo enfadados.―

**―Ustedes de verdad tienen química!** ―Dijo Keigo con vos melosa.―

Ichigo y Rukia solo se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

**―Kuchiki-san.**―Le llamo Mizuiro.―

**―Qué?** ―Dijo sin mirarle.―

**―Ya que hemos entregado los trabajos...Da Lang te pregunta si quieres celebrarlo un poco con nosotros.**

**―Dile que Xuezhand y yo vamos a salir, así que no tengo tiempo.**―Le dijo de manera indiferente para que escuchara Ichigo.―

**―Dile que yo tocare el piano para Inoue, así que yo tampoco tengo tiempo.**―Comento Ichigo de la misma manera.―

**―Contéstale que no me interesa lo mas mínimo si tiene tiempo o no.**―Dijo con tono molesta.―

**―Entonces puedes decirle...**

**―Hey! esta claro que se oyen el uno al otro! ¿Por qué no se lo dicen cara a cara?** ―Les dijo Mizuiro cansado de ellos dos.―Vamos por que no se lo dicen en la cara?

**―Jum!** ―Dijo Rukia dando vuelta la cabeza.―

**―Jum!**―Repitió también Ichigo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la morena.―**Yo tan bien.**

* * *

La morena se encontraba en un lujoso hotel en el cual se hospedaba su Xuezhand, el le había invitado con una clara intención, le entrego a la morena un anuncio en el cual resaltaban las palabras Miss Dulzura.

**―Concurso "Miss Dulzura" viniste a Karakura por esto,verdad?.**―Le pregunto seria.―

**― Si.**―Dijo sin dudarlo.―

**―Por qué me enseñas esto?** ―Le pregunto ya que no le entendía.―

**―Espero que participes en el concurso.**―Dijo Grimmjow mientras levantaba la mirada para verla.―

**―Por qué?**―Pregunto extrañada.―

**―Porque creo que es apropiado para ti.**―Dijo el ojiazul, ya que confiaba en que podría ganar, por que en sus ojos Rukia era la mas hermosa de todas.―

La morena solo rodó los ojos con burla.

**―Por favor! "Mis Dulzura"? no soy en absoluto una "Dulzura"!.**―Se quejo,ya que por su actitud y todo lo que hacia, no se creía para nada una persona dulce.―

**―Confía en mi.**

**―No quiero.**

Grimmjow solo la ignoro y se levanto frente a ella decidido, quiera o no ella estaria en ese concurso.

**―Está bien, decidámoslo con el viejo método...si pierdo, te haré caso, si pierdes tu, me harás caso a mí,qué te parece?** ―Pregunto Grimmjow mirándole con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.―

La morena suspiro y levanto la mirada mirándole decidida, acaso le estaba llamando perdedora? eso era un reto!

**―Das por hecho que perderé? no voy a perder!.**―Dijo tomándolo de los brazos, pero Grimmjow fue mas rápido y la tiro en la cama quedando el sobre ella, la morena solo le miraba algo nerviosa para luego bajar la mirada, mientras que Grimmjow le miraba sus hermosos ojos violetas.―

**― Perdiste.**―Dijo mirándola, sin quitarse de encima.―

**―No, no perdí hiciste trampa!** ―Le acuso, levantando la mirada viendo sus ojosazules que le miraban muy de cerca.―

**―Qué trampa hice?**―Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.**―Esta bien, te daré otra oportunidad**.―Decía muy cerca de sus labios.―

**―No la quiero.**―Dijo empujándolo para luego alejarse a unos centímetros de el.―** Por qué quieres que participe en ese estúpido concurso?**―Pregunto dándole la espalda.―**La cuestión es que no soy para nada la Srta. Dulzura.**

Grimmjow solo se sentó en una barra que había en el borde de la cama y sin mirarla le dijo...

**―La chica que conocí en realidad es muy dulce...tu voz es agradable y eres buena bailando, ¿Por que no participas?**―Pregunto,mientras Rukia bajaba la mirada pensando en lo que le había dicho.―

Ya era de noche y la morena se había ido a su casa, por su mente pasaba todo lo sucedido el día de hoy, acaso estaria bien estar en el concurso?

Fue a la sala para ver si se encontraba alguien en casa pero como siempre estaba sola, miro la mesa y solo encontró una nota la cual decía...

_Rukia, mamase fue a jugar al Mahjong...tienes dinero para tus gastos en la mesa. Mama._

La morena tomo el papel y lo tiro, siempre era lo mismo, cansada se sentó en el suelo y con el control encendió el televisor, pero justo en ese canal estaban pasando ''La Pantera Rosa'' la cual le encontraba bailando, en ese momento se imagino a Da Lang disfrazado como la Patera rosa el cual bailaba al igual que lo había hecho en la discoteca,al terminar la canción el se sacaba la cabeza de la pantera rosa y le miraba con una sonrisa...

Rukia solo suspiro y cerro los ojos tratando de volver ensimisma.

**―De verdad me he vuelto loca.**

* * *

Al otro día en la universidad de Karakura, en el aula el profesor se encontraba mirando a sus alumnos con muy mala cara.

**―He leído los trabajos.**― Dijo con tono molesto.―Pero dos de ellos son muy similares. básicamente iguales.―**En ese momento Keigo y Mizuiro bajaron la cabeza.**―**Pensaban que haciéndole algunos cambios y poniendo otro título no me daría cuenta?, Rukia Kuchiki, Lin Da Lang.**―Los llamo mientras que estos le miraban impresionados.― **Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru ,denme una explicación.**―Dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.**―Por qué se parecen tanto sus trabajos?**

**―Profesor, Gin y yo nos esforzamos mucho para hacer el trabajo! debe haber sido una gamberra de Kuchiki-san la que nos copio el trabajo!**―Dijo Aizen con tono acusador mientras le señalaba con el dedo.―

**―Si, debe haber sido ella!** ―Le apoyo Gin.―

Rukia quien los miraba sin creérselo, tiro los libros que tenia en sus manos y les grito molesta.

**―Si, claro! quién querría copiar su trabajo?**―Les grito muy enojada mientras les miraba furiosa. Entre tanto Keigo le pellizcaba l brazo a Mizuiro para que dijera algo pero este se quedo en silencio,Ichigo tan bien se levanto molesto.―

**―Si, de verdad no fuimos nosotros!.**―Dijo tratando de defenderse.―**Debe haber un malentendido en alguna parte.**

**―Tienen que haber sido ellos!** ―Seguían quejándose los otros.―

**―Esta bien, dejen de discutir!**.―Dijo Mayuri intentando poner orden.―**Ustedes cuatro, vengan a mi despacho.**―Comento con voz amenazadora.―

* * *

Ya en el despacho Mayuri se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras miraba a sus cuatro alumnos exigiéndoles una explicación, por su parte Rukia les había dado la espalda y tenia los brazo cruzados, se encontraba muy molesta y tenia ganas de matar a esos dos estúpidos.

**―Díganme, qué esta pasando?** ―Pregunto Mayuri con una vos tétrica.―

**―Profesor, en verdad tiene que creerme...Gin y yo de verdad somos inocentes,deben habernos robado el trabajo.**―Decía Aizen haciendo el pobre, mientras que la morena le miraba con cara de querer matarlo.―

**―Qué pruebas tienes para decir que copiamos su trabajo? CUALQUIERA PUEDE DECIR ESO!.**―Les grito molesta lo ultimo.―

**―Si, profesor, sin ninguna prueba, cómo van a acusarnos?**.―Pregunto Ichigo algo asustado sin saber como había sucedido eso.―

**―Quién dice que no tengo pruebas?.**―Le dijo Aizen con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.―**Tengo el fichero original del trabajo.**―Dijo mientras les mostraba el pendrive,el cual era de Ichigo.―

Rukia e Ichigo se voltearon y le miraron asombrados, como había sucedido eso?

**―Esto probara que lo hicimos nosotros.**―Decía con el ego en alto.―

**―Es mi memoria.**―dijo Ichigo mientras iba a tomarla, pero Aizen la alejo de su alcance.―

**―Esto es mío!**―Les dijo molesto en ese momento se la entrego al profesor él cual la puso en la laptop portátil, abrió el archivo y allí estaba el trabajo original.―

**―Este es el documento original.**―Dijo Mayuri para luego voltear y mirar a Rukia e Ichigo.―**Kuchiki, ¿Dónde esta su documente original?**

**―Profesor, nose porque Aizen tiene mi memoria.**―Decía Ichigo apenado tratando de justificarse.―

**―Ja! ¿Crees que el profesor de creerá lo que dices?**―Les dijo con tono arrogante Aizen.―

**―Profesor, este trabajo de verdad lo hicimos Rukia-san y yo, de verdad no copiamos a nadie.**―Decía esperanzado en que el profesor les creyera.―

**―Basta de explicaciones!.**―Dijo Mayuri gritándoles, se levanto y mirando a los jóvenes dijo.― **Kuchiki, he visto tu expediente de la secundaria, tienes faltas en el expediente.**

**―Y que?**―Respondió Rukia frunciendo el ceño.―**Solo porque hice cosas malas antes significa, que fui yo esta vez?**

**―Profesor, probablemente Rukia-san hizo algo entonces, pero, esta vez,usted de verdad se equivoca.**―Decía Ichigo tratando de defender a Rukia.―

**―Basta de explicaciones.**―Dijo Mayuri callándolo―**Acabas de trasladarte a nuestra escuela, no la conoces bien...puede que te este engañando y no lo sepas!.**―Dijo con enojo, provocando que la morena le mirara muy enojada sin poder creer lo que ese profesor decía de ella, acaso solo por que había cometido errores significa que siempre la acusarían a ella por todo lo malo que sucediera?.―

**―Esto es vergonzoso! como profesor, le esta permitido malinterpretar así a sus estudiantes?.**―Le grito muy enojada de la misma forma que el profesor había hecho con ellos, acaso solo por ser el profesor se creía que podía tratarlos como quisiera?.―

**―Tu... hiciste algo malo y sigues gritando?**―Le grito acusándola con el dedo.**―Cómo te educaron tus padres?.**―Dijo mientras que Aizen y Gin miraban divertidos todo lo que sucedía.―**Que insolente!**

**―Puede que yo sea insolente PERO NO ES ASUNTO SUYO!.**―Le grito muy enojada, enojada por lo sucedido y mas al oírle hablar sobre sus padres, quienes nunca estuvieron con ella para ayudarla ni educarla!.―

**―Soy tu profesor!**―Le exigía respeto Mayuri a la morena.―

**―Y QUE?**―Le grito muy harta de esa situación.―

**―Tu... puedo expulsarte, lo sabes?** ―Le dijo con tono amenazante mientras le señalaba con el dedo.―

**―Rukia-san, discúlpate con el profesor.**―Le pidió Ichigo preocupado por ella.―

**―Si quiere expulsarme, hágalo! de todas formas ya no quiero asistir a esta universidad!**―Le grito,mirándole retadora al profesor,''Si quería expulsarle no le hacia falta un pretexto como ese'' pensaba orgullosa la morena.―

**―Esta bien, ve a recoger inmediatamente tus cosas y ven conmigo a secretaria!... a recoger tu certificado administrativo de expulsión.**―Le dijo enojado Mayuri.―

Rukia solo le dio una mirada de profundo odio antes de salir de allí seguida por Ichigo.

**―Rukia-san!.**―Le llama Ichigo detrás de ella... la morena llego al salón a la vista de todos, tomo y su bolso.― **Rukia-san! Rukia-san!**―Le llamaba pero esta no le hacia caso, tomo su bolsa.―**Rukia-san...no...**―Justo cuando Rukia estaba por marcharse, Ichigo la tomo del brazo.―

**―Alumnos,la estudiante Rukia Kuchiki copio el trabajo de alguien! lo negó y no se arrepintió...en nuestra Universidad no son bienvenidos esas clases de estudiantes!**―Dijo gritándole a sus alumnos, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro se miraban llenos de culpa.―**Espero que todos tomen esto como una advertencia y no acaben como ella!.**―Dijo señalándola con desprecio.―

**―Mayuri-sama...por favor, por favor, dele otra oportunidad a Kuchiki.**―Pedía Ichigo con las dos manos juntas rogándole.―

**―Qué el de otra oportunidad?**―Dijo pensando las cosas bien,para luego mirarles.― **Esta bien, si Kuchiki admite su error delante de todos...y reflexiona sobre lo que hizo le daré otra oportunidad.**―Dijo cinicamente.―

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces Rukia le contesto.―

**―No hay nada sobre lo que hay que reflexionar! Si piensan que fui yo...entonces fui yo!**―Dijo dando por terminado el asunto para luego salir del salón.―

**―Rukia-san.**―Le llamaba Ichigo mientras tomaba su mochila y salia tras ella.―

Rukia caminaba muy molesta por el pasillo de la universidad, Ichigo la alcanzo y la tomo de la muñeca para que se volteara...

**―Cómo que no quieres explicarlo?**

**―De que sirve explicarlo?** ―Le dijo muy molesta.―

**―Claro que sirve, por qué no quieres explicarlo?.**―Le dijo tratando de ayudarla.**―A menos que de verdad copiaras su trabajo.**

La morena en ese momento levanto la mano para golpearlo, Ichigo puso sus manos en su rostro pero ella no le hizo nada.

**―Tu...vas a pegarme otra vez?**―Pregunto viéndola con miedo.―

**―La gente como tu...NO MERECE SIQUIERA MIS GOLPES!**.― Le grito y le paso por un lado corriendo por el pasillo,Ichigo entonces fue detrás de ella.―

* * *

Rukia se fue corriendo asta su auto se subió y arranco a toda velocidad, mientras que Ichigo la corría por detrás...

**―Rukia-San! Rukia-San**―Le gritaba pero le dejo atrás, justo en ese momento un taxi pasaba, Ichigo lo detuvo y le pidió que siguiera el auto.―

Rukia iba muy rápido en su auto sin darse cuenta de que Ichigo le seguía por atrás, luego de unos minutos la morena se detuvo en un lujoso hotel y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada. Ichigo pago al taxista y siguió a la morena morena se fue corriendo hacia un enorme salón donde se encontraba Grimmjow caminando despreocupado cuando la morena le alcanza y le abraza muy fuerte sorprendiéndolo,justo en ese momento Ichigo le había alcanzado y desde unos metros le miraba en silencio sintiendo algo de tristeza en su corazón,

**―Qué pasa?**―Le preguntaba el peliazul a la morena, mientras la contenía ya que había comenzado a llorar.―

Ichigo miraba con tristeza como Grimmjow la abrazaba, bajo la mirada para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar lento hacia la salida...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**kuniko04,Yampier,Gaby,marylu Rguez ,M.k.F**  
**CELESTE kaomy-san**: Vi todos tus comentarios jaja me alegra que te guste el Fic!

**Lo se este Ichigo a todos nos da ganas de MATARLO y golpearlo por idiota! como se le ocurre pensar eso**

**Prometo que todo se arreglara en el próximo capitulo!**

**Subo capitulo uno seguido del otro por que ya quiero llegara la parte interesante Buajaja no diré cual!**

**Pero les dejo el adelanto del próximo capitulo!**

_**―No importa lo que haga, no le gusto a nadie.―Decía la morena entre lagrimas, mientras que cierto ojiazul le miraba.**_**_―_**

**_―¿Qué puede pasarle a una estudiante universitaria? Es vergonzoso_**_**―Le decía su madre.―**_**_ ¿Cómo pude dar a luz a una hija tan decepcionante?_**

**_―_****_Quien fue? ―Preguntaba el profesor.―_**

**_―Fui yo.―Dijo Ichigo.―_**

**Espero sus comentarios nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quince ¿Novios?**

En el cuarto de Grimmjow,el y Rukia se encontraban sentados en la cama, la morena se encontraba sollozando mientras que el ojiazul trataba de consolarla sin saber que le había sucedido, ya que la morena no paraba de llorar, se veía demasiado triste.

**— Quieres decirme que paso?**—Pregunto Grimmjow preocupado por verla en ese estado.—

**— No importa lo que haga, no le gusto a nadie...este mundo es muy injusto, si alguna vez hiciste algo mal... todos te etiquetaran siempre como una mala persona.**—Decía Rukia con la voz ahogada,mientras que Grimmjow le miraba fijamente.—

**—Y solamente por eso te das por vencida?**—Dijo mientras se mordía el labio.—**No todo es siempre como tú crees...mientras en tu corazón sepas...que no eres esa clase de persona, es suficiente.**—Dijo mientras la morena le miraba fijamente.**—Lo más importante... es que estés en paz contigo misma.**—Le dijo volteándola a ver.**—Aunque solo haya una persona que te entienda en el mundo... tienes que atesorarla.**—Le dijo Grimmjow mirándole tan profundamente a los ojos, provocando que la morena bajara la cabeza avergonzada.**—Mírame.**—Dijo logrando que Rukia le mirara con los ojos llorosos.**—No importa que piense el mundo de ti...Yo siempre creeré que eres buena persona.**—Mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad.—

Rukia le miro con ojos llorosos y le dijo**.—No vas a preguntarme que paso?** —Dijo con la voz entrecortada.—

Grimmjow volteo la mirada**—No importa lo que pase, no deberíamos escapar.**—Volviéndola a ver.**—Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ello,¿Esta bien?**—Rukia solo movió la cabeza en afirmación, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz.**—La Rukia Kuchiki que yo conozco...No importa las veces que la derroten...nunca se dará por vencido.**—Le dijo susurrándole al oído.—

Rukia solo le miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

Grimmjow tenia razón,yo creo en mi y si los demás no me creen NO ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO MENOS ESE IDIOTA DE DA LANG!

* * *

Era de noche y en la habitación de Ichigo, Keigo y Mizuiro se peleaban a gritos...

**—Qué hacemos? Todo gracias a tu brillante idea!**—Le grito Keigo temblando de miedo.**—Y ahora las cosas acabaron así!**

**—Pero edite y cambie el trabajo... quien iba a imaginar que el profesor Mayuri se daría cuenta.**—Dijo confundido Mizuiro, sin percatarse de que Ichigo estaba entrando al cuarto.—

**—Ahora que? ya le causamos problemas a Da Lung y a los demás.**—Dijo desesperado Keigo.—

**—Menos mal que esa Kuchiki-san tiene un mal expediente...y no sospecharon de Da Laug.**—Le dijo a su compañero.**—Piensa que Kuchiki-san tuvo mala suerte.**

En ese momento Ichigo quien lo había escuchado todo, enojado se acerca a Mizuiro y los agarra del cuello y los estrello contra la pared de sus camas con mucha fuerza.

**—No les da vergüenza, chicos?**—Les grito enfurecido, mientras les apretaba el cuello a ambos.**—Ustedes copiaron el trabajo...Por que dicen que Rukia-san tuvo mala suerte?**—Le pregunto desesperado, mirándolos con un odio profundo a ambos.**—Díganme, después de copiar el trabajo...Por qué le dieron mi pendrive a Aizen?**

**—No podemos decirlo**.—Dijeron ambos chicos con miedo mientras negaban con las manos.—

**—DÍGANLO!**—Les grito muy enojado y mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.—

**—No podemos.**—Dijo negándose Mizuiro, logrando que Ichigo se molestara y le diera un empujón logrando que cayera en su cama, para luego tomar a Keigo quien quería ir tras su amigo y golpearlo muchas veces contra la pared y lanzarlo juntos al lado de Mizuiro.**—SON UNOS COBARDES! QUE HICIERON?.**—Les grito amenazándoles ''ya que por su culpa Rukia a hora no lo quería ni ver''.—**Keigo dijo que fue tu brillante expulsan a Rukia-san...No se lo perdonare fácilmente!.**—Les grito apuntándoles con el dedo.—

**—Fue por Aizen!**—Dijo asustado Keigo.—

**—Aizen?.**—Dijo Ichigo.—

**—Como no pudo hacer su trabajo,nos amenazo para que le escribiéramos uno**.—Dijo lloriqueando Keigo, mientras que Mizuiro movía la cabeza afirmando.—

**—Asi que?**—Decía Ichigo asombrado.—

**—Asi que,cuando saliste ese día...pusiste el trabajo en tu cama, así que nos llevamos tu pendrive.**—Decía con la voz temblorosa.**—Lo siento, no sabia que las cosas acabarían así.**

**—Lo siento Da Lung.**—Dijo Mizuiro.—**De todas formas a nadie le gusta Kuchiki-san.**—Dijo Mizuiro mirándole apenado, provocando que Ichigo se enojara mas.**—Olvídate de ella.**

**—Como Rukia-san es asocial y impopular...¿SE MERECE QUE LA EXPULSEN?**—Le grito enojado, ''Como podían ser ellos tan despreciables''.—

**—No es eso.**—Dijo Keigo con miedo.**—Nosotros tampoco queríamos que las cosas acabaran así!.**

**—Entonces tienen que decir la verdad.**—Les exigió el pelinaranja, mientras los tomaba del brazo y los levantaba de la cama.**—Vamos a ver al profesor Mayuri se lo contaran todo!, Díganle que Rukia-san es inocente! VAMOS!**

En ese momento Keigo y Mizuiro se arrodillaron a sus pies pidiéndole perdón.

**—Lo siento, por favor no se lo digas al profesor Mayuri.**—Le rogó Mizuiro.**—Si se lo dices, seguro que Keigo y yo seremos expulsados.**

Ichigo los miro desde arriba y les dijo.—**Solo porque usteds no quieren ser expulsados...¿Dejaran que expulsen a RUKIA-SAN?!**—Les grito lleno de rabia.**—No creen que están siendo demasiado egoístas?**

**—Da Lung todos somos pobres estudiantes.**—Le dijo Keigo sollozando, agarrando por la pierna de Ichigo.—** Nuestros padres son viejos y por fin consiguieron mandarnos a la universidad, si se enteraran deque hemos sido expulsados, se enfadaran mucho.**—Decía el castaño mientras Ichigo apretaba los puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse**.—Por favor no lo digas!**—Les rogaban desde el suelo.—

''Así que Rukia-san de verdad no lo hizo...Voy a decirle que fue acusada injustamente!''

Ichigo empujo a sus compañeros y salio corriendo de allí...

* * *

Rukia llego a su casa cansada de todo, con pasos lentos y decaída iba caminando hacia la sala, como siempre su casa estaba completamente vacía y solitaria,llego a la sala y vio en la mesa una pequeña nota, Rukia mama tiene que salir del país una semana por negocios. El dinero para tus gastos esta en la mesa. Mama.

Rukia solo suspiro, para luego tomar su celular y marcar el numero de su madre.

**—Hola**

**—Mama.**—Dijo con tono triste.—

**—Ahora mismo estoy fuera del país, cuéntamelo cuando vuelva**

La morena ignoro lo que le dijo y le contó lo que le había sucedido, esperando que la contuviera...

**—Paso algo en la escuela, el profesor quiere expulsarme.**

**—Expulsarte? ¿Te van a expulsar? está bien, no necesitas seguir asistiendo a la universidad. No te dejare seguir asistiendo, te buscare una familia rica y te casare.**—Le dijo gritándole con tono molesto.—

**—Tu solo quieres gritarme...No quieres saber que paso?**

**—Qué puede pasarle a una estudiante universitaria? es vergonzoso.**—Dijo con tono de decepción**.—Cómo pude dar a luz a una hija tan decepcionante?**

**—Si soy así...no es en parte culpa de papa y tuya?**

**—Así que esta llamada, igual que en la secundaria media... es porque el profesor quiere que papa y yo vayamos a la escuela...entonces déjame decirte que no tengo tiempo ¡Haz que vaya tu padre, si puedes! Estoy ocupada, voy a colgar!** —Le grito para luego cortar sin ningún remordimiento.—

_''Rukia eres estúpida,que esperabas?''_

Rukia estaba tan enojada y triste, que tomo su bolso y salio como un rayo de su saliendo por la puerta cuando Ichigo apareció pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo.

**—Rukia-san!**—Le llamo pero ella no volteo, entonces Ichigo comenzó a correr tras de la morena.—

Luego de unos minutos corriendo, la morena llego a una heladería y entro, Ichigo se quedo parado allí viendo que era ese lugar.

**—Bienvenida señorita,qué le gustaría tomar?**—Le pregunto la dueña de la tienda con una sonrisa.—

**—Una "Roca dulce".**

**—Está bien**

Rukia se fue a su asiento al lado de la ventana y espero a que le dieran su helado, cuando se lo dieron empezo a revolverlo, mientras tanto Ichigo quien la miraba desde la entrada, fue asta la caja registradora a pedir lo mismo que la morena.

**—Serñor que quiere tomar?**

**—Lo mismo que ella.**—Dijo el chico de gafas apuntando a Rukia.—

**—Está bien**

Camino asta donde se encontraba la morena y se sentó, sin importarle la mirada mortal que la misma le ese momento llego la mesera y le dio su helado.

**—Rukia-san yo...**—Dijo pero esta le interrumpió.—

**—Cállate!** —Le ordeno.—No quiero hablar ahora mismo.

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer el palo de chocolate, mientras que Rukia comia su helado con enojo y Ichigo le miraba con cara de unos minutos ambos terminaron de comer sus helados, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron de allí, pero Rukia al ver que este le seguia lo enfrento.

**—Deja de seguirme!**—Le grito enojada.—**Déjame esta sola, ¿esta bien?** —Le aclaro y comenzo a caminar sin mirarle.—

**—Rukia-san!.**—Le grito logrando que Rukia detuviera su caminar.—**Te acusaron iinjustamente**

Ella lo volteo a ver y le dijo.**—Cómo lo sabes?**

**—No importa como lo sé.**—Dijo evitando decirle que fue por culpa de sus amigos y de Aizen.**—En realidad, te acusaron injustamente.**

**—Y que? de todas formas no quiero quedarme en una Universidad así!**—Dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.**—No le gusto a nadie! así que, ¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte?** —Le pregunto para luego voltearse y seguir su camino.—

Ichigo corrio hacia la morena y la tomo del brazo evitando que se fuera.

**—Rukia-san!** —Dijo pero esta se soltó de su agarre.—

**—Xuezhang tiene razón.**—Dijo mirándole a los ojos con enojo.**—No debería darme por vencida por culpa de ustedes, bastardos inútiles ¡Quiero vivir mi propia vida!.**—Le grito cansada del pelinaranja.—

**—A que te refieres con "bastardos inútiles"?** —Dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.—

**—Te atreves a decir que no lo eres? Dudaste de mi,¿verdad?**—Le dijo recordando como este se había creído las idioteces de los otros bastardos.—

**—Yo...**—Decía sin saber que decirle.—

**—Mírame a los ojos y contesta**!—Le ordeno, ya que este miraba al suelo apenado.**—Cuando oíste a Inoue y las demás decir que soy materialista y robé...te atreves a decir que no les creíste?**—Ichigo se quedo callado.—**¡Si no me crees, déjame en paz!**—Le grito harta de el para luego seguir su camino.—

**—Rukia-san Te creo! Te creo ¡TE CREO!** —Le grito intentando que le creyera, en ese momento Rukia se detuvo pero su orgullo como una Kuchiki solo le ignoro y siguió su camino, dejando a Ichigo atrás.—

* * *

Al otro día en la universidad, las tres bellezas estaban reunidas en el puente hablando muy animadas de la nueva noticia.

**—Oí que Kuchiki-san va a ser expulsada por copiar su trabajo,una persona como ella, que no cambia nunca, tiene que ser expulsada!**—Dijo Nell con tono arrogante lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rukia quien caminaba cerca la escuchara y se molestara.—

**—No deberíamos tener a esa clase de gente en la universidad.**—Comento que a lo lejos Ichigo veía como Rukia escuchaba lo que decían de ella.—

**—Da Lun-Kun era su pareja,le castigaran?** —Pregunto preocupada Orihime.—

**—Lin Da Lung estaba bajo la mala influencia de Kuchiki-san, así que no le pasara nada.**—Dijo una Senna sonriente.—

Rukia cansada de oír las opiniones sin valor de esas tres idiotas, se volteo y comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Ichigo ignorándolo, pero este la siguió.

**—Rukia-san, A dónde vas? la clase no esta en esa dirección.**—Decía Ichigo preocupado.—

**—Voy a mi expulsión.**—Dijo sin dejar de caminar.—

**—No puedes!.**—Dijo Ichigo para luego ponerse enfrente de ella, y evitar que siguiera su camino.—

**—Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos!**—Le pidio muy molesta, ya que lo único que quería era terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.—

**—No deberías asumir la responsabilidad de algo que no hiciste!**—Opino el esperando a que ella dijera algo.—**No dejare que te expulsen! Vamos!**—Dijo para luego tomarla de la mano, y llevarla hacia otro lugar.—

**—Qué haces?**—Dijo Rukia sin entender que haría el cabeza de seta anaranjada.—

Mientras pasaban por detrás de las tres bellezas y Orihime, veía como Ichigo llevaba a arrastras a Rukia de allí.Luego de unos minutos llegaron al salón de clases,donde se encontraba el profesor Mayuri dando clases.

**—Estudiantes..**.—Fue interrumpido por la llegada de los dos.—

**—Por qué me arrastras?** —Dijo algo molesta, soltándose de el.—

**—Profesor Mayuri compañeros, tengo algo que decirles**.—Les dijo Ichigo enfrente de todos.**— El plagio...se quien lo hizo**

**—¿Quién fue?** —Pregunto el profesor.—

Ichigo miro a Rukia, la cual le miraba sorprendida sin saber que decir.

**— Fui yo.**—Dijo Ichigo tratando de salvar a sus compañeros y a Rukia de ser expulsada.—

**—Tu**?—Dijo Mayuri viéndole impresionado.—

**—No me fiaba de que mi compañera,Rukia-san pudiera hacer un buen trabajo. Además, no prepare nada... así que, me hice con el pendrive de Azien, para usarlo como referencia; pensé que el trabajo de Aizen y Gin era bueno, así que... no pude evitar copiarlo.**—Rukia le miraba enojada e incrédula.—

**—Fea cabeza de seta...**—Le llamo captando su atención.—

**—Y lo más importante, no debería haber dudado de Rukia-san.**

**—IDIOTA! no es asunto tuyo!**—Le grito molesta, el no tenia por que meterse en sus asuntos y cargar con un peso que no le correspondía.—

**—Si no me crees, pregúntale a Aizen! robe su memoria!** —Dijo mientras señalaba al castaño.—

Keigo quien no aguantaba ver como su amigo se echaba la culpa se levanto y dijo.**— No fue así,Profesor Mayuri,esto no tiene nada que ver con Da Lung!...en realidad, nosotros le robamos el pendrive a Da Lung.**—Se confeso Keigo seguido por Mizuiro quien se levanto.—

**—Es cierto, nosotros empezamos todo esto.**—Decía mientras Aizen y Gin se miraban cómplices.**—Por favor no culpe a Da Lung y los demás.**

**—Basta, basta, me están confundiendo entre todos.**—Dijo el profesor.—**La memoria es de Lin Da Lung, si Sousuke quería copiar el trabajo de Lin Da Lung...por qué ustedes le robaron el pendrive?**—Cuestiono el profesor sin entenderlos.—

**—Porque...**—Dijeron ambos chicos con miedo.—

**—Sousuke di la verdad!** —Le ordeno el profesor viéndole serio.—

Sousuke molesto se levanto.**—Fue porque les pedí que me ayudaran a hacer el trabajo.**—Confeso.—

**—Así que, tu eres el culpable de todo esto!**—Le dijo Mayuro algo molesto, por que lo habían tomado de tonto.—

Gin tan bien se levanto y dijo.**—Es todo culpa mía! como no pude hacer el trabajo... mi jefe tuvo que hacer eso.**

**—No, es culpa mía...si no hicimos el trabajo,era nuestro problema, no debimos pedirles a otros que nos lo hicieran.**—Decía Aizen tratando de parecer bueno.—

Mientras tanto Rukia los miraba impresionada a todos, sin notar como Ichigo le miraba sin saber que decirle.

**—No esculpa nuestra.**—Dijo Keigo.**—Porque me da mucho miedo Aizen, así que lo hice!**

**—Paren! ustedes, vengan a mi despacho!.**—Les llamo a a Keigo,Mizuiro,Aizen y Gin.—

* * *

Luego de algunos regaños en el despacho, Keigo y Mizuiro salieron de allí mas aliviados,por detrás les seguían Aizen y Gin y detrás de ellos estaban Rukia e Ichigo.

**—Menos mal que no paso nada esta vez.**—Dijo aliviado Keigo.—

**—Menos mal que era nuestro primer error y lo admitimos honestamente**.—Dijo Mizuiro al igual que Keigo estaba muy feliz de no ser expulsado.**—Así que el profesor solo nos puso una pequeña falta.**

**—Si mi padre se hubiese enterado, seguramente me habría matado a golpes.**—Confeso Keigo con terror.—

**—Ustedes dos!** —Les llamo Aizen.—

Los mismo se voltearon con temor.

**— Estamos en secretaria, si nos pegan, la falta que les pondrán no será leve.**—Dijo Keigo advirtiéndoles.—

**—Dije que fuera a pegarles?**—Comento con sarcasmo.— **Que problemáticos!**

**—No nos culpas?** —Pregunto Mizuiro asombrado.—

**-—Aunque soy un déspota, no soy irrazonable...esta vez fue culpa nuestra...no pensé que afectaría a tanta gente...**—Dijo volteando a ver a Ichigo y Rukia.**—Sobre todo a tí Kuchiki-san.**

**—Te estas disculpando conmigo?** —Dijo Rukia mirándole seriamente.—

**—No necesitas que me disculpe...Lin Da Lung habría asumido la culpa por ti y no te habría pasado nada...Lin Da Lung que humanitario por tu parte tratar así a Kuchiki-san.**—Dijo con picardia y mirándoles de arriba a bajo.—**Qué hay entre ustedes?**

**—Esto es sospechoso!**—Dijo Gin mirándolos.**—Puede ser esta la primera pareja de nuestra clase?**

Ichigo y rukia solo se miraron, mientras estos se burlaban.

**—Solo somos compañeros, no imaginen cosas.**—Dijo mirándolos sin notar de como Rukia le miraba.—

**—Si, claro! quién se deja expulsar por una simple amiga?**—Dijo Aizen con sarcasmo.**—A menos que sea estúpido.**

**—Es estúpido!** —Aclaro Rukia viéndolos, mientras Ichigo se volteaba a verla.—

**—Rukia-san, sigues enfadada porque no te creí? Lo siento.**—Decía bajando la cabeza, tratando de que la morena le perdonara.—

**—Idiota!.**—Le grito sin saber que decirle y se fue dejándolo allí.—

Ichigo corrio detrás de la morena, quien se encontraba fuera de la universidad ya subiéndose en su auto plateado ya arrancando, pero justo en ese momento Ichigo se pone enfrente de su auto, logrando que la morena frenara de golpe.

**—Rukia-san!**.— Fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar de estar parado enfrente del auto.—

**— Qué haces? ¿No tienes miedo de que te atropelle?**— Ichigo no dijo nada y aprovecho la oportunidad y se subió al asiento de copiloto.— **Te dije que subieras?**

**—Rukia-san, lo siento...no debí haber dudado de ti,Puedes perdonarme?**— Le pregunto viéndole con cara de perrito.—

**— Baja.**— Le dijo sin mirarle y con tono frío.—

**— No bajare hasta que no se te pase el enfado.**—Le dijo preocupado ya que no queria que manejara en ese estado.—

**— Te dije que bajes, no me oíste?**— Le ordeno, muy enojada.**— Como quieras, no te arrepientas luego.**—Le advirtió, para luego acelerar a toda velocidad sin importarle nada, Ichigo quien estaba muy asustado empezó a buscar el cinturón de seguridad, la morena quien no le hacia caso a sus gritos, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, mientras Ichigo decía ''El cinturón de seguridad esta roto'' lo que lograba solo enfurecer mas a la morena y acelerara mas.''Tira mas suavemente'' le dijo Rukia sin despegar la vista del camino,Rukia estuvo conduciendo así asta que se hizo de noche y llegaron al mismo lugar de antes donde se encontraba aquella enorme rueda de la fortuna iluminando a lo lejos.

Rukia se bajo del auto dejando a Ichigo a dentro, quien todavía no salia de su asiento debido al miedo, luego de ver que estaba completo y vivo! salio detrás de la misma, quien se encontraba contemplando la rueda de la fortuna con una mirada triste.

**— Rukia-san**.— Le llamo con algo de timidez.— **Ya has dejado de estar enfadada conmigo?**— Dijo algo curioso.—

**— Aun no**— Respondió con un suspiro mientras trataba de no mirarle.—

**— Casi me muero y aún sigues enfadada,entonces, qué hace falta para que me perdones?**— Pregunto, logrando que Rukia solo cerrara los ojos tratando de contener su enojo.—

**— Vete**.— Le pidió pero este miro hacia todos lados.—

**— Dónde me voy?**— Pregunto confundido.—

**— Te dije que te vayas, fuera de mi mundo!** — Le grito cansada y harta.—

**— Es tan grave?**— Pregunto Ichigo ya que cuanto mas se acercaba la morena esta parecía alejarse mas.—** Aunque no debería haber dudado de ti... asumí la responsabilidad arriesgándome a que me expulsaran**

**— Quién te pidió que hicieras eso?**— Le dijo con crueldad volteándolo a ver.**— Cuánto más lo haces, mas me enfado!**

**— Por qué?**— Pregunto triste.—

**— Quién te crees que eres? quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?** — Le grito viéndole con molestia.— **Que todo el mundo me malinterprete es problema mío! Que me expulsen es problema mío! Quiero enfadarme, quiero estar triste, quiero darme por vencida, aunque quiera morirme, Sigue siendo problema mío! Quién te pidió que te preocuparas? Quién quería que te hicieras el listo y asumirás la responsabilidad? por qué no puedes ser como todos los demás y creer que todas las cosas malas, las hice yo? Solo quédate a un lado y mira el espectáculo, o incluso desea que desaparezca de tu vista ¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a hacer eso?**—Ichigo solo le miraba sintiendo tristeza por ella**.— Por qué no puedes ser como todos los demás?**— Finalizo viéndole con dolor, por que siempre el tenia que meterse en su vida? por que el quería salvarla? por que no podía dejarla en paz? POR QUE LE CONFUNDÍA?.—

**— No lo sé, es solo que no creo que las cosas deberían ser así. Eres claramente una buena persona, Por qué todos tienen que malinterpretarte? La gente que no hace nada malo, no debería ser castigada. Por eso, solo hice lo que pensé que debía hace, solo quería proteger a la persona que quería proteger.**— Respondió con sinceridad, ya que como le había dicho su One-sama un hombre es un hombre si sabe proteger...y si Rukia no había hecho nada malo, por que debería quedarse hay viendo como todos le juzgaban?.—

**—Quieres protegerme?**— Le pregunto tratando de calmar su corazón, el cual se había conmovido por las palabras del pelinaranja.—

**— Si.**— Dijo moviendo la cabeza.**— Quiero proteger a la persona que parece muy mala y le gusta pegar a la gente...pero en realidad es amable y cede su asiento en autobús, Rukia-san...Cómo podía quedarme allí, mirando como te expulsaban?**

**—De todas formas no le gusto a nadie!**— Le grito.**— ¿Y que si me hubiesen expulsado?**— Le cuestiono mirándole fijamente.—

**—Quién dice que no le gustas a nadie?**— Le dijo muy molesto.**—A mí me gustas!**— Dijo sin pensarlo, pero sintiéndolo con todo su corazón.—

**— Qué te gusta de mi?**— Dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole sumamente rápido.—

**—Me gusta... como me llamas "vergüenza de la sociedad,fea cabeza de seta anaranjada". Me gusta... como me pegas ochocientas veces al día, me gusta tu voz cuando hablas en ingles, me gusta cuando estas borracha y te llevo en mi espalda a casa, me gusta que te guste dormir en clase...**—Decía mientra Rukia le miraba con los ojos llorosos.—**Pero te concentras mucho cuando haces un trabajo. Me gusta que te guste la Pantera Rosa igual que a mí, y que sepas quien es su mejor amigo. Me gustas, sin duda no eres el tipo de chica que me gusta... pero, simplemente me gustas.**

La morena se quedo callada mirándolo.

**—Idiota.**—Dijo para luego acercarse a él y con rapidez rodeo su cuello con sus brazos lo tomo de la nuca, agachandolo, apoyándolo contra su auto lo beso, Ichigo se sorprendió pero luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos y comenzó a responderle, entonces poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Rukia y la atrajo hacia él, para estar lo más juntos posibles. Rukia le daba pequeños besos y a la vez apasionados, mientras que Ichigo se dejaba llevar y por su mente pasaba todo lo que le habían dicho que sentiría ''Era verdad''.

_''Besar es como el algodón de azúcar, electricidad el mundo girando,fuegos sensación de verdad es como electrocutarse.Y de verdad hay fuegos artificiales!''_

* * *

Rukia llevo a Ichigo al lugar donde ella vivía, luego de estacionar el auto se bajaron, Ichigo no le miraba ya que aun se encontraba nervioso por lo sucedido.

**—Buenas noches.**—Le dijo con una sonrisa Rukia al pelinaranja.—

**—Buenas noches.**—Contesto comenzando a caminar, pero entonces pensó y volvió corriendo al lado de la morena.—

**—Qué haces?—**Pregunto extrañada.—

**—Rukia-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta?**—La morena no dijo nada y espero a que continuara.**—Ahora somos novios?**

**—Eres id...?—**Estaba por golpearlo, pero el se agacho esquivando su golpe, mientras el se arreglaba su cabeza de seta anaranjada provocando que ella sonriera divertida.**—Eres idiota?**

**—A que te refieres con idiota?**—Pregunto casi ofendido.—**Claro que tengo que preguntar! Ya me robaste tres de mis primeros besos.**—Le acuso, mostrandole tres dedos.—

**—Qué tres?**

Ichigo suspiro con molestia.—**Uno delante de Inoue, uno ahora mismo y uno la respiración asistida**.—Le acuso contando con los dedos.—

**—La respiración asistida no es besarse!**—Le comento molestándolo.—

**—Entonces dos!**.—Dijo apurado, ya que quería saber que eran ellos dos**.—Así que, ahora somos novios?**—Pregunto viéndola seriamente.—

**— Lo que sea.**—Respondió avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado.—

**—Cómo puede ser "lo que sea" algo tan importante?**.—Le dijo impresionado por su falta de interés.—

**Continuara...**

* * *

**M.k.F ,Yampier ,Rukinekochan ,deathslove26 8**  
**Gaby ,ReinaNel ,Zerevis , marylu Rguez**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy!**

**Por fin son novios! Buajaja a ver como continua todo!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo Dieciséis Novios Parte Dos**

**—Cómo puede ser "lo que sea" algo tan importante?**.—Le dijo impresionado por su falta de interés.—

La morena sonrío al escucharlo y se volteo para verlo fingiendo enojo.

**—Si sigues refunfuñando, te ****are "eso"**—Le amenazo.—

Ichigo miro para todos lados con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

**—Aqui?**—Le pregunto inocentemente mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.—**Eso sería inapropiado**.

Rukia quien trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, fingió enojarse y estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando el la tomo de la mano.

**—Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?** —Pregunto algo apenado.—

**— Que?** —Dijo Rukia mirándole fijamente.—

**—Puedes tratarme más amablemente?**—Le pidió mientras sin soltar su mano, la apoyaba contra su rostro y le miraba tiernamente. Rukia le dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomarlo del hombro voltearlo y darle una patada que lo dejo estampado contra un árbol.**—De verdad espero poder ver tu lado dulce algún día.**—Dijo mientras una lagrima salia de sus ojos debido al dolor.—

**—Cómo Orihime?** —Le dijo con sarcasmo y voz chillona.—

Ichigo se volteo a verla.

**—No necesariamente como ella! pero por lo menos un poco más amable.**—Le pidió viéndola de reojo.—

**—Sueñas despierto?.**—Le dijo para luego sonreír con ternura, Ichigo la miro sorprendido ya que era algo extraño, acaso no estaba enojada? y Le hizo el ademan que se acercara, y eso fue lo que hizo camino hacia la morena y se puso a un lado de ella.— **Baja la cabeza**.—Le pidió con una voz llena de dulzura.—

**—Vas a volver a pegarme.**—Le dijo ya que le sonaba extraño aquello.—

Rukia paso sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y volteo a verlo con ternura y una sonrisa.—**Baja la cabeza.**—Dijo otra vez sonriente, mirando hacia abajo con pena,Ichigo entonces se acerco y agacho al lado de ella para estar a un lado de su mejilla mirando al frente.—

**—NUNCA!**—Le grito fuertemente haciendo que Ichigo se alejara de ella mientras se tapaba los oídos ya que le dolían por lo fuerte que le había gritado.—

**—Me he quedado sordo!**—Le grito horrorizado.**—Hola, hola?.**—Se decía así mismo.—

**—Mañana ven temprano a la universidad.**—Le pidió.—**No tienes permiso para llamarme en medio de la noche, ¿entendido?**—Le dijo sin darle oportunidad a que se quejara, mientras que Ichigo seguía tratando de sanar su oído.—Rápido, vete a casa!-

**—Adiós.**—Decia Ichigo con la mano,mirándola.—

**—Vete.**—Dijo Rukia señalando le el camino con la cabeza.—

Ichigo miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a abrocharse su camiseta hasta el último botón con cara de arrogante.

**—Vete tu primero...**—Dijo mirandole serio mientras abrochaba su camiseta, queriendo parecer esa clase de chicos que protegen a sus novias.**—Y entonces me iré yo.**

Rukia solo le miro molesta.

**—Eres tan ridículo!.**—Dijo divertida por su actitud. Rukia subió a su auto y se fue,mientras que Ichigo se despedía de ella asciendo un ademan con la mano.—

Ichigo se quedo allí parando viendo como la morena se iba, al ver que ella se había ido se fue caminando sonriendo como idiota por lo que le había pasado,mientras comenzaba a cantar la canción de la pantera rosa y a bailar alejándose de allí muy contento.

* * *

Ya Ichigo en su cuarto, se encontraba tirando besos al aíre sin percatarse de como le miraban sus compañeros de cuarto...

**—Beso a alguien.**—Le susurro Keigo a su moreno amigo.—

**—A quien?** —Pregunto Mizuiro sin dejar de ver los gestos raros de Ichigo.—

**—Obviamente a esa chica malvada!**.—Le dijo Keigo mirandole.—

**—Da Lung en los proximos día seguramente...iremos a casa de unos amigos a pasar la noche jugando al Mangjong.**—Le susurro el moreno a Ichigo, quien seguía en su mundo de besos.—

**—No traigas a chicas a casa.**—Le susurro Keigo al pelinaranja, quien ni le presto atención.—

**—Nos habrá oído?**.—Pregunto Mizuiro.—

**—No me extraña que la gente diga que los enamorados...son tontos,locos,ciegos y sordos**.—Dijo esto ultimo algo fuerte pero Ichigo ni se inmuto, Keigo y Mizuiro lo ignoraron y salieron dejandolo solo.—

Mientras que Ichigo seguía con cara de enamorado tirando besitos.—Rukia-san.—Dijo para luego tirar un beso al aire.—**Te amo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se encontraba esperando a la morena en el pasillo de la universidad, al verla a lo lejos se arreglo su cabeza de seta anaranjada y se fue corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

**— Buenos días**.—Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.—

**—Buenos días.**—Le contesto Rukia de la misma manera.—

**—Te hice caso y vine temprano hoy.**—Dijo como niño bueno.—

Rukia se río por su comentario y le dedico una adorable sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar a su salón de clases mientras en cada tanto cada uno volteaba a ver al otro con cara de enamorado.

En el salón de clases...

**— Estudiantes, hora de clase.**—Dijo el profesor.**—Hoy explicare el segundo capítulo de ingles...tomen apuntes todos.**— Mientras el profesor hablaba Ichigo se volteo a mirar a la morena quien se encontraba escribiendo sus apuntes, al sentir su mirada le miro.—

**—Qué estas mirando? Presta atención!** —Le exigió ya que por eso se perdería lo que el profesor le dijera.—

**—Pero quiero mirarte a ti.**—Dijo con sinceridad, logrando que Rukia sonriera algo avergonzada.—

En ese momento a Ichigo se le ocurrió una idea, tomo uno de sus lápices y escribió algo en su cuaderno y luego se lo puso para que lo viera la morena.

_''Si el profesor me dice que me levante para leer en ingles... lo harás por mí, ¿verdad?''_

Rukia hizo lo mismo que Ichigo y escribio algo en su cuaderno, para luego mostrarle su respuesta.

_''Hacerlo por ti? ¡Lee tu mismo!''_

Ichigo bufo y volvió a escribir en su cuaderno.

_''Pero soy muy malo leyendo en ingles, si tengo que pasar mucho tiempo leyendo... no tendré tiempo para tener citas contigo.''_—Ichigo le miraba algo apenado, logrando que Rukia sonriera.—

Rukia volvio a escribir y se lo enseño.

_''Está bien''_ —Rukiale miraba algo sonrojada, para luego correr la vista.—

Mientras tanto Ichigo solo sonrio ganador, para luego volver a escribir en su cuaderno, dibujo un enorme corazón y se lo enseño mientras le tiraba un beso, Rukia tan bien sonrió y escribió en su cuaderno, dibujo una carita sonrojada y se lo enseño a Ichigo,

* * *

Las clases terminaron y todos estaban juntando sus cosas para irse, en ese momento Keigo se acerca a Ichigo.

**—Da Lung, vamos a comer algo ¿Quieres venir?.**—Pregunto Keigo animado.—

**—Es que...**—Decía Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia, quien sonreí avergonzada.—

**—Ya hice planes con otra persona**.—Les comento, mientras que Keigo miraba de reojo a Rukia entendiéndolo todo.—

**—Con quien?.**—Salto Mizuiro reciviendo un codazo de Keigo.—

_—Lo se, lo se._—Le dijo Keigo a Ichigo con confianza, dándole palmadas en el hombro, mientras que Rukia volteaba los ojos por lo poco disimulados que eran ellos.—

**—Da Lung-kun.**—Se escucho una voz femenina, que llamaba al pelinaranja, Rukia solo miro a las tres bellezas molesta, mas a Orihime quien había llamado a Ichigo.**—El concurso de "Mis Dulzura" se acerca...puedes practicar conmigo esta noche?**

Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia y luego dijo.**—Pero... ya hice planes con alguien.**

**— Hey! Inoue vino en persona a verte!** —Le grito Senna, como podía hablarle así a su amiga? si que tenia valor.**—No te da miedo que alguien te pegue si la rechazas.**—Dijo mientras a lo lejos Aizen junto con Gin le miraban molestos.—

**—Da Lung-kun, vamos. Trabaja más duro durante un par de días... solo piensa que me estas ayudando.**—Ichigo indeciso se volteo a ver a Rukia, quien tenia muy mala cara pero al verlo solo le regalo una fingida sonrisa.—

**—Venga, vamos a practicar.**—Dijo Nell mientras tomaba a Ichigo del brazo y lo arrastraba mientras el miraba como podía a Rukia.—

Orihime quien seguía parada allí miro a Rukia quien le miraba con un profundo odio, para luego irse tras sus amigas.

**—Creo que el concurso, no será un concurso.**—Decía Keigo quien había visto todo el espectáculo.—

**—Por supuesto, Quién podría competir con las tres bellezas de la universidad de Karakura?**—Dijo Mizuiro mientras veía como se alejaban las tres bellezas.—

Hablaban mientras Rukia los escuchaba con atención.

**—No es necesario que diga que mi Inoue ganara la primera plaza**.—Dijo Aizen con arrogancia.—

**—No importa quién gane, será una de ellas.**—Dijo Keigo seguro.—

* * *

Grimmjow se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante, esperando a cierta pelinegra, mientras bebía una taza de café y leía tranquilamente el periódico, cuando de lejos vio como Rukia se le acercaba caminando con decisión para luego sentarse al lado de el.

**—Vine a cumplir la promesa que hice cuando perdí la última vez.**—Dijo sin rodeos, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y le miraba fijamente, Grimmjow dejo su periódico en la mesa y le presto atención.—

**—Por qué de repente cambias de idea?**

**—Tu fuiste el que me dijo que no me diera por vencida.**—Dijo mirándole para luego correr la vista.**—Quiero que esa gente que me odia , sepa que no soy débil.**

Grimmjow le miro con una sonrisa torcida.

**— Si ganas... te daré una pequeña sorpresa.**

**—Qué sorpresa?** —Dijo Rukia emocionada.—

**—No te lo puedo decir ahora mismo.**—Dijo tratando de ser misterioso.—

**—Está no amañes la competición porque tu la patrocinas.**—Le dijo seria.**—Quiero ganar por mis propios meritos.**

**—Por supuesto.**—Dijo mientras bebía un trago de café.**—Si te equivocas solo un poco... te echare inmediatamente.**—Le dijo con tono divertido, burlándose.—

**—Crees que te tengo miedo?**—Le dijo retándole con una sonrisa.**—Estamos de acuerdo?** —Dijo Rukia mientras hacia con su mano la seña como si fuera una pistola junto con Grimmjow apuntándose uno al otro, para luego mirarse y comenzar a reírse.—

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en el salón de música, tocando como siempre el piano para Orihime, mientras la misma bailaba moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, mientras a lo lejos Nell y Senna miraban.

**—Senna...crees que Inoue siente algo por ese Da lung?.**—Pregunto curiosa, ya que Orihime estaba muy contenta.—

**—Si Inoue, la de los miles de fans, pusiera sus ojos en ese tonto... todos los chicos de la universidad se suicidarían.**—Dijo en broma Senna logrando que Nell se riera.—

**—Pero si de verdad le gusta... se lo robaremos a Rukia Kuchiki.**—Dijo llena de maldad la peliverde.—

Senna miro a Ichigo para luego asentir con la cabeza y sonreír con maldad.

Ichigo termino de tocar y empezó a aplaudirle a Orihime.

**—Da Lung-kun, gracias. Vamos a hacer un descanso.**—Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.—

**—Me alegra de poder ayudar. Bailaste muy bien.**—Le dijo sinceramente, logrando que Orihime sonriera contenta.—

**—Llevo bailando desde pequeña.,quiero entrar en el mejor grupo de baile de Karakura...y actuar en el escenario.**—Le confeso su sueño.—

**—Sin duda puedes hacerlo! Animo!.**—Le dijo dándole ánimos.—

Senna y Nell se le acercaron.

**—Da Lung,estas saliendo con Kuchiki-san?.**—Pregunto Nell mirándolo.—

Ichigo solo bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, mientras que a Inoue se le borraba la enorme sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

**—Deja de salir con esa Rukia Kuchiki...como recompensa por acompañar al piano a Inoue... después del concurso "Mis dulzura"... puedes tener una cita con una de nosotras tres.**—Dijo una sonriente Senna, tratando de cambiar su opinión.—

**—Una ci... cita?.**—Dijo apenado e Inoue le volvió la sonrisa de repente.—

**—Creo que... elegirás a Inoue, cierto?.**—Le dijo Senna.—

**—Senna!.**—Dijo Orihime algo avergonzada provocando que sus amigas solo se rieran.—

En ese momento llego Rukia con su bolso en la espalda y su ropa oscura, Senna la vio y se le acerco rápidamente.

**—Qué estas haciendo aquí?**—Le pregunto amenazante.—

**—Vine a buscar a mi novio.**—Le dijo sin miedo alguno a su intimidación.—

Ichigo volteo a verla asombrado.

**—Rukia-san.—**Dijo sorprendido e Inoue solo miraba algo incomoda, Rukia sonrió arrogante y paso por un lado de la pelivioleta y fue hacia donde estaba Ichigo para tomarlo del brazo con dominación.—

**—Venga,vamos a cenar.**—Le ordeno con una sonrisa tierna, fingiendo delante de todas ellas mientras enredaba su brazo con el de el y lo alejaba de allí, dejando a Orihime con la mirada triste.—

* * *

Estaban caminando por un puente que había en el lugar, ya era de noche y aunque Rukia no lo notara Ichigo se encontraba algo molesto por su anterior actuación.

**—No seas así...que hagas eso delante de tanta gente... es embarazoso.**—Rukia le soltó el brazo y le miro molesta.—

**—Te dio vergüenza porque estaba presente Inoue, ¿verdad?.**—Le acuso mirándole fríamente.—

**—No es eso .Una relación es algo privado entre dos personas, por eso pensé que era embarazoso**.—Dijo avergonzado.—

**—Crees que estar conmigo es embarazoso?**

**— No, no me refería a eso...**

**—Entonces a que te referías?**

**—Yo...**—No sabia que decirle.—

**—Ahora te impacientas al hablar conmigo?**

**—No! solo tengo miedo a de que te enfades.**

**—Por qué iba a enfadarme?.**—Dijo mirándole fijamente.—

**—Porque toco el piano para Inoue.**

**—Sabias que me enfadaría y fuiste igualmente?.**—Le comento tratando de no darle importaría.—

**—Eso fue porque cuando vinieron a por mí, no dijiste nada.**—Dijo tratando de explicarse, ya que la mirada de la morena daba miedo.—**Así que pensé que no te importaba**.

**—Eso fue porque parecía que de verdad querías í que no quise arruinártelo!**—Le dijo algo molesta y aunque no lo quisiera admitir celosa.—

**—Eso es porque se lo prometí...así que no puedo no ayudarlas.**—Dijo mientras se quedaban unos segundos en silencio para luego continuar.**—Entonces, ¿puedo seguir tocando el piano para Inoue?** —Pregunto para saber si estaba de acuerdo.—

Rukia volteo al rostro mirando hacia otro lado tratando de parecerle indiferente y dijo.

**—Es cosa tuya,no soy tan irrazonable.**

**—Mientras no te enfades.**—Dijo con una sonrisa con algo de miedo.—

La morena se volteo y le volvió a mirar, sin entender algo.

**—Pero, ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que tocas el piano? Tu familia es muy pobre, ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano?**—Pregunto logrando que Ichigo se pusiera incomodo.—

**—Nunca me preguntaste.**—Dijo algo nervioso por ser descubierto.—

**—Por qué iba a preguntarte si sabias tocar el piano?**.—Le cuestiono mirándole fijamente.—

**—Por qué iba a decírtelo yo sin ningún motivo?**

**—Eso es cierto.**—Dijo seria.—

**—A quien le importa lo del piano!**—Dijo tratando de dejar de hablar sobre el tema**.—Dónde vamos?**

**—Ahora mismo, necesito inspiración.**—Dijo Rukia mirándole divertida.—

**—Qué inspiración?**—Dijo ajustándose los lentes.—

**—No es asunto tuyo.**—Le dijo cada palabra mirándole con ojos molesta.—

**—Por qué sigue sin ser asunto mío?**—Se quejo, ya que eran novios, no se suponían que tenían que compartirlo todo?—

**—Tu baile de la Pantera Rosa, báilalo para mi.**—Le pidió con una sonrisa de lado.—

**—Ahora mismo?.**—Ichigo miro a todos lados viendo si alguien estaba por ahí, por suerte era de noche y no había nadie.**—Aquí?.**— Cuestiono mirándola en busca de que en su rostro hubiera alguna muestra de broma.—

**—Si.**—Le dijo seria.—

Ichigo iba a mover un brazo para comenzar con el baile, pero se avergonzó y paro.

**—Es embarazoso.**

**—Te dije que bailes, así que baila! ¡No hables tanto!.**—Le dijo molesta, por su atrevimiento.—

Ichigo resignado comenzó a subir y bajar el brazo.**—Da Lung, Da Lung.**—Cantaba sin ganas ya que estaba apenado, peor la morena le interrumpio.—

**—Para, para, para!.**—Se quejo.**—Doblas demasiado los brazos, ponlos rectos**

Ichigo volvió a comenzar pero la morena otra vez le interrumpió.

**—Espera!.**—Le dijo Ichigo le miro en la posición en la que se quedo.**—No pegues las manos a los costados, levántalas mas**

**—Entonces baila tu.**—Le dijo cansado por las ordenes la la ojivioleta.—

Rukia le miro molesta,dejo su bolso a un lado y se puso al lado de Ichigo.

**—Cinco,Seis,Siete,Ocho.**—Dijo mientras aplaudía y comenzaba a bailar e Ichigo seguía sus movimientos.—

Ambos se pusieron en posición e hicieron lo mismo, pusieron los brazos en sus pechos y se movieron sonrientes, iba a seguir pero Ichigo le interrumpió.

**—Corten,corten.**—Le dijo con señas.—

**—Que?**

**—Aquí tienes que cerrar los ojos.**—Le enseño.—

**—Esta bien.**—Dijo Rukia poniéndose al lado de Ichigo en posición.—

**—Cinco,Seis,Siete,Ocho...**

Comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, muy contentos por la compañía del otro, ninguno decía nada solo bailaban sin importarles si alguien pasaba por allí y hacían el perfecto ridículo, no les importaba ya que estaban pasándola bien juntos.

* * *

Rukia llevo a Ichigo en su auto al edificio donde este compartía cuarto con sus compañeros, se estaciono y Ichigo le miro con una sonrisa y se quito el cinturón de seguridad, le hizo un ademan de manos diciéndole adiós, ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo.

**—Adiós.**—Le dijo la ojivioleta con tono suave.—

Ichigo en ese momento comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, estaba algo nervioso ya que no lo encontraba, Rukia le miro curiosa.

**—Qué?**—Le pregunto.—

**—Esta mañana tenía mis llaves en mi bolsillo, ahora ya no están.**—Dijo sin dejar de buscar en su mochila.—

**—Llama a Keigo o a Mizuiro... pídeles que te abran.**—Ichigo sonrió por su buena idea y saco su teléfono estaba por marcar cuando recordó.—

**—Me dijeron que se iban a casa de un amigo a jugar a Manhjong o algo así. Y no volverán a casa.**—Dijo angustiado.—

**—Qué vas a hacer?.**—Le dijo seria.—

**—Creo que tendré que dormir fuera esta tarde.**—Dijo bajando la cabeza.**— Esta lloviendo...y hay muchos mosquitos por la noche**

**—Ven a mi casa.**—Le dijo Rukia tratando de ser amable.—

Ichigo le miro sorprendido.**—Ah?**

**—Dónde si no? No puedo dejarte dormir en la calle.**—Le comento, mientras Ichigo le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, Rukia solo arranco su auto en dirección hacia su casa.—

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Zerevis .,o0 Viech 0o ,kuniko04 ,Paula,,Gaby ,marylu Rguez **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado! **

**Les dejo aquí un pequeño adelanto...**

**Proximo capitulo...**

**Ichigo era acorralado contra la pared por la morena, quien solo reía.**

**—Grita! ¡Grita! —Decia la morena mientras se le acercaba con mirada pervertida.—**

**Ichigo se corria hacia atras, sin ver que detras de el estaba la cama y de un golpe se cayo allí.**

**—Grita hasta que te quedes sin voz.—Le deia Rukia para luego subirse sobre el.—Nadie vendrá a salvarte!**

**Mientras que Ichigo le miraba asustado le estaba por hacer ''eso''.**

**Rukia se acercaba mas y mas al pelinaranja para luego taparse con el con la sabana...**

** Bye-Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo Diecisiete Escóndete!**

Rukia estaciono su auto y ambos salieron bajo la lluvia corriendo hacia la entrada, al entrara el calor del hogar los invadió y en ese momento Ichigo estornudo muy fuerte.

**—Puedes taparte la boca cuando estornudas?.**—Le dijo algo molesta ya que le había estornudado casi encima.**—Te has resfriado?**—Dijo algo preocupada pero este no contesto ya que volvió a estornudar.—**Está bien, dúchate primero, iré a buscarte algo de ropa, rápido!.**—Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo al baño de su casa, luego le cerró la puerta, Ichigo intento negarse pero esta solo le ignoro.—

La morena se fue a su habitación pata buscarle algo para que pueda calentarse pero justo cuando abrió el armario la luz se fue. Ichigo quien estaba bañándose, cuando la luz se fue se asusto un poco.

**—Rukia-san! Por qué apagaste las luces del baño?**

**—Se fue la corriente!**

**—Oh...**—Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y siguió bañándose.—

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

* * *

Rukia se encontraba bajando por las escaleras con cuidado ya que llevaba algunas toallas y ropa para Ichigo. Mientras que Ichigo se encontraba bañando con una barra de jabón en sus manos, pero en ese momento se les resbalo y como todo estaba a oscuras intento buscar con el pie, pero tan grande fue su torpeza que termino pisando el jabón,fue tanta la resbalada que se cayó arriba de Rukia porque justo ella pasaba por allí.Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente,Ichigo quien estaba encima de ella le miraba con una sonrisa algo avergonzado mientras que Rukia le miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro cuando Ichigo en ese momento puso su rostro a un lado del de Rukia y estornudo fuertemente.

**—Idiota!**—Le dijo algo asqueada.**— Por qué saliste sin la ropa puesta?**—Le regaño, mientras que Ichigo bajaba la cabeza mirándose.—

Ichigo en ese momento grito muy fuerte avergonzado. para luego volver a entrar al baño, mientras que Rukia solo se reía a carcajadas, la morena le dejo en la entrada la ropa para que se cubriera sus vergüenzas.

**—Hey Rukia-san**.—Dijo Ichigo desde dentro del baño.—Esta ropa es un poco rara.

**—Aguántate con eso, ponte lo que te dí.**—Dijo la morena mientras sonreía.—

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Ya era muy tarde, así que Rukia se encontraba descansando en su enorme y cómoda cama, mientras que Ichigo estaba dormido en el pequeño sillón que estaba enfrente de la cama de ella, de un momento a otro se sintió incomodo y movía la cara un poco. Se levanto y se puso sus gafas, fue al baño y al salir se acerco a la cama donde estaba la morena, levanto la manta y se acostó abrazando a la morena, y como ambos estaba dormidos no estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente,Ichigo abrió sus ojos y noto que el se encontraba durmiendo al lado de la morena.

_''Cielos! ¿Qué paso anoche? No me hicieron "eso", ¿verdad?''_

**Imaginación de Ichigo...**

Ichigo era acorralado contra la pared por la morena, quien solo reía.

**—Grita! ¡Grita!** —Decía la morena mientras se le acercaba con mirada pervertida.—

Ichigo se corría hacia atrás, sin ver que detrás de el estaba la cama y de un golpe se cayo allí.

**—Grita hasta que te quedes sin voz.**—Le decía Rukia para luego subirse sobre el.**—Nadie vendrá a salvarte!**

**—Hasta que quede sin voz.**—Gritaba Ichigo asustado.—

Mientras que Ichigo le miraba asustado le estaba por hacer ''eso''.

Rukia se acercaba mas y mas al pelinaranja para luego taparse con el con la sabana...

**Fin de la imaginación de Ichigo.**

En ese momento Ichigo comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, logrando que la morena abriera los ojos y le mirara con frialdad.

**—Por qué estas durmiendo a mi lado?**—Le dijo con la mirada perdida.—

**—Entonces,por qué estas tu durmiendo a mi lado?**—Le devolvió la pregunta, en ese momento ambos chicos se levantaron de golpe.—

**—Tu!.**—Estaba por gritarle cuando una voz femenina la llamo.—

**—Rukia!.**—Era la voz de la madre de la morena, que estaba abajo, Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo rápidamente, de alguna manera asustada y sorprendida._—Rukia!._—Le llamaba Hisana mientras subía por las escaleras.—

**—Mi madre esta en casa,escóndete!**—Le ordeno mientras se levantaba pensando en que hacer.—

**—Por qué tengo que esconderme porque tu madre ha llegado a casa?**

**—Solo escóndete!.**—Le grito mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia el baño, peor luego de pensarlo mejor intento meterlo bajo la cama.**—Debajo,debajo!.**—Decía mientras le daba patadas a su espalda intentando que entrara.—

**—Aqui no funcionara.**—Le dijo Ichigo señalandole que había madera.—

En ese momento la morena lo jalo hacia la ventana, la abrió y metió a Ichigo fuera.

**—Shhh!.**—Le hizo un gesto para que se callara, mientras cerraba la ventana golpeando con ella a Ichigo quien intentaba no gritar, Rukia se intento tranquilizar mientras que su madre justo en ese momento llegaba y la miraba acusadora.—

**—Rukia,¿Qué haces? te llame muchas veces y no contestaste. **—Le pregunto Hisana con tono autoritario.—

**—Acabo de levantarme.**—Dijo seriamente.**—A hora me cambiare e iré a la universidad.**—La mujer observo la habitación de la morena y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.—

Rukia solo suspiro y volteo a ver a la ventana

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Mientras tanto Ichigo sufría con los mosquitos que había allí afuera y lo picaban sin parar.

Luego de un rato Rukia ya estaba vestida con su ropa oscura y sus zapatos de tacón, salió corriendo de su casa y fue a donde estaba el pelinaranja, ya estaba arreglada y tenía en sus manos los zapatos del cabeza de seta. Llego a donde estaba él y le dio los tenis, el pelinaranja los tomo y se los puso sin pensarlo, termino de ponérselos y se levanto, Rukia lo miro de arriba a abajo y comenzó a reírse de el.

**—Por qué llevas puesto eso?**—Le pregunto mientras se reía a carcajadas, ya que Ichigo llevaba un pijama que consistía en una blusa con estampados de fresas y un short con los mismos estampados.—

**—Ya te dije ayer cuando me lo diste que era raro.**—Se quejo algo molesto.—

**—No había luz, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?**—Dijo riéndose.**—No pensé que eso te sentaría bien.**

**—Si sigues riéndote me enfadare.**—Dijo con el ceño fruncido.—

**—Está bien**

**—Voy a ponerme mi ropa.**—Estaba por irse, pero Rukia lo tomo del brazo.—

**— No puedes**

**—Por qué?**

**—Y si mi madre te ve?**

**—Por qué no puede verme tu madre?**

**—Limítate a no volver.**—Le dijo seria y dejando de reír.—

**—No puedo andar por ahí con este pijama.**—Dijo Ichigo avergonzado por lo que tenia puesto.—

Rukia le miro de arriba a abajo y dijo.—Vamos a una tienda a comprar ropa

**—No tengo dinero!**—Se quejo Ichigo.—

**—Está bien, yo !.**—Le dijo Rukia relajaba mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se fueron.—

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro, ahí en una cafetería, estaban las tres bellezas almorzando.

**—Orihime...estas interesada en Lin Da Lung?.**—Pregunto Nell mirándole con una sonrisa de costado.—

**—No me digas que te gusta.**—Dijo Senna mirando a Orihime con curioseo.—

**—Si, tienes que admitirlo honestamente.**—Dijo la de cabello verde.—

Orihime solo sonrió y suspiro

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial, la morena caminaba riéndose de este ya que Ichigo se estaba escondiendo de la vergüenza, por andar con un pijama femenino,caminaba avergonzado contra las paredes del lugar. Rukia al ver como se comportaba que trataba, según, de esconderse agachándose y tapándose la cara, se reía cada vez más y haciendo que llamaran más la atención, en ese momento pasaron algunas personas y miraron a Ichigo con una sonrisa logrando que Rukia les mirara con odio.

**—No les permito reírse!.**—Les amenazo viendo como estos dejaban de mirarle, para luego ella continuar riéndose, Ichigo la tomo del brazo y le dijo.—

**—Esto es muy embarazoso.**—Le dijo muy apenado por lo que vestía.**—No quiero entrar con este pijama de fresas.**

**—Está bien, entonces entraré yo y te comprare algo,espérame aquí.**—Dijo la morena riéndose.—

**—Ve, ve!.**—Le pidió Ichigo mientras la morena se alejaba con una sonrisa.—

Mientras ella caminaba y volteaba una que otra vez con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, Ichigo se quedo suspirando y volteo mirando la cafetería que estaba enfrente de el mirando a las tres bellezas con una sonrisa.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

**— Solo pienso que es diferente a los demás**.—Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.**—Es muy especial.**—Sonrió ampliamente y recargo su rostro en su muñeca.—

**—En realidad...**—Estaba por decir Nell, cuando noto que a lo lejos Ichigo hacia algunos gestos desde el vidrio de la cafetería.**—Cierto, es especial.**—Continuo sin avisarles a las demás, ya que Orihime estaba dando la espalda.**— Dando vueltas por el centro comercial con un pijama de fresas.**—Dijo señalando a Ichigo, logrando que Senna y Orihime voltearan a verlo.—

Ichigo sonrió cuando Orihime lo noto, movió el brazo a su lado derecho y fue entonces cuando Rukia lo tomo del mismo y sonrió.

**—Vamos!**

Las tres bellezas al ver que estaba con Rukia borraron esa sonrisa que tenían ,mientras que Orihime le miraba algo triste.

**—Ve a cambiarte.**—Le ordeno mientras le entregaba una bolsa con ropa.—

**—Dónde?**

**—Al baño de hombre...por supuesto, querías ir al de mujeres?**

Ichigo señalo un lugar y la miro,ella solo asintió, entonces se fue a donde ella le dijo, mientras lo seguía.

Las tres bellezas solo miraban asombradas aquello, para luego mirar a Orihime quien solo siguió poniéndose triste y miro hacia abajo sin decir nada.

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Ichigo entro al baño, dejo la bolsa en el lavamanos y fue al orinal, un hombre en ese momento entro pero al ver a Ichigo vestido de esa forma pensó que era un rarito se largo de allí,Ichigo al terminar sus necesidades, tomo la bolsa y fue a encerrarse en un baño, saco una camisa y se la coloco luego siguió con el short que era de color verde oscuro, se lo puso y trato de subirse la cremallera, pero mientras lo hacía, lo rompió y se ó del baño, solo con una camiseta blanca, que era larga, tenía las muñecas sueltas y corrió al muro donde se encontraba Rukia quien al verlo, lo miro de arriba abajo y se comenzó a reír porque seguía aun con los shorts con fresas.

**—Por qué sigues llevando eso?**—Le pregunto sin dejar de reírse.**—Tanto te gusta mi pijama de fresas?**—Le dijo señalándolo.—

**—Los pantalones eran demasiado pequeños y se les rompió la cremallera.**—Dijo algo desesperado.—

**—Entonces no puedo ayudarte, solo puedes llevar eso...seguramente puedes empezar una nueva moda, camisa con pijama de fresas.**—Le dijo en broma mientras sonreía.—

**—Sigues riéndote? es todo por tu culpa!.**—Dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto por como le estaba tratando.—**Por qué no puede verme tu madre? hacer que un hombre se vista así,que vergonzoso!**

Ella se quedo en silencio y lo miro.

**—Lo siento.**—Dijo sinceramente y por primera vez**.—Porque...**—En ese instante el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar, le dio la espalda al cabeza de seta anaranjada y contesto.—

* * *

**—Hola Xuezhang.**

**—Rukia, puedes venir ahora mismo?**

**—Ahora mismo?.**—Dijo algo dudosa, por tener que dejar a Ichigo en ese estado.—

**— noticias que darte sobre la competición.**

**—Esta bien, iré a hora mismo**.—Dijo colgando y dándose la vuelta para ver a Ichigo.**—Xuezhang tiene que decirme algo urgente.**—Dijo viéndole seria.**—Voy a verle.**

Ichigo se quedo viendo como se marchaba, y le grito.

**—Entonces, Qué hago yo?**

La morena no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Ichigo no le quedo remedio que tomar la blusa de fresas y ponérsela en la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era el y sentirse mas avergonzado.

* * *

**—Recibi una noticia**.—Le decía el peliazul con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.**—Felicidades, lo conseguiste!**

Rukia le miro sorprendida abriendo los ojos.—Es enserio?—Pregunto muy contenta para luego abrazarlo muy fuerte mientras gritaba.—Eso es genial!

**—Sabia que podías hacerlo.**—Le felicito Grimmjow correspondiendole el abrazo acariciándole la espalda.—

En ese momento Rukia se separa de el algo incomoda, Grimmjow al notarlo mira hacia el otro lado y se da la vuelta.

**—Por cierto.**—Dijo mientras sacaba una caja roja de debajo de su cama y se la enseñaba**.—Esto es para ti.**

**—Ni siquiera gane y ya me estas dando el premio?**—Dijo Rukia con tono divertida.—

Grimmjow abrió la caja para sacar un hermoso vestido rojo con rallas blancas, mientras que Rukia miraba embelesada.

**—Seguro que no tienes un vestido coqueto.**—Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio.—**La talla debe de estar bien...aunque no se si has engordado.**—Le dijo bromeando, logrando que Rukia le arrebatara el vestido de sus manos y lo mirara.—

**—Gracias Xuezhang.**—Dijo con sinceridad.—

**—Por que me das las gracias.**—Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado.**—Si vas a salir al campo de batalla...necesitas tener lista tus armas.**—Dijo mientras con sus manos hacia el gesto de una pistola y le apuntaba.**—Si no, como tu Xuezhang, me sentiré humillado.**

Rukia doblo el vestido en sus brazos y hizo el mismo gesto apuntándole.**—Con tu vestido,ganare.**—Dijo con confianza.**—Uno,dos,tres,Animo!.**

* * *

**o0 Viech 0o ,,Paula ,marylu Rguez ,kuniko04 ,ReinaNel ,Yampier ,Gaby**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre lo digo por ustedes lo continuo!**

**Así que espero ansiosa sus Reviews!**

**Creo que el capitulo esta algo corto, pero es que ando con gripe y algo de fiebre así que MAS LES VALE QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO O IRÉ A BUSCARLOS! BUAJAJA (En serio)**

**PD: Los otros Fics los continuara cuando este mejor.**

**PD2: si hay palabras mal escritas es por culpa de Fanfiction!**

**ByeBye!**

**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

**EL CONCURSO MISS DULZURA COMIENZA? QUIEN SERA LA GANADORA!**

**ICHIGO VERA EL LADO TIERNO DE RUKIA?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo Dieciocho Miss Dulzura!**

Al otro día en el concurso casi toda los chicos de la universidad estaban en el lugar donde se realizaria el concurso ''Mis Dulzura'', había un escenario con un cartel enorme que decía "Mis Dulzura" y en el lado derecho habia una mesa con tres personas que eran el jurado en el cual se encontraba Grimmjow y enfrente del escenario estaba todo las personas que eran las espectadoras. En el escenario había un piano, un micrófono y un hombre sonriente se acerco al micrófono.

**— ¡Hola a todos! Siento la espera estudiantes, nuestro concurso de "Mis Dulzura" empezará pronto. Pero antes de que empiece la competición…les presentaré a nuestro jurado** —Dijo señalando con su mano al jurado.**—Vamos a darle nuestra cálida bienvenida…al productor y representante del patrocinador, el Jaggerjack** —El mencionado se levanto de su asiento saludando,se encontraba relajado vistiendo una remera azul junto con un saco blanco y pantalones del mismo color tenia el cabello revuelto pero muy elegante, luciendo muy sexy.—. **La famosa coreógrafa, Yoruichi Shihouin.**—La nombrada se levanto y saludo a todos con una sonrisa.—

**Flash Back.**

—Si ganas el primer premio, te daré una pequeña sorpresa

—Qué sorpresa?

**Fin Flash Back.**

_''Rukia, ánimo. Espero poder sorprenderte hoy.'' —Pensaba Grimm.—_

**—La competición está muy animada en este momento pasamos días y noche evaluando a cien chicas y por fin elegimos a las diez mejores. Ahora...nuestras concursantes harán su aparición…**

**—Estás listo?** —Le pregunto Aizen a Gin.—

**—Jefe, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control** —Dijo animado el peliblanco, quien sostenia algunos carteles con la imagen de Orihime.—

**—De la universidad de Karakura...Refrescantemente elegante, con muchos fans, la Srta. Inoue Orihime.**—Cuando la nombraron, todo el público empezó a aplaudir, sobre todo Gin e Aizen, todo el mundo tenian enorme parcantas con la imagen de Orihime apoyandola, Orihime subio al escenario luciendo un vestido rosa que le llegaba asta mas abajo de la rodilla y unos tacones negros altos.**—Nuestra segunda concursante, también es de la Universidad de Karakura, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.—E**n ese momento todo el mundo volvio a aplaudir emocionados por la belleza de la peliverde quien lucia un vestido verde algo corto que lucia muy bien en su cuerpo.**—La tercera tan bien es de la universidad de Karakura Senna.**—La nombrada subió al escenario recibiendo muchos aplausos, desde el frente se podia ver a Keigo y Mizuiro quienes aplaudian muy emocionados, junto con el recién llegado Ichigo quie miraba muy atento todo aquello.—

**—Creo que nuestras tres bellezas de la Universidad tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar** —Dijo Keigo con cara de enamorado viendo a todas las concursantes.—

**—Qué hago? Con tantas chicas guapas, no sé por cuál decidirme.**—Decia Mizuiro igual de emocionado que su amigo**.—Yo tan poco pensé que Nell estaría tan hermosa hoy, aunque Senna también se ve hermosa.**

Inoue miraba al publico con una sonrosa asta quey vio a Ichigo que la veía con una sonrisa avergonzado.

**—Nuestra última concursante. De la Universidad de Karakura… La Srta. Rukia Kuchiki.**—En ese momentos todos se quedaron callados, nadie aplaudió, todos estaban asombrados ante lo dicho, en ese momento una chica vestida con un coqueto vestido rojo que le llegaba asta las rodillas y unos zapatos a juego, subió por las escaleras del escenario, su cabello estaba bien peinado, tenia puesto un poco de maquillaje que la hacia resaltar sus enormes y hermosos ojos violetas, no era nada parecida a la anterior Rukia la cual siempre vestía ropa oscura y con calaveras, esta Rukia era muy ''Dulce''. —

**—Jefe, escuche mal? Qué nombre acaba de anunciar?** —Dijo asombrado Gin, mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir.—

**—Si, sin duda oíste mal.**—Le dijo Aizen con la boca abierta del asombro.—Esa no puede ser Kichuki-san.

**— Rukia-san? ¿Cómo es posible?** —Preguntaba Keigo asombrado mientras una gotas de baba le caían.—

**—Debe ser alguien con el mismo nombre y apellido.**—Le dijo Mizuiro negándose a la realidad.—

Rukia al terminar de subir los escalones, se dirigió al medio del escenario y miro a todos con una calida sonrisa viendo a lo lejos a Ichigo, para luego voltear a ver a Grimmjow quien le miraba dándole ánimos. ''Rukia, ánimo. Deja de piedra a todos los que te menosprecian''se dijo ella misma mientras hacia una sonrisa dulce y hermosa, volvió a mirar al frente localizando a Ichigo nuevamente y sonriendole muy contenta.

Ichigo solo le miraba anonadado, al ver a Rukia tan hermosa y mas cuando le sonrío de esa manera que le dejo embobado, la morena muy pocas veces sonreía peor cuando lo hacia era algo que valía la pena de ver.

_—Rukia-San, de verdad espero poder ver tu lado dulce algún día._—Pensaba Ichigo en lo que él le había dicho a Rukia con anterioridad._—Puede ser que Rukia-San lo esté haciendo por mi?_

* * *

Rukia se inclinó en su forma de presentación y fue a su lugar a un lado de las chicas. Senna con mirada molesta volteo a ver a sus amigas y cuchicheo.

**—Kuchiki? ¿Quién es ella para participar en el concurso?** —Dijo Senna muy molesta.—

**—No te preocupes por ella, no tiene posibilidades** —Comento Nell viéndola con desprecio.—

**—Para el concurso, cada una de las chicas pensará un eslogan…que represente la dulzura única de nuestros caramelos. El jurado puntuará en base de expresión, la voz y la creatividad de los concursantes** —Inoue fue la primera, se acerco al centro y fue a donde estaba el microfono.—

**—Hola a todos. Soy Inoue Orihime, de la universidad de Karakura, tengo veinte años, me gusta bailar. Ahora, recitaré el eslogan de un caramelo de menta** —Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, paraluego proseguir.**—No puedo imaginar este mundo sin el refrescante sabor que se cuela en mi corazón…Quién más puede regalarme esta felicidad?** —Dijo de manera dulce, mientras que todos comenzaban a aplaudir emocionados e Ichigo le miraba idiotizados, mientras que el jurado anotaban.—

Y así prosiguió el concurso asta que llego el turno de Senna.

**—Hola a todos. Soy Senna**—Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.— **Está genial esta frescura, que inunda y se infiltra… hace que la reina que soy, no tenga más remedio que amarlos.**—Todo el mundo le aplaudió para luego dar el turno a otra chica y asta que llego la hora de Nell—

**—De gustar la combinación del delicado y suave dulzor**…—Decía con tranquilidad la peliverde.—**Incita gradualmente a mi corazón a gritar de felicidad.**—Todos volvieron a aplaudir—

**—Cielos que sexy.**—Decía Keigo babeándose.**—Nell eres la mejor!**

Mizuiro le miro molesto.**—Senna es mejor!**

**—Nell es mejor!.**—Comenzaron a pelear el uno con el otro.—

**—Da lung Quien crees que es mejor?** —Preguntaron ambos chicos mirándolo a la vez.—

Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que en ese momento Rukia subió al escenario.

**—Hola a todos, soy Rukia Kuchiki de estudio en la universidad de Karakura, mi punto fuerte es el judo, mi pasatiempo es bailar. El eslogan comercial que recitaré…es sobre mi sabor favorito de caramelos. Pueden imaginarse cual es.** —Decia con una sonrisa encantadora mirando de reojo a Grimmjow para luego mirar al frente muy animada, mientras que Ichigo la miraba le decía "animo" —**Todo es tan insondable...de no ser porque probé un sabor tan amargo… creo nunca habría descubierto… que tú ya, silenciosamente, vertiste un poco de dulzura en mi corazón. Es un sentimiento conmovedor** —Ichigo solo le miraba embobado, sentia que todo aquello solo se lo decía a el y no había nadie al rededor, cuando Rukia termino hizo el gesto de paz a un costado del rostro junto con una sonrisa y un guiño logrando verse muy adorable, Grimmjow quien miraba todo aquello corrió la mirada para ver a quien miraba encontrándose con la cabeza de seta anaranjada.—

En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudirle, al igual que Ichigo quien aplaudía con mucha fuerza emocionado, mientras que desde atrás las tres bellezas le miraban molestas.

_''Rukia-san que dulce''_—Pensaba Ichigo viendo a Rukia todavía embobado, sin percatar la mirada que le dirigia cierto peliazul.—

**—Que dulce. Si ella hiciera el comercial, sin duda lo compraría** —Decía idiotizado Keigo mientras la veía. —

**—Crees que esa chica mala tiene una hermana gemela?**—Preguntaba Mizuiro asombrado y embobado.—

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

Mientras tanto el jurado se encontraba analizando lo dicho por las concursantes, Yoruichi algo confundida por lo que Rukia recito se dío la vuelta y le pregunto a Grimmjow.

**— ¿Sabes de que sabor estaba hablando?** —Le pregunto Yoruichi al peliazul.—

_''Chocolate. Porque el chocolate es el sabor favorito de Rukia.''_

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

**—Lo siguiente será lo más espectacular y les asombrará a todos… la competición de baile, llena de juventud y pasión. La primera será Inoue Orihime de la universidad de Karakura y su espectacular actuación.**—En ese momento, Ichigo se puso frente al piano e Inoue entró junto con Aizen como su compañero de baile. Se pusieron de sus posiciones esperando la música, pero nunca llego… voltearon a ver a Ichigo.—

**—Da Lung-kun** —Le llamó Orihime.—

**—Gamberro, ¿Qué haces?** —Le cuestiono Aizen mirándole molesto.—

Ichigo volteo a ver a Rukia y ella le hizo el ademan con los dedos de que tocara el piano, el solo asintió y comenzó a tocar algo nervioso…Inoue y Aizen se empezaron a mover, pero cuando iba a hacer otro paso, Ichigo se trabo y volvió a tocar…lo iba haciendo bien pero se volvió a equivocar. Se puso muy nervioso se sobo las manos y otra vez volvió a tocar… nuevamente se volvió a equivocar cuando Aizen e Inoue se estaban tomando de las manos, volvió a tocar y ahora ellos siguieron, Aizen le dio la vuelta a la castaña, hasta que termino de tocar, ellos miraron al cuales levantaron unos letreros rojos que decían "Suspensa". El rostro de Inoue fue de decepción y de enojo, volteo a ver a Ichigo que este la miro con cara de vergüenza, pero ella enojada paso por al lado de Aizen empujándolo para poder irse de allí,Aizen lo miro con desaprobación y fue detrás de ella. Así siguió Senna que bailo con otro chico, en una de esas casi se cae y el jurado puso el mismo letrero rojo de suspensión, ella se enojo y le dio una patada al chico en la rodilla.

Y así siguió el concurso pasaron algunas chicas que aprobaron y otras que no, asta que llego el turno de Nell, quien comenzó a bailar con un chico de una manera muy sexy y provocativa, luego al terminar el jurado la aprobó.

Todas las concursantes miraban desde lejos a los que participaban,Nell al ver a Rukia se le acerco con el ego en alto.

**—Hola, Rukia-san, sigues aquí? Al principio puedes fingir… y hacer que esa gente que no te conoce te aplauda. Pero bailar… despídete con una inclinación, es un adiós. Bye-bye** —Le dijo con desprecio para luego darle la espalda yendo hacia sus amigas, Rukia solo le miro con una sonrisa ignorándola.—

**—Nuestra última concursante, la Kuchiki**—Dijo el presentador. Rukia respiro profundo y sonrió, miro al público y vio a Ichigo su novio, entonces fue hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.—

**— Qué?** —Pregunto mirándola muy sorprendido.—

**—Hoy eres mi pareja de baile.**—Le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a Ichigo desconcertado.—

**— ¿Eh?** —Le miro muy confundido.—

**—No te preocupes. Solo haz lo que hemos ensayado** —Le sonrió para darle seguridad y la siguió y fueron al escenario.—

La música empezó a sonar, era nada más y nada menos que la de la pantera rosa,ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y comenzaron a levantar sus manos hacia arriba al igual que lo hicieron en el puente,mientras se acercaban hacia delante moviéndose cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, se movían con los pasos como los movimientos de los años ochenta las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo luego al terminar, hicieron una reverencia al publico y se alejaron cada uno hacia un extremo del escenario, todos les miraban muy asombrados esperando que seria lo que harían, en ese momento una musica diferente comenzó a sonar y Rukia se acerco corriendo al medio del escenario e hizo cara de yo no fui corriendo hacia el extremo donde estaba Ichigo, quien se movio al centro algo avergonzado sin saber que hacer y corrió hacia el otro extremo donde antes estaba la morena, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes lugares como si estuvieran perdidos y no se encontraran, Ichigo hizo un gesto ajustándose los anteojos como si no encontrara a Rukia, para luego ambos chocar espalda con espalda.

—Ichigo y Rukia comenzaron a plaudir, mientras bailaban muy contentos.—  
Tu quieres dar un paseo por la luna  
¿Es suficiente en Taipéi 101?  
te llevaré en brazos hasta el piso más alto  
me tiraré al agua, saltaré al fuego, lo haré por ti  
puedes hacerte lo mejores  
tratamientos faciales cada día

—Rukia en ese momento le dio una cachetada, claro que no le dolió ya que era parte del baile, para luego posar sus brazos en los hombros de Ichigo y este en los hombros de ella y bajar la cabeza ambos dándose la vuelta.—

puedes usar champán  
para enjuagarte la boca  
el estilo de vida de los ricos.

—En ese momento Rukia jala de los tirantes de la ropa de Ichigo provocando que los mismos choquen contra el pecho de Ichigo y este haga un gesto de dolor,mientras la misma ponía cara de yo no fui y seguia bailando.—

me tiraré al agua, saltaré  
al fuego, lo haré por ti  
un cielo de lujos para que  
gastes cuando quieras  
estoy locamente enamorado  
de ti, hasta la obsesión

—En ese momento lo toma de su barbilla prominente jalandolo con ella, mientras que todos les miraban asombrados, como bailaban tan bien juntos.—

una vida de lujos para que  
disfrutes cuanto quieras  
estoy locamente enamorado  
de ti, hasta la obsesión  
lujo, lujo

—En ese momento todo el mundo comenzó a gritar asombrados y emocionados, viendo como Rukia e Ichigo bailaban tan perfectos juntos.—

Tienes que confiar en mis esfuerzos  
un cielo de lujos para  
que gastes cuanto quieras  
estoy locamente enamorado  
de ti, hasta la obsesión  
una vida de lujos para que  
gastes cuanto quieras  
estoy locamente enamorado de ti,  
listo para recorrer las calles  
lujo, lujo

Ichigo tomo a Rukia en sus brazos alzándola,dando por terminado el baile, mientras se miraban ambos con una enorme sonrisa llena de cariño, en ese momento todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir emocionados.

* * *

**— Qué nervios! ¡Qué nervios! Ahora ha llegado el momento más importante de la competición. En el escenario tenemos a tres concursantes.**—Decía el hombre con el micrófono.—**Una de ellas será la ganadora del concurso de "Mis Dulzura"! ¿Quién será? Empecemos por el tercer puesto. El tercer puesto es para…** —Las chicas estaban en el escenario, una a un lado de la otra, Rukia,Nell y una chica de otra Universidad**—Felicidades Hikari, de la universidad de Japon.**—Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y la mencionada dio un paso adelante—**Esta vez, se contiende el premio a la universidad segunda plaza es para, de la universidad de Karakura…con su espectacular baile.**—Decía este mientras Nell miraba con asco a Rukia.—**Nell!** —En ese momento la mencionada se quedo muda a lo lejos Inoue y Senna se miraron confundidas,mientras que Rukia estaba a igual que ella impresionada pero feliz, también el público estaba aplaudiendo—

**—Si Nell es segunda...significa que la primera plaza es para...**—Decía Keigo deduciendo.—

**—Eso es, la ganadora de nuestro concurso Miss Dulzura… también de la universidad de Karakura…con la puntuación unánime más alta de nuestro jurado.**—Fue interrumpido, porque en ese momento Ichigo asombrado grito **"Rukia-san",** el público se quedo en silencio y el presentador rio—**Así es,De la universidad de Karakura, la Kuchiki!** —Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso Inoue aunque no muy contenta comenzó a aplaudir,Keigo y Mizuiro aplaudieron muy asombrados,Ichigo estaba muy feliz por Rukia y aplaudia muy fuerte, mas fuerte que todos sonrió llena de alegría y bajo corriendo del escenario y fue hacia donde estaba Grimmjow y lo abrazo muy fuerte gritando Xuezhang,

**—Ha ganado un contrato con nuestro patrocinador.**—Decía el hombre con el microfono.—

Mientras que Ichigo mirada callado como Rukia habia ido corriendo a abrazar a Grimmjow.

**—Tu novia fue a abrazar a otra persona…**—Le dijo sintiendo lastima por Ichigo, Mizuiro.—

**—Ese es su Xuezhang.**—Aclaro sin dejar de mirar a Rukia.—

* * *

**— ****Gane, gane!** —Le decia Rukia al peliazul muy contenta, mientras este le miraba con una sonrisa.—

**—Aun recuerdas que dije, que si ganabas Miss dulzura te daría una sorpresa?** —Pregunto compartiendo su alegria.—

**—Lo recuerdo** —Le dijo mirando a Grimmjow quien le acaricio el mechón de su frente mientras que a lo lejos Ichigo le miraba molesto!.—

—Ahora, te daré la sorpresa —En ese momento Ichigo fue corriendo hacia donde estaban y se puso a un lado de Rukia —**La sorpresa es…**

**—Rukia-San, ven conmigo** —Dijo Ichigo, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí.—

**—Espera, Xuezhang…** —Pero Ichigo era más fuerte que ella y se la llevó—**Xuezhang, no olvides darme la sorpresa!** —Le grito mientras era arrastrada por Ichigo.—

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

**—****No me extraña que ganara… conoce a un jurado** —Dijo muy envidiosa Senna a Orihime, que ella simplemente no dijo nada, solo se quedaba en silencio viendo lo que pasaba.—

**—Aunque estoy un poco disgustada, hoy lo hizo bien, ¿verdad?** —Le pregunto la castaña mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, queriendo parecer justa, a lo que Senna le miro con cara de ''Acaso perdiste un tornillo?''.—

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**

Ichigo llevó a Rukia a un lugar un poco alejado de donde estaba el concurso y ella lo miro sorprendida por su actitud.

**— Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí?** —Cuestiono sin entender lo que le pasaba a su novio.—

**—Te acarició el mecho!**—Se quejo como niño chiquito,aún la tenía de la mano.—

**— ¿Y qué?** —Le preguntó todavía no comprendiendo lo que él, le decía—. **Nosotros también hicimos esto y lo otro**

**— ¿Qué es eso y lo otro?** —Pregunto el pelinaranja algo celoso.—

La morena con su codo le pego en su pecho levemente y luego con su brazo se colgó por su cuello y lo acerco a ella mirándolo con una sonrisa.

**—Esto y eso.**—Le dijo "aclarando" sus dudas.—

**—Y… ¿Qué sorpresa es esa?** —Preguntó aún con un poco de molestia que se veía reflejada en su rostro.—

**— ¿Qué sorpresa?** —Pregunto Rukia soltándose de su cuello.—

**—Cuando te arrastraba hacia aquí… le gritaste a ese tipo… "Xuezhang, ¡no olvides darme la sorpresa"!** —La imitó la voz de ella, haciendo una tipo femenina, ya que estaba muy celoso.—. **Eso** —Le dijo muy enojado. Rukia lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Ichigo noto que ella lo miraba con cara de niña buena y le pregunto.—.** ¿Qué?**

**—No estarás celoso, ¿verdad?** —Le pregunto susurrando. Ichigo la miró sorprendido y se rio un poco.—

**— No estoy celoso** —Dijo acomodando los tirantes de su ropa.—**Estoy enfadado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar en el concurso de Miss Dulzura? Y me obligaste a subir al escenario y usaste mi baile de la Pantera Rosa… y delante de tanta gente.**—Se explicaba asta que la morena le interrumpío.—

**—Cállate!** —Le dijo mirándolo ahora ella molesta—.**Ya eres mayor! Déjate de pataletas**

**— ¡No me voy a callar! Siempre me estás diciendo que me calle** —Le dijo mirándole retadoramente.—

**— Si no te callas, te haré "eso"!** —Lo amenazo viéndolo con reto ya que aquello siempre funcionaba.—

**— ¡No es necesario que me lo hagas tú a mí! ¡Esta vez, yo te haré "eso" primero!** —Le dijo, entonces la tomo con ambas manos del rostro y la beso sorprendiéndola, ya que la morena tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa e Ichigo levantaba detrás de el la pierna, ambos se dejaron llevar por el beso sin saber que desde lejos Grimmjow acababa de presenciar esa escena y se quedo helado, ya que no se esperaba aquello, sin aguantarlo mas se marcho de allí sin decir nada.

_''Idiota''._—Pensaba Rukia mientras cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa.—

_''Me siento como enamorado''_—Pensaba Ichigo mientras no dejaba de besarla.—

* * *

Ya era de noche y Grimmjow algo triste se fue a caminar hacia un puente donde había una enorme rueda de la fortuna a lo lejos, sin saber que allí fue el lugar del primer beso de Rukia y el cabeza de seta anaranjada.

**Flash Back.**

En la sala de judo. una chica se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, Grimmjow al verla le regaño.

**—Este lugar no es para dormir.**

En ese momento la morena se levanto lo tomo del traje de Judo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

**—Por fin te tire.**—Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Grimmjow le miraba con una sonrisa de costado.—

La morena le dío una ultima mirada para luego marcharse de allí dejando un adolorido peliazul atrás, quien solo le miraba como se marchaba.

**Fin flash Back.**

_''Estoy esperando que alguien crezca, que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo.''_

Pensaba mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Yampier **  
**gzn **  
**Lamasricadelpasaje 8**  
**Gaby **  
**marylu Rguez**  
**ALEXZHA**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les halla gustado el capitulo!**

**Faltan Tres mas y empieza lo interesante Buajaja! Tal vez loas acorte así llegamos a eso!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo Diecinueve Miss Dulzura! Parte dos!**

**—Quieres conocer el sabor de la dulzura?—**

Preguntaba Rukia sonriendole a las cámaras, mientras que a lo lejos Grimmjow le miraba con una sonrisa de costado, la morena lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con algo de escote y el cabello lo tenia hecho un rodete que dejaba su mechón en el medío de su frente, nada que ver con la antigua Rukia estilo gótica.

El camareografo dijo ''Corte'' y la morena solo rodó los ojos para sentarse en su asiento de piano, Grimmjow se le acerco con una botella de agua.

**—Xuezahng, gracias.**—Dijo la morena mientras tomaba un largo trago de agua.—

**—Te das prisa para atragantarte?**

**—El estilo Miss dulzura no es lo mío.**—Dijo algo molesta por tener que usar vestido y tacones.**—Nunca me imagine que sonreír haría que me doliera todo el cuerpo.**

Grimmjow solo sonrio por lo bajo.

**—Que pasa con la sorpresa de la que me hablaste?**—Pregunto curioso, mientras que Grimmjow se ponía pensativo.—

**—Eres feliz a hora?**—Pregunto Grimmjow con una mirada algo extraña en su rostro.—

**—Por que preguntas eso?** —Dijo extrañada.—

**—Comparado con la secundaria...eres mas feliz a hora?**

Rukia sonrío**—Puede que puede decirse que lo soy.**

**—Es por esa cabeza de seta de la que hablaste?**—Rukia solo sonrió y bajo la cabeza apenada.—

**—Si.A donde esta mi sorpresa?**—Pregunto regañandole con la mirada.—

**—En realidad, lo olvide.**—Dijo sonriendo Grimmjow.—

**—Seguro que ni siquiera la preparaste.**—Le acuso la morena.—**Vas a escaquearte así?**

**—Mejor que una sorpresa...quería darte a alguien que pudiera te hiciera sonreír, ser tu misma.**— Decía mientras la morena se masajeaba el cuello.**—Podrías llorar cuando quisieras,reír cuando ese chico ya a aparecido.**—Decía el peliazul mientras la morena bebía un trago de agua.—

**—Que dijiste? repitelo.**—Pregunto Rukia ya que no le había prestado mucha atención.—

Grimmjow solo sonrío.**—Nada...solo piensa que estoy aburrido y por eso pregunte.**—Dijo Grimmjow mirandole de frente.**—Por que te gusta esa cabeza de seta?**

Rukia bajo la mirada.**—Sabes que, por culpa de mi madre, mi padre y mis amigos...me convertí en cinica y huraña, ****¿verdad?.**—Pregunto levantando la mirada, mientras que Grimmjow asentía.—**Nunca pense en resolverlo... Solo ****seguí pensando en como odiar a todos.**—Decía suspirando.—**Esta bien su no le gusto a nadie...mientras ellos ****tampoco me gusten a mi.**—Dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego transformar su rostro en una sonrisa.—**Pero Da ****Lung es diferente...cuando todos me culpaban de haber copiado el trabajo...el asumió la culpa.**—Decía mientras Grimmjow le prestaba atención.**—Se esfuerza en mantener el equilibrio...es como una gran manta.—**Dijo con una sonrisa.**—Cuando estoy disgustada,me consuela..dejando que me esconda dentro para llorar.**—Dijo frunciendo los labios.**—Cuando hace buen día...le sacas para hacer algo y pegarle un poco. Volvera a su suave y cálida y amable ****forma de ser.**

**—Una amiga de alguien a la que le gusta llorar en secreto?** —Pregunto Grimmjow con el ceño fruncido.—

**—Si!.**—Exclamo Rukia.—

**—Esta bien, entonces recuerda...cuando esa gran manta no sea comprensiva...yo estaré allí...**—Dijo Grimmjow mirándole a los ojos.**—Listo para darte fuerzas en cualquier momento.**

Rukia bajo la cabeza sonriendo y la volvió a levantar para mirarle.**—Gracias Xuezhang.**

**—Pídele a la cabeza de seta que venga a cenar.**

Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

Mientras en el salón de baile...

**—Como vas a compensarnoslo?**—Le gritaba Nell seguida de Senna a Ichigo, quien daba pasos atrás por lo temerosa  
que se veía.—

**—Com...compensarselo?** —Pregunto confundido.—

**—De no ser por que tocaste mal el piano, ¿habría perdido Orihime?**—Le regaño Senna.**—Sabes que el grupo de ****baile de Karakura...vino específicamente para ver la actuación de Orihime en el concurso Miss Dulzura?**

**—Si, es culpa tuya que Orihime perdiera la oportunidad de unirse al grupo de baile de Karakura.**—Le grito enojada Nell.—Lo sabes.

Ichigo solo volteo la mirada triste viendo a lo lejos a Orihime.**—Inoue...**

**—Olvídalo,esta bien.**—Dijo con algo de tristeza.—**Fue porque no lo hice suficientemente bien.**

**—Si no lo hiciste bien, ¿a que llamas hacerlo bien?** —Le regaño Senna a la castaña.**—A esa Kuchiki?**

**—Si!** —Le apoyo Nell.**—No pensé que lo harías mal apropósito, para ver ganar a esa Kuchiki-san.**—Le dijo molesta.**—Tienes unos gustos horribles!.**

**—Rukia-san...**—Dijo Ichigo.—

**—Que?**—Dijo Senna.—

**—Es muy dulce.**—Dijo Ichigo recordando a la morena cuando le regalo esa hermosa sonrisa en el concurso.—

Orihime le miro sorprendida.

**—Te dejo tonto de un puñetazo?**—Le cuestiono le pelivioleta.—

**—Aunque le guste pegarme...siempre acaba ayudándome...cuando no podía encontrar la biblioteca, vino a ** **recogerme.**—Decía sin temor, mientras que Orihime bajaba la cabeza.**—Cuando no sabia tomar el autobús,ella me ****enseñó.—**Decía mientras Senna y Nell le miraban desaprobando.—

**—Quien se iba a imaginar que Kuchiki-san tenia mano con los chicos.**—Dijo Nell.**—Lo vieron?**—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.**—En cuanto terminó el concurso de Miss dulzura...fue corriendo a abrazar al organizador.**—Dijo metiendo leña al fuego.**—Estoy segura de que ella y ese...**

**—Ese es su Xuezhang de judo**.—Dijo Ichigo defendiendo a su novia.—

**—Quien sabe?**—Le cuestiono Nell.—

**—Si...una ladrona incontrolable y manipuladora como ella...¿Que no seria capaz de hacer?**—Le dijo Senna tratando  
de confundirlo.—

**—Ella no están mala como la pintan.**—Dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.—

**—De verdad...!**—Le grito Nell enojada.—

**—Olvidenlo!.**—Les grito Orihime a sus compañeras.—**Hoy perdí tan bien porque mis habilidades no estuvieron a la ****altura de las demás.**—Decía mientras sus amigas les miraban molestas.—**Si de verdad hubiese sido buena, no me ****habría dejado influenciar por nada.**—Decia mientras Ichigo le miraba triste —**Esta bien, puedes irte a casa.**

Ichigo bajo la cabeza.—**Lo siento...entonces me voy.**—Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento.—

**—Da Lung.**—Le grito Senna.**—Estando con Kuchiki-san algún día acabaras sufriendo.**

Ichigo solo las ignoro y salio de allí, luego de unos pasos su teléfono comenzó a sonar con la típica canción de la pantera rosa.

**—Hola?**

* * *

Minutos mas tarde Ichigo se había caminado medio Karakura, para llegar al restaurante donde Rukia y su Xuezhang le esperaban, Ichigo estaba llegando a ellos mientras los miraba, Rukia le sonreía muy contenta a Grimmjow, ambos parecían muy cómodos juntos.

_''Hacen muy buena pareja''_—Pensaba algo desanimado Ichigo, mientras se dirigía hacia a ellos y se colocaba al lado del peli azul y le miraba con el ceño fruncido, este solo le miraba curioso.—

Rukia le miro sin entender su actitud y le dijo.**—Por que sigues de píe?, ya eres la vergüenza de la ** **sociedad...siéntate.**—Ichigo solo le obedecido sin decir una palabra.—Por que pones esa cara?. Xuezhang te invita a cenar...¿no vas a darle las gracias?

Ichigo miro a Grimmjow y luego a Rukia—**Por que me invita a cenar?.**—Le dijo en un susurro.—

**—Para agradecerte que cuides de Rukia.**—Le dijo Grimmjow sonriendo de manera sádica.—

**—Como es que me agradeces que cuide a Rukia-san?**—Pregunto Ichigo.—

**—Por que Rukia lo es todo para mi.**—Le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.—

Rukia en ese momento se incomodo e Ichigo frunció el ceño.

**—Todo**?—Pregunto el pelinaranja.—

Grimmjow sonrió y Rukia se relajo.**—Es realmente estupido.**—Dijo el peliazul en broma.—

**—Ya te lo dije antes.**—Dijo la morena sonriendo, sin notar la cara larga de Ichigo.—

**—Rukia y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria.**—Le comento el peliazul.**—Es como si fuera mi hermana pequeña.**—  
Ichigo le miro.**—Hoy te invito a cenar...por que espero que puedas seguir cuidando de el consuelo de una **  
**manta.**

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza muy contento.—**Sin duda me esforzare al máximo en cuidar de Rukia-san.**—Finalizo  
con una sonrisa contagiando a Rukia.—**Pero...¿que manta?**

**—Olvidalo!**—Le dijo Rukia.—**De verdad creías que me estabas cuidando?**

Ichigo le miro con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.**—Cierto, habitualmente es Rukia-san quien cuida de mi.**

Rukia le sonrió.**—Menos mal que lo sabes.**

**—Vamos a pedir la comida.**—Dijo Grimmjow mirando fijo a Ichigo.—

* * *

Luego de unos minutos la mesera vino y les entrego a cada uno los menús, cada uno eligió lo que le parecía lo mejor

y se marcho de allí. Rukia en ese momento se levanto e Ichigo hizo lo mismo asustado.

**—Donde vas?**—Le pregunto.—

**—Al baño, ¿Por que te pones tan nervioso?—**Le pregunto la ojivioleta.—

Ichigo solo sonrío y se le quedo viendo como se marchaba al baño, para luego volver a su asiento.

**—Sabes? En realidad, desearía que no hubieses aparecido.**—Le dijo Grimmjow mirando a Ichigo algo celoso.—

Ichigo levanto la mirada y le miro**—Ah?**

**—No creo que tú. cabeza de seta...puedas hacer feliz a Rukia.**

Ichigo se le quedo viendo pensativo...

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia se encontraba en el baño lavándose las manos...

_''Comparado con mama y papa...Xuezhang es incluso mas mi familia.''_

Termino de lavarse y se dirigió hacia donde solo se encontraba Ichigo, al ver que Grimmjow no estaba le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

**—Donde esta Xuezhang?**

**—Dijo que volverá mañana temprano a Taiwan...**—Dijo algo pensativo.**—Así que tenia que hacer la pidio **  
**que te dijera que no vayas a despedirle.**

**—¿Solo dijo eso?**—Pregunto Rukia mirandole fijo.—

**—Si.**—Dijo bajando la cabeza.—

Rukia entonces en ese momento lo tomo del cuello de su playera y lo levanto del asiento.**—Estas seguro de que solo dijo eso?**

**—Si.**—Volvió a asentir Ichigo.—

**—Si me mientes, estas muerto!** —Le amenazo la morena ya que Ichigo estaba raro.—

_''En realidad dijo muchas cosas...peor me pidió que no te las dijera.''_

* * *

Mientras tanto Grimmjow se encontraba caminando hacia el aeropuerto...

**Flash Back.**

**—No creo que tú. cabeza de seta...puedas hacer feliz a Rukia.**

Ichigo se le quedo viendo pensativo...

**—Pero a hora que estas aquí, cabeza de seta...solo puedo darte mi bendición...Estas palabras, solo las diré una **  
**vez...escucha Rukia esta enfadada sale a comprar helado, siempre el sabor ''roca dulce'' es su ** **favorito.**—Dijo mientras Ichigo le miraba atento.**—Aunque a menudo te pega...sólo usa la mitad de la ****padres son su punto debil. Si puedes, ni los menciones en su te pide que la dejes sola para que se ****tranquilice...esta esta sola, le da demasiadas vueltas a las ****cosas** así que piensa en una manera **de quedarte con ella.**—Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo.—**Lo mas importante...tienes que hacer que sonría a ****la secundaria hasta a hora...ha pasado por muchas experiencias que sonría **  
**mas, para que las comisuras de sus labios no caigan hacia abajo.—**Le dijo sonriendo mostrandole sus resplandecientes dientes.—

**—Tus sentimientos por Rukia-san...**—Dijo Ichigo.—

**—No se los digas.**—Le pidió el peliazul.—

**Fin Flash Back.**

Grimmjow solo se fue, dando pasos hacia adelante y mirando antes de irse hacia a atrás, con la esperanza de ver a la morena, peor ella no estaba allí.

* * *

Varios días después...

Rukia e Ichigo salían por todos lados y hacían cosas que los típicos novios hacían, tomaban helados, caminaban agarrados de las manos, aveces ella leía para el ya que a el le gustaba escuchar su voz y aveces el bailaba para ella ya que a al morena le divertida ver su paso de la pantera rosa.

**Pov Ichigo...**

_El Xuezhang de Rukia-san se fue sin mas.A veces oigo a Rukia-san decir que extraña a su Xuezhang, por su voz lo _  
_ como extrañar a un miembro de la familia...algunas veces quise preguntarle a Rukia-san...que siente por su _  
_Xuezhang._

_Por que aveces, no confío demasiado...en poder convertirme en el novio de Rukia-san al cien por ciento._

_Solo puedo esforzarme, esforzarme y esforzarme incluso mas._

_Como dijo su Xuezhang...hacerla sonreír mas a menudo._

**Fin Pov Ichigo...**

* * *

Era de noche e Ichigo había llevado a Rukia al puente donde se había hecho novios, a lo lejos se podía ver la enorme rueda de la fortuna iluminando todo el lugar, Rukia se encontraba mas hacia delante por ese motivo no podía ver como Ichigo hablaba por teléfono nervioso.

**—A las nueve en punto!**—Le decia a alguien.**—No lo olvides!**—Le advertía el pelinaranja.—**Ni antes ni después!**

**—Has terminado?—**Le llamo Rukia.—

**—A las nueve en punto.**—Le susurro para luego cortar y acercarse a la morena.**—Rukia-san...**

**—Con quien hablabas en secreto por teléfono?**—Pregunto curiosa.**—Tienes una aventura?**

**—Como voy a tenerla?**—Pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.—

**—Eso es cierto.**—Dijo Rukia frunciendo los labios.**—Quien puede estar igual de ciega que yo?**

**—Rukia-san.**—Se quejo Ichigo, tomándola del brazo.—

Rukia miro su reloj y le dijo.**—Todavía tengo que hacer un trabajo, vamos a casa.**

La morena estaba apunto de dar unos pasos cuando Ichigo la detuvo del brazo.

**—Te imitaré al Koala.**—Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y levantaba una pierna.—

Rukia comenzó a reírse por su idiotez.**—No existen Koalas tan tan raro.**—Dijo mientras Ichigo la soltaba.—

En ese momento las luces de la rueda de la fortuna se apagaron y fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo iluminando todo el lugar con muchos colores, Rukia miraba asombrada todo aquello, Ichigo al verla con la guardia baja la tomo del rostro y la beso sorprendiéndola.

_''Este segundo parece eterno,congelado en el tiempo.¿Las explosiones son de los fuegos artificiales? ¿O es mi _  
_corazón? ¿O es la ferviente excitación que siente mi corazón por Rukia-san?_

**Continuara...**

** ReinaNel ,imagination as a child ,Yampier ,marylu Rguez ,Gaby ,gzn : Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Para los que no entienden a que se refieren cuando dicen TE ARE ''ESO''...Hablan de relaciones.**

**A hora lo importante ya falta muy poco para lo interesante! Buajajaja! quizá dos capítulos mas!**

**Awws pobresito Grimmi!**

**ewe este viernes es mi cumpleaños! Así que no subiré capitulo ! Espero que les halla gustado!**

**Merezco revews? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo veinte Antes de la tormenta parte uno!**

Los días pasaron y Rukia e Ichigo se la pasaban yendo de allí para allá, Rukia lo llevaba a todos los lugares que Ichigo jamas había ido en su vida por ser rico y tener una hermana sobreprotectora, fueron a ver películas al cine, claro que de terror por parte de la morena por lo cual Ichigo estuvo durante todo el tiempo con los ojos tapados, fueron al parque de diversiones de Chappy el conejo, y para ser la primera vez de Ichigo no fue tan mala a pesar de vomitar todo su desayuno fue algo inolvidable por solo el hecho de estar junto a quien su corazón le hacia tan feliz...

**Pov Ichigo...**

_''Al venir a Karakura...aprendí a vivir una vida normal._  
_La primera vez que hice muchos primera vez que tome el autobus, la primera vez que baile, la primera vez que me enamore, la primera vez que bese...y por supuesto muchas primeras veces...''_

Rukia tan bien le enseño a nadar, supervisando claro, ya que Ichigo en cualquier lugar que fuera siempre cometía una que otra idiotez...

**—Señor, si te vas a ahogar incluso aquí...**—Le dijo Rukia sacando la cabeza de Ichigo del agua.—**Me reiré de ti para siempre.**—Le dijo algo molesta ya que aquella piscina era para niños.—

* * *

Pasaron los días y sin importarles las miradas de los demás, Ichigo y Rukia salían a todos lados a cenar,a tomar el autobús juntos hasta iban a la biblioteca y sin ninguna vergüenza se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

**Pov ichigo...**

_''Siendo protegido siempre por mi One-Sama y Matsumoto...viví una vida , por fin puedo experimentar...una felicidad libre e incontrolada! De repente me di cuenta de que el mundo exterior... es muy vibrante y vivaz.Y de lo feliz que es mi vida a hora._

_Por supuesto, ni siquiera en mis sueños, pensé que mi primer amor...seria una chica como esta.''_

* * *

**Presente...**

Ichigo y Rukia iban agarrados de las manos, era de noche y se encontraban en una enorme y amplia plaza, Ichigo iba muy contento en cambio Rukia temblaba de frío.

**—Hace mucho frío.**—Se quejo la morena.—**Por que de repente quisiste traerme aquí?**

**—Rukia-san.**—Dijo Ichigo volteando para verla de frente.**—Tengo un regalo para ti.**

**—Que celebramos? Por que me haces un regalo?** —Pregunto curiosa.—

**—Es obvio que tenemos algo que celebrar.**—Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa_ ''ya que cumplían dos años juntos.''._—Cierra los ojos.

**—Por que estas tan misterioso?**

**—Rápido, ciérralos!**—Le pidió impaciente.—

Rukia le miro dudosa y los cerro.

**—No puedes mirar!**

**—Esta bien!**

Ichigo paso su mano por sus ojos comprobando que no mirara, para luego iré corriendo asta un árbol enorme que había en la plaza,

**—Si, miras eres un cerdo!** —Le grito a lo lejos.—

Rukia continuo con los ojos cerrados, asta que sintió como Ichigo se acercaba a ella.

**—Ábrelos.!**

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el árbol habían muchos globos y luces de navidad en el, pero en el medio estaba la pantera rosa que tanto amaba Ichigo, acaso se la estaba dando?

**—Como es que me la regalas?**

**—Por que cuando era pequeño. me gustaba mucho la pantera rosa.**—Se explico.**—Cada vez que estaba triste...hablaba con í la pantera rosa podia ser el futuro, si estas disgustada...puedes hablar con ella...**—Dijo señalandola, para luego señalarse.—C**onmigo**

Rukia muy conmovida se volteo para verlo.

**—Da Lung...—**Dijo captando la atención de Ichigo, quien estiro sus labios esperando un beso, Rukia le miro divertida y le grito.**—Sube allí y bájame la Pantera Rosa!**

**—Pero me llevo mucho tiempo ponerla allí arriba!**—Se quejo.—

**—Así que piensas que sera mas fácil para mi bajarla?**—Le dijo levantando una ceja.—

**—Tu practicaste el judo!**—Le cuestiono apenado.—

**—Pero no aprendí Qinggong.**—''Qinggong arte marcial con movimientos voladores''.**—Sube allí!**

Ichigo la miro resignado y se fue corriendo hacia el arbol. Intento treparse pero no pudo, así que hizo lo que le salia mejor y salto muy alto jalando la Pantera rosa y cayéndose al suelo con ella.

**—Estas bien?.**—Pregunto Rukia quien había corrido hacia el algo preocupada.—

**—Estoy bien,Estoy bien.**—Le dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.—

**—No estoy preocupada por ti.**—Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, queriendo evitar que viera su preocupación.**—Estoy preocupada por la pantera tiene algún desperfecto...la tirare.**—Dijo tratando de parecer dura.—

**—Rukia-san.**..—Le dijo Ichigo jalandole de su remera.—

**—Eres idiota?.**—Le dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole con una sonrisa.—**Bromeaba!**—Le dijo sacandole una sonrisa y tomando la pantera rosa.**—Si algun día la tiro...tendras que prepararte a ti mismo.**

**—Prepararme a mi mismo?**—Pregunto Ichigo.—

**—Significa que tampoco te quiero a ti!**.—Le aclaro la morena.—

**—Rukia-san...**—En ese momento Ichigo fingió que le dolía la pierna, pero Rukia solo le ignoro y comenzo a abrazar a la pantera rosa.—**Solo porque tienes a la Pantera Rosa...no me dejes.**

**—Alguien esta perdiendo terreno...**—Le dijo Rukia a La Pantera, quien luego fue arrebatada de sus manos.—

**—Te llegara malos días.**—Dijo Ichigo con el mismo tono de voz de la morena.—

La morena solo le miro feo e Ichigo comenzó a correr sabiendo lo que le esperaba...

* * *

Rukia ya se había arreglado y cambiado para salir con Ichigo, estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando la voz de su madre llamándola la detiene, pero luego decide ignorarla y salir dejándola gritando sola,la morena sale de su casa y se encuentra con Ichigo quien le esperaba en la entrada, Rukia solo le ignoro y camino delante de el, quien le siguió.

**Pov Ichigo.**

_''Aunque somos felices todos los días...no se por que...a veces, cuando veo a Rukia-san...parece que algo la preocupa...me pregunto que sera''_

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurante, el cual era en un muelle y aunque no habían muchas personas parecía un lugar cómodo.

**—Cenemos aquí,¿ esta bien?**—Le dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba e Ichigo hacia lo mismo.—

**—Si.**

En ese momento el mesero llego y Rukia al escuchar su voz se quedo petrificada.

**—Que les gustaría pedir?** —Pregunto para luego ver a Rukia quien le miraba fijamente sorprendida, en ese momento el chico tomo un vaso con agua que habia allí y le tiro todo su contenido en la cara.**—No eres bienvenida aquí!**—Le grito enfurecido.—

Ichigo molesto se levanto y le grito.**—Que haces? Discúlpate!**

**—La persona a la que le tire agua no dijo nada.**—Le dijo molesto.**—Quien eres tu?**

**—Gamberro, tu...**

**—Da Lung!**—Le llamo Rukia con la mirada baja**.—Vamos!**.—Dijo para luego marcharse lo mas rápido de allí.—

**—Quieres saber por que le tire agua a Rukia?**—Le dijo el joven.**—Pregúntale a ella! ella lo sabe muy bien!**

Ichigo se quedo mirando al chico para luego ir corriendo detrás de la morena, quien caminaba con la mirada baja.

**—Rukia-san...Quien era ese? Por que te tiro el agua?**—Pregunto confundido.—

**—Es mi ex novio.**—Le dijo sin verle.—

**—El que fue a la bancarrota y entonces tu le dejaste?**—Pregunto con temor de que fuera cierto.—

**—Si.**—Dijo suspirando.—

**—El...**

**—Deja de preguntar!.**—Le pidio ya que recordar su pasado le dolía.**—No tengo ya suficientes preocupaciones?**

**—Que te preocupa? puedes decirme.**—Dijo Ichigo tratando de que Rukia confiara en el.—

**—Para que serviría decírtelo?** —Le grito angustiada.—

**—Como vas a saber que no servirá de nada si no me lo dices?**

**—Esta lo diré...mi madre quiere concertarme un matrimonio.**—Le soltó esperando ver su reacción, pero este solo dijo ''Oh''.**—Eso es todo?—Le grito molesta.—**

**—Entonces, ¿que querías que dijera?**

**—Quieres que me concierten un matrimonio?**—Le pregunto viéndole a los ojos.—

**—Si te digo que no quiero que vayas...¿eso te haría mas feliz?** —Pregunto dudoso y sin saber que decir.—

**—Si soy feliz o no, ese no es el problema!** —Le grito molesta.—**La cuestión es, ¿que quieres tu que haga?** —Le dijo esperando algo de el, quizás ''un no lo hagas Rukia yo te amo.''—

**—Si seras feliz, deberías ir.**

**—Si!**—Grito.**—Seré mucho mas feliz si me conciertan un matrimonio!.**—Grito viéndole con desprecio.—

**—Por que estas tan enfadada?** —Pregunto Ichigo sin entenderla.**—Si no quieres, no lo hagas.**

**—Idiota.**—Le grito llena de tristeza.**—Si tu fueras rico, no tendrian que concertarme un matrimonio!**—Grito.—

**—Porque?**

**—Porque solo puedo salir con chicos ricos!**

En ese momento las palabras de advertencia de Senna llegaron en la mente de Ichigo...

_**Flash Back.**_

_**—Su familia es rica...por eso,ella solo sale con chicos ricos.**__—Le decía Senna.—__**Y cuando un chico no tiene dinero, ella rompe despiadadamente con el.**_

**_Fin Flashback._**

**—De verdad te gustan los chicos ricos?**—Pregunto Ichigo esperando su respuesta.—

**—Crees que soy la clase de persona a la que solo le gustan los chicos ricos?** —Le cuestiono mirándole molesta.—

**—Como voy a saberlo?** —Dijo con pena.—

**—Tal vez!** —Le grito—**Si! Amo a los chicos ricos,¿Y que?** —Le grito muy enojada ''Lin da Lung, el mas idiota del universo''.—

**—De verdad solo te gustan los chicos ricos?** —Pregunto, sin captar todas las indirectas de la morena.—

Rukia tato de contener su ira, para luego bajar la mirada triste.**—Si un día te digo...que no puedo salir contigo por que no eres rico...¿Que haras?** —Le pregunto levantando la mirada para verle.—

**—Te odiaría para siempre**.—Le dijo mirándole muy serio,dejando a Rukia helada.**—Bromeaba!**.—Dijo cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa.**—Rukia-san nunca me trataría así! Soy muy pobre y aun así has estado conmigo tres años.**—Le dijo levantando tres dedos**.—Si tuviera mucho dinero...me temo que te aferrarías a mi y nunca me dejarías.**

**—Si de verdad tuvieras tanto dinero...me temo que de verdad me aferraría a tí y no te dejaría nunca.**—Le dijo mirándole fijamente.—

**—De verdad?¿Lo que acabas de decir es cierto? Si de verdad tuviera mucho dinero, ¿no me dejarías nunca?**—Decía preocupado.—**Tendré mucho dinero en el futuro!**

**—Puedes dejar de bromear con eso?**—Le dijo molesta, creyendo que se lo tomaba en broma.—**Dentro de cuanto tiempo? ¿Diez años? ¿Viente?** —Le dijo mirándole con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.**—No quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo.**—Dijo para luego darse la vuelta y caminar unos pasos, cuando estuvo un poco alejada se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.**—Lin Da Lung, Quiero que me digas en serio...y en alto...''No importa lo que pase entre nosotros...estaremos juntos para siempre'''.**

Ichigo le miro con una amplia sonrisa.

**—Lo haré! .**—Grito mientras levantaba una mano.—

Rukia solo le miro con una mueca en los labios...nada seria fácil desde a hora.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Lamasricadelpasaje , ReinaNel :Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÁ MUY BUENO! DEJEN REVIEWS SI LO QUIEREN!**

**YA COMIENZA LA PELEA BUAJAJA Y LA TRASFORMACIÓN DE ICHIGO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo Veintiuno Antes de la tormenta parte dos!**

Hisana se encontraba mirando las fotos que tenia sobre su mano, todas eran los candidatos a pretendientes de la morena, y todos eran de muy buena posición económica, ya que jamas aceptaría que su única hija se casara con un pobre, un don nadie que no tuviera que ofrecerle!  
Hisana estaba mirando con devoción y alegría aquel catalogo cuando una enfurecida Rukia se las arrebata de las manos.

**—Puedes guardar esas cosas.**

**—Por que?** —Pregunto Hisana sin verla.—

**—Por que ya hay alguien que me gusta.**—Dijo decidida, ya era hora de decirle la verdad.—

**—Alguien que te gusta?** —Dijo con ironía, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.**—No me digas que es tu compañero de clase,ese pobre.**—Dijo Hisana mirándole arrogante.— **Como se llama?**

**—¡Ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre!** —Dijo Rukia molesta.—

**—Debería malgastar el tiempo recordando el nombre de ese pobre?** —Le pregunto Hisana viéndole con desaprobación.—

**—Si el es alguien con el que quiero estar para siempre...entonces deberías recordarlo.**—Dijo Rukia viéndole directamente a los ojos, ya que estaba decidida aunque su madre no lo aprobara ella estaria con la persona que amara y nadie le obligaría a dejarle, no se rendiría al igual que antes!.—

Hisana se quedo unos segundos callada.

**—Ya lo se...Solo intentas hacerme enfadar.**—Le acuso.—**Sales a propósito con un pobre para enfadarme...igual que te vistes como una gamberra solo para enfadarme!**—Decía levantando la voz.**—Causas problemas a propósito en la universidad para enfadarme! Cierto!** —Le grito, molesta por la actitud de rebeldía de su única hija.—

**—No quiero enfadarte!** —Grito Rukia con la voz temblorosa, intentando no quebrarse.—**Pero Da Lung de verdad es alguien con quien quiero estar para siempre.**—Confeso.—**Esta vez no te dejare entrometerte en mi vida. !De ninguna manera!** —Le grito lo ultimo muy decidida.—

**—Y yo de ninguna manera dejare...que ese pobre y tú, sigan juntos.**—Le amenazo Hisana llena de cólera.—

**—Por que?.**—Grito Rukia exasperada.—

**—Por que no quiero que acabes como yo...cansándote con un hombre como tu padre!** —Le grito Hisana sacando un poco de su dolor.—

**—A que te refieres?** —Pregunto sin comprenderle.—

Hisana miro a su hija y suspiro.

**—Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado... estos dos años, me viste trabajando duro para ganar dinero, ¿por que?** —Dijo mientras Rukia le miraba atenta.— **Porque tuve que pagar las deudas de negocios que acumulo tu padre...vivimos bien y vestimos ropa bonita...¿Sabes que tengo que ser como una mendiga y suplicarle a esos acreedores...que nos permitan pagar nuestras deudas mas tarde?** —Decía mientras Rukia le miraba con los ojos llorosos.— **Solo ayúdame esta vez.**—Dijo mientras le sacudía el brazo.—**¿Puedes encontrar a un chico rico con el que casarte?** —Le pidió gritando.—

**—Los negocios de papa quebraron?** —Pregunto Rukia sin poder creerlo, como es que no sabia nada? que clase de familia era? aunque hace mucho tiempo que todos en esa casa eran desconocidos.—

**—Los negocios no quebraron...como el no fue realista, quiso invertir y ganar mucho dinero, así que genero muchas deudas.**

**—Mama..**.—Dijo Rukia con la voz quebrada.**—Yo puedo vivir una vida normal.**—Hisana rodó los ojos.—**Puedo vender mi coche esta tu quieres vivir una vida lujosa...¿Puedes venderme tan bien?**

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue como la mano de Hisana era estampada contra la mejilla de Rukia, fue tan fuerte el golpe que le dejo todo la mejilla izquierda colorada.

**—Como puedes decirle eso a tu madre?** —Le dijo indignada, mientras que Rukia le miraba sin decir nada.—**Yo tan bien me case con tu padre, un pobre. Creí en esas grandes ambiciones y que tendría un futuro brillante Y que paso al final? Perdí para siempre la felicidad. Como lo de ahora...igual que tu estas con Lin Da Lung. !Eso es pena. no amor!** —Le grito, queriendo hacerle entender que lo que le decía era todo por su bien**.—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tomas un camino equivocado! Te arrepentirás para siempre! !Aunque a hora mismo me odies, no te dejare...seguir con ese pobre y ser desgraciada toda tu vida!**

**—¿Has pensado alguna vez en que quiero yo?** —Le grito de la misma manera**.—Quiero que seas como una madre..Quiero que papa sea como un padre.—Dijo llena de tristeza.—En la secundaria...mis compañeros pensaron que robe un reloj. ¿Vinieron papa o tu a la escuela? !NO!** —Grito.—** En el segundo año de la universidad...el profesor dijo que copie el trabajo de otra persona. ¿Vinieron papa o tu a la universidad? !NO!** —Le grito mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.—

**—Por que...estaba en el extranjero.**—Dijo justificándose.**—Esperaba a que pudieras enfrentarte a ellos sola, que te ayudara a madurar.**

**—Sabes a quien me encontré hoy?** —Pregunto viendo como Hisana le miraba curiosa.**— Ese chico del primer año con el que quisiste que rompiera. Estaba lleno de desdén y me tiro agua en la cara.**—Hisana arrugo la frente.—**Sabes que por su culpa...toda la universidad dice que soy una esnob...Sabes que todos me evitan?** —Grito Rukia llena de enojo y resentimiento.—

**—Eso es todo pasado.**—Le dijo Hisana con voz acaramelada.**—Rukia , papa y yo vamos a divorciarnos.**—Le dijo como si nada, mientras Rukia le miraba llena de dolor.**—Podemos empezar una nueva que dejes a ese seas tan obstinada esta vez. Si no me haces caso...haré todo lo posible para que Da Lung nunca consiga graduarse.**

Rukia le miro con los ojos abiertos.

**—Te prohíbo hacer eso.**—Le grito, acaso aquella mujer en verdad era su madre?.—

**—Si no rompes con el, veras! Are justamente eso**! —Le amenazo, nunca NUNCA permitiría que su hija sufriera lo que sufrió ella misma.—

Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto sentada en su cama con la mirada llena de tristeza, todavía tenia los ojos llorosos y el cabello hecho un lió en su mesita de luz había una foto de ella y su Xuezhang y tan bien estaba la pantera rosa que Da Lung le había obsequiado, luego de mirarla por unos segundos la tomo entre sus brazos.

**—Pantera Rosa...que debería hacer?** —Decía angustiada.**—Debería romper con Da Lung?**

_**FlashBack...**_

_—''Me gustas, me gusta como me llamas vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de seta'', ''Me gusta como me pegas ochocientas veces al día, Me gusta como bailas, me gusta tu voz cuando hablas en ingles, me gusta cuando estas borracha y te llevo a casa en mi espalda, Me gusta que te guste la pantera rosa al igual que a mi, y que sepas quien es su mejor amigo...Me gustas, sin dudas no eres del tipo de chica que me gusta...pero, simplemente me gustas._

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

**—Es tan inocente y tiene tan buen corazón.**—Decía la morena mientras algunas lagrimas caían de su mejilla**.—Como puedo hacerle eso? Puedes decirme que debería hacer?** —Le preguntaba Rukia a la pantera rosa.**—Por que no puedes hablar?**

En ese momento el Reloj marco las doce de la noche y el teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar, la morena lo contesto sin ver escuchando la voz de Ichigo al otro lado...

**—Da lung,Da lung,Da lung,Da lung...Cumpleaños feliz...**—Le cantaba muy contento, logrando que una mueca saliera en el triste rostro de la morena.—**Cumpleaños feliz, Rukia-San,Cumpleaños feliz.**—Decía muy contento.—** Rukia-san,Feliz cumpleaños!**

**—Gracias.**—Dijo Rukia sintiéndose un poco mejor.—

**—Rukia-san, ¿Soy la primera persona que te felicita el cumpleaños?** —Pregunto Ichigo de curioso.—

Rukia sonrió.**—Por supuesto.**

Ichigo sonrió feliz por ello.**—Rukia-san...estas disgustada**? —Pregunto, percatándose de que algo no estaba bien con su novia.—

**—No.**—Mintió para no preocuparle.—

**—Pero, por la forma en la que hablas hoy...parece que algo te preocupa...**

**—Estoy bien.**

**—Esta bien, nos veremos mañana donde siempre.** —Dijo Ichigo animado.—

**—Yo tan bien tengo algo que decirte.**—Dijo con la voz ronca debido al llanto.—

**—¿Es algo importante?**

Rukia dudo por unos segundos.

**—Es algo sobre tu y yo. Seguramente te asustaras.**—Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con una mano.**—No sé si podrás aceptarlo.**

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

**—Rukia-san, que es?** .—Dijo con algo de miedo.—** ¡No me asustes así!**

Rukia sonrio.—**Hablaremos mañana...a hoy estoy muy nerviosa.**

**—Buenas noches.**— Dijo sin ganas Ichigo, ya que quería seguir hablando con ella.—

**—Buenas noches.**—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa torpe, para luego colgar.—

En el cuarto de Ichigo...

Estese quedo pensativo debido a la actitud de la morena. ''Que querrá decirme Rukia-san?

**_FlashBack._**

_—Mi madre quiere concertarme un matrimonio._

_—Por que?_

_—Porque solo puedo salir con chicos ricos! Si tu fueras rico, no tendrían que concertarme un matrimonio!—Grito.—_

**_Fin FlasBack._**

''Puede ser que Rukia-San vaya a ir a que le concierten un matrimonio con un chico rico...y ya no quiera salir conmigo?''

**No puede ser.**—Se dijo levantando la barbilla.**—No debe ser.**

**—Rukia-san!** — Gritaba Ichigo corriendo hacia la morena, la cual sostenía un paraguas debido a la lluvia y estaba por subirse a un auto.**—No subas al coche, no te vayas!**

**—Que pena que no seas rico!** —Dijo Rukia mirándole fijamente.—** Voy a estar con un chico rico! Tu gamberro pobre, como vas a mantenerme? Adiós ** —Le dijo mientras se subía al auto y este marchaba dejando a Ichigo atrás, quien luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr detrás del mismo.—

**—Rukia-san!** —Le gritaba mientras corría y golpeaba con sus manos la ventana de Rukia, el auto acelero mas rápido logrando que Ichigo cayera al suelo.**—Rukia-San!** —Gritaba.—

En ese momento Ichigo se despertó, todos sudoroso. Todo había sido solo una pesadilla...

Su celular comenzó a sonar con el sonido de la pantera rosa, se coloco sus lentes y desesperado lo atendió sin mirar.

**—Rukia-san! No puedes dejarme, no puedes subir al coche!No puedes subir la ventanilla! No me abandones!** —Decía todo muy rápido sin dejar hablar a la otra persona.—

**—Hola? Da Lung? Que tonterías estas diciendo? No te encuentras bien? Estas enfermo?**

**—One-sama eres tu?** —Pregunto desanimado.—

**—Soy yo. Matsumoto y yo estamos en el aeropuerto, listas para ir a Karakura.**—Le informo.—**Dentro de poco sera tu graduación ¿Como vamos a perdérnosla? Ademas, ¿de quien hablabas?**

**—Nada, he estado saliendo con una chica, deberían darse prisa en venir.**—Les comento.**—Voy a ir a puedo dejar que se vaya con un chico rico. Esta bien eso es todo.** —Dijo para luego cortarles.— **No, ese sueño fue demasiado espantoso.**—Murmuraba.—**Tengo que pensar en algo.**

_**FlashBack.**_

_—¡Tendré mucho dinero en el futuro!_

_—Si de verdad tuvieses tanto dinero...Me temo que de verdad me aferraría a ti y no te dejaría nunca._

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

**—Cierto, tengo que decirle...que no soy el pobre Da Lung.**—Dijo pensativo.**—Soy el rico Ichigo Kurosaki.**—Murmuro sonriendo.—**Cierto, en su cumpleaños, le daré una sorpresa. ¡Le propondré matrimonio!**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Gaby ,gzn ,Lamasricadelpasaje , ReinaNel ,marylu Rguez : Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Espero les halla gustado, me tardeen subir capitulo debido a que tenia que estudiar!**

**El próximo capitulo estará MUUUUUY INTERESANTE!**

**Si comentan los subiré rápido!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo Veintidós Antes de la tormenta parte tres final.**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto...

Matsumoto miraba intrigada a Unahona.

—One-Sama, ¿que pasa? ¿Que ocurre?

—Ich...Ichi..—Decía nerviosa.—

—No...no me asustes.—Le dijo Matsumoto mirándole con los ojos grandes.—Le paso algo a Ichigo?

—Nuestro Ichigo-Kun tiene una relación.—Dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.—

—Por poco me matas del susto.—Le regaño Matsumoto.—Eso es una buena noticia, ¿que pasa?

—No lo es.—Le grito la morena enojada.— Ichigo-Kun nunca ha estado enamorado! y esa chica...¿que aspecto tiene? ¿Que clase de persona es? ¿Como es su carácter? ¿Y su entorno familiar?

—Para,para.—Le grito Matsumoto moviendo las manos.—Espera a que lleguemos a Karakura para preocuparte por todo eso.—Le aconsejo.—Esta bien?

—Esta bien.—Dijo dudosa.—A Karakura Rápido, vayamos a Karakura.—Decía mientras caminaba apurada.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto Ichigo corría por todos los lugares de la enorme ciudad de Karakura,buscando un lugar que vendiera finas joyas, tenia un plan y pensaba cumplirlo con tal de tener a Rukia a su a una joyería enorme, la cual a simple vista se podía ver que eran muy caras y solo las personas elegantes compraban allí, paso por diferentes mostradores asta que encontró un anillo que le gusto.

—Disculpe.—Llamo a la encargada.—¿Puedo comprar este anillo?

—Señor, tiene buen gusto.—Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.—Este es nuestro nuevo diseño, ''Te amo''.—Le explicaba mientras Ichigo sonreía.—Pero este anillo es muy caro.

—¿Muy caro? ¿Cuanto cuesta?

—200,000 Yenes.

—200.000? —Pregunto.—

—Si, tiene tanto dinero? —Pregunto la mujer desconfiada, ya que Ichigo vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa con moño y tirantes como todo un nerd.—

—No tengo tanto.—Se explico.—

—Hay algunos más baratos, ¿quiere echar un vistazo? —Ichigo negó con la cabeza, había elegido ese y ese seria.—

—Quiero este.—Dijo mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito plateada.—¿Puedo pagar con tarjeta?

—Claro.—Dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa, mientras le cobraba y le entregaba con cuidado el anillo.—Sujételo con cuidado.

Ichigo tomo la pequeña cajita entre sus manos, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro con tal solo pensar en la cara que Rukia pondria en ese momento.

—Gracias. —Dijo mientras salia de allí muy contento.—

—Gracias por venir.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto Matsumoto y Unohana se encontraban ya en el hotel, Matsumoto se encontraba relajada en su cama leyendo una revista por su parte Unohana se encontraba caminando de un lado para el otro nerviosa.

—Que esta haciendo Ichigo-Kun? Todavía no ha llegado.—Dijo mirando su pulsera.—

—Acaba de llamar.—Le respondio Matsumoto.—Dijo que estaba cerca, fue a comprar un  
anillo.

—¿Un anillo?—Dijo ensanchando los ojos.— ¿por que compró un anillo?

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Unohana fue corriendo a abrir junto con Matsumoto, al abrir se encontraron con un sonriente Ichigo.

—Tu Oneesan dijo que fuiste a comprar un anillo.—Indago con mirada acusadora.—¿Para que compraste un anillo?

—Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Rukia-san.—Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.—

—¿Proponerle matrimonio? —Dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez, mientras Ichigo asentía.—

—¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio a una mujer que nunca he visto?

—Puedes verla luego.—Dijo Ichigo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.—

—No puedes.—Se nego la morena.—Eres el unico hijo de nuestra familia, el matrimonio es algo puedes proponerle matrimonio a cualquiera.

—One-sama ella no es cualquiera...y no me estoy precipitando.—Dijo Ichigo seguro de si mismo.—Nos conocemos hace tres añ es alguien con quien voy a estar para siempre. Hoy es su cumpleaños.—Dijo sonriente.— Voy a proponerle matrimonio.—Dijo logrando que la morena abriera la boca sorprendida.—

—No puedes!—Chillo la morena.—Aconsejale un poco, ¿quieres? —Gritaba.— ¡Tienes que decirle que el matrimonio es algo importante! —Dijo mirando a Matsumoto.— No puedes tener una relación...y proponerle matrimonio a alguien por un impulso. ¡Díselo! ¡Rápido! —Le grito a Matsumoto, mientras Ichigo miraba apenado a la misma.—

—Ichigo.—Dijo la rubia captando su atención.— Esa chica llamada Rukia...¿Conoce tu verdadera identidad? —Pregunto con algo de miedo, si bien quería la felicidad para el pero, no quería que le causaran daño ''por avaricia de personas interesadas''.—

Ichigo le nego con la cabeza.

—No lo sabe, piensa que soy pobre, peor hoy voy a decirle la verdad.—Dijo mientras Matsumoto asentía y le sonreía.—

—Entonces, puede que esa chica de verdad ame a Ichigo.—Dijo mordiéndose el labio mirando a Unohana, quien le miro enojada.— One-sama, Ichigo ya es un adulto...tienes que respetar sus decisiones.

—Por que eres así? —Pregunto exaltada.—

—Vi no aquí para aprender a ser independiente, como ser un adulto, ¿verdad? — Pregunto.— En estos tres años, nunca pidio dinero...y nunca usó la tarjeta de credito que le ó su identidad deLin Da Lun una persona corriente y pobre...—Decía mirando a Ichigo.—Para no vivir bajo tu proteccíon...Quiere proponerle matrimonio a alguien que le gusta...aunque surjan problemas, esto tambien es algo de su vida de lo que será responsable. ¿Esta bien Onesama? —Pregunto mientras le miraba , esperando su respuesta.—One sama tienes que dejarle crecer.

Unohana se quedo mirando a Ichigo con tristeza, aunque no lo quisiera admitir Matsumoto tenia razón, Ichigo ya no era un niño y tenia que hacer su vida...aunque eso significara tener que dejar de protegerle.

—One-sama, sé que piensas que cuidar de Ichigo...es la mayor responsabilidad de tu vida.—Le comento.—Pero vas a cuidarle para siempre?—Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro logrando captar su atención.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo rendida.—Tráela para que la conozca, no garantizo que vaya a gustarme.

Ichigo le miro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias, One-sama, eres la mejor, esperemos, iré a buscarla.—Dijo contento mientras salia corriendo de allí.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto Rukia recién llegaba a su casa y como siempre la misma se encontraba vacía, tranquila se fue caminando hacia la sala encontrándose con una nota pegada en la mesa.

_''Rukia. Piensa bien en lo que dijo mamá. Hago esto por tu entenderás mas es tu cumpleaños. Saldré primero a discutir algunos negocios. Volveré pronto. Esta noche, cenaremos juntas...y lo hablaremos a fondo.''_

Al terminar de leer Rukia saco una libreta de su cartera y escribió algo en ella, para luego dejarla en la mesa y caminar hacia la salida,encontrándose con su madre quien recién llegaba.

—Rukia, a donde vas? —Pregunto.—

—Tengo algo que hacer en la universidad, volveré luego.—Dijo nerviosa para luego correr  
lejos de allí.—

—Rukia! —Le grito, pero la misma ya se había marchado.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya había comenzado a llover, algunas personas dicen que la lluvia es algo hermoso ya que sirve para limpiar los males y las tristezas, pero otras dicen que cuando llueve es por que algo esta por cambiar, algo o alguien en alguna parte del mundo esta sufriendo o comenzara a hacerlo...

Rukia e Ichigo en diferentes lugares se encontraban pero ambos corrían hacia la misma dirección, Ichigo tenia un paraguas y se encontraba esperando a la morena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la morena corría a toda velocidad para llegar a su encuentro, sin importarle que la lluvia le mojara de pies a cabeza, al igual que el tan bien tenia algo importante que decir.

**Ichigo**

_''Otra media hora, ¿Que estará haciendo Rukia-san a hora mismo? me pregunto si es _  
_feliz.''_

Mientras en la casa de Rukia, Hisana se encontraba leyendo con una sonrisa la nota que  
su hija le había dejado...

_''Mamá, sé que lo haces por mi pobre, Lin Da Lung, de verdad no merece que _  
_malgaste mi tiempo. Romperé con Da Lung. Conoce´re al chico que elegiste. Esta noche _  
_tengo algo que hacer. No me esperes.''_

Termino de leer la morena, orgullosa por la buena decisión que había tomado su única hija, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la mujer lo tomo.

—¿Hola? —Pregunto sonriente, para luego poner una cara de horror.—¿Que?

Por su parte Rukia seguía corriendo, mientras miraba su reloj, preguntándose si llegaría muy tarde, la morena hacia señales en la calle para intentar tomar un taxi, pero con la lluvia era todo muy complicado. Pero justo en la otra punta un taxi se habia detenido, Rukia contenta se fue a su dirección sin mirar a ambos lados de la calle, en ese momento lo ultimo que se escucho fue como el coche chocaba contra su cuerpo y la tiraba en el asfalto inconsciente. El telefono de la morena sonaba pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos, mientras que todas las personas se acercaban curiosos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En el hospital todas las personas corrían apuradas llevando en una camilla a una joven morena, la cual tenia un serio golpe en la cabeza y apenas odia abrir los ojos,debían hacerle una cirugía de urgencia o en todo caso moriría, las enfermeras los médicos apartaban a la gente para poder llevar a la morena al quirofano,mientras la morena en pequeños murmuros decía_ ''Da lung...''_

Ichigo sin saberlo, seguía esperándola en el mismo lugar donde habían tenido su primer beso, pero ella no aparecía, le estaba llamando peor no contestaba, esa enorme sonrisa que hace unos momentos atrás tenia...ya habia desaparecido.

_''Rukia-san, rapido, contesta...''_ —Pensaba con tristeza.—

Mientras tanto la morena se encontraba en el quirofano, apunto de ser operada.

—Tráeme 500cc de sangre.—Pedía el doctor.—Hagan una transfusión y luego una neurocirugia. Y póngase en contacto con el cirujano jefe. Que le hagan inmediatamente una cirujia ortopédica. —Pedía el doctor mientras retiraba unas gasas llenas de sangre.—

Dicen que cuando estas entre la vida y la muerte, en algún momento tu alma se despega de tu cuerpo y te vez a ti misma sintiendo todo el dolor, ese era el caso de Rukia.

El alma de la morena débil se había levantado de la camilla logrando caerse al suelo como pudo se arrastro hacia el pasillo del hospital.

_''Da Lung...''_—Le llamaba entre sollozos, asta quedarse inconsciente.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—¿Como esta mi hija ahora mismo? —Preguntaba entre lagrimas Hisana al doctor.—

—Presenta heridas en todo el cuerpo y tiene un traumatismo craneal.—Le explicaba el doctor a la mujer alterada.— Ya la estamos tratando.

—Doctor, se lo suplico.—Le rogaba Hisana llorando.—¡Se lo suplico, tiene que salvarla!— Gritaba.— ¡Es mi única hija! ¡No puedo perderla! ¡Se lo suplico, doctor!

—No se preocupe, haremos todo lo que esté en nuetra mano.—Le dijo mientras se alejaba.—

—Se lo suplico.

Hisana se quedo sola en el pasillo viendo como el doctor se marchaba, una música comenzó a sonar, la cual provenía de la cartera de Rukia, Hisana la abrió y tomo su celular encontrándose con una llamada de ''Cabeza de seta Da Lung'', sin dudarlo atendió.

—Rukia-San.—Decia Ichigo.—

—Rukia se fue al extranjero.—Le mintió.—Se fue a Europa.—Le dijo dejando a Ichigo  
sorprendido.—

—Pero, habíamos quedado en vernos aquí, ¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?

—Soy la madre de Rukia.—Le dijo con tono molesto.—Por favor, deja de llamar. Se fue al extranjero. Esta lista para casarse con alguien, ¡No volvera a verte! —Le grito, para luego colgarle.—Rukia. Un día me dará las gracias.—Se decía a si misma.—

Ichigo se quedo sosteniendo su teléfono en su oreja, sus ojos se quedaron viendo a la nada, estaban completamente vacíos, podía sentir como algo muy dentro de el se había roto. Lleno de tristeza comenzó a caminar a paso lento con su paraguas en mano, ya era de noche, ella ya no volvería...

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

—¿No dijo Ichigo-kun que la traeria para que la conociéramos? —Pregunto Unohana nerviosa, por que ya era de noche y no regresaba.—¿Por que no ha vuelto aún? ya es medianoche pasada.

—Puede que ella se asustara.—Dijo Matsumoto sin mucho interes.—

—Que quieres decir? —Pregunto Unohana.—

—No lo entenderías.—Le soltó Matsumoto, sabiendo que la morena jamas habia tenido experiencia en el amor.— Cuando tienes una relacíon...si una persona quiere casarse...habitualmente la otra empieza a pensárselo.—Decía mientras caminaba con cara pensativa.— Algunas personas no saben qué y otras...por que tienen muchas otras cosas por las que tú.—Le dijo viéndola.—Por aquella época, querías criar a Ichigo...¿No rechazaste tu también la proposición de alguien?

—Esa chica es racional.—Dijo con una cara neutral.—Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—Pero el matrimonio necesita, esa impulsividad tonta.—Le regaño.—

—Dices que es algo importante y un momento después dices otra cosa. —Dijo Unohana.  
—Me estas volviendo loca.

En ese momento el timbre sonó.

—Ichigo esta de vuelta.—Dijo la rubia muy feliz, corriendo para abrirle.—

Matsumoto abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Ichigo cabizbajo, la rubia miro hacia ambos lados viendo que se encontraba solo.

—¿Donde esta la chica?

Ichigo no contesto, solo se quedo parado allí en el pasillo con lagrima entre sus ojos, Unohana al verlo salio corriendo a su lado.

—Que paso?

—No apareció.—Dijo Ichigo con lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas.—Llevé el anillo para dárselo, pero no apareció.. La llame, contesto su madre...me dijo que se había ido a Europa a casarse.—Matsumoto y Unohana le miraron asombradas.—¿Por que acabó así? — Preguntaba lleno de dolor, Unohana en ese momento lo abrazo.— ¿Por que?

—Está bien.—Le decía su One-sama, dándole palmadas en la espalda.—Esta bien.—Le susurraba mientras el no paraba de llorar, logrando que ella lo hiciera tan bien.—

**Continuara...**

**marylu Rguez 9 ,my2,ichiruki4ever.n.m ,Reinanel,Gaby,Yampier,gzn , KarlyxKuchiki **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que lo hice agonizando!**

**ewe tengo una alergia así que mas vale que comenten!**

**jojojo nos vemos!**

**PD: esta vez no lo puse en negrita a las conversaciones, por que me toma mucho trabajo **

**y no tengo ganas, Quedo mal?**

**Si faltan letras o algo, es culpa de Fafiction que me borra palabras.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo veintitrés Dolor. **

Al otro día en la universidad...

—Estudiantes...mañana se gradúan.—Decía el profesor Mayuri, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.—Hoy es el ultimo día de que todos suban aquí...

EL profesor hablaba mientras Ichigo, volteaba y miraba el asiento vació de Rukia.

—Y hagan una pequeña reflexión antes de graduarse.—Dijo, para luego darle el lugar a Aizen, ya que quería ser el primero.—

—Cuando empecé a estudiar aquí...era inocente...a menudo molesté a algunos compañeros.—Decía Aizen, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro le miraban con atención.—Espero que en el futuro puedan perdonarme.—Finalizo dando lugar a Keigo.—

—Por fin me gradué!—Decía orgulloso Mizuiro y sin creerlo.—Atesoro las amistades que duda haré mas y hablaré menos. ¡Sere una persona útil! —Dijo mientras levantaba el puño animado.—

—No tengo muy buenas notas...poder graduarme fue una verdadera sorpresa.—Dijo Keigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Gracias a todos! Son geniales! Yo tanbien soy genial! —Dijo muy contento dandole el lugar a Ichigo.—

—Venir a esta universidad era mi sueño...soñaba con aprender a ser independiente y con madurar.—Decia mirando a todos sus compañeros.— Todos forman parte de ese sueño...me alegro de haberles conocido a todos.—Dijo con una sonrisa de costado.—No los olvidare y aquí...encontre mi otro sueño...

—Ohhh.—Exclamo todo el aula asombrados.—Kuchiki-san?

—Si.—Dijo con la mirada perdida.—Rukia-san es mi sueñ no consigo encontrarla...ayer fue su cumpleaños...teníamos planeado vernos...pero no apareció.—Dijo lleno de tristeza.—Si la ven...por favor, diganle...que la estoy buscando.—Pidio mirando a todos sus compañeros.—Porque aún tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Da lung.—Le llamaba el castaño.—¿Tienes que llorar así? —Pregunto mirandole de cerca.— Debió tener algo que hacer y por eso no pudo ir.

—Si.—Intervino el moreno.—Además, mañana es el día de la graduación, sin duda vendrá.—Le aseguro Mizuiro.—

—Su madre dijo que se fue a Europa a casarse.—Dijo desanimado, mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro le miraron asombrados.—

—Seguramente estuviera bromeando.—Dijo nervioso.—No te lo tomes en serio.

—Si,si.—Le dijo Keigo dándole un golpe en el hombro.—Sabes que es...una chica rara.—Le dijo en un susurro.—Seguramente se esta burlando de tí...¿Quien te dijo que te enamoraras de esa chica mala?

—Si, seguramente sea porque mañana es la graduación.—Dijo Mizuiro poniendo cara pensativa.—Así que se fue de vacacíones, asustándote de paso.

Ichigo le miro dudando.

—De vacaciones...¿Por que no iba a pedirme que fuera con ella?—Se pregunto frunciendo el ceño.—Asustandome así es horrible. El día de la graduacíon...tengo que decirle, ''¿Como pudiste hacerme eso?''

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto en algún hospital de Karakura, una joven se encontraba descansando, tenia una venda que le cubría toda la cabeza, sus pulsaciones eran normales lo que indicaba que estaba en buenas condiciones, de apoco comenzó a mover su mano derecha y de sus labios un pequeño susurro salio_ ''Espérame...Da Lung''._

Ya era el día de la graduación y todos los alumnos, salían de la universidad muy contentos por haber logrado ganar aquel diploma que con mucho esfuerzo lo habían conseguido, Ichigo se encontraba solo caminando sobre un puente, mirando sin ganas su diploma en manos, cuando alguien le llamo a lo lejos, Ichigo se volteo esperanzado pero al ver quien era se decepciono.

—Da Lung.—Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa, junto detrás de ella estaban Senna y Nell.— deceo lo mejor después de tu graduación.

—Gracias.—Dijo regalandole una falsa sonrisa.—

—¿Eres la One-sama de Da Lung? —Pregunto Orihime, viendo a la mujer que estaba detrás de Ichigo.—

—¿Eres Orihime?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.—Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Da Lung.—Le dijo tomando las manos de la castaña.—

—No lo menciones, es algo que debía hacer.—Dijo quitandole importancia al asunto.—Mi padre me pidio que si te veía...te dijera que fueras al despacho del director para verle.

—Voy a darle las gracias personalmente—Le comento a Ichigo.—¿Donde esta el despacho del director? —Pregunto a Orihime.—

—Nell, acompaña a One-sama.—Le pidio Orihime a su amiga peliverde.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba a Unohana de allí.—

—Da Lung, deja de estar disgustado.—Le pidio ya que no le gustaba verle en ese estado.—

—-Como...como lo sabes?—Le pregunto viéndola a la cara.—

—Todos lo sabemos.—Dijo Senna mirandole.—Kuchiki-san no vino a la graduación de hoy.Oí que desapareció.Y algunas personas dicen que se fue a Europa a casarse.—Dijo con algo de maldad.—Seguramente estés disgustado por eso, ¿verdad?

—Da Lung, ya te lo advertimos.—Dijo Orihime, viendo como Ichigo bajaba la mirada.—Kuchiki-san no es una buena chica...pero tu no nos hiciste caso.

—No lo sé.—Se excuso.—Siempre pensé que Rukia-san...no era como ustedes decían.

—¿Quieres despertarte Da Lung?.—Le grito Senna molesta.—La Kuchiki-san con la que salias es una rica a la que no le gustan los pobres...y una chica esnob.—Decía con enojo.—No iba en serio contigo...incluso creo que lo hizo porque nos odiaba, no quería que fueras amigo nuestro y por eso salía contigo. ¡Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada! —Le grito.—

—Da Lung, deja de estar triste.—Le pidió Orihime.—Hoy nos hemos graduado...por culpa de Kuchiki-san tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, espero que después de la graduación sigas en contacto conmigo.

—Gracías.—Fue lo unico que dijo el pelinaranja.—

Las dos chicas se despidieron de el y se fueron dejandolo solo.

—Ichigo.—Le llamo Matsumoto, quien desde lo lejos habia escuchado todo.—Ve a buscar la respuesta.—Le dijo captando su atención.—

—Que?

—Sabes que lo que no deberías estar haciendo ahora mismo...es compadecerte de ti mismo aquí.—Le aconsejaba tratando de que hiciera algo para luchar por su amor.—Es compadecerte de ti mismo aquí, deberías enfrentarte con valor a la respuesta.

—Enfrentarme con valor a al respuesta? —Pregunto dudando.—

—Si, o esperas a que aparezca delante tuyo? —Pregunto con ironía.—¿Y si de verdad no aparece? —Ichigo se mordió el labio dudando.—Tienes miedo de que si vas a buscarla de verdad te diga que ya no te quiere, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez.—Dijo algo triste.—

—Ya eres un adulto, Deberías tener el valor de enfrentarte a todo...incluso si es la cruda realidad.

—Yo...

—¿Sabes donde vive? —Le pregunto.—

—Si.

—Vas a irte pronto...pero no te vayas sin saber la verdad, puede que esa chica no se fuera...y puede que no este en Europa.—Le aconsejo.— Pero sea como sea, tienes que asegurarte de saber la verdad...ve, Ichigo no pierdas esta ultima esperanza.—Le dijo con una sonrisa.—Si no, te arrepentirás.

—Si! no perderé esta ultima esperanza.—Dijo animado.—¡Voy a buscarla ahora mismo!—Dijo mientras le entregaba su diploma y salia corriendo hacia la casa de Rukia.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ichigo.

''Cierto, no quiero perder esta ultima quiero irme sin saber la encontrar una que Rukia-san no me abandonaría así.''

Ichigo llego a la casa de la morena y con fuerza comenzó a golpear la puerta, asta lograr que una mujer muy parecida a la morena saliera.

—Esta en casa Rukia-san? —Pregunto muy nervioso.—

—¿no te dije que se fue a Europa? —Le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.—

—Rukia-san no se iría sin decirme nada.—Dijo Ichigo sin creerle.—Por favor. Déjeme verla.

—De verdad no esta en casa...si no me crees, puedes llamarla tú mismo.—Le desafió.—Comprueba si sale.—Dijo mientras se hacia un lado dejando que Ichigo entrara a la casa.—

Ichigo entro corriendo a la casa y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Rukia.

—Rukia-san!—Gritaba.—Si me escuchas, respondeme, Rukia-san!

—Basta,basta.—Dijo Hisana. cansada de tanto grito.—

—Sabe cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con ella en Europa? —Pregunto viéndole con esperanza.—Si lo sabes, ¿puedes decírmelo? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez...por que se fue sin decirte nada?—Le pregunto mirándole fijo.—Porque ya no quiere estar contigo. Para ella, sólo eres un compañero de clase con el que pasar el tiempo, fácil de dominar.—Le decía con crueldad, viendo como Ichigo se esforzaba por no llorar.— Ahora que se han graduado...no hay necesidad de que sigan en contacto, lo que de verdad necesita es un marido que pueda darle una vida prospera...no un pobre como tu.—Le dijo con veneno.—

—Yo puedo, yo puedo.—Dijo Ichigo desesperado.—Yo puedo darle una vida prospera.

Hisana se río.

—Siempre tengo miedo de oír cosas así de la gente pobre como tú.—Dijo señalandole.—Cosas sobre tener un espíritu prospero.—Le dijo con sarcasmo.—

—No me creo que Rukia-san haría algo así.—Dijo negándose.—Ni siquiera vino a la graduación, a menos que vea a Rukia-san...y me lo diga personalmente.

—Está bien, ¿no me crees? Deja que te enseñe algo.—Dijo la morena mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolso y se la entregaba.—

Ichigo tomo la libreta con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer.

**''Mamá, sé que lo haces por mi pobre, Lin Da Lung, de verdad no merece que **  
**malgaste mi tiempo. Romperé con Da Lung. Conoce´re al chico que elegiste. Esta noche **  
**tengo algo que hacer. No me esperes.'' Rukia.**

—Ahora puedes dejarlo.—Dijo mientras le quitaba la libreta entre las manos.—Ahora esta en Europa, lista para casarse.—Le decía, mientras veía como las lagrimas caían de los ojos del pelinaranja.—Nuestra familia está planeando mudarse allí, así que deja de molestar a nuestra Rukia.

Ichigo no dijo nada solo se quedo parado allí, mientras que la mujer le empujaba con la puerta para sacarlo de allí, sin importarle el sufrimiento y el dolor que sentía el joven de cabellos anaranjados...

Ichigo cabizbajo salio de su casa sin evitar soltar algunas lagrimas mientras caminaba. Con pasos cortos caminaba cuando algo llamo su atención, miro hacia la basura encontrándose con la Pantera Rosa, la misma que el tiempo atras le había regalado...

FlashBack.

**—Si algún día la tiro...tendrás que prepararte a tí mismo.**

**—Prepararme a mi mismo?**

**—Significara que...tampoco te quiero a ti!**

Fin FlashBack.

En ese momento Ichigo salio corriendo, estaba lleno de dolor, ¿Como Rukia le podía haber hecho eso? ¿Acaso todo había sido mentira?. Si hubiera sabido que enamorarse era tan doloroso...jamas lo abría hecho, acaso no debería de ser un sentimiento hermoso? por que me pasa esto? yo te amo Rukia-san...por que me hiciste esto!

Ichigo corrió y corrió, sin lugar a donde ir, la lluvia comenzó a caer pero a el no le importo, ya no podía sentir nada, no había nada mas doloroso que el dolor de un primer amor.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a aquel lugar, aquel donde habian compartido muchos recuerdos y donde habian tenido su primer y verdadero beso.

Pero en vez de recuerdos dulces, solo le llegaron a la mente esas cosas que le habían dicho...

''Si tú fueras rico, ¡no tendrían que concertarme un matrimonio!''

''La Rukia-san con la que salias es una rica a la que no le gustan los pobres y una chica esnob.''

Ichigo se arrodillo en el suelo, estaba derrotado y con el corazon roto lleno de dolor.

''¡Porque sólo puedo salir con chicos ricos!''

''Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.''

''Amo a los chicos ricos, ¿y qué?''

**Pov Ichigo.**

Nunca pensé que estos tres años de dulces recuerdos...dolerían tanto ahora.—Pensaba mientras sostenía en su mano el anillo.—Así que estar enamorado...hace que una persona sufra tanto.—Pensaba mientras apretaba el anillo con fuerza.—Si es así...nunca quiero volverá tener una relación seria. NUNCA MÁS! —Apretó el anillo en un puño y lleno e ira lo lanzo muy lejos.—

En ese momento Ichigo se quito los lentes con el ceño fruncido...

Ya lo había decidido, jamas se volvería a enamorar!

**Continuara...**

** galaxydragon ,ReinaNel ,gzn,ichiruki4ever.n.m,Gaby,Yampier **

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentario, como digo lo sigo por ustedes!**

**YA VIENE LO INTERESANTE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Nos vemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo veinticuatro Nuevo comienzo?**

Tres años después...

—¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez? ¿Odias a esa persona que te rompió el corazón? ¿La odias por no dejarte ser capaz de amar a otra persona? —Decía una voz suave y tranquilizadora.—Perdiste la capacidad de amar a otra persona pero, ¿has pensado alguna vez...cuando estabas triste...que esa persona estaba incluso más triste? —Decía con sentimientos en sus palabras.— No sabías que siempre quiso encontrarte...decirte las cosas que no pudo decirte a tiempo...incluso si el mundo entero se oponía a ello, todavía quiero estar contigo.—Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.—Fea cabeza de seta...si oyes mi voz sabrás quien soy...estoy en Taiwan...aunque no sé en que ciudad estás tú, pero estuve buscándote.—Dijo sonriendo mientras veía a lo lejos a Grimmjow, quien le veía desde atrás del espejo de la cabina.— Soy ''Dulzura'' y El ''Momento de Dulzura'' terminará aquí por hoy.—Decía con una sonrisa por el micrófono.—¡Vuelvan a escucharnos mañana!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Grimmjow y Rukia se encontraban en una sala, cada uno sentado en un sillón, Grimmjow tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Rukia le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Que pasa? —Pregunto la morena viéndole con desconfianza.—

—Firma.—Dijo este con una sonrisa.—Llevas haciendo el ''Momento de Dulzura'' sólo tres meses...—Decía mientras Rukia le miraba sonriente.— Y ya hay muchos oyentes que quieren saber quien es Miss Dulzura. —Rukia bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada.—Si no te pido que me firmes un autógrafo ahora...tengo miedo de que en el futuro seas demasiado creída para reconocerme.

—Teniendo en cuenta que este trabajo lo encontré gracias a Xuezhang...aquí tienes un autógrafo detu mamá para ti.—Dijo mientras le arrebataba la libreta de sus manos y firmaba.—

—Si esos oyentes...que se imaginan a una bonita...y de dulce voz, Miss Dulzura...te oyeran decir ''tu mama'' esto, ''tu mama'' lo otro todo el día...sus sueños quedarían destrozados.—Le dijo con tono burlon.—

—Eso seria lo mejor.—Dijo Rukia poniendo su mano en la barbilla con cara pensativa.—No quiero que me acose algún fan loco.

Grimmjow le miro con cara rara.

—¿Estas hablando de mi?

—Si! —Dijo riéndose.—El fan loco número uno, Xuezhang.—Apuntándole con el dedo.—¿Para qué viniste hoy?

—Para discutir sobre unos anuncios con tu emisora.—Decía mientras guardaba la libreta en su bolsa.—Y también...para celebrar contigo.—Le dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos.—

—¿Celebrar? —Pregunto dudosa.—Ya celebraste conmigo mi primer día de locutora...¿Que celebramos hoy?

—Tus cien días como locutora.—Dijo logrando sacar una sonrisa a la morena.—¿Aún recuerdas...hace cuanto nos conocemos?

—En la secundaria, tres años, en la universidad, cuatro años...después de la graduación, tres años.—En ese momento la cara de Rukia se ilumino.—¡Nos conocemos hace diez años!.—Decía emocionada mientras le daba leves golpes en la mano al peliazul.—

—¿Quieres volver a hace diez años?

Rukia solo le miro con una sonrisa, sabiendo bien lo que tramaba su Xuezhang.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Xuezhang, sería demasiado injusto, ¿Los dos contra ti? —Preguntaba un chico vestido con una bata azul, junto con una cinta, el cual se llamaba Kaien.—

—No hables tanto.—Dijo Grimmjow con una sádica sonrisa.—Ahorra aliento para cuando me pegues.

—Entonces no seremos buenos.—Dijo Kaien mirándole desafiante.—

En ese momento su otra compañera se acerco corriendo hacia Grimmjow para derribarlo, pero este fue mas rápido y logro lanzadla contra el suelo, luego Kaien quien aprovecho su distracción corrió hacia a el logrando que ambos se tomaran de los brazos, Kaien empujaba al peliazul hacia atrás, pero este se agacho y logro tirarlo al suelo para luego saltar y mirarlos con superioridad.

—Durante el mes que Xuezhang no estuvo aquí...¿Estuvieron sólo perdiendo el tiempo?

—Yo competiré contigo.—Hablo Rukia, quien se encontraba sentada allí viendo todo lo sucedido, en ese momento Kaien, Miyako y Grimmjow se voltearon a verla sorprendidos.—

—Está bien, nuestras viejas reglas.—Dijo Grimmjow mientras se relamía los labios.—El perdedor hará caso al ganador.

—Tu mamá no tiene miedo.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Rukia le miro e hizo el gesto de una pistola apuntándole e Grimmjow la emito.

Todos los alumnos quienes estaban entrenando judo, se sentaron en forma rectangular para ver la pelea entre Grimmjow y Rukia, la morena y el peliazul se saludaron con el típico saludo haciendo una reverencia.

Antes de que Rukia se volviera a erguir, Grimmjow se acerco con velocidad hacia ella y la tomo del cuello de su bata, Rukia le miro desafiante y lo tomo del brazo logrando ponerlo contra su espalda, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos de no poder lanzar a Grimmjow contra el suelo, este le pone el píe contra su tobillo y logra tirarla hacia el suelo, dejando a todos asombrados.

—Perdiste.—Le dijo Grimmjow quien le había puesto el brazo sobre su cintura, y le miraba de cerca.—Me debes una promesa.—Dijo mientras que Rukia solo le miraba.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En el descanso...

—Xuezhang...—Decía Miyako asombrada.—Eres realmente asombroso.

—Tienes que volver a menudo a darnos consejos.—Dijo Kaien admirando a Grimmjow.—

—Kaien, si me lo pides así...tu Xuejie* no se atreverá a volver.—Xuejie compañera mayor, refiriéndose a Rukia.—

—Tu Xuezhang tiene malas intenciones.—Dijo Rukia burlándose.—Metiéndose en la relación entre Xuemei y yo.—Xuemei compañera menor.—

—Si,Xuejie...muchos de nuestros compañeros adoran escuchar tu ''Momento de Dulzura''.—Le decía Maiyako con una sonrisa a la morena.—

—¿De verdad? —Le dijo Rukia muy contenta.—

—Si.

Kaien en ese momento se levanto y se llevo a arrastras a Grimmjow hacia un costado lejos de las chicas.

—Xuezhang, ¿Puedes enseñarme...cómo ser tan bueno como tú?

—¿Vas a competir? —Pregunto mientras bebía de su bebida.—

—¡No. quiero conseguir chicas! —Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apuntando hacia las chicas.—

Grimmjow le miro molesto y le amenazo con el puño.

—Tú!

—Entonces, ¿tú te uniste al club de judo para competir? —Pregunto curioso.—

—Yo tambien vine para conseguir chicas.—Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de costado.—

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuantas conseguiste? —Pregunto Kaien asombrado.—

—Es una pena...—Decia Grimmjow mientras miraba hacia el frente.—La chica a la que perseguía...aún no la he conseguido.—Le susurro viendo a Rukia, quien se encontraba hablando muy contenta con Miyako.—

—¿Hablas de Kuchiki-san? —Pregunto Kaien en un susurro.—

Grimmjow tomo a Kaien de su bata y le miro amenazante.

—No querrás tú también a Rukia, verdad?

—No, la que yo quiero...casualmente se parece a Kuchiki-san.—Decía mientras miraba a Miyako, logrando que Grimmjow le soltara.—

—Miyako?

—Sí.

—Es como Rukia, difícil de conseguir...tienes que esforzarte.—Le aconsejo, mientras le revolvia el pelo con la mano.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Como Rukia había perdido Grimmjow la llevo a un muelle, no cualquier muelle era ''El muelle del amor verdadero'', donde se podía ver el hermoso atardecer pintado en el agua, ambos se colocaron detrás del barandal para admirar todo aquello y delante de ellos había un barco con un enorme corazon.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve en el colegio. —Decía Rukia recargada en el barandal.—¿Vuelves a menudo?

—Si tengo tiempo...vuelvo y les tiro por los aires un par de veces.—Le dijo bromeando, aunque en parte era verdad.—

—Practicas muy a menudo por supuesto que ganas, es muy injusto.—Le regaño.—

Grimmjow le miro.

—¡Un trato es un trato!

—¿Que tienes en mente? —Pregunto curiosa.—

—¿Recuerdas que en la secundaria...nos encantaba venir al ''Muelle del Amor Verdadero''? —Recordó Grimmjow.—

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo.—Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa recordando.— Y siempre decíamos...somos compañeros de secundaria, no novios, Venir al ''Muelle del Amor Verdadero'' era muy extraño. —Riendose.—

—Por eso quiero que nuestra visita al ''Muelle del Amor Verdadero''...no tenga nada de raro.—Decía mientras miraba hacia al frente sin mirar a Rukia.—

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto la morena mirandole.—

Grimmjow dejo de mirar hacia el orizonte y volto para mirarla.

—Quiero que seas mi novia.

—Xuezhang...—Dijo Rukia con la mirada baja.—

—Hace seies añosen Karakura, ya quería cambiar nuestra relacíon.—Decia volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.—Pero seguiste llamandome ''Xuezhang'' durante otros seis años...me llamaste Xuezhang durante diez años, puede que tú no estéscansada de eso, pero yo sí.—Le dijo mirandola con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.—

Rukia solo se quedo calladasin saber que decir, Grimmjow ante su silencio acerco mirandole de cerca.

—¿No te gusto ni un poco? —Pregunto logrando que Rukia le mirara.—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No es eso, Xuezhang, me gustas pero...

—¿Pero no has olvidado a Lin Da Lung? —Pregunto algo molesto a lo que Rukia corrió la mirada.—Desde que empezaste a ser la locutora del ''Momento de Dulzura''...has estado buscándole durante los programas.—Rukia solo se quedo callada.—Si hubiese querido encontrarte...habría aparecido hace tiempo.

—Para.

—Tres años.—Dijo el peliazul ignorándola.—Tres años, puede que Lin Da Lung ya se haya casado y tenga hijos...que se haya olvidado por completo de ti, por que sigues aferrada a eso?

—Te dije que pares.—Le dijo sin mirarle, aquel tema le dolía demasiado como para que se lo recordara.—

—La persona que está siendo injusta eres tú...¡Los arrepentimientos siempre son mejores! La mayoría de la gente recuerda el pasado...Y no atesora a los que están a su lado.—Rukia bajo la mirada.—Dejas que una persona del pasado, viva en tu corazón ¿Como esperas que compita con eso? Me gustaría, incluso más que a ti, que Lin Da Lung apareciese.—Dijo con sinceridad.—Así podría competir abiertamente con el. Y no así, perdiendo sin saber por que.—Rukia le miro con tristeza.—La gente dice...que olvidar a una persona...llevará el mismo tiempo que la con Lin Da Lung durante tres años...y han pasado tres años. Ya es hora de que le olvides.—Dijo bajando la cabeza para volver a mirar al frente.—Pídele a esa fea cabeza de seta...que salga de tu corazón, ¿esta bien? Si tú no puedes echarle...yo te ayudare.—Dijo mirándole a los ojos.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya era de noche y Rukia llego a su casa agotada, miro hacia el frente de su enorme casa viendo que como siempre se encontraba sola, aquella casa su Xuezhang se la habia conseguido y por lo cual Rukia estaba muy agradecida, era una casa bonita no era gran cosa tenia muebles y todo lo que necesita una chica,el era muy bueno y atento con ella. pero todo lo que Grimmjow le había dicho le había dejado pensando ¿acaso estaria bien dejar atras a Lin Da Lung? se preguntaba mientras veía desde lejos a la Pantera Rosa la cual estaba en su mesita de luz.

**Flash Back.**

—Rukia, ¿Adonde vas? no puedes ir a ninguna parte ahora mismo.—Le decía Hisana, tratando de impedir que Rukia se levantara de la camilla.—

—Pero quiero ir a buscar a Da Ling.—Decía la morena quien tenia una venda que le cubría toda la cabeza, mientras trataba de zafarse de su madre.—

—Es inútil que vayas a buscarle a hora.—Le gritaba Hisana.—Ayer fue la graduación, ya se ha ido.

Rukia se le quedo viendo con los ojos llorosos.

—El no se iría. Debe estar aún preocupado por mi.—Le dijo mirándole.—¡Quiero ir a buscarle! —Le grito mientras trataba de soltarse.—

—Ya vino a buscarte.—Le grito Hisana logrando que Rukia le mirara.—Le dije que te habías ido a Europa y estabas lista para casarte. Que nunca le volverás a ver.

—¿Como pudiste decirle eso? —Le grito Rukia con la voz quebrada.—

—Si no se lo hubiese dicho, ¿te habría dejado? —Le grito histérica.—Rukia ese novio que tuviste durante el primer año de la universidad...su familia fue a la bancarrota y mama no te dejo seguir con el.—Le recordo mientras veía como los ojos de Rukia se ponian lagrimosos.—Lloraste mucho pero aún así...acabaste enamorándote de ese chico, Lin Da Lung.—Dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla—Créeme, todo pasará.—Rukia solo volvio a soltarse gritándole.—Volverás a enamorarte de...

—¡No quiero! —Le grito llena de odio.—¡He tenido suficiente de ti! ¡He tenido suficiente de esta familia! —Le grito dejando a Hisana callada.—Antes , cuando era pequeña...no era capaz  
de rebelarme, Ahora quiero luchar por mi felicidad, No importa que echaras a Lin Da Lung, ¡Solo tengo que encontrarle! —Le grito.—

—Rukia, no hagas esto.—Decía Hisana entre lagrimas.—

—Suéltame!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Hisana llevaba la maleta de Rukia, quien caminaba junto con ella con la mirada baja,ninguna decía nada estaban en un profundo silencio, Hisana caminaba hacia la casa feliz por que su hija a hora se casaría con alguien rico, mientras que Rukia ignoraba todo aquello.

_''Fea cabeza de seta, ¿Donde estas? ¿Puedes aparecer delante mío ahora mismo, por favor?_

Rukia miro hacia la entrada de su casa, donde había un montón de basura y junto con esas cajas estaba ''La Pantera Rosa'' corriendo se acerco y la tomo entre sus manos con lagrimas  
en los ojos.

''Pantera Rosa...nunca quise deshacerme de ti. Rápido, encuentra a tu dueño...y dile que nunca quise dejarle.—Pensaba mientras apretaba la Pantera contra su pecho, dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran por su mejilla.—De verdad no quería.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Rukia se encontraba sentada en su cama con la Pantera Rosa entre sus manos sollozando.

—¡Fea cabeza de seta! —Le grito.—¡Tres años! ¡Y aún no has aparecido delante mío! ?Estás muertos, muerto! Ya has muerto cien veces...—Decía mientras miraba su solitaria y enorme habitación.—En esta casa en la que vivo sola en Taiwan...las únicas cosas tuyas...son estas fotos...y la pantera rosa.—Decía con la voz entre cortada.—Lo demás...pertenece a Xuezhang.

**Pov RUKIA.**

—Hace tres años, mi padre y mi madre se volvi a Taiwán para intentar esa época, sólo conocía a Xuezhang. El fue el que me ayudo a arreglarlo que tuviera un lugar donde vivir a mi vuelta a Taiwan. Cuando se entero de que no había encontrado trabajo...y no tenia dinero dijo a propósito que no le gustaba comer solo...así que compraba comida para comer conmigo. Y para no herir mi orgullo...me dejaba dinero en secreto. Cuando sujetaba en la mano esos billetes...sabia...que era el cariño de Xuezhang. Incluso vino conmigo a buscarte. Decepción tras decepción. Gradualmente. Nunca espere nada...y empecé a aceptar el hecho de que desapareciste de mi a trabajar duro para vivir mi vida. Y en ella, no estas tú...sólo Xuezhang.

**Flash Back.**

—Yo hable con su jefe...—Decía Grimmjow a tres jovencitos vestidos de vaca.—Ella es su nueva encargada.

—Solo llámenme Rukia.—Les pidio con una amable sonrisa.—

—Encargada eres muy guapa.—Decía un joven asombrado.—¿Tienes novio? ¿Puedo salir contigo? —Pregunto recibiendo una cachetada.—

—¡Eres demasiado joven! ¿En que estas pensando? —Le regaño la morena.—Ve a barrer.

—Tonto, ¿te atreves a cortejar a la novia de Grimmjow-san? —Le regaño una joven de baja estatura dándole un golpe en el brazo.—

—Hiyori, no digas tonterías. —Dijo Grimmjow con los brazos cruzados.—

—Grimmjow, nosotros te conocemos hace tanto tiempo.—Dijo Hiyori con una sonrisa sarcástica.—Y nunca trajiste a una chica a conocernos...si no es tu novia ¿quien es? —Pregunto mirándole seria.—

—Grimmjow, tienes muy buen gusto.—Dijo otro joven.—

**Fin Flash Back. **

**Flash Back.**

—Acabo de ir a la tienda...—Decía Grimmjow mientras se acomodaba una silla al lado de la cama de la morena.—Dijeron que no te encontrabas bien, así que no fuiste a trabajar, ¿que pasa? —Le pregunto tratando de no verse muy preocupado.—

—Nada,solo estoy un poco resfriada.—Le dijo Rukia sin mirarle.—

Grimmjow sin creerle puso su mano en su frente.

—¿Estás ardiendo y dices que estás bien?—Le dijo enojado.—

Grimmjow le ayudo a recostarse, para luego irse a la sala y servirle un vaso con agua para que se tomara con la medicina, esa noche Grimmjow se quedo a su lado cuidándola, asta el otro día.

**Fin Flash Back.**

—Xuezahng tiene razon. Tres años. La gente no puede vivir en el pasado.—Pensaba sosteniendo la foto de Da Lung y ella.—No es propio de Rukia-san de la fea cabeza de seta..—''Rukia -san'' se llamaba ella así ya que Da lung le decía así.—Pantera Rosa, voy a guardarte.—Pensaba mientras metía todas las fotos y la pantera rosa en una caja.—Fea cabeza de seta...deberías irte.

** Continuara...**

* * *

**Yampier, ReinaNel 9, ichiruki4ever.n.m, , my2, Gaby, marylu Rguez **

**Aclaro algunas cosas, Rukia trabaja de locutora, ya no es la chica gótica de antes.**

**Vive sola en Taiwan en la casa que Grimmjow le consiguió.**

**Cuando ella dice ''Rukia-san'' se refiere a la forma en que Ichigo le llamaba, Rukia-san en vez de Rukia.**

**Si no entienden algo díganme**

**Les dejo adelanto de próximos capítulos!**

—Quieres comprar una emisora de radio? —Le preguntaba Unohana a Ichigo asombrada.—

—Oi que el jefe puso muchas objeciones e hizo muchas sugerencias para mi programa.—Decía Rukia enojada mientras golpeaba el escritorio de Ichigo quien se encontraba sentado de espaldas.—Si tienes algo que decirme, apresurate y dimelo.

—Da Lung.—Decia una Rukia asombrada.—

—Así que, ¿tu amigo es tan guapo como yo?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo Veinticinco. Cosas del destino Parte 1**

—Todos los oyentes que han seguido el ''Momento de Dulzura'' saben...que estoy buscando a una fea cabeza de seta.—Decía Rukia con una mueca.—Pero ayer, alguien me despertó...puede que esa cabeza de seta simplemente no quiera verme nunca mas.—Dijo quedándose en silencio unos segundos.—Así que voy a hacer que se vaya...y dejare que entre una nueva persona. Por ultimo...sólo quiero decirle...que no importa donde esté espero que pueda ser feliz.

Sonreía feliz, ya que aquello era un gran paso, sin saber que en un lugar Grimmjow quien desde su auto había escuchado aquello y tan bien sonreía ya que aquello significaba un nuevo comienzo y tal vez el estaria en el.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Taiwan, un auto para ser mas especifica un ''hennessey venom gt'' un auto demasiado caro, se detuvo en un hotel que al igual que su auto era un hotel extravagante y de lujo. El auto se detuvo en la entrada para luego dejar ver como un hombre de cabello anaranjado que le llegaba asta por la nuca de largo,vestido con zapatos blancos junto con unos pantalones violetas, camisa azul la cual dejaba remarcar su buen y trabajado físico junto con un saco color rosa, aunque se vestía de forma algo extravagante muchas de las mujeres que pasaban por allí no lograban sacar su mirada de el ''ya que se veía muy guapo''. El mismo se dirigió a la entrada del edificio para luego entrar de manera altiva al ascensor ignorando a los empleados del lugar.

Con paso lento y tranquilo se dirigió a una de las mesas del restaurante donde una joven de cabello rosado le miraba molesta.

—Lo siento, llego tarde.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba.—

—No me importa, tienes que compensarmelo.—Dijo con tono molesto.—

—No hay problema.—Ichigo le miro con una sonrisa e hizo un ademan al camarero para que le trajera algo.—

La camarera le entrego una caja de terciopelo la cual Ichigo tomo y se la dio a la pelirosa.

Riruka lo tomo entre sus manos para luego abrir aquella caja y quedarse con la boca abierta.

—Cielos, ¿Un collar de diamantes tan grande? —Dijo asombrada para luego quitar su mirada del collar y mirar a Ichigo quien le miraba con una sonrisa de autosatisfaccíon.—Debe ser muy caro.

—No lo sé.—Dijo excusándose.—No le presté atención al precio.—Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se apretaba las manos.—Probablemente cueste unos cinco millones.—Riruka le miro asombrada.—

—¿Cinco millones?

—Es sólo una pequeñez para ti. —Dijo mirándole a los ojos.— Mientras te haga feliz.

—Me gustan los diamantes...pero tú me gustas más.—Dijo Riruka acariciándole la mano.—Entonces, ¿yo te gusto? —Pregunto con voz seductora.—

Ichigo miro su mano y luego a ella con una sonrisa.

—Me gustas. Si no, ¿por qué iba a estar contigo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué te gusto? —Pregunto curiosa.—

—Por que eres hermosa.—Riruka sonrió complacida.—

—Entonces, ¿me llevarás a conocer a tu familia? —Pregunto mientras acariciaba la mano de Ichigo.—

—¿A mi familia?

—Si

—¿Para que vas a conocer a mi familia?

—¿No vas a presentarme formalmente? —Pregunto Riruka con los labios fruncidos.—

Ichigo esquivo su mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

—Riruka.—Dijo serio mirándole.— Sólo estamos saliendo, no vamos a casarnos.

—¿No vas a casarte conmigo? —Dijo algo molesta y confundida mirando su regalo.—Entonces, ¿Por que me haces regalos tan caros?

Ichigo sonrío con autosuficiencia.

—¡Me hace feliz! Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.—Dijo acariciando su mano.—Mientras todos sean felices.

—¿Me regalas un collar de diamantes de cinco millones sólo para ser feliz?

—Si, cinco millones no son casi nada para mi.—Dijo con el ego en alto.— No importaría ni siquiera si los tirase. —Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.— ¿No crees que gastar ese poco dinero...para comprar la felicidad, merece la pena?

—¿Así que no vas en serio conmigo?

—¿En serio? —Dijo con tono burlón, para luego soltar una sonrisa.—Cuando dos personas quieren estar juntas, ir en serio es lo que más deben evitar.—Decía mientras Riruka le miraba sin entenderle.—En cuanto uno de los dos vaya en serio, la relación debe terminar.

—Pero..—Se estaba por quejar cuando el celular del pelinaranja comenzó a sonar.—

—Lo siento, tengo una llamada.—Le dijo Ichigo soltando su mano e ignorandole, para atender su celular.—¿Hola? ¿Yoruichi? Por supuesto que te extraño.—Hablaba Ichigo con otra de sus amantes.—Tengo tiempo. Para ti, siempre tengo tiempo. —Decía mientras Riruka le miraba molesta.—Esta bien, nos vemos donde siempre.—Dijo para luego mandarle un beso y colgar.—Lo siento,tengo otras cosas que hacer.—Decía mirándole con una sonrisa.—Me voy.

Luego de eso se levanto y comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento Riruka se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda, tratando de evitar de que se fuera.

—Ichigo...no te vayas.—Le decía llena de tristeza.—No me trates así.

Ichigo se desenredo de su abrazo para luego voltearse a verla.

—No llores.—Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.—Escucha bien, nadie merece tus lagrimas. No puedes hacer nada cuando estás enamorado. No te pongas triste. Que me hayas gustado, debería ser suficiente.—Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de ella con un guiño.—

Con la cabeza en alto salio del hotel, para luego subirse en su auto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sabia perfectamente que lo que hacia tal vez ¿Estaba mal? pero el no tenia la culpa de que ellas se enamorasen de el, el solo les daba y decía lo que ellas querían oír de el, nada mas. Ellas querían su dinero y el pasar el rato, no tenia nada de malo darle lo que querían y el obtener algo a cambio verdad?

El teléfono del auto de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, Ichigo atendió dejando ver en la pantalla a una joven con lentes llamada Tatsuki.

—¿Que pasa?

—El accionista más importante tiene objeciones sobre las nueva forma de los baños de la compañía.—Le informaba.— Y tuvo una discusión con el presidente de la junta.

—Esta bien, iré inmediatamente.—Comento Ichigo.—No dejes que empiece una pelea.

—Esta bien.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Rukia-san. Hoy, algunos oyentes harán unas llamadas.—Le comentaba una de sus compañeras de trabajo.— Y tienes una petición de un oyente. Va a confesarle su amor a su novia.

—Esta bien, gracias.—Dijo con una sonrisa la morena, para luego dirigirse a la cabina.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Matsumoto quien se encontraba tranquila comiendo en un restaurante, fue arrastrada por Ichigo hacia el auto del mismo

—¿Que prisa hay?—Se quejaba mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.—¿No podemos ir luego?

—No, tienes que ser a las tres...o alguien lo pagará con su vida.—Dijo Ichigo agitado, mientras Matsumoto soltaba un mugido.—

—¿Qué es todo este misterio? ¡De verdad!

—Cielos, son casi las cuatro.—Dijo Ichigo mirando su reloj, para luego arrancar el auto a toda velocidad asombrando a Matsumoto.—

Luego de unos segundos Ichigo encendió la radio.

—Escucha.—Le dijo con una sonrisa.—

**Radio...**

—Mi más querida Rangiku...sin ti, moriría.—Decía una voz masculina en la radio.—De verdad moriría...no moriria de verdad.—Decía el hombre con la voz ronca.— Seria un gran dolor y mi corazón nunca volvería a regocijarse...si no me amas...¡Creo que nunca amaré a otra! —Decía mientras Matsumoto escuchaba molesta.— Rangiku, esperare aquí...Hasta el dia que regreses! —Soltó en un grito.—

—Eso es ridículo.—Dijo Matsumoto avergonzada.—¿Cuantos años tiene y sigue jugando a estos juegos? ¿Y tú le ayudas a jugar así conmigo? —Le grito a Ichigo molesta.—

—Esta bien, gracias Sr Shūhei.

—Oneesan, nosotros solo...—Dijo Ichigo, para luego quedarse callado,''esa voz...''.—

—Su declaración de amor le dejo sin voz.—Decía riéndose Rukia.— Espero que cuando la Sr Rangiku escuche esto, le de otra oportunidad...Gracias Sr Shūhei, gracias, no se ponga muy triste. —Decía mientras Ichigo miraba fijamente la radio de su auto.— En nuestras vidas hay muchas, muchas cosas...que una vez perdidas nunca podemos recuperar...sobre todo el amor. Soy ''Dulzura'' Hoy, el ''Momento de Dulzura'' terminara aquí. Nos volveremos a encontrar mañana.

— Que te pasa? — Le pregunto Matsumoto, ya que Ichigo se había quedado quieto.— A hora no tienes nada que decir, ¿verdad? No creas que hacerte el tonto conmigo funcionará.— Decía mientras Ichigo le miraba todavía sorprendido.— Cuando lleguemos a casa, te daré tu merecido. ¡Llévame de vuelta al restaurante! —Ichigo solo le obedeció.—

_''Sin dudas era ella, jamas podría olvidar la voz de la mujer que me rompió el corazon!''_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**ichiruki4ever.n.m ,Gaby ,marylu Rguez ,ReinaNel : Espero les haya gustado ewe ICHIGO YA ES GUAPO! le puse con el cabello algo largo como en Bleach cuando sale en la saga creo que de hueco mundo? bue no me acuerdo...**

**Tal vez se tarden un capitulo en encontrarse, si quieren acorto algunas cosas?**

**Ustedes dicen.**

**Bye-bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo Veintiséis. Cosas del destino Parte 2**

El teléfono del auto de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, Ichigo atendió dejando ver en la pantalla a una joven con lentes llamada Tatsuki.

—¿Que pasa?

—El accionista más importante tiene objeciones sobre las nueva forma de los baños de la compañía.—Le informaba.— Y tuvo una discusión con el presidente de la junta.

—Esta bien, iré inmediatamente.—Comento Ichigo.—No dejes que empiece una pelea.

—Esta bien.

Ichigo sabia lo testaruda que era su One-sama, así que sin pensarlo dos veces arranco el auto a toda velocidad, devia llegar lo antes posible, si no queria que el infierno se hiciera presente en su empresa. Su One-sama siempre habia sido muy estricta y audaz en los negocios pero cuando un cliente se quejaba era capas de olvidarse de todos los protocolos, Ichigo acelero a toda velocidad ignorando muchas señales de trancito, asta por fin llegar a la entrada de su empresa, se bajo del auto y corrio asta llegar a la sala de donde se podian oir los gritos.

—Tómalo o dejalo.—DIjo desafiante Unohana.—

—Que actitud es esa, presidenta? —Dijo el cliente ofendido.— Vieja de ceño fruncido.

—¡Que me has llamado vieja! —Le grito escandalizada.—Y dices que tengo el ceño fruncido ¡Y que? ¡Es tan obvio? Es algo de familia! No seguire hablando contigo!

—Hace tanto calor fuera y su discusíon es tan acalorada. Nuestros baños son frios y refrescantes.—Decia Ichigo quien habia visto la pelea con una sonrisa.—Sentarse sobre ellos sin duda será cómodo.—Dijo para luego sentarse en un inodoro.—Siéntense.—Dijo reciviendo una mirada enojada de Unohana.—Sientense.—Le indico con la cabeza.—

Unohana entendiendo la estrategia de Ichigo le obedecio y se sento en un inodoro a su lado.

—Tome asiento.—Dijo Ichigo al cliente.—

El cliente rodo los ojos resignado y se sento en uno de los inodoros.

—Presidente Chen, ¿Quiere probarlo? La altura del baño está especialmente diseñada.—Le indicaba mientras el clienteverificaba todo.—elangulo es perfecto, asi cuando accione las citerna...el agua no le salpicara.

—De verdad? —Pregunto asombrado.—

—¿Quiere probar?

—Si no le importa.

—Está bien.

Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios para luego levantarse e ir por Unohana y tomarla entre sus brazos y colocarla con cuidado en una bañera.

—Ha llegado la hora de que pierdas peso.—Le susurro a la pelinegra.—Esta es la nueva bañera de masaje que fabrica nuestra compañia.—Le informo al cliente que desde su asciento miraba asombrado.—Mire la base curvada, y el corte a medida para el cuerpo humano.—Dijo mientras levantaba la pierna de Unohana, quien apreto los dientes para no gritar.—Cualquier noble señora expresaria su contento, con una expresíon de deleite.—Dijo mirando a Unohana obligandole a que sonriera.—¿Feliz?

—Feliz.—Dijo incomoda.—

—¿Disfrutas?

—Disfruto mucho. —Dijo Unohana para ver como Ichigo soltaba su pierna de golpe y se dirigia al cliente, mientras ella lloriqueaba.—

—Como director, desde luego eres bueno con las palabras.—Le dijo asombrado.—Si la nueva bañera puede calmar el mal temperamento de la presidenta...estoy seguro de que muchos clientes lo disfrutarán.—Le dijo estrechandole la mano.—He decidido comprarlas.

—Gracias, presidente Chen.—Dijo Ichigo con una enorme sonrisa llena de alivio.—Entonces enviare a alguien con el contrato.

—Esta bien.

—Gracias por venir.—Se despidio del cliente, para luego ver a Unohana.— , puedes levantarte. Se fue.

—Lo sé, ¡rapido! —Le dijo adolorida.— Creo que me rompi la espalda.

Ichigo preocupado fue corriendo hacia la morena y la saco con cuidado de la bañera.

—¿Estas bien?

—No gracias a ti.—Le regaño.—Tú, de verdad, tu...Tengo calambres lo sabes!

—Lo siento.

—¿Como puedes subir así la pierna de alguien? —Se quejaba mientras caminaba agarrada a el.—Para estas cosas, gasta dinero y contrata a una modelo o pueden hacerlo Matsumoto y los demas, pero me lo hiciste a mi, ya soy viej...no joven.

—¡Joven! —Le animo Ichigo.—¡Tu eres la mas joven! Eres una mujer joven madura.

—¿De verdad? —Le miro con el ceño fruncido.—

—Sí de verdad. Mientras te llevaba en brazos hace un momento...no me pesaste...ni un poco.—Decia mientras unohana le miraba con una sonrisa.—

—Tú y tú zalameria! —Dijo sonriendo la morena.—

Con cuidado salieron del lugar para encontrarse en la entrada con un hombre desesperado y de apariencia extraña.

—One-sama, Kurosaki-kun.—Decia de rodillas Hisagui.—Esta vestienen que ayudarme!

Ichigo y Unohana se miraron.

—¿No eres el novio de Oneesan?—Pregunto Ichigo, viendo como este asentia como idiota.—

—Matsumoto dijo que quiere romper conmigo.—Decia angustiado eljoven.—Y desde entonces, no contesta amis llamadas. Que ahgo? ¡La amo de verdad! ¡No puedo estar sin ella!

Unohanalemiro con pena y dijo.

—Cuando mi hermana pequeña decide romper con alguien...nunca de echa olvidalo.—Hisagui solo le miro mas angustiado.—

—Cuando mi hermana decide que ya no te ama...es muy cruel contigo. Rápido,escapa.—Le aconsejo Ichigo.—

—¡NO QUIERO! —Grito Hisagui.—Prefiero morir antes que romper con ella!

—Entonces apresuratey muerete.—Le dijo Unohana, logrando que Ichigo e Hisagui le miraran sorprendidos.— Cuanto antes mueras,anteste reencarnaras, ¡En la proxima vida abre bien los ojos! No te enamores de mi hermana pequeña.—Hisagui le miro para luego soltar una risa histerica y comenzar a caminar.—

Ichigo salio tras el y tomándole del brazo le dijo.

—Llorando así por una mujer...nos hace quedar mal a los hombres.—Le dijo molesto, al ver lo patético que era.—

—Eso es por que nunca has amado de verdad a una persona.—Le dijo mirándole desafiante.—Oh si ella te dejara...pensarías que tu mundo esta a punto de romperse en pedazos.—Le decía mientras que en la mente de Ichigo todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás volvía.—Te resultaría difícil incluso respirar.

—Entonces, ¿como quieres que te ayudemos? —Pregunto Unohana.—

Hisagui miro a Ichigo quien se quedo parado allí como sonámbulo y se fue hacia Unohana.

—Mañana a las tres. Hablare en un programa de radio muy famoso...llamado el ''Momento de Dulzura''.—Decía con mirada soñadora.— Con suerte, mi confesión sincera conmoverá el corazón de Matsumoto. Por favor ayúdenme a que lo escuche.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya era de noche y en la mansión Matsumoto se encontraba tranquila bebiéndose un té, mientras que Unohana y Ichigo le miraban asombrados.

—¿Sigues sentada alli tranquila y contenta? —Le decia Unohana.—Tu novio está a punto de morirse, ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Que novio? —Pregunto la rubia dejando su tasa de té en la mesa.—No tengo novio ahora mismo.

—Hasta ayer eran uña y carne ¿y hoy ya eres hostil y le ignoras?

Matsumoto le miro molesta.

—Ese chico está loco.—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.—Hace mucho que le dije que ahora mismo, no me quiero casar. Llevábamos tres mese saliendo y ya me propuso matrimonio. Me lleve un susto de muerte.

—Que alguien te proponga matrimonio es bueno.—Dijo Unohana con una sonrisa.— Apresúrate y casate. ¿Has pensado en lo mayor que eres ya? —Decia mientras Matsumoto dudaba.— ¿Sigues pensando que estás muy solicitada?

—Aunque no lo esté soy mejor que tú.—Contraataco la rubia.—

—Tú!

—¿Que?

—No...basta, basta.—Les dijo Ichigo separandolas.—Oneesan. One-sama lo dice por tu bien, esta pensando en tu felicidad.

—Si, lo más importante para una chica es encontrar un marido.

—Por favor.—Dijo Matsumoto en un suspiro.—¿Quienes son ustedes dos para decirme eso? —Dijo molesta mirándoles.—En esta casa, la unica persona que ha estado casada, soy yo.

—Y te casaste dos veces.—Le recordó Ichigo.—

—Y te divorciaste dos veces.—Dijo Unohana.—

—Es por eso que ahora quiero disfrutar de una liberadora vida de soltería.—Decia con orgullo.—Sólo quiero salir, ¿no puedo?

—Puedes, pero no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de una persona.—Le recordo Unohana.—El matrimonio deberia ser la premisa de toda relacíon.

—Te encanta decirle a la gente que se case, ¿por que no te casas tu? —Contraataco Matsumoto.—

—Yo...

—Sí, ¿por que no te casas? —Le pregunto Ichigo mirandole.—

—No es que no lo sepan.—Dijo exasperada la morena.—Cuando murio papa, Ichigo-kun aún era pequeño, no podía casarme.

—Ohh, así que, ¿culpas a Ichigo, por interferir en tu felcidad? —Dedujo Matsumoto.—

Unohana miro a Ichigo quien le miraba algo triste.

—Es verdad?

—Imposible, nunca culparia a Ichigo-kun..es que...¡Es que me preguntaron de repente por qué no quiero casarme! —Se excuso la morena.—

—Solo tengo miedo de que influencies a Ichigo, el ve que no te casas y por eso no quiere casarse tampoco.

—No, no es culpa de One-sama.—Dijo Ichigo defendiendo a la mroena.—

—Cierto, no es mi culpa.—Dijo Unohana.—Tiene miedo por tu culpa, te casaste, te divorciaste, divorciada, te volviste a casar—Decia contando con los dedos.— El no cree en el amor.

Matsutmoto estaba por contraatacar cuando Unohana le interrumpió, ya que sabia de que hablaria.

—Ya basta, no hablemos de eso, francamente todos lo sabemos.—Decía con algo de tristeza Unohana.— La razón principal por la que Ichigo-kun no quiere casarse...es porque cuando estuvo en la universidad en Karakura...una chica le hizo daño, su primer amor.—Dijo mirando a Ichigo con pena.—Si alguna vez veo a esa chica, yo...¡no se lo perdonare facilmente! —Dijo cambiando su mirada de triste a una llena de odio.—Mira, nuestro Ichigo-kun es un buen hombre...que se convirtio en lo que es hoy.

—¿Que tiene de malo? —Pregunto la rubia.— ¿Que chica no adora al chico malo?

—¡No! —Le dijo Unohana mirandole.—Ichigo kun, ¡no puedes cambiar de novia tan a menudo! ¿Cuando encontraras a una chica con la que sentar cabeza y casarte?

Ichigo se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir.

—Emm...¿No estábamos hablando de Oneesan? ¿Por que ahora el tema soy yo? —Pregunto.—

—¿Estabamos hablando de Matsumoto? —Dijo Unohana confundida.— ¿No estamos discutiendo tu asunto?

Ichigo miro a Unohana y la llevo a un lado de la sala para que Matsumoto no escuchara.

—One sama, te vas por las ramas.—Decia en susurros.— ¿No se supone que tenemos que persuadir a Oneesan para que escuche la confesión de su novio por la radio?

—Cierto.—Dijo la morena, para luego acercarse a la rubia muy seria.—Hey mañana a las tres nos vemos en casa. Tenemos que hablar de un asunto urgente.

—¿Que pasa? Mañana vendran muchos clientes importantes al restaurante.

—No me importa. Mañana a las tres nos vemos en casa, no se hable mas.—Dijo Unohana para luego darse la vuelta y guiñarle un ojo a Ichigo.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Luego de un largo baño Ichigo se coloco su bata dispuesto a descansar, pero como en todas las noches su One-sama entro sin tocar.

—Hace un momento hablabamos de tu Oneesan.—Decia la morena mirandole seria.—

—One-sama has hablado de lo mío 800 veces.—Le recordo Ichigo.—Puedo recitarlo de memoria.

—Entonces, esta bien.—Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.—Quiero que a partir de ahora...no dejes que la chica que te abandono siga haciéndote daño.—Le dijo mirandole con una mueca.—

Ichigo le regalo una sonrisa falsa y le dijo.

—¡Ya la olvide! ¿Cómo...se llamaba? —Dijo asciendose el desentendido.—

—Puedes fingir delante de otra gente...pero no es necesario que lo hagas delante e tu One-sama.—Le dijo Unohana suspirando.— Hace tres años, ¡que herido parecías! —Decia recordando lo sucedido ahce unos años atras.— Nunca lo olvidare...Ichigo-kun desde el día en que papá te dejó a mi cargo...One-sama no puede soportar que sufras ni un poco. No puede soportar que te hagan daño.—Decia con algo de tristeza, mientras que Ichigo le miraba callado.—Pero inconcediblemente, fuiste herido tan profundamente por esa mujer, de verdad me arrepiento de haberte permitido ir a Karakura.—Dandole una mirada a Ichigo.—Y por su culpa, desde entonces, no crees en el amor.¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy? Ichigo-kun...tres años. Ya basta.—Decia mientras Ichigo evitaba su mirada.— Lo estés haciendo para castigarte a ti mismo...o para castigarla a ella...ya baste. Ichigo-kun, One-sama quiere que de verdad, sinceramente, vuelvas a amar a una mujer. Que te vuelvas a enamorar de verdad, sinceramente, no todas las mujeres del mundo son malas, tam bien hay buenas chicas.—Dijo mirándole.—

—Lo se...no te preocupes.—Le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla.—

—Como no voy a preocuparme? yo...

Ichigo al ver que seguiria con su discurso se tiro en su cama, fingiendo haberse quedado dormido, Unohana al notarlo solo rodo los ojos resignada, el pelinaranja podia sentir como su mandibula se tensaba y su labio temblaba, con fuerza cerro los ojos impidiéndose llorar otra vez por ella.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Rukia-san. Hoy, algunos oyentes harán unas llamadas.—Le comentaba una de sus compañeras de trabajo.— Y tienes una petición de un oyente. Va a confesarle su amor a su novia.

—Esta bien, gracias.—Dijo con una sonrisa la morena, para luego dirigirse a la cabina.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Matsumoto quien se encontraba tranquila comiendo en un restaurante, fue arrastrada por Ichigo hacia el auto del mismo

—¿Que prisa hay?—Se quejaba mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.—¿No podemos ir luego?

—No, tienes que ser a las tres...o alguien lo pagará con su vida.—Dijo Ichigo agitado, mientras Matsumoto soltaba un mugido.—

—¿Qué es todo este misterio? ¡De verdad!

—Cielos, son casi las cuatro.—Dijo Ichigo mirando su reloj, para luego arrancar el auto a toda velocidad asombrando a Matsumoto.—

Ene se momento el teléfono de Ichigo sonó y este contesto en alta voz.

—El ''Momento de Dulzura'' casi ha terminado y aún no están en casa.—Le decía Unohana.—

—¡Estamos apunto de llegar! Ya recogí a Oneesan. —Le informo Ichigo, sin sacar la vista del camino.—

—¿Que?'Acabas de recogerla? ¿Cómo vas a llegar a tiempo?

—Entonces, ¿que hago?

—Escuchenlo en el coche.

—Eso tambíen servíra.—Dijo Ichigo ensendiendo la radio.—

—¿De que hablan en secreto One-sam y tú? —Pregunto Matsumoto mirándole.—

—Espera y lo sabras.—Sonrio ichigo.—

**Radio...**

—Hoy el Sr Shūhei vino a propósito a nuestra emisora...para confesarle su amor a la Sr Rangiku. Sr Shūhei...

—Mi más querida Rangiku...sin ti, moriría.—Decía una voz masculina en la radio.—De verdad moriría...no moriría de verdad.—Decía el hombre con la voz ronca.— Seria un gran dolor y mi corazón nunca volvería a regocijarse...si no me amas...¡Creo que nunca amaré a otra! —Decía mientras Matsumoto escuchaba molesta.— Rangiku, esperare aquí...Hasta el dia que regreses! —Soltó en un grito.—

—Eso es ridículo.—Dijo Matsumoto avergonzada.—¿Cuantos años tiene y sigue jugando a estos juegos? ¿Y tú le ayudas a jugar así conmigo? —Le grito a Ichigo molesta.—

—Esta bien, gracias Sr Shūhei.

—Oneesan, nosotros solo...—Dijo Ichigo, para luego quedarse callado,''esa voz...''.—

—Su declaración de amor le dejo sin voz.—Decía riéndose Rukia.— Espero que cuando la Sr Rangiku escuche esto, le de otra oportunidad...Gracias Sr Shūhei, gracias, no se ponga muy triste. —Decía mientras Ichigo miraba fijamente la radio de su auto.— En nuestras vidas hay muchas, muchas cosas...que una vez perdidas nunca podemos recuperar...sobre todo el amor. Soy ''Dulzura'' Hoy, el ''Momento de Dulzura'' terminara aquí. Nos volveremos a encontrar mañana.

— Que te pasa? — Le pregunto Matsumoto, ya que Ichigo se había quedado quieto.— A hora no tienes nada que decir, ¿verdad? No creas que hacerte el tonto conmigo funcionará.— Decía mientras Ichigo le miraba todavía sorprendido.— Cuando lleguemos a casa, te daré tu merecido. ¡Llévame de vuelta al restaurante! —Ichigo solo le obedeció.—

''Sin dudas era ella, jamas podría olvidar la voz de la mujer que me rompió el corazon!''

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mientras tanto Grimmjow se en contrataba trabajando, cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, al ver de quien era la llamada una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—Hola, Xuezhang.—Decia la voz de la morena.— ¿Hoy saldremos con Hiyori y los demás?

—¿no cuentas eso...como una cita? —Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa,—

—Más como una cita con muchos estorbos. —Dijo la morena con una sonrisa algo sonrojada.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Esto es realmente ridículo.—Le gritaba Matsumoto, mientras salia del auto de Ichigo.—¡No me vuelvas a molestar con estas tonterías! —Le grito dando un portazo y llendose enojada.—

Mientras que Ichigo solo le miraba todavía sin salir de su impresión, aquella palabras y esa voz, todavía seguía resonando en su mente.

_''— En nuestras vidas hay muchas, muchas cosas...que una vez perdidas nunca podemos recuperar...sobre todo el amor. Soy ''Dulzura'' Hoy, el ''Momento de Dulzura'' terminara aquí. Nos volveremos a encontrar mañana.''_

¿Dulzura? —Pensaba Ichigo mientras apretaba el acelerador.—Seria ella? ¿podría ser ella en verdad?

Durante horas y horas Ichigo se la paso manejando por toda la ciudad, algo en el lo inquietaba, tan solo pensar en que ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo confundía y no sabia que hacer al respecto, ¿Acaso estaria mal devolverle el mismo dolor que ella le habia causado a su corazon?

**Flash Back.**

—Fea cabeza de seta - Le llamo ella la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

- ¿Umm? -Pregunto Ichigo.-

-Te preocuparas por mí para siempre?- Pregunto la morena con la voz algo torpe,el solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo- Di que lo harás- Le pidió la chica, quería escucharlo.-

-Lo haré!-Dijo Ichigo muy seguro de si mismo, logrando que la morena durmiera con tranquilidad.-

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Flash Back.**

—Mi madre quiere concertarme un matrimonio

—Si no quieres, no lo hagas

—Idiota.—Le grito llena de tristeza.—Si tu fueras rico, no tendrían que concertarme un matrimonio!—Grito.—

**Fin Flash Back.**

''Cierto, tengo que decirle...que no soy el pobre Da Lung.—Dijo pensativo.—Soy el rico Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Se fue al extranjero. Esta lista para casarse con alguien, ¡No volvera a verte! ''

—Si un día te digo...que no puedo salir contigo por que no eres rico...¿que haras?''

''Si algún día la tiro...significara que...tampoco te quiero a ti''

''Para ella solo eres...un compañero de clase con el que pasar el tiempo, fácil de dominar, lo que de verdad necesita es un marido rico. Alguien que pueda darle una vida prospera.''

''Amo a los chicos ricos, ¿Y que?

**Fin FLash Back.**

Cansado de manejar Ichigo se detuvo en una heladería, mirandola añoranza, recordando cuando Rukia y el compartían helados...

''Cuando Rukia está enfadada, salea comprar helado, siempre el sabor ''roca dulce'' es su favorito''

Con enojo bajo la mirada a su celular, sin darse cuenta que en esa heladeria entraba Grimmjow.

—Tatsuki, hay un programa de radio llamado el ''Momento de Dulzura'' —Decia hablando por su telefono.—¿Puedes ayudarme a descubrir quién es la presentadora? Lo necesito para mañana.

**Mientras tando adentro de la heladeria...**

—Grimmjow, ¿que te trae por aquí? —Preguntaba un rubio con delantal y gorro de vaca.—Aquí no tenemos chicas guapas como Rukia-san.

—Sin duda Grimmjow, ya no vendrá cada día como salia hacer.—Decía Yukio desde el mostrados de helados el cual tan bien tenia un gorro de vaca.—

—¿No deberías hacer un poco de examen de conciencia? —Le recordó Hiyori.—Cuando se fue Rukia te convertiste en el encargado, y a hora los negocios son súper lentos.

—Grimmjow, ¿donde esta Rukia? —Pregunto Yukio.— ¿Como es que no vino contigo?

—Rukia ahora es muy famosa, así que ya no le importamos.—Dijo Hiyori frunciendo los labios. —

—Rukia es de Grimmjow, deja de acapararla.—Le dijo Shinji.—

—Tu Rukia llegara pronto.—Dijo Grimmjow con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.— Me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.—Todos le miraron con una sonrisa.—

—¿Van... a tener una citas? —Pregunto Yukio asombrado.—

—Si, con ustedes tres entrometidos.—Dijo Grimmjow con un fingido tono molesto.—

—Grimmjow, ¿por fin conquistaste a Rukia? —Le dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.— ¿De verdad? ¡Esperaste tanto tiempo, al fin es tuya! —Grimmjow solo sonreía.—

—Por fin, Grimmjow, ¡no esta mal! —Le alago Hiyori.—

—Todavía estoy en periodo de prueba, así que ustedes tres, manténganse al margen luego...para no interferir en nuestra cita.—Dijo mirándole serio.—Entendido?

—Si! —Dijeron todos mientras hacían saludo militar

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia estaba llegando a la heladería cuando a lo lejos divisa una cabeza de seta, la morena sale corriendo tras ella

—¡Fea cabeza de seta! —Le grita al joven dándole vuelta, solo para darse cuenta de que no era.—Lo siento.

Si tan solo se hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera mirado al auto que estaba estacionado allí.

Si tan solo el no se hubiera marchado y se hubiera quedado mirando la heladería.

Tal vez ambos ya no tendrían que buscarse, pero el destino les tenia preparado muchas cosas por delante...

** Continuara...**

**gzn , ichiruki4ever.n.m , marylu Rguez, Yampier , ,Gaby , o0 Viech 0o**

**Waa me canse! el capitulo me quedo largo! ts**

**espero les guste! lo puse ya por que quiero que pase lo interesante buajaja!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Próximo capitulo, Reencuentro? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo Veintisiete. Encuentro.**

Rukia estaba llegando a la heladería cuando a lo lejos divisa una cabeza de seta, la morena sale corriendo tras ella

—¡Fea cabeza de seta! —Le grita al joven dándole vuelta, solo para darse cuenta de que no era.—Lo siento.

Solo había sido una ilusión, al igual que muchas otras veces donde creía encontrarlo y luego resultaba que era otra persona. Cabizbaja camino hacia la heladería, mientras que Gimmjow le esperaba con su helado favorito ya derretido, al verla entrar estaba por ir por ella pero los tres chicos vestidos de vacas salieron a su encuentro.

—Rukia, ¿como es que llegas sólo ahora? —Le regañaba la rubia.—

—Si, Grimmjow lleva mucho tiempo esperando. —Le interrumpió Shinji.—Tanto que su helado se derritió.

—Si, espero 10 años.—Dijo la rubia con emoción.—¡Que apasionado!

Los tres se callaron al ver que la morena no decía nada y mantenía la cabeza baja.

—Rukia, ¿Que pasa? —Pregunto Yukio, percatándose de la extraña actitud de su amiga.—

—Habitualmente hace mucho que nos habrías pegado.—Dijo Shinji con cara pensativa.—¿Como es que hoy estas tan agradable?

—Rukia, no estas enfadada, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Hiyori mirándole angustiada.—

—Hey!—Dijo Grimmjow llamando la atención de los tres.—Ustedes tres niños, sigan así y no les llevaré con nosotros.

Shinji se acerco a el y sacudiendole del brazo le dijo.

—No seas así, Grimmjow.

Hikari enojada tomo a Shinji y a Yukio y se los llevo de allí arrastras para que Rukia e Grimmjow tuvieran privacidad.

—¿Que pasa? —Le pregunto Grimmjow mirándole con un brillo en los ojos.—

Rukia le miro y se tranquilizo.

—Nada.—Mintió mientras le sonreía.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya era de noche, Grimmjow y Rukia se encontraban caminando por un hermoso puente donde desde allí se podia ver el mar, mientras que detras de ellos algo alejados les seguían Hiyori, Shinji y Yukio, quienes cuchicheaban cosas sobre ellos dos.

—Ustedes tres, ¿Por que son tan lentos? —Les regaño rukia mirándoles.—

—¿Que están haciendo? —Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa divertida,—

—¿No nos dijiste que no nos entrometiéramos? —Pregunto Yukio mirándole con confusión.—

—Sí, nos quedaremos lejos.—Dijo Hiyori con los brazos cruzados.—Así Rukia y tú podrán tener una cita.

—Si se dan la mano, se besan...¡no lo veremos! —Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa pervertida.—

—¡No lo veremos! —Cantaban los tres tapándose los ojos.—

Rukia les miro con una sonrisa.

—Si van a seguir así, váyanse a casa.

—No, Rukia! —Grito Shinji corriendo hacia ellos.—Por favor déjanos quedarnos!

—Si, en la relación amorosa entre Grimmjow y tú queremos participar en cada paso.—Dijo animada Hiyori.—

—Si, cuando se casen Hiyori y yo viviremos con ustedes. —Dijo Yukio con mirada seria.—

—Hey, ¿No están exagerando un poco los tres? —Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa divertida.—

—De ninguna manera Grimmjow.—Se quejo la rubia.—Desde la secundaria...nos diste dinero a Shinji y a mi en el orfanato.—Decía con una sonrisa.—Así que te vemos igual que a un padre joven...y ese padre joven,tiene una madre joven.—Decía mientras que Rukia se mordía el labio e Grimmjow sonreía de costado.—Por supuesto que nuestra familia tiene que vivir junta.

—¿Quieren morir? —Dijo la morena mirándoles.— ¿No tienen miedo de que les pegue todos los días?

—Claro que tengo miedo de que me pegues todos los días.—Decía Yukio escondiéndose detrás de la rubia.—Pero Grimmjow sin duda nos protegerá.

—Así que esta decidido.—Dijo animada Hiyori mientras levantaba el puño.—¡A partir de hoy somos familia! Nunca nos separaremos! —Grito mientras corría y abrazaba a Rukia e Yukio abrazaba a Grimmjow.—

—¿Y yo que? —Dijo Shinji quien fue ignorado.—

—Tu no eres parte de nuestra familia! —Le dijo Hiyori sacandole la lengua.—Vete!

—Entonces, para disfrutar de la felicidad de una familia...¡Me sacrificare y me casaré con Hiyori! —Grito Shinji mientras corría y abrazaba a la rubia.—

—No quiero casarme contigo, vete! —Dijo Hiyori enojada mientras se soltaba de su agarre.—

—¡Esta bien, entonces con Yukio!.—Decía mientras lo abrazaba.—

—Eso es asqueroso! —Dijo molesto Yukio mientras lo tiraba lejos.—

—Entonces con Rukia! —Decía mientras corría con los brazos abiertos.

—Atrévete! —Le dijo mirándole feo, logrando que se detuviera.—

—Rukia, no tienes que levantar ni un dedo.—Decía con una sonrisa perversa la rubia.—Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Hiyori y Yukio miraron con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro a Shingi, para luego salir corriendo tras el y entre los dos comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas, Grimmjow y Rukia solo miraban aquello con una sonrisa,

**Rukia.**

_''Una familia...nunca experimente la sensación de tener una familia. Gracias a Xuezhang, experimente un tipo distinto de calor. Esta vida ordinaria...es la mayor de las felicidades.''_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Al otro día en la empresa de Ichigo...

—Director...—Decía Tatsuki quien entraba a su oficina con algunas carpetas.— Aquí tiene la información sobre el programa de Dulzura.—Entregándole el informe.—Les dije que nuestra compañía iba a poner un anuncio en su emisora.—Decía mientras Ichigo miraba la carpeta entre sus manos.—Y que necesitamos el nombre de la presentadora para conseguir esto.

—Entendido.—Dijo Ichigo regalandole una sonrisa, para que luego se marchara dejandole solo.—

Ichigo con cuidado abrió la carpeta, encontrándose con el historial y una foto de Rukia en el.

_¿No se fue a Europa a casarse hace 3 años? ¿Por que esta aqui trabajando de locutora de radio? ¿Puede que pensara que el chico con el que iba a _  
_casarse...no era lo suficientemente rico?_

Con enojo cerro la carpeta y marco y llamo a su secretaria.

—Conciertame una cita con el dueño de la emisora, no importa lo tarde que sea.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—QUE? —Decía escandalizada Unohana.—¿Quieres comprar una emisora de radio? ¿Por que?

Ichigo se quedo callado durante unos segundos.

—Así tendremos nuestra propia plataforma de anuncios.—Se excuso Ichigo.—

—Ni siquiera tenemos demasiados anuncios que emitir...mucho menos para una emisora entera.—Decía preocupada la morena.—Además, ahora  
mismo, las emisoras de radio están a la sera solo una perdida de dinero?

—No me digas que estás interesado en las chicas de la emisora.—Decía Matsumoto sin despegar su vista de su revista de modas.—

—Bueno, ya la compre.—Dijo algo incomodo Ichigo.—

—Algo tan importante como comprar una emisora de radio...¿Por que no lo hablaste primero conmigo? —Pregunto Unohana algo triste, por su falta de comunicación.—

Matsumoto cansada tiro su revista y miro a Unohana.

—Ya pusiste la compañía en manos de Ichigo...así que confía en sus decisiones.—Unohana miro a Ichigo con algo de pena.— ¿Quieres preocuparte  
por el para siempre?

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! —Dijo la morena regalandole una mirada de enojo.—De no ser porque le apoyaste para que fuera a la universidad de  
Karakura...no sé habría convertido en lo que es hoy.—Le recordó molesta.—Actuando por impulso y preocupándose luego. Sin ni siquiera respetar  
nuestras opiniones.—Decía mientras Ichigo se quedaba callado, ya que sabia perfectamente que cuando se ponían a pelear no había dios que las  
parara.—

—¿Vuelves a culparme? —Se quejo la rubia.— Si no hubieras sido tan protectora...su tolerancia no sería tan baja y no le habrían herido tan  
profundamente.

—Soy protectora...pero fue gracias a tus confabulaciones que la cosa terminó así. —Le dijo acusándole con el dedo.—

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no soy así! —Grito Matsumoto molesta.—

—Cuida del niño,¿Quieres?

—¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR! —Les grito Ichigo hastiado dejando a ambas mujeres calladas.— ¿Por que les encanta discutir? —Mirándoles.—¿Por que no  
empiezo un programa que se llame One-sama. Oneesan, enloquecidas? —Dijo con molestia en su voz.— ¡Así las dos podrán discutir en el programa! — Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse molesto dejando a ambas mujeres disgustadas.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—¿Que? ¿Tenemos un nuevo jefe? —Decía una sorprendida Rukia cruzada de brazos.—

—Yo también acabo de enterarme. —Dijo Soi-fong.—

—¿Van a cancelar nuestros programas?

—El ''Momento de Dulzura'' es muy famoso ahora.—Murmuraban unas chicas.—Ella no tiene de que preocuparse pero nosotros estamos acabados.

—No se preocupen.—Dijo Soi-fong mirando a sus compañeros.—Cuando venga el nuevo jefe, pelearé hasta el final por todos.—Decia levantando el puño.— ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

—¿Cuando vendrá el nuevo jefe? —Le pregunto la morena a Soi-fong.—

—Hoy.—Dijo Soi-fong tragando duro.—

Decia la morena, mientras que afuera de la agencia, un auto de lujo se estacionaba en la entrada y un hombre vestido con una camisa color rosa, chaleco gris y pantalones del mismo color bajaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—¿Cuanta gente trabaja en esta emisora? —Preguntaba Ichigo sentado en su nueva oficina.—

—Incluyendo a los locutores de media jornada, tenemos a 46 personas...y 22 programas.—Decía sin parar Soi-fong.—Y esperamos empezar dos nuevos la próxima semana.

—¿Todos los programas son famosos? —Pregunto mirándole serio.—

—Aunque no todos lo son...—Decía algo nerviosa.—¡TODOS NOS ESFORZAMOS MUCHO EN NUESTRO TRABAJO! —Dijo gritandole mientras golpeaba con una mano su escritorio.—Si quiere echar a alguien...¡Tendré que resistirme hasta el final!

—No te preocupes,tranquilízate.—Le dijo el pelinaranja, tratando de calmarla.—No echare a nadie.—Soi fong le miro relajada y le regalo una sonrisa avergonzada.—Esta bien, eso es todo.—Dijo viendo como la morena se dirigía a la salida.—Por cierto, ¿puedes decirle a la locutora del programa el ¿Momento de Dulzura'' que venga?

—¿Dulzura? —Dijo Soi-fong acercándose asustada.—¿Tiene algún problema con ella?

—Tengo algunas sugerencias que hacerle.—Dijo tranquilamente Ichigo, mientras que soi fong le mirada curiosa.—Quiero discutirlas con ella.

—Entonces tiene que prometerme que no la despedirá.—Le pidió la morena sin dejar de mirarle de cerca.—

—No te preocupes, no la despediré. —Le dijo con una sonrisa de costado.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—¿El nuevo jefe quiere verme? —Dijo una desconcertada Rukia.—

—Dijo que tiene muchas sugerencias para tu programa.—Dijo dudosa Soi-fong.—Pero me prometió que no despedirá a nadie de la emisora.

Rukia le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por que esa persona es tan rara?

—Sólo ve a verle. —Le regaño soi fong.— Si te pide algo, complacele.

—¿Por qué debería?—Se quejo.— Si es muy despreciable...dimitiré.—Dijo seria la morena.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ichigo se encontraba recargado en su escritorio algo nervioso, cuando Tatsuki entro.

—Jefe, la locutora del ''Momento de Dulzura'' ha llegado. —Le informo.—

—Dile que espere un segundo y déjala pasar cuando te lo diga.—Dijo sin mirarla para que no viera lo nervioso que se encontraba.—

—Si.—Dijo saliendo a cumplir con lo pedido.—

Ichigo se acomodo en su escritorio y se sentó con su mano en su barbilla.

—¡Eso es demasiado atractivo! —Se quejo, para luego sentarse en su sofá con una pierna encima del mismo.—No soy un mafioso!

Luego se paro en medio de la sala son una mano en la cintura.

—Sr Dulzura.—Dijo con voz seductora.—¡No soy un modelo! —Se quejo.— Que hago?

Luego de probar con distintas poses, cansado se tiro en su asiento detrás del escritorio y marco el numero de sus secretaria.

—Dile que pase!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia se encontraba parada mirando a la secretaria con mirada seria, mientras esta dejaba de hablar por el teléfono.

—Puedes pasar.—Le indico.—

—Gracias.

Rukia con paso desidido se dirigio a la oficina del nuevo jefe, con fuerza abrio las puertas de cristal y entro, al ver que su jefe se encontraba sentado de espaldas con cautela se acerco a este.

—Jefe, ¿preguntaste por mi?

Mientras que Ichigo se mantenia callado, sintiendo como su pulso se acelereba.

**Rukia.**

''Este gamberro me pidió que viniera...y no habla y me ignora. ¿Que quiere?''

**Ichigo.**

''¿Que hago? Estoy muy nervioso, tanto que no puedo mover las piernas en absoluto.''

—Oí que el nuevo jefe tiene sugerencias para mí programa.—Decía en forma altanera la morena.—Si tienes algo que decir, DILO! —Le grito dando un golpe en su escritorio, mientras que un aura oscura salia de ella.—Si quieres cambiar mi estilo, no aceptaré,—Decía mientras Ichigo sentía como unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.—Si de verdad no estás satisfecho con mi programa y quieres cancelarlo, me parece bien. Pero te advierto...este programa está patrocinado...Si quieres cancelarlo, tendrás que darle explicaciones al patrocinador.

—Eso...no es lo que quiero—Dijo titubeando Ichigo.—

—Entonces, ¿Que quieres? —Le grito muy enojada.—

**Ichigo.**

_''Que quiero?_

_Quiero...Quiero que te arrepientas de haberme abandonado aquella vez...haciéndome sufrir terriblemente. Tanto que ya no creo en el amor._

_Ichigo! Ten el valor de enfrentarte a ella._

_Cierto, la que hizo algo malo fue ella. Cierto. ¡Date la vuelta y mírala!''_

Luego de varios suspiros, Ichigo decidido se dio la vuelta y miro a la morena con una mano en su barbilla. Rukia se le quedo viendo asombrada con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos, Ichigo al ver su reacción se paro y se acerco caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro,

—¿Dulzura? —Le llamo, viéndole el rostro ya que estaba muy pálida, soltó un risa y le dijo.—Sr Dulzura, ¿tanto miedo doy? ¿Por qué me miras de una forma tan extraña?

—Da Lung...

**Continuara...**

**gzn,juantuiran1 ichiruki4ever.n.m ,ReinaNel **

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo el que viene esta mucho mejor ;)**

**Pero tendrán que esperar BUJAAJAJAJA!**

**Nos Vemos Bye-Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo Veintiocho Ichigo? o Da Lung?**

Luego de varios suspiros, Ichigo decidido se dio la vuelta y miro a la morena con una mano en su barbilla. Rukia se le quedo viendo  
asombrada con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos, Ichigo al ver su reacción se paro y se acerco caminando hacia ella con una  
sonrisa en el rostro,

—¿Dulzura? —Le llamo, viéndole el rostro ya que estaba muy pálida, soltó un risa y le dijo.—Sr Dulzura, ¿tanto miedo doy? ¿Por qué me  
miras de una forma tan extraña?

—Da Lung...

**ICHIGO.**

¡En realidad aún me recuerda! Que felicidad...que felicidad...Ichigo Animo!

No puedes regalarte de ninguna manera.

— ¿Da Lung? — Dijo Ichigo asiéndose el desentendido.— ¿Quien es Da Lung?

— ¿No eres Lin Da Lung? — Pregunto Rukia mirándole fijamente a los ojos, para luego negar con la cabeza.— Lo siento, me confundí.—  
''No hay manera de que es sea Da Lung''.— Te pareces mucho a un amigo mío.

Ichigo sonrío de costado.

**ICHIGO.**

AMIGO! ¿Un Amigo? ¿Solo soy tu amigo? ¡Estoy muy enfadado!

Aguanta...Ichigo Aguanta.— Se decía así mismo mientras respiraba profundamente.—

— ¿De verdad? — Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.— ¿Tan corriente es mi cara? así que tu amigo debe ser...tan guapo como  
yo.—Dijo soltando una carcajada, mientras que Rukia no dejaba de mirarle.— En realidad, no te llamé por ningún motivo en especial.—  
Decia mientras caminaba delante de ella con gran indiferencia.— La razón principal es que tu programa es muy famoso ahora mismo. Así  
que, espero que puedas seguir así.— Ichigo se dio la vuelta para mirarle.— Si más adelante hay algo que mejorar, te lo haré saber. Eso es  
todo. Puedes irte.

**RUKIA.**

Su cara...y la de Da Lung son casi iguales...Si Da Lung estuviera delante mío...¿no seria maravilloso?  
Incluso si fingiera que es Da Lung...consiguiendo unas miradas extrañas que me hicieran feliz.

**ICHIGO.**

No para de mirarme, no puedo ni respirar. De verdad no puedo respirar, Ichigo, cálmate,cálmate!

Oh no! ¿Por que no puedo decir nada? ¿Por que no me sale nada?

Animo Ichigo, animo! — Se decía para luego pellizcarse muy fuerte la pierna.—

— Ahh!

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la morena extrañada.—

— Nada.— Dijo mientras se acariciaba la pierna.— Tengo una llamada importante que hacer, hemos terminado, a hora puedes irte.—  
Dijo con notable indiferencia mientras pasaba por su lado, sin ver como la morena se marchaba de su oficina, dejandole el corazon  
latiendo de forma extraña sin saber por que.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

— ¿Como se llama el nuevo jefe?—Le pregunto Rukia a la secretaria.—

— Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki.— Dijo Tatsuki mientras rellenaba unos papeles.—

— Ichigo Kurosaki...

**RUKIA.**

Su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki...un nombre extraño con una cara que me es tan familiar.

Mientras tanto...

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su sofá de piel con su brazo en su frente, a simple vista se lo veía patetico.

**ICHIGO.**

¡Cielos! Estoy al borde del desmayo, Soy un cobarde! ¿Por que me pongo nervioso solo con verla? Y casi no pude controlarme.  
Tres años...¿Me llamó Da Lung? ¿Aun me recuerda? ¿Puede que sea porque se siente culpable? Rukia Kuchiki.  
No te perdonaré tan fácilmente. Te conquistare como Ichigo y luego te dejaré sin piedad, siente el mismo dolor que le causaste al  
estupido de Da Lung!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**RUKIA.**

Debo olvidar lo sucedido, tres años Rukia, tres años...Xuezhang tiene razón...Da Lung ya debe de haberme olvidado.  
Debo seguir adelante y...dejar que alguien mas entre en mi corazon.

— Rukia-san.— Le llamo Soi-fong, sorprendiendo a la morena quien caminaba pensativa.— ¿Qué te dijo en nuevo jefe? Rukia-San! — Le  
llamo nueva mente ahora captando su atención.— ¿Puso alguna objeción al ''Momento de Dulzura'' o algún otro programa?

— No me dijo nada. — Dijo sin mirarle y sin ninguna reacción.—

— ¿No te grito?

— No me grito.

— Si no te grito, ¿por que pareces una alma perdida? — Le dijo Soi-fong mirándole seria, ya que la morena se encontraba como si no  
tuviera alma con ella.— ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

— No dijo nada.

— ¿No dijo nada? Qué raro.— Le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.— Me dijo que tenia mucho que decir sobre tu programa. Y ademas  
estuviste dentro mucho tiempo.¿Qúe fue lo que dijo? — Muy curiosa.—

Rukia salio de su trance y miro a Soi Fong.

— Sólo me dijo que siguiera con el programa...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego irse caminando, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus compañeras, quienes comenzaban a  
cotillear.

— Hey Ruki como es el nuevo jefe?

— Oí que es muy guapo.

—¿De verdad es cruel?

— ¿No sera casado?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Flash Back.**

—Fea cabeza de seta - Le llamo ella la morena sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

- ¿Umm? -Pregunto Ichigo.-

-Te preocuparas por mí para siempre?- Pregunto la morena con la voz algo torpe,el solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo- Di que lo harás-  
Le pidió la chica, quería escucharlo.-

-Lo haré!-Dijo Ichigo muy seguro de si mismo, logrando que la morena durmiera con tranquilidad.-

''Se fue al extranjero. Esta lista para casarse con alguien, ¡No volverá a verte! ''

''Si algún día la tiro...significara que...tampoco te quiero a ti''

**Fin Flashback.**

**ICHIGO.**

Ya no soy mas el estúpido Da Lung, yo sin dudas no caeré ante tí.

—Jefe, son casó las tres.—Le aviso Tatsuki quien había entrado a su oficina e Ichigo ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.—El ''Momento de Dulzura'' esta por comenzar.¿Quiere escuchar el programa?

Tatsuki tomo el celular de Ichigo y puso estación de Radio donde emitía ''El momento de dulzura'' para luego marcharse dejando a Ichigo solo, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida apoyado en su escritorio.

—Sentir la música., Bienvenidos al Momento de Dulzura.—Decía la agradable voz de Rukia.—De lunes a jueves...de tres a cuatro de la tarde. Conmigo, Dulzura, acompañándoles a todos, compartiendo nuestros sentimientos verdaderos.

Decía mientras daba un largo suspiro.

—No sé si ustedes alguna vez experimentaron algo así. Es sólo que a veces... conoces a un extraño...pero ese extraño y un amigo tuyo...se  
parecen mucho,mucho. Y por ese extraño...piensas en un amigo que hace mucho que no ves. —Con la mirada algo triste.— Cuando ese extraño aparece delante tuyo...todos esos recuerdos, llenan tu corazon. Hayan pasado 3 años, 5 años... o 10 años. Las cosas entre el y tú...parece que ocurrieron sólo ayer.

Ichigo quien escuchaba atento desde su celular, salio corriendo dando un portazo con dirección hacia la cabina donde Rukia se encontraba transmitiendo su programa.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? —Decía con una sonrisa.—No sé si alguien más habrá experimentado algo así. Son bienvenidos a llamar y compartí su historia. A hora , escuchemos una canción. —Decía sin notar que desde la ventana Ichigo le estaba observando fijamente.—

''Me gusta...como me llamas vergüenza de la sociedad, fea cabeza de gusta...como me pegas 800 veces al día. Me gusta tu voz  
cuando hablas en ingles. Me gusta cuando estás borracha u te llevo en mi espalda a casa. Me gusta como bailas. Me gustas. sin duda no  
eres el tipo de chica que me gusta...pero, simplemente me gustas.''

''Lin Da Lung. Quiero que me digas en serio...y en alto ''no importa lo que pase entre nosotros...estaremos juntos siempre.

—Lo haré!''.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su mente,para luego salir sin se visto por la morena, apenas puso un píe fuera  
de la cabina para encontrarse con Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

**ICHIGO.**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, el Xuezhang de Rukia, nos volvemos a ver.—Pensaba sonriendo de costado.—

**GRIMMJOW.**

Este chico...se parece muchísimo al idiota de Lin Da Lung.

—¿Tu eres...?—Pregunto el peliazul mirando desafiante a Ichigo.—

Ichigo sonrio con sonrió con suficiencia.

—El nuevo dueño de esta emisora de radio, soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —Grimmjow al oír su nombre sonrio aliviado.—¿Tú eres Grimmjow  
Jaggerjack?

Grimmjow le miro sorprendido.

—¿Me conoces?

—¿Que tiene eso de extraño? —Dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.— Eres el director creativo de la compañía que patrocina el  
programa de Dulzura, vi tu curriculum.

—Pensé que tal vez nos conocíamos.—Ichigo me miro con interés.—Te pareces a un amigo que Dulzura y yo conocimos en Karakura.

**ICHIGO.**

¿Dulzura y tú? ¿A que te refieres con Dulzura y tu?

Haces que parezcan tan intimos.—Tsk.—Un amigo, ¿Quien quiere ser amigo de alguien que te lanza por los aires el primer día que te ve?

—¿Hablas de Lin Da Lung? —Pregunto viendo fijamente su reacción.—

—Tú...

Grimmjow le miro contrariado, para luego sonreír mostrando sus blancos y filosos dientes.

—¿Te lo dijo Rukia?

—Si. ¿De verdad me parezco a ese Lin Da Lung? —Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras le miraba esperando su respuesta.—

—Cómo debería decir esto...debería decir...aparte de tu cara...el resto son dos personas diferentes.—Aclaro el peliazul, mirándole dearriba a abajo.—

—¿Si? Eso es bueno —Dijo con sarcamos Ichigo.—No me gusta que me digan que me parezco a esto o lo otro.—Con el ceño fruncido.—¿Dulzura y tú son novios?

—Como dueño de la emisora...¿Tiene que importarte la vida privada de tus locutores? —Le contesto otra pregunta.—

—Sólo tengo curiosidad.—Dijo con una mueca.—Si no me lo dices, me enteraré antes o después.

Ichigo e Grimmjow se quedaron viendo desafiantes por unos segundos, asta que llego Rukia captando la atención de ambos hombres.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Pregunto Rukia, viendo a Grimmjow y Ichigo.—

—Hablaba cosas de la Srta Dulzura con el Sr Jaggerjack.

—Es una pena que no pudiera contestar a las preguntas de tu nuevo jefe.—Le dijo Grimmjow a la morena.—Lo siento, no pude ayudar.—Le dijo a Ichigo dándole la mano.—

Ichigo miro su mano y luego lo miro a el con una sonrisa de costado.

—Está bien, puedo encargarme sólo de estas pequeñeces.—Dijo estrechando con fuerza su mano.—

—Rukia, vamos. —Le dijo Grimmjow a la morena mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de esta, quien miro por ultima vez a Ichigo para luego seguir al peliazul.—

**ICHIGO.**

¿No deberías estar saliendo con un chico rico? ¿Por que sigues enredada con ese Grimmjow Jaggerjack?  
Pensare en una manera de saber todo sobre ti. —Pensaba Ichigo mientras veía como Grimmjo e Rukia se marchaban.—

Ichigo saco su celular y marco el numero de su secretaria.

—Tatsuki, para acercar la emisora de radio y la agencia de publicidad,..voy a dar una fiesta e invitaré a todos los patrocinadores y a  
todos los locutores a unirse. Así todos podrán conocerse.

—Si.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos, por favor, díselo a todos.

—Esta bien, entendido.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del auto del peliazul, todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy la había dejado muy  
pensativa, mas Ichigo Kurosaki y su gran parecido con Da Lung. Grimmjow al ver la mirada de inquietud reflejada en la morena, con la  
mano libre que tenia del volante tomo la de Rukia dándole apoyo.

**GRIMMJOW.**

Sin importar que, lograre sacar a Da Lung de tu corazon.

Grimmjow estaciono el auto en la entrada de la casa de Rukia, para luego abrirle la puerta de su hogar.

—Dame tu bolso.—Dijo Grimmjow tomándolo y colgándolo.—Veamos que hay en la nevera.—Decía dirigiéndose a la cocina.—Te  
cocinare algo. ¿Que quieres comer?

—Xuezhang.—Le llamo, Grimmjow se volteo y le miro.—¿Crees que...

—¿Ichigo Kurosaki se parece a Lin Da Lung?

—¿Por que el nuevo jefe Ichigo se parece tanto a Da Lung? —Decía con tono molesto.—Cuando le vi por primera vez...en realidad dije  
el nombre de Da Lung.—Decía con tono histérico mirando a Grimmjow.—¡Los dos se parecen mucho! Xuezhang...

—Rukia. —Dijo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el brazo.—Cálmate.

—¡Yo quiero calmarme! —Le grito mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos.—Pero después de buscar a alguien durante 3 años...justo cuando  
estás apunto de renunciar...aparece alguien que es exactamente igual a el.—Bajando la mirada.—¿Conoces ese sentimiento...? ¿  
Sabes...? Es como...es como...

—¿Es como si Da Lung hubiera vuelto a tu lado? —Dijo con un deje de tristeza.—Si fuera por que de verdad encontraste a Lin Da Lung...y  
estuvieras muy afectada por ello...lo entendería perfectamente.—Pero la persona que tienes delante ahora...es sólo alguien que se  
parece a Da Lung.—decía mientras Rukia bajaba la mirada.—Su nombre es Ichigo. Aparte de su apariencia física él y Da Lung son dos  
personas totalmente distintas.

—Lo sé.—Dijo con la mirada baja.—Xuezhang, lo siento.—Mirándole.—

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo.—Dijo con una sonrisa rota.—Entiendo totalmente como te sientes. Pero ahora mismo, lo más  
importante es...¿cómo puedo hacerme hueco en tu corazón...y hacer que olvides a Da Lung? —Rukia le miraba atentamente.—Si incluso  
una persona que sólo se parece a Da Lung...puede afectarte...tendré que irme a casa a llorar.

—¡Esta bien! Soy yo, tengo un problema.—Dijo rodando los ojos la morena.—

Grimmjow le miro haciéndose el sorprendido.

—¿Rukia Kuchiki dijo que tiene un problema? —Dijo mirándole de forma extraña.—Parece que te estás volviendo una chica normal.

—¡No exageres! ¿Ten cuidado, yo...! —Dijo amenazándole con pegarle, mientras que Grimmjow le agarro del brazo.—

—¿Que tenga cuidado con que? —Pregunto viéndole con ironía.—No puedes ganarme peleando.—Sin soltarle el brazo.—Y todavía me  
debes una promesa.

—Lo sé. Di una sola cosa mas y yo...—Le dijo molesta mientras trataba de golpearle, pero Grimmjow fue mas rapido y logro abrazarla por  
la espalda, sosteniendo sus brazos con cuidado.—

—Algunas cosas...—Decía con una sonrisa sin que la viera Rukia, ya que la tenia de espaldas.—No es necesario que  
hacerlas.—Dijo soltándole los brazos.—esperaré hasta que tú tomes la iniciativa.—Le dijo cerca de la oreja.—

Rukia suspiro con fuerza.

—Tengo hambre.—Le dijo sin mirarle.—Cociname algo.

—Rukia, ¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para que me cocines una buena comida?

Rukia se volteo y le miro con la barbilla levantada y una sonrisa de costado.

—Cuando quieras tener diarrea.

—Gamberra.—Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba hacia la cocina.—

Rukia se quedo viendo como Grimmjow se iba a la cocina, aunque no lo dijera se podía ver que estaba triste, pero jamas le diría nada  
para no hacerla sentir mal, así era Xuezhang.

**RUKIA.**

Lo siento Xuezhang.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Pobre Grimmi awwws y eso que es tan tierno**

**pero Claro Ruki es de Ichigo! aunque se comporte como ****imbécil****!**

**ReinaNel , ichiruki4ever.n.m , Guest , gzn,Gaby, gzn**

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**se vienen cosas muy buenas jojojo**

**cualquier pregunta Mi Facebook esta en mi Perfil!**

**Tan bien tengo mi Pagina se llama **

Pon 'Me Gusta' si amas el anime

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo Veintinueve. Curiosidad**

—Aquí, ponlo todo aquí. —Le decía Unohana al mayordomo, quien llevaba una enorme caja.—

—¿Que es esto?—Pregunto Ichigo tomándolas.—

—La información para concertarte un matrimonio.—Dijo con tono alegre la morena.—

—¿Concertarme un matrimonio? —Dijo asombrado Ichigo, mientras comenzaba a husmear.—

—¿En que siglo estamos?—Dijo divertida Matsumoto.—¿Aun se conciertan matrimonios?

—¿Tú que sabrás? Todas esas chicas fueron elegidas una a una por mí.—Dijo orgullosa.—¡Te garantizo que son todas buenas chicas!

—Esta chica tiene una sola ceja...—Dijo Ichigo entre risas seguida por Matsumoto.—

—No tiene la culpa, es algo hereditario.—Se justifico Unohana..—

Ichigo dejo la caja a un lado y miro a su One-sama.

—¿Por que tienes que concertarme un matrimonio?

—Por que? —Le dijo mirándole con sarcasmo.— No sentaras cabeza con nadie, ¡Tu no tienes prisa pero tu One-sama si!

Ichigo miro hacia al otro lado con indiferencia.

—¿Quien dice que no encontré a nadie? —Sonriendo de lado.—

Matsumoto e Unohana le miraron curiosas.

—¿Encontraste a alguien? —Decía emocionada la morena.—Ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Quien es? ¿A que se dedica?

—Es locutora de radio.—Sonriendo con satisfacción.—

—¿De la emisora de radio que compraste?

—Asi que tenia razón.—Dijo Matsumoto dandole un codazo a su hermano.—De verdad compraste toda la emisora para cortejar a una  
chica! —Dijo sonriendo.—¡Realmente eres un gran jugador! —Decia mientras le abrazaba con fuerza ahogándolo.—

—G-gracias por el cumplido.—Decía sofocado.—

—¿Que es esto? ¿Estoy muerta para ustedes? —Pregunto algo celosa.—Ichigo-kun no es eso lo que quería decir.—Mirándole seria.—La  
chica que te gusta es locura y por eso compraste la emisora...pero si luego ella es azafata ¿compraras todo un aeropuerto?

—Como si no pudiera hacerlo.—Dijo entre dientes la rubia.—

—¿Puedes comportarte como una hermana mayor? —Le regaño Unohana a Matsumoto.—

—Soy como una hermana mayor.—Dijo Matsumoto indignada frunciendo los labios.—Eres tu la que no lo es.

—Lo sabia.—Decia armando su habitual drama.—De no ser...

—''De no ser porque tuviste que cuidar de Ichigo-kun, el hijo que nuestro padre tuvo a los 60 años...te habrias casado hace tiempo.''—  
Dijeron MAtsumoto e Ichigo a la vez, ya que se lo habían aprendido de memoria de tanto oírlo,—

—Menos mal que lo saben.—Dijo Unoahan mientras se sentaba con la mirada triste.—

—Lo sabemos todo, ¡Sabemos todo! —Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado tomandole de la mano.—

—One-sama, soy lo que más quieres y si es así...déjame cortejar a la chica que quiero.—Le pidió viéndole a los ojos con una sonrisa.—

Unohana le miro y asintió rendida.

—Entonces, ¿cuando la traerás a casa para que la conozcamos?

—Bueno, eso tendra que ser después de que la conquiste.—Dijo Ichigo pensativo.—

—¡Dejame hacerle un control de calidad primero! —Le dijo en broma logrando que Ichigo se riera.—

—No es nuestra fabrica de baños, ¿un control de calidad? —Dijo Matsumoto viéndole con el ceño fruncido.—

—¿Estas comparando a la chica que Ichigo-kun quiere como novia...con los baños que vendemos? —Dijo Unohana mirandole  
fijamente.—

—¿Que tiene de malo conocer mejor a la chica antes del matrimonio? —Decía cruzada de brazos.—Si quieres hacerle un control de  
calidad, espera al menos a que el la consiga.

—Esta bien.—Dijo resignada para luego verle feo.—Y deja de animarlo para salir con chicas, ¿quieres?

Matusmoto le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—La que le anima eres tú...y la que le dice que no lo haga, también eres tú...¿Que es lo que quieres?— Le grito molesta por la actitud de  
la morena.—

—¿Que?—Dijo asombrada.— ¿Quieres que nuestro Ichigo-kun acabe como tú? ¿Teniendo un novio hoy y mañana otro distinto?

—¿Estás impresionada o celosa? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.— Creo que es por que no puedes encontrar novio por eso hablas  
así de mi.

—Que quieres decir con eso! —Dijo Unohana mirándole indignada.—

—BASTA! —Les grito Ichigo a ambas mujeres.—Dejen de discutir,me duele la cabeza.—Decía mientras se tocaba las cienes.—

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —Dijo preocupada Unohana.—¿Quieres ir al hospital a que el medico te haga un chequeo?

—Mientras dejen de pelear, se me curara todo! —Dijo mirando enojado a ambos mujeres para luego marcharse dejándolas solas.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Después de tener una relación tan intensa en Karakura...te conviertes en un príncipe derrochador.—Decía Matsumoto mirandole  
seria.—¿Sabes cuantas chicas intentan acercarse a ti... pero no pueden entrar en tu corazón?—Pregunto curiosa, por eso había ido a su  
habitación por respuestas! y las conseguiría!.— Esta vez eres tan aplicado, queriendo cortejar a una chica de repente...debe haber  
una razón, verdad? —Pregunto mirandole con los ojos engrande, ya que no creia en nada en eso de que su hermano ''se había  
enamorado''.—

Ichigo quien le daba la espalda, solo no le dijo nada e intento ignorarla.

—La chica debe tener algo para haber conseguido que vayas detrás de ella...debe tener algún problema.

—Oneesan, no me hagas decir la razon.—Dijo Ichigo sin mirarla, con un tono triste.—

—¿No quieres que te la haga decir? —Dijo indignada Matsumoto.—Esta bien, entonces tendré que hacer que Onesama te obligue.—Le  
amenazo dándose la vuelta para buscar a Unohana.—

—Oneesan,oneesan.—Le llamo Ichigo preocupado.—

Matsumoto solo sonrió con satisfacción ya que su plan había funcionado, se volteo e Ichigo le hizo señas para que se sentara al lado de  
el.

—No quiero que One sama lo sepa...por eso no lo dije.

—Esta bien, dime honestamente... ¿cual es la razon? —Decia mirándole de reojo.—Por lo menos tienes que fiarte de Oneesan...¡no me  
pondre en tu contra!—Le dijo con una sonrisa de costado.—Puede que me convierta en tu ayudante!

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto mirandole.—¿De verdad me ayudarías?

—Depende de lo emocionante que sea...cuanto más emocionante, más te ayudare.—Ichigo bajo la cabeza, sin saber si decirle.—Vamos  
dilo! —Le pidio dándole un codazo.—

—Está bien.—Dijo suspirando.—Esa chica...es la que me abandonó hace 3 años.—Matsumoto le miro asombrada.—Esa chica que me  
hizo daño.

—¿Y quieres recuperarla? —Pregunto sin entenderle, ''acaso su hermano era masoquista?''—¿Que sentido tiene eso? ¿No tienes miedo de  
que te vuelva a dejar?

—No es eso.—Dijo serio.—Cuando hoy la vi en la emisora de radio...dijo que me parecía mucho a Lin Da Lung...no sabe que soy Lin Da  
Lung..Así que...

—¿Así que...?

—Quiero usar mi identidad de príncipe rico...para conquistarla.—Dijo animado mientras levantaba el puño.—

—¿Y después que dejarla? —Dijo Matsumoto con las cejas fruncidas.—

—¿Como lo sabes? —Le pregunto asombrado, acaso era tan obvio?.—

—En el juego del amor...apuesto todo, nunca me han ganado.—Dijo orgullosa por su larga experiencia.—Entiendo un poco tu  
mentalidad.

—Oneesan, ¿estoy exagerando con esto? —Pregunto ya que algo de culpa sentía en el fondo.—

—Claro que no! —Dijo casi en un grito.—Yo estoy de tu parte, ella dejo a alguien...debería saber lo que se sufre cuando te abandonan.

—Ella dejo a alguien...debería saber lo que se sufre cuando te abandonan.—Repitió susurrando IChigo, mientras que una pequeña  
sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Al otro día en la emisora. Tatsuki había reunido a todo el personal, ya que Unohana le había pedido por que necesitaba hacer un  
chequeo sobre algunos asuntos, los cuales para su interés solo eran saber quien era la joven por la cual su Ichigo-kun había comprado la  
emisora.

—La razón por la que esta persona quiso reunirles a todos...se la díra personalmente cuando llegue.—Le informaba a Soi Fong quien era  
encargada del personal.—¿Están todos aqui?

—Dulzura está haciendo su programa junto con su equipo, todos los demás están aquí.

—Esta bien.—Dijo Tatsuki mientras revisaba su telefono.—Ya a llegado, por favor, esperen.

—Discúlpeme..el presidente, ¿es el padre de nuestro jefe? —Pregunto curiosa Soi Fong.—

—Lo sabrán cuando llegue.—Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida encontrándose con unohana.—Directora, ya están todos aquí reunidos.

—Esta bien.—Dijo mientras se acercaba al personal.—Relajense todos, no se sientan cohibidos...todos han conocido a nuestro Ichigo-  
kun...Ichigo es el único hijo varón de nuestra familia...y no tiene experiencia en dirigir una emisora de radio...si hay algo que no entienda  
espero que todos puedan apoyarlo y ayudarle.—Pidió mientras les sonreía.—

—Abuela, no se preocupé. Por nuestro nuevo jefe...nos tiraremos al agua, saltaremos al fuego bajo cualquier circunstancia.—Decía  
mientras detrás de Unohana una sombra oscura se asomaba.—

—¿Como me has llamado?—Pregunto viéndole con esa sonrisa tenebrosa, que solo le saba a cuando alguien le hacia enojar.—

—Abuela.—Dijo con algo de miedo la joven.—¿No es la abuela del jefe?

—Tan vieja soy?

—Lo siento...Así que le tuvo cuando era mayor.—Decía sonriente.—Felicidades!

—¡No soy su abuela ni su madre! —Le grito Unohana mientras se le acercaba.—Soy su ONESAMA! —Grito, mientras que las jóvenes de  
atras se reían en susurros.—En breve, escuchare todos sus programas.—Decía algo mas calmada.—Así que espero que todos estén en sus  
puestos y se esfuercen, por razones personales...quiero que se queden todas las mujeres, los hombres ahora pueden retirarse.

Todos las mujeres se miraron a una a la otra preocupadas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ichigo quien iba manejando con tranquilidad en su ferrari, marco el numero de su secretaria para informarle que ya estaba apunto de  
llegar.

—Hola, jefe

—Tatsuki, estoy apunto de llegar a la oficina.—Le informaba sin sacar la vista del camino.—¿Todo bien en la emisora?

—La presidenta está en este momento en la emisora...y ha reunido a todas las empleadas.

—¿QUE? —Grito.—Mi Onesama?

En ese momento arranco a toda velocidad, preocupado por lo que hiciera su onesama en la emisora.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Por su parte Unohana se encontraba inspeccionando a todas las mujeres, quienes se habían parado en fila siendo muy bien  
examinadas por el minucioso ojo de Unohana.

—Jefa, ¿qué hace la presidenta? —Le pregunto una joven a Soi fong.—

—¿Como voy a saberlo?

Unohana se acerco a esa joven y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

—¿Como te llamas?

—Todos mis compañeros me llaman Misaki.

—Misaki.—Murmuro.—

—Si.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Tengo 26,

—¿Tienes novio? —Pregunto sonriente.—

La joven solo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy casada...tengo dos hijos, el mayor tiene 9 años, el pequeño 6. —Esto decia mientras Unohana le miraba con la boca abierta.—

—¿El mayor ya tiene 9 años? —Pregunto mientras ka joven solo asentía.—Sólo tienes 25 y tu hijo mayor tiene 9...eso significa que...¿fuiste  
madre a los 16?

—Si.

—La gente joven de hoy en día...—Murmuraba mientras se acercaba a Soi Fong.—¿Tu eres?

—Soy la directora de la emisora, Soi Fong.

—Hola.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —Pregunto, Soi Fong avergonzada se acerco a la morena y le susurro su edad en el oido.—¡Nadie lo diría! ¿Has  
estado casada?

—Si, pero me divorcie.—Dijo apenada mirando hacia el suelo.—

—¡Excelente! —Dijo contenta, mientras todas le miraban extrañadas.—Lo que quiero decir es...—Le decia en un susurro a la morena.—¿Te  
importaria tener una relación con un chico más joven?

En ese momento llega corriendo Ichigo y acorrala a Unohana contra una pared.

—One sama, ¿que estás haciendo?

—Sólo estoy visitando la emisora...conociendo a los empleados.—Decia mirando hacia otro lado.—Espera un segundo más, pronto habré  
terminado.

Ichigo solo la ignoro y se la llevo arrastras a su oficina.

—¿Que hacías? —Le pregunto.—

—¿No te lo acabo de decir? Sólo estoy echando un vistazo a la emisora.—Se excuso poniendo cara de buena.—

—¿Crees que no sé que estás haciendo? ¿Echando un vistazo a la emisora? ¿Por eso reuniste a todas las empleadas? —Le pregunto  
acusandole con el dedo.—

—¿No dijiste que la chica con la que quieres salir trabaja aquí en la emisora? Sólo quería ver quien era.—Dijo dándole una palmada en  
el hombro.—¿Es la jefa Soi Fong? Aunque es un poco mayor...sigue estando de buen ver.—Dijo contenta.—

Ichigo solo se volteo molesto.

—No es ella.

—Entonces quien? dímelo!

En ese momento llego Tatsuki interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Jefe, ya empieza su programa favorito el de Momento de Dulzura, ¿le enciendo la radio?

—¿Momento de Dulzura? —Pregunto Unohana, mientras que detrás de ella Ichigo le hacia señales de que se callara.—

—Si. Al jefe le encanta escucharlo, todos los días.

Unohana sonrió ampliamente.

—La Sr Dulzura ¿que aspecto tiene?

—Dulzura es guapa y tiene una hermosa voz, es la mas famosa de nuestra emisora.

Unohana sonrió y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ichigo.

—¡Rápido, ponlo! ¡Apúrate!

Ichigo resignado apreto unos botones en su celular y puso la radio.

—La canción que acaban de escuchar...esta dedicada a Rini de parte de Yue de Teipei. Yue dice, no importa la distancia...su corazon  
siempre estará fuertemente unido a Rini. Una relación a larga distancia es realmente difícil de mantener. ¡Dulzura les desea lo mejor!

—Está bien. basta.—Decía Ichigo molesto intentando apagar su teléfono.—Deja de escuchar.—Unohana solo le miro enojada.—Eso es  
todo, puedes irte.—Le dijo a Tatsuki.—

—Si.

Unohana se acerco a su hermano y le miro seria.

—Esa chica, Dulzura, tiene una voz muy agradable.—Dijo con sin borrar su sonrisa.—¿Ella es la chica que quiere cortejar?

—No.—Dijo volteándose.—

—No mientas, llámala y presentamela.—Le pedía mientras le daba codazos en las costillas,—

—Si de verdad quieres verla, vendrá a la fiesta de mañana.—Le informo mientras se sobaba las costillas.—Tan de repente, vas a  
asustarla.

—No la asustare!

—La asustaras.

—Con una cara así no la asustare.

—Con esa cara, la asustaras!

—Pero...

—Nada de peros!.—Le grito logrando intimidar a Unohana, quien solo bajo la mirada.—Está bien, lo siento, muchas  
cosas que siento.—Le pedia ya que Unohana no le miraba.—La verás mañana, ¿esta bien? Mañana, vamos.—Le decia  
mientras le abrazaba y le llevaba hacia la salida de su oficina.—Cuidado cuando caminas y recuerda comer, ¿esta bien? Tengo  
muchas cosas que hacer, cuidado.—Le dijo mientras le dejaba fuera de su oficina.—Adíos.—Dijo para luego marcharse de nuevo a su  
oficina.—

Unohaan al ver que Ichigo se había marchado, miro a Tatsuki con interés.

—Tatsuki,esa chica llamada Dulzura seguramente aún esté grabando, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Llévame a verla.

—Esta bien.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Tatsuki llevo a Unohana a la cabina donde se podia ver a Rukia dando su programa.

—La que esta sentada dentro es Dulzura.

**Unohaha.**

''Así que,¿es esta chica? No le veo nada especial. Que tiene para gustarle tanto a Ichigo-kun.

—Soy Dulzura, gracias por escucharme. ¡Vuelvan a sintonizarnos mañana!,—Se despidió para luego apagar la radio.—¿Donde esta la  
información que te pedí que prepararas? —Le pregunto Rukia a su compañera de trabajo.—

—Está toda aquí.

Rukia miro la carpeta.

—¿Donde? —Pregunto mientras su compañera comenzaba a buscar entre los papelees.

—Lo siento, olvide prepararla. —Dijo la joven avergonzada.—

En ese momento Rukia se levanta y le da un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¿Piensas que un lo siento será suficiente? —Preguntaba sin saber que desde el vidrio Unohana le miraba con desaprobación.—Vuelve  
a hacerlo la próxima vez, solo inténtalo.

**Unohana.**

¿Por que esta chica es tan grosera? Si a Ichigo Kun de verdad le gusta...Tengo que encontrar una forma de detenerle.

Pero, ¿ que forma? Pensaré en algo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Uno para cada uno.—Decía Soi Fong entregándole invitaciones a los empleados.—Tengo Rukia-san.

—¿Que es esto?

—Una invitación, mañana el jefe dará una fiesta en su casa, todos los patrocinadores irán ¡Recuerden ir todos!

—¿La fiesta es en casa del jefe? —Pregunto una joven.—

—Sí, este es un evento formal...Así que por favor, vístanse todos elegantemente.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ichigo se encontraba en su oficina, golpeando lo que parecía ser un peluche de león, ya que eso le sacaba el estrés, cuando su telefono  
sonó.

—Jefe, la representadora del Momento de Dulzura necesita verle.

—Verme? —Dijo asombrado, mientras dejaba al león en paz.—¿Para que?

—No lo sé, seguramente quiera preguntarle algo.

—No la dejes pasar aún.—Decía algo dudoso.—No importa el motivo. Espera hasta que la llame.

—Esta bien.

**Ichigo.**

¿Por qué quiere verme? ¿Por qué quiere verme? —Se preguntaba caminando de un lado al otro.— ¿Que va a preguntarme?

¿Puede qye haya descubierto que soy Lin Da Lung? Imposible. Tengo que calmarme.

TENGO QUE CALMARME! —Grito mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—Está bien entendido.—Decía Tatsuki mientras colgaba el teléfono para mirar a Rukia.—El jefe ha terminado,pase por aquí, por favor.

Rukia le regalo una sonrisa y la siguió, para luego entrar a la oficina, encontrándose con un Ichigo sentado en su lujosa silla detrás de su escritorio donde fingía leer una revista.

—Jefe.—Dijo algo tímida la morena.—

—¿Que pasa? ¿Que necesitas? —Pregunto sin despegar su vista de la revista.—

—Es un poco inconveniente hablarlo en la oficina.—Dijo captando la atención del ojimarron.—¿Podemos hablarlo tomando un cafe?

**Ichigo.**

¿Me invito a tomar cafe? ¡CAFE!

Da Lung . Ya eres lo suficientemente afortunado de tomar cafe con ella.

No! tenemos que aguantar. Aguanta...¡animo!

Ichigo cerro la revista, para luego caminar y colocarse al lado de la morena, solo que apoyandose sobre su escritorio y mirandole de cerca con indiferencia.

—¿Por que no...vamos a dar una vuelta?

—Cualquier cosa esta bien.—Le dijo caminando y dejandole solo con sus encantos.—

**Ichigo.**

Al final no pudiste aguantarte e intentas conquistar a un chico rico y guapo.

Vamos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ichigo llevo a Rukia en su lujosos ferrari para intentar impresionarla, peor la morena solo entro sin darle el alago que tanto esperaba, entraron al auto e Ichigo comenzó a manejar a toda velocidad con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al ver lo tensa que parecía la morena.

—No sabia que conducías tan bien.—Le alago sin verle.—

**Ichigo.**

Por supuesto. Después de ver tu técnica...practiqué a propósito. —Pensaba mientras se tocaba la barbilla con una mano.—

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya era de noche e Ichigo habia llevado a Rukia a una plaza donde se podían ver claramente las estrellas, Ichigo camino detrás de la morena esperando a que preguntara lo que tanto esperaba, peor la misma no decía nada, ansioso decidió ser el quien comenzara a hablar.

—Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo, ¿Que es?

Rukia se volteo para verle.

—Jefe, ¿Dejaste Taiwan para ir a la universidad?

—Si, yo...

Ichigo.

¿Por que me pregunta eso? No sabe que soy Lin Da Lung, ¿Verdad?

—Fui a la universidad a Canadá.—Rukia bajo la cabeza desilusionada.—

—Entonces debes hablar muy bien en ingles.

—¿Ingles? —Pregunto viendo la cara seria de la morena.—Mas que ir a la universidad...fue para ir al extranjero...como ir de viaje.—Decia mientras se arreglaba el traje.—Porque sabes que somos muy ricos. Antes de hacerme cargo de la compañía familiar...quise disfrutar de la libertad.

—Asi que...¿nunca has estado en Karakura? —Pregunto Rukia sin muchas luciones.—

—Por supuesto que he estado allí.—Dijo sin pensar, Rukia le miro con los ojos abiertos.—

**Continuara...**

**Proximo capitulo...**

**—Por mi compro toda la emisora?**

**—¿Crees que puedes comprar amor con dinero?**

**—Creo que al final me elegirá a mi.**

* * *

**gzn, Guest, marylu Rguez **: Gracias por sus comentarios!

e.e que paso con los demás? ;_; ya no me quieren

Nos vemos en el proximo!


End file.
